Plenilunio 6: Lactómeda
by Lily Boom
Summary: Aún está bajo costrucción, pero digamos que aquí ya se verá un poco el desenlace de la pelea o, como dirían los amigos 'divorcio a lo humano', de Jake y Alex. También tendremos la tan esperada boda de Sari y Seth y como siempre, los líos siguen. Jejeje.
1. Prólogo de Alex

**Prologo: El tiempo fuera.**

((En este Prologo, voy a poner un poco lo que el epilogo pero desde el punto de vista de Alex, básicamente. Por cierto, no sé si lo había dicho ya pero… ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO 2009!!!))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Perfecto, esto es… perfecto." Dijo Ren cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y recogimos nuestras cosas. "¿No podíamos ir a un sitio más… perdido?"

"No te quejes." Le dijo Rufus. "Al menos no estamos en Alaska."

"Alex." Me llamó Billie mientras recogía sus maletas y las cargaba con la de Lily y las mías en el carrito. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Sí, este sitio está bien." Afirmé. "No se diferencia tanto del clima de Forks, solo que aquí los humanos no pueden hacer mucho surf, claro. Pero es muy… verde."

"Y está en el culo del mundo." Se quejó Ren.

"Mami, mami…" Me dijo Lily tironeándome de la mano. "¿Vamos a ver a los tíos, vamos, vamos?"

"No, Lily." Le dije. "Por ahora no. ¿Tenemos todo ya?"

"Listos." Afirmaron.

"Eeeeeen marcha." Dije sonriendo mientras los gemelos cogían uno su carro y el otro me quitaba el mío. "Vaya… parece que estáis fuertes, chicos."

"Pesas con los tíos Jared, Paul y Embry." Afirmaron.

"Y carreras los dos solos." Me dijo Carrick.

"Sí, porque el resto… Entre nosotros, son un poco vagos." Añadió Alexiel susurrándome como si fuese un secreto.

"Vamos, no os metáis con los tíos, están un poco mayores ya." Afirmé.

Sin embargo, lo mejor fue cuando nos internamos en el bosque para poder movernos a nuestra velocidad rápida, cargando como pudimos con las maletas y yo cogí a Billie en mi espalda.

"Hija mía… se me sigue haciendo raro que me puedas cargar sin esfuerzo." Me dijo sujetándose con firmeza a mis hombros.

"Digamos que es la ventaja de tener familia vampiros." Le dije sonriendo y sujetándole con un brazo suavemente y la silla de ruedas con el otro. "Agárrate con fuerza, vamos a ir a toda velocidad."

La verdad es que corrimos un rato, hasta llegar al pueblo cercano a donde íbamos a vivir. Allí nos encontramos con el anciano que me cuidaba la casita.

"Chiquilla…" Me dijo abrazándome. "Vaya, eres clavadita a tu madre. ¿Qué tal está?"

"Bien, bien." Le dije. "En Los Angeles, ya sabes… demasiado trabajo."

"¿Tu madre?" Me susurró Rufus en un tono que solo los animales y los vampiros oíamos.

"Aquí nadie sabe lo que somos." Le dije. "Ahora soy Alexia, la hija de Isabella."

El camino a la casa fue tan apacible para mí como siempre, sin embargo, creo que para el resto de novatos no era igual de relajante.

"Por cierto, mi Colin vendrá a arreglaros lo del agua, y de paso le diré que le eche un ojo a la caldera en cuanto pueda." Nos dijo el hombre entonces.

"¿Eso es una caldera?" Dijo Carrick. "Parece una olla express vieja y enorme."

"Benditos los niños." Dijo Ren. "A ellos se les perdona cuando cantan las verdades…"

"Señorito, aquí donde la ves esta caldera es antigua pero funciona de maravilla." Le dijo el señor divertido. "Tenemos una igual en nuestra casa y nunca ha fallado. Las otras fallas pero esta no." Afirmó dándole un par de golpecitos.

"Se nota la edad." Dijo Rufus. "Eso suena como las tripas de un buey en las cavernas tras días sin comer."

"Chicos…" Les dije suavemente. "Muchas gracias ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

"Nada, nada." Me dijo el hombre divertido. "Tú quédate aquí con tu familia, necesitáis haceros a la casa. Por cierto, dale recuerdos a tu madre cuando te llame. Trasmítele mis felicitaciones por su nuevo trabajo."

"De tu parte." Le dije.

Asentarse en una casa con cuatro cuartos que encima no eran demasiado grandes no fue fácil; eso sí, le dimos preferencia a Billie y mis hijos por su condición de humanos, eran los únicos que dormían aún. El resto nos asentamos como pudimos en los cuartos, además, poco a poco compré más armarios para meter nuestras cosas en los otros dos cuartos que dejamos como habitación de chicos y habitación de chicas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esto es una mierda como una catedral." Afirmó Ren a la semana de llegar a la casita tirando como a un kilómetro de distancia el palo con el que había estado jugando. "Esto está en el culo del mundo y encima no hay nada."

"Hay un pueblo cerca." Le dije agachada plantando los bulbos de tulipán en las macetas donde los iba a poner. "Podrías ir por allí, pero primero tenemos que acabar con lo de aquí. Y eso va a ser cuando al señorito le de por echar una manita."

"No hemos venido contigo para que nos hagas pasar por esclavitud y trabajos forzados, esto está muerto." Afirmó.

"Esto está muerto, esto está en el culo del mundo…" Le dije haciéndole burla. "Te lo pasarías mejor si te hicieses a la idea de una vez de que aquí vamos a estar un tiempo."

"Ya, por eso tus hijos están en el campo." Me dijo. "Y el idiota de Rufus haciendo el tonto en ese maldito pozo."

"Mis hijos están arando para poder preparar el campo para labrar, tu hermano está arreglando la bomba del pozo que es lo que nos va a dar agua potable… incluso mi suegro Billie está arrimando el hombro limpiando un poco la casa con Lily."

"Y tú tirada por los suelos." Me dijo.

"Yo estoy a ver si planto los tulipanes en tiestos." Afirmé. "Y luego a ver si me ocupo un momento del corral que hicimos entre los chicos y yo. Mañana hay feria de ganado del condado, he pensado que estaría bien hacernos con unas gallinas y alguna oveja, una vaca y algunos lechones. Eso espero que nos dé para los huevos, leche y derivados, y luego, si conseguimos hacernos con lo básico de vegetales y demás… yo creo que con un invernadero aunque sea pequeñito podremos tener para sobrevivir y autoabastecernos una temporadita."

"Pues no cuentes conmigo para cuidar bichos." Me dijo. "Esto es una puñetera prisión."

"Igual si pusieses un poquito más de tu parte esto sería todo más fácil." Le dije recogiendo los tiestos que acababa de poner para ponerlos en el porche trasero, en el tocito que había dispuesto para cultivar las flores. "No ayuda mucho que te pases todo el día sin hacer más que quejarte."

"Tú también te quejarías si estuvieses encerrada todo el día." Me dijo sentándose en la barandilla. "En una casa diminuta y alejada del mundo civilizado."

"Venga ya." Le dije. "Esto no es una casa diminuta; vale, admito que no es el palacio de Buckinham, pero es tranquilo. Mientras no llamemos la atención, nadie vendrá a buscarnos. Nadie espera que unos Valerius vivan por sus propios medios rodeados de humanos. Y puedes salir a correr un poco, pero nada de atacar a humanos ni cosas cantosas. Tenemos aquí un montón de sangre medicinal."

"Prometo no matar a nadie ¿vale?" Me dijo. "Pero en cuanto a no morder…"

"No podemos permitirnos llamar la atención, para nada." Afirmé. "Y prepárate, mañana vamos a ir todos al mercado; voy a necesitar manos para llevar la compra sin llamar la atención porque una chica normalita lleva sin problemas a rastras una cola de ganado."

En efecto, al día siguiente teníamos gallinas para meter en el gallinero que habíamos pasado la noche volviendo a poner presentable para la cría de gallinas, metimos a las ovejas en el cobertizo y pronto las 5 gallinas se convirtieron en 10, las 4 ovejas en 12 ovejas y un carnero, los 3 lechoncitos tuvieron un cerdo y una cerda que al tiempo nos darían varios lechones más. Y el ganado acabó por completarse con un percherón para trabajar el campo y un precioso purasangre irlandés que rescatamos del matadero herido y bien herido.

Resultó que el invernadero nos dio verduras para autoabastecernos, y cuando el tiempo lo permitió, el campo tomó el lugar del invernadero. Las plantas que había criado en tiestos acabaron formando un bonito jardín floral que guiaba a la puerta principal de la casa que se elevaba en lo alto de una colinita.

Al final, incluso Ren acabó acostumbrándose a la vida allí, alejados del resto del mundo, rodeados de un paraíso natural, viviendo como humanos aunque siempre acabábamos haciendo algo de trampas y usando nuestras habilidades especiales.

La paz parecía idílica y perfecta, hasta que nos llegó la invitación por móvil casi 10 meses después de mi desaparición del panorama social: La boda de Jared y Kim.

"Y no te olvides que nos lo has prometido." Me dijo Kim. "¡Prometiste venir a mi boda!"

No me quedó más remedio que consentir en ir, aunque al principio le dije que ya veríamos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

1 año después de la desaparición… (Voz de Alex)

Al final no me quedó más remedio que ir a la boda, pensé que un buen regalo de bodas era el ocuparme que mis amigos no se casasen en cualquier sitio, así que me encargué de reservar todo 'via móvil', desde la iglesia preciosa y no demasiado ostentosa para que se ajustase al estilo de los novios, hasta el banquete en un restaurante con unos jardines preciosos y muy amplios por lo que la comida sería al aire libre.

Había hablado ya con la novia a condición que no se chivasen a Jacob; no me apetecía mucho volver a verle cara a cara y derrumbarme. Me dijeron que la invitación atañía a mi familia también, así que al final nos fuimos los niños, Billie, Lily, mis dos primos y yo.

Cuando llegué, lo hice antes que el novio y los acompañantes, así que a la primera que vi fue a Leah que actuaba como madrina.

"Te has pasado un poco con lo de la iglesia." Me dijo.

"Pues espera a ver el restaurante." Le dije. "Además, es un regalo para los novios; del 'hada madrina' del 'sindicato de licántropos sin gota de tacto de La Push'. Sin ofender, claro."

"A mi mientras nos hagas regalos como este ya nos puedes llamar saco de pulgas." Me dijo ella divertida. "Me encanta en serio."

"Pues yo voy a irme a seguir controlando un poco." Le dije.

"Es por tu marido ¿no?" Me dijo para suspirar. "Ay... creo que deberíais hacer las paces ya. Pero claro, eres libre como el viento y todo eso; vas a hacer lo que te de la gana."

Me perdí un poco la llegada del novio, sin embargo, cuando entré les vi mirando a mi 'familia' no me perdí ni una de sus palabras debido al oído superior que gastábamos ambas especies, y cuando vi que Jake hablaba con mis primos y poco después salían, me preocupé un poco.

"Eh ¿alguno conoce a esos dos?" Les dijo Sam.

"Creo que vienen con Billie y familia." Afirmó Jared.

"¿Dos vampiros que vienen con nuestra 'cuñada honorífica' y la familia de Jake?" Dijo Embry confuso. "Uhhh… Esto suena a infidelidad..."

"Técnicamente Jake se los puso antes." Afirmó Jared. "Y técnicamente esto es una especie de… separación o algo así."

"Pues la tía sabe montárselo." Afirmó Embry divertido. "¿Creéis que será un trío?"

Entonces Sam le dio un capón mientras sacudíamos la cabeza y yo me apresuré a salir antes de que las cosas se torciesen.

Allí me mantuve oculta a su vista, pero lista para mediar si las cosas se salían de madre lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?" Les preguntó Jacob a mis primos.

"Eh, eh. No te embales chaval." Le dijo Ren. "Solo hemos venido porque a Isabella le hacía ilusión venir."

"Me parece que le prometió a la novia no perderse su gran día." Le dijo Rufus suavemente. "Y aunque ahora esté de descanso de sus obligaciones como matriarca, no deja de ser una Valerius."

"Cortar el royo, me sé lo de la palabra de los Valerius." Les dijo Jacob. "¿Cómo… cómo está ella?" Les preguntó más suavemente.

"Enamorada de nosotros." Dijo Ren. "Y no veas lo guay que se pone en primavera que…"

Entonces su hermano le dio un golpe suave en el cuello que lo inclinó hacia delante.

"Sigue deprimida." Le dijo Rufus a Jake. "Aunque parece que lo lleva bastante bien. Se está centrando en su trabajo."

Rufus... maldito chivato sensiblero... cuando estuviésemos a solas le iba a dar una somanta acompañada por una buena bronca por venderme así.

"¿Y los niños?" Les preguntó Jacob de nuevo. "¿Qué tal lo llevan ellos?"

"Bueno… se han acostumbrado al nuevo hogar." Afirmó Rufus.

"No veas lo bien que se lo pasan allí." Afirmó Ren. "Corretean, no se tienen que preocupar mucho de los vecinos que se enteren de lo que son… Y luego están las chicas del pueblo."

"¿Ya salen con chicas?" Les dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Le contestó Ren. "Tienen ya 16, apuesto a que tú con su edad ya andabas detrás de alguna."

"Vamos, vamos." Le dijo Rufus. "No te preocupes, Isabella es una chica muy lista, seguro que acabará aceptando que fue un error, incomprensible pero error. Dale tiempo."

"Supongo que ahora lo que nos sobra es tiempo." Afirmó rindiéndose.

Ahora él también era inmortal, pero eso no le iba a servir de nada para arreglarlo. Sin embargo, de pronto su gesto había cambiado un poco y reflejaba un poco... mal.

"¿Le habéis puesto un dedo encima?" Les dijo.

"¿Y qué si lo hemos hecho?" Dijo Ren. "Ahora es nuestro problema."

Bravo Ren. Ese chico debía tener encefalograma plano. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba tocándole las narices a Jacob y que eso era peligroso?

Y no me equivoque. De pronto, le cogió del cuello y lo levantó del suelo para que se defendiese. Por mucho que lo intentase, las medidas de Jake seguían siendo bastante licantrópicas y por tanto, eran bastante mejores que las suyas y estaba preparado para suplir la diferencia de edad y técnica con técnicas propias y medidas mejores.

Ya no podía seguir eludiéndolo, tenía que meter baza.

"Chicos, nada de… peleas… aquí." Les dije suavemente dándole unos golpes para que soltase a Ren y separándoles al momento. "Jake, agradecería que no lisiases a mis escoltas. Y vosotros dos, ya os vale, que sois dos contra uno."

Entonces Jake abrió los ojos como platos. Mientras me dedicaba a echarles la bronca a los dos por ser tan inconscientes de hacerme aparecer para parar aquella pelea antes de que pasase a más y a Rufus por chivarse, noté que Jake me miraba atónito como si hubiese visto un ángel.

Y entonces le miré yo.

Ser amable, sobre todo no quería dar un show en el día más importante de la vida de Kim, al menos hasta que llegase su primogénito o primogénita.

"Hola Jake." Le dije. "Estás guapo. ¿Eres uno de los acompañantes de las damas de honor?"

"Soy uno de los testigos masculinos." Me dijo suavemente. "Veo… veo que al final has venido."

"Le di mi palabra a Kim." Le dije intentando sonar como si no importase. "Yo siempre cumplo mis palabras."

"Estás… estás… te veo bien." Consiguió decirme.

"Hago lo que puedo por mantenerme en forma." Dije suavemente mientras se miraba un poco. "Y el vestido es un poco… lo compré en la ciudad, ya sabes, se supone que no debo dar el cante."

Lo había comprado en una tienda de la ciudad principal más cercana a nuestra casita en Irlanda. No creo que me mirase al vestido, al menos dudo que fuese eso lo que parecía deslumbrarle.

"No, no." Me dijo. "Te queda… bien; perfecta, como siempre."

Eso me hizo sonreír suavemente; entonces vimos el coche con la novia llegar.

"Será mejor que entremos ya." Le dije. "La novia debe tener su espacio. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Jake."

No le dejé ni contestarme, cogí a mis primos de la mano y desaparecimos entrando dentro deprisa para caminar y yo sentarme justo en medio de los dos hombres y con Lily a mi derecha. Entonces me puse un sombrerito pequeño del que salía al frente un pequeño velo que cubría la cara dejando ver lo justo y necesario para que no se me reconociese.

Durante el resto del banquete procuré mantenerme al margen de él; y eso tampoco me hizo perderme la fiesta, charlé con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada que sabía lo mío, y curiosamente, tampoco tuve que esquivar a Jake, simplemente allí había suficiente gente como para no vernos.

Antes de irnos, me permití hablar y felicitar al novio en persona de nuevo.

"Felicidades Jared." Le dije sonriendo y dándole un par de besos en las mejillas con las palabras. "Me alegro mucho de que lo vuestro haya salido bien."

"Y yo me alegro de que hayas venido." Me dijo él. "A Kim le ha hecho mucha ilusión, te lo agradezco mucho."

"No podía faltar, era vuestra boda." Le dije sonriendo de nuevo. "Le había dado mi palabra a Kim, y al fin y al cabo... bueno, al final todo ha salido bien."

"Ah, bueno." Me dijo al parecer dándose cuenta de por dónde iba. "Me alegra ver que no habéis montado un circo."

"No, no." Le dije suavemente. "Por cierto, ha... ¿ha ido últimamente a cazar lo suficiente?"

"Pues creo que sí." Me dijo. "Pero no estamos muy seguros."

"Hola, Cu-ña-da." Me dijo Paul.

"Hola cuñado." Le dije yo. "Veo que hasta tú te has puesto guapo para hoy."

"Que no seamos vampiros no quiere decir que no sepamos de moda." Me dijo con ironía.

"Paul, Alex me estaba preguntando sobre las últimas cacerías de Jake." Le dijo Jared.

"Hemos salido de caza antes incluso de que lo necesitase de verdad." Me dijo. "¿Qué pasa, no te fías de nosotros?"

"Pues sí, pero... ¿no está un poco más delgado que de costumbre?" Les dije.

"Delgado." Me dijeron.

"Hombre... el pobre está un poco desganado." Afirmó Paul. "Ha intentado comer normal pero le da vomitos."

"Sí, claro." Afirmé. "Los comienzos son difíciles, necesitas mucha voluntad y hacerlo solo es más difícil."

Me moría de ganas de hacer una pregunta, pero... no me atrevía. Al final acabé susurrándola.

"¿Perdona?" Me dijo Jared. "No te... no te hemos entendido."

"Que qué tal está llevándolo él." Les dije.

"AH, bueno... ha sido una auténtica putada." Afirmó Jared. "Su padre, sus hijos... hasta este y Rebecca; todos os habéis ido. Eso es difícil de llevar ¿sabes? Por suerte, nosotros le hemos cuidado un poco y estos dos han venido varias veces con su hijita."

"Vaya eso suena bien. Sí... bien..." Dije. "En fin, muchas felicidades, espero que seáis muy felices."

"¿Ya te vas?" Me dijo Jared. "Pero si aún no ha comenzado el baile."

"Otra vez será." Le dije sonriendo. "Hoy tengo que irme pronto..."

Me dolía un poco, pero al final conseguí llegar al coche con el resto de mi familia que fue llegando poco a poco.

Me calló una bronca curiosa por habernos tenido que irnos tan pronto, y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que el avión iba a salir pronto y antes tenía que ir a coger unos encargos.

Por supuesto, se quejaron, pero duró solo lo justo, sabía que les había costado, pero al tiempo me lo perdonarían.

"A la próxima vosotros os quedáis, yo voy a coger las cosas y cuando vuelva os recojo y nos vamos ¿vale?" Les dije.

"Eso ya suena mejor." Afirmaron.

Mientras volábamos de vuelta a Dublín, recordé el día; lo primero que me vino a la cabeza después del evento fue Jake. Oh... había estado perfecto vestido con su Armani... me pareció un poco más delgado que de costumbre, sin embargo, tenía muy buena pinta, casi tanto como cuando me enamoré de él.

No, no debía ser blanda, ahora no. Si había tomado una decisión debía mantenerme firme a ella; Jake estaba vetado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Otro año después (2 años desde la desaparición social)…

Otro años había tenido que pasar pero finalmente, la boda de la segunda pareja de solteros de la manada había llegado; ese día se iban a casar Quil y Claire.

Al principio me había resistido un poco más en decidirme a ir, pero acabé cediendo cuando me dijeron que iba a ir tanta gente que con tal de que no llamase demasiado la atención, Sari y Seth no me reconocerían. Sabía que les vería, como a los gemelos pelirrojos. Por desgracia, Quil ya se había enterado de lo de Jake, me lo había dicho después de meterme la bronca del siglo por teléfono y llamarme un montón de insultos deribados de sinvergüenza y desconsiderada. Al final me había invitado a su boda y después de exponerle mis reparos me había negado; sin embargo, allí estabam Ivvan y Chad para encargarse de venderme de nuevo. Acabaron medio 'raptándome' para que me fuese con ellos a la boda.

Y allí me volví a encargar de actuar como 'hada madrina' del 'sindicato de licántropos sin gota de tacto de La Push'. Eso hizo que dejase a la familia bien sentados mientras yo me ocupaba desde las sombras de que todo fuese perfecto.

"Hacer el favor de quitaros esas gafas." Les dije a todos. "Estamos en un lugar sagrado."

"Mejor esto que no que se nos vean los ojos." Afirmó Chad mientras yo volvía a alejarme.

Esta vez sí que vi a Jake llegar, y cómo estaba... Hoy vestía con un esmoquin Dolce & Gabbana, bien aseado y hecho un pincel; supongo que al final su cambio había acabado haciendo el milagro de trasformarlo en un caballero.

Justo cuando vi llegar a las damas de honor fue cuando me las arreglé para aparecer en mi asiento junto a los míos.

Esperaba que de nuevo pudiese esquivarle un poco, pero esta vez parecía ya preparado y antes de que pudiese darle esquinazo, me pilló por el brazo en el restaurante en cuanto llegamos toda la familia por tandas y tiró de mí para tirarnos a ambos por la barandilla que llevaba a las escaleras al baño.

"¿Qué te crees que estás...?" Le dije.

"Lo siento pero esta vez no pienso dejar que vuelvas a escaparte." Dijo sujetándome aún el brazo. "Para una vez que te veo no pienso dejar que vuelvas a esquivarme."

"Suéltame, no pienso esquivarte." Le dije. "A los que esquivo era a Sari y a Seth, y tranquilo, que hoy hay mucha gente como para no encontrarnos."

"¿Sigues sin perdonarme?" Me dijo aflojando por fin.

"Supongo que no te extrañará." Le dije retirando el brazo.

"Rencorosa..."Me dijo.

"Infiel." Contesté antes de intentar volar, sin embargo, volvió a retenerme un segundo antes de que le diese un golpe en el brazo y me soltase porque perdió la fuerza ahí lo que me dejó escaparme sin problemas de él.

La verdad es que era genial; sin embargo, acabamos encontrándonos allí mismo. Resultó que a alguien se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de juntarnos a mis acompañantes salvo a los niños, a él y a mí justo junto a la mesa de la manada.

"Esto no me gusta." Afirmé yo al darme cuenta que les tocó con los otros gemelos en la mesa. "Entre hermanos no pueden mentirse... en nada tenemos al duo de sangre aquí encima."

"El 'duo de sangre' como tú les llamas me han visto ya." Me dijo él. "Y como no son tontos, ya han atado cabos por dónde vivo y alguna otra cosilla más."

Y sí, justo en ese momento, ambos se deslizaron sigilosamente hasta nosotros.

"Ya te vale." Me susurró Jacky. "Desaparecer así..."

"Eh, aquí chitón que vuestra hermana tiene oídos en todos lados." Afirmé yo.

"Pues yo creo que igual deberíais ir al jardín." Me dijo Jacob divertido. "Allí no creo que te puedan escuchar nadie."

"Jake... cuando volvamos te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza." Le dije amenazándole con un dedo.

"Y cuidado con ese dedo que lo carga el diablo." Afirmó con ironía.

Antes de desaparecer, en un solo movimiento le hice un corte en la mejilla como aviso, y Jacky y yo salimos al jardín para que pronto nos siguiese Eddy.

Eso me costó otra bronca más, por no haberles dicho nada, por dejarles creerse la mentira tanto tiempo... y de pronto, ambos me dieron unos golpecitos cariñosos antes de volver a darme la bienvenida.

"Eh, no se lo digáis a vuestra hermana." Les dije. "Preferiría que no lo supiese, motivos secretos."

"Pues deberías decírselo." Me dijeron. "Si no vas a su boda te aseguro que te arrancará la cabeza."

"Nunca te perdonará que no vayas a su boda." Afirmó Eddy.

Eso me hizo que estuviese mosqueada un buen rato, incluso tras regresar a la mesa.

"¿Qué habías dicho que tenías que hacer cuando volvieras?" Me dijo Ren.

"Vale ya ¿eh?" Le contesté. "Tengamos la boda en paz."

"Tú y tu familia adoptiva." Dijo Ren para coger un cuchillo que lancé a su cara y que le hizo un cortecillo leve en la piel. "Debería bajar esos humos."

"Está así porque nos han colocado en la misma mesa." Afirmó Jacob divertido.

"Vete a cagar, Jake. Te repito que no eres el centro del mundo." Le contesté molesta con su ironía. "Esto es por otros motivos."

"¿Por las flores que se te han muerto por jugar sin guantes o por lo que te han cogido de santera del pueblo y los cercanos?" Me dijo Rufus.

"¿De qué va eso?" Preguntó Jake mientras nos traían platos para vampiros y a mí algo de comida como al resto de gente.

"Ahora la princesita trabaja." Dijo Ren. "Aunque la verdad es que alguien tenía que pagar, claro."

"Supongo." Afirmé suavemente cortando una croqueta. "Tengo a dos gorrones consumistas colgados del cuello."

"Se dedica a cultivar flores para relajarse, cocinar... esas cosas." Le dijo su padre. "Y como es una crack en todo... pues resulta que pronto se hizo famosa, y ahora nos hace la comida a nosotros y de vez en cuando la contratan para banquetes, como cátering."

"Y como sus flores son bonitas vendió algunas y ahora todos quieren flores y sus cosas con flores secas." Afirmó Rufus. "Y también..."

"Ey, por favor." Les pedí yo para que se callasen de contar esos asuntos.

"No te avergüences." Me dijo Billie. "A la chica la han cogido como santera."

"Remedios naturales ancestrales para todo tipo de males." Afirmó Rufus.

"Consejos sentimentales y sexuales..." Dijo Ren.

"Y la chica esa tan maja que pasa de vez en cuando creo que quería que le casase por el rito ese..." Dijo Billie. "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"El rito celta." Les dije yo. "Y no se va a casar por ese rito porque yo no voy a oficiar nada."

"Vale, vale..." Me dijeron todos.

Pensé que ahí había acabado todo, pero una vez más me equivocaba; Jake volvió a la carga de nuevo.

"Así que ahora trabajas." Me dijo. "Pensaba que lo tuyo era la medicina."

"Santería y medicina no distan tanto." Contesté suavemente. "¿Sabías que la santería viene de la medicina natural que fue la precursora de la medicina moderna?"

"No." Afirmó. "Vaya, me cuesta creer algo así."

"Pues créetelo." Le contesté.

Seguimos hablando de todo aquello un buen rato; la verdad es que me resultaba agradable hablar con él como si nada hubiése cambiado, como si todo siguiese igual que siempre.

Y al final, acabamos por llegar a un tema más... íntimo. Justo cuando acabamos y habían puesto una especie de vídeo sobre los novios.

"¿Te acuerdas de las pastillas y la comida que te cocinaba aquella primavera desde San Valentín?" Le dije.

"Recuerdo... sí, las raices de ginsen, y luego... la sopa esa marrón." Me dijo haciendo memoria.

"Miso. Bueno, pues todo eso eran remedios naturales, para devolverte la energía que yo te robaba." Le contesté.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que inconscientemente había vuelto a meter mi pata. Entonces sonó una canción que conocíamos los dos.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" Me dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

"Creo que no deberíamos." Contesté yo.

Demasiada gente, y francamente, lo nuestro cantaría demasiado.

"En la terraza no nos verán." Afirmó esperanzado. "Y no tendrás que esconderte ¿verdad?"

Se me olvidaba que mi vínculo mental ahora funcionaba también al revés, probablemente me hubiese leído la mente, o igual era que no le hacía falta porque me conocía como para saber mis motivos.

Aquello era malo, muy malo. No podía permitirme ese tipo de sentimientos ahora; no debía perdonarle su traición, por mucho que todos insistiesen en ello. Porque estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿no? Debía ignorarle ¿verdad?

"Jake yo..." Le dije asustada de lo que podía pasar si seguía así. "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a Perú a por unos productos antes de volver a casa con todos. Pero no te preocupes, el resto se van a quedar un poco más. Salvo Ivvan, él tiene que acompañarme a recoger las cosas. Ya sabes, cuatro brazos hacen más que dos."

No hacía falta ser mentalista para ver que aquello no le gustó un pelo.

"Vamos... ya hemos estado hablando normal." Le dije suspirando. "Y me ha gustado volver a verte."

"¿Te quedas entonces?" Me preguntó de pronto.

"No tanto..." Afirmé. "En fin... cuídate ¿vale?"

Salí corriendo, y aunque sé que vino tras de mí sin molestarse en esconder que corría mucho más rápido que más de el 75 por ciento de la gente de la sala, no me paré.

Me despedí de los novios y luego hablé con mis primos para informarles de mis planes antes de desaparecer con Ivvan.

El viajecito a Perú tampoco fue genial que digamos, vale, me alejé de la boda, y vale, conseguí los productos que necesitaba; pero Ivvan fue dándole el viaje mientras me echaba la bronca por mi actitud en la boda.

Cuando regresamos, la familia se reunió con nosotros y hacía un día que había acabado la boda por lo que habían estado esperándonos en un hotel de Seattle.

Y de nuevo más broncas por mi actuación y huida en la boda.

Últimamente me llevaba broncas por todo.

"¿No crees que deberías dejar de fingir ya?" Me dijo Chad.

"No puedo delatar mi identidad." Afirmé.

"Me refería a Jake." Me dijo. "Me encanta que vuelvas a usarnos como ayuda en primavera, pero me comienza a resultar un poco patético que te sigas sintiendo enamorada hasta la médula de él y no hagas nada por remediarlo."

"Yo no estoy..." Dije.

"Te hemos visto hablando con él." Afirmó Ivvan. "Como si no hubiese pasado nada."

"¿Y qué queríais que hiciera?" Les dije. "¿Qué reventara la boda por ponerme furiosa? Prefiero hacer teatro."

"Di lo que quieras, pero no era teatro." Me dijeron.

La verdad es que en parte tenían razón. Me había sentido genial hablando con él, solo me había sentido peor cuando me di cuenta, al pedirme bailar, de lo que estaba pasando y de que no 'debía' dejarlo pasar. Me había negado, me había dicho que estaba enamorado de otra y que su mujer era otra...

¿A quién quería engañar? Me estaba mintiendo a mí misma.

La verdad es que le echaba mucho de menos, pero mi orgullo me impedía verlo o aceptarlo porque me hacía ver lo que había hecho como una infidelidad aunque fuese debido a un error a causa de su amnesia causada por convertirle yo en vampiro.

Ahora que acababa de aceptar que esa era la verdad, me sentía perdida; pero eso iba a cambiar cuando volviese a verle, claro que para volver a ver a Jake aún tuve que esperar un tiempo.

Sin embargo, eso ya sería otra historia. Algo que comenzaría con la boda de Sari.

10


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Preparando una boda.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jake, tenemos que volver." Me dijo Embry destrasformándose mientras yo le chupaba la sangre a un ciervo que acabamos de atrapar.

"Venga ya... pero si acabamos de cobrarnos una pieza genial." Le dije.

"Sí, pero es que hay noticias." Me dijo feliz haciendo una cabriola divertido. "Y créeme, te van a hacer muy feliz."

"Déjame acabarme esto." Afirmé. "Y luego llevaré esto para ver si Em o Kim pueden hacer algo."

"Chico, desde que te has quedado solo estás de un responsable que no veas." Me dijo divertido.

"Mejor no matar algo que no podáis comeros otros." Le dije. "Es una norma interesante que aprendí de mi maestro."

"Di más bien maestra." Me dijo. "Igual eres tan tonto que piensas que no lo sabemos. Pero de eso ya te informará Sam."

"Sois unos tipos raros, los licántropos." Afirmé secándome la boca tras casi secar la presa.

Nunca secaba las presas del todo; si les chupabas toda la sangre se quedaban en un estado próximo a la momificación, demasiado duros y secos como para cocinarlos, y si los dejabas un poco más, se convertían en basura. No, mejor dejarles un poco de sangre, así que les dejaba la sangre suficiente para poder cocinarlos sin problemas.

Ese era mi nuevo oficio, cazador para la reserva; desde ciervos, mis preferidos, a liebres que cazaba bastantes antes de sentirme satisfecho.

"Venga, vamos a ver qué es eso tan importante, 'Lashie'." Afirmé divertido.

"A las órdenes, 'Dracula'." Me contestó antes de convertirse.

La verdad es que no había malas intenciones en aquellos insultos, simplemente eran cosas que decíamos para picarnos, con ironía. Era divertido, la verdad.

"Hombre, el comité de bienvenida en mi propia casa." Dije divertido cuando entramos en mi casa y descubrí a Sam, Jared y los hijos de Sam y el bebé de Jared que este tenía en brazos. "Hum, vaya, hoy nos honra con su presencia el pequeño Alex."

"Kim tenía hoy revisión, creemos que vuelve a estar..." Dijo acunando al bebé.

"Felicidades." Le dije sonriendo. "Alex, pequeño, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, campeón."

"Jacob, la noticia." Me dijo Sam.

"¿Qué pasa con la noticia?" Le dije.

"Esta es la noticia." Afirmó pasándome una carta. "Línea 23, a partir de la 4ª palabra."

Bajé la vista para contar las líneas y llegar a la 4ª palabra, y lo que leí me hizo abrir los ojos asombrado.

'_Por eso se lo pedí, ayer, en la cena anterior a la graduación. Y adivina qué. ¡ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ! Aún estamos flipándolo, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Sari quiere incluir a las mujeres Cullen y a las chicas nuestras para la organización, pero yo no lo tengo tan claro. Quiero decir... lo más probable es que todo esto acabe recordándole a la familia y bueno, no me gustaría que sufriese.'_

"Sari..." Murmuré. "Sari se casa..."

"Felicidades, Jake." Me dijeron.

"Es... ¡tío, se casa mi hija!" Les dije feliz.

Hacía tiempo que la había recordado. Mi hija, mi primogénita, el orgullo de la familia. Y ahora se iba a casar con el benjamín de mi antigua manada.

"Pero me temo que no podrás embalarte..." Me dijo Sam. "Te recuerdo que no debe saber nada de ti o de su madre."

Mierda... No había caído en eso. Alex no quería que Sari supiese eso. Lo que incluía que yo tampoco debía descubrirme, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que deseaba estar allí, junto a mi hija en el día de su boda.

"Me parece que a alguien le va a dar una pataleta." Afirmé. "Porque no pienso perderme la boda de mi propia primogénita."

"Sabíamos que dirías eso." Afirmó Jared. "Y por eso te lo hemos dicho antes a tí. Si ella se entera seguro que quiere venir, pero dudo que le haga mucha ilusión que vayas a entregar tú a la novia."

"Te delatarías tú mismo, pero nadie puede negarte lo que por derecho es tuyo." Afirmó Sam. "Aunque sabes que ella se va a negar."

Sí. Alex iba a ser un problema, a no ser...

"Creo que tengo un plan." Afirmé sonriendo divertido. "Para empezar, vamos a necesitar colaboración por parte de bastante gente, y que a nadie se le escape lo de la boda cuando habléis con Alex."

"Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer." Afirmó Embry. "Se te olvida que tiene una colección de dones y habilidades que le hace estar siempre un paso por delante del resto de gente."

"¿Y cómo pretendes engañar a tu mujer para que colabore?" Me dijo Sam.

"Oh, de todas formas vendría. Sabéis que tiene debilidad por sus 'crías', por todas ellas." Afirmé divertido del plan que comenzaba a urdir. "Y sí es posible ocultarle información; no puede leer la mente del papel o los móviles. Si nos comunicamos con ella así, no podrá ver qué le ocultamos."

"¿Y cómo planeas hacerle venir?" Dijo Jared. "Si no es con una boda de alguien querido, no querrá venir aquí."

"¿Quién ha dicho que deba ser aquí?" Afirmé a punto de reírme de lo cortitos que eran mis amigos. "Podría ser en otro sitio."

"Esto... ¿te importa decirnos qué es lo que campa en tu mente, 'Dracula'?" Me dijo Embry.

"Tres palabras palabras." Afirmé levantando tres dedos. "Alice, Bella, Cullen."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"¿Me estáis hablando en serio?" Les dije a los chicos cuando a falta de 4 meses para la boda, cuando ya habíamos preparado todas las invitaciones y estaban listas para enviar, cuando ya habíamos conseguido localizar la iglesia ideal y reservar el catering y todo nos vinieron la panda de licántropos de La Push a pedirnos a Esme, Rosalie, Bella y a mí que saliésemos porque como Leah iba a ayudar también a petición de Sari, ella había escuchado a los chicos que le habían comido la cabeza.

"Ni de broma." Afirmó Rosalie. "Ni penséis que vamos a cambiar ahora todo solo porque se os ha ocurrido la feliz idea de que hay algo mejor."

"A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia cambiar ahora de planes." Dijo Leah. "Pero los motivos son de peso, la verdad. Si los escuchaseis seguro que os convencían también."

"Ya, pero… una capilla en medio de la nada…" Dije sin estar muy convencida.

"Hasta a mí me parece inapropiada." Afirmó Bella. "Quiero decir… Sari no es una chica corriente. Apuesto a que su familia no va a aceptar eso."

"Ya, bueno, tampoco creo que fuesen a aceptar el hecho de que se va a casar con un licántropo." Dijo Quil. "Y dudo que eso vaya a importarle mucho, la verdad."

"A ver si lo he entendido bien." Dijo Rosalie. "¿A falta de tan poco tiempo queréis cambiar la capilla sixtina por una en medio de la nada?"

"Rodeada de prados que…" Dijo Jared.

"¡No me interrumpáis!" Dijo Rosalie molesta. "Una capilla en medio de la nada, sin glamour ni estilo. También queréis cambiar uno de los restaurantes más esquisítos del mundo por a saber qué y supongo que entonces querréis cambiar también el vestido de diseño de la novia por uno de los de cualquier novia puede comprar. ¿Y esperáis que aceptemos?"

"Sí, además, el vestido se queda como está." Nos dijo Leah. "Creo que había oído algo sobre una tradición en su familia o algo así."

"Sí, pero ibamos a hacer como con la madre." Les dije. "El vestido de la familia para la ceremonia y en el banquete uno de diseño."

"Es que es muy importante." Nos dijo Embry. "Y podríais hacer de hadas madrinas."

"Ya somos las hadas madrinas de Sari." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Rose, creo que deberíamos escucharles." Nos dijo Bella. "Al fin y al cabo, parece importante. No creo que quisieran paralizar los preparativos y cambiar todo con tan poco tiempo si no fuese algo realmente importante."

"El destino de dos personas depende de ello." Dijo Jared suavemente pero con firmeza.

"De dos personas que todos conocemos." Afirmó Leah.

"Esto se pone interesante." Afirmé con interés súbito al enterarme de que conocíamos a los beneficiarios si hacíamos el cambio. "Contad, contad; somos todo oídos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"Puff, que peste…" Dijimos mientras volvíamos a casa del nuevo 'triumbirato' o lo que quiera que fuese eso que todos decían. "Hey, alguien necesita una ducha."

"Se supone que los licántropos no podían ni acercarse a la ciudad." Dijo Edward. "Pero hemos tenido un grupo aquí y… vaya por dios…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Jasper quitándomelo de la boca.

"A nuestras mujeres les ha dado la vena romántica." Nos dijo.

En efecto, cuando llegamos al salón donde solíamos estar mientras estábamos allí, las vimos afanadas en cambiar cosas.

"¿Otra vez ha dicho la novia que algo no le satisface?" Pregunté divertido.

"Ni se os ocurra decírselo a Sari." Nos dijeron Bella y Alice levantándonos un dedo amenazadoramente.

"Ahora resulta que tenemos que reorganizarlo todo en este tiempo." Afirmó Rosalie molesta. "Malditas mujeres… dan demasiados quebraderos de cabeza."

"Hum…" Dijo Edward poniéndose serio. "Dudo que la familia de Sari aprueben esos cambios."

"Pues no importa." Afirmó Alice. "Seguro que conseguimos vendérselo como boda de lujo."

"¿Y se puede saber a dónde la vamos a llevar ahora?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Mientras no sea la polo norte…" Murmuré yo mientras me ponía tras ellas y miraba los nuevos planes. "Oh, país de verdes prados, ambiente rural y tranquilidad. ¡Eh, con lo que nos costó reservar la Capilla Sixtina!"

"¿A que joroba?" Dijo Rosalie. "Ahora pretenden cambiarla por lo que parece ser una capilla que por muy preciosa que sea no deja de ser rural a más no poder."

"¿La habéis visto?" Les dijo Jasper.

"Todo lo que tenemos es esto." Afirmó Alice mostrándole una tarjeta de visita pegada a una carta.

El primero en cogerla fue Edward que la leyó deprisa y luego Jasper.

"Ya veo." Dijo Edward pasándola a Jasper. "Así que estos están también en el ajo."

"Y apuesto a que la idea ha sido de los familiares del novio." Añadió Jasper.

"Exacto, por eso no va a funcionar." Dijo Rosalie.

"Oh, Rose… ¿por qué eres siempre tan negativa?" Le dijo Bella.

"Porque tengo razón." Afirmó. "Esto es una locura, y si os paraseis a pensar con la cabeza en vez de con el corazón, románticas empedernidas, lo entenderíais."

"Vamos Rosalie." Le dije cogiéndole la mano. "Seguro que no es para tanto. Solo va a ser un cambio."

"Sí, del lujo de Italia a la sencillez de una capilla medio aislada y perdida de la mano de dios." Dijo ella molesta.

"Pero al menos sabemos que vamos a hacer un par de buenas acciones." Dijo Esme sonriéndo.

"Solo hay un problema." Dijo Jasper. "No habéis contado con que al parecer, Isabella sigue sin querer revelar su identidad ante todos. No podéis forzarla." Afirmó pasándole el papel.

"Es que ella no va a saber nada." Afirmó Alice divertida. "Va a ser un secreto."

"¿Cómo planeáis entonces que ella haga su parte si no puede saberlo?" Dijo Edward.

"Leah, dijo que se encargaría de ello." Afirmó Bella. "Creo que van a organizarlo todo sin que ella sepa nada de nada."

"Va a ser divertido de ver." Dije frotándome las manos y dejando la carta que explicaba todo y que procedía de Ivvan en la mesa de nuevo tras leerla. "Seguro que no la consiguen engañar."

"Pues yo digo que seguro que al final cae." Dijo Edward.

"Va a ser difícil, pero con una estrategia apropiada y mucha colaboración de todo el mundo que sabe el 'secretito' seguro que podríamos encontrar entre todos la forma." Se unió Jasper.

"¿Os atreveríais a poner la mano en el fuego por eso y a apostar algo?" Dije divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Así no vamos a ningún lado." Afirmé mientras estábamos todas las familias de la manada reunidas para ver cómo solucionábamos lo de que Alex hiciese lo que queríamos que hiciese sin saber nada. "Estamos conformes en que el plan de Jacob de lo de encargarselo es válida; pero sabemos que se dará cuenta de todo en un pis pás y adiós boda."

"Hombre, si se lo encargase otra persona…" Dijo Jared. "Alguien que no pueda asociar con nosotros."

"Y los humanos no nos harán ese favor." Afirmó Jacob.

"Además, no conocemos a nadie en Irlanda." Añadí yo. "Así que eso lo descarta."

"Eh, hablar por vosotros." Nos dijo Leah. "Yo sí conozco a gente en Irlanda." Afirmó sonriendo y limpiándose las uñas con chulería. "Os recuerdo que tengo pareja."

"Jackson y Aidan son irlandeses." Afirmé cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Leah pretendía y quería decir. "Y por lo que creo, saben exactamente dónde está ese escondite de 'vampiros camuflados' que es la casa de mi esposa. Igual podrían echarnos una mano."

"Habría que desvelarles el secreto." Dijo Kim. "Y creo que eso no le va a gustar a Alex…"

"¿No podemos dejarla en paz un rato?" Dijo Embry. "Más que nada porque no me apetece tener que enfrentarme a una vampiresa de su categoría y cabreada con nosotros; por mucho que le pasemos en número."

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que se enfrente a esto." Dijo Jared. "Porque para no haberle perdonado a este su metedura de pata hasta el cuello, se preocupa bastante por él."

"Seamos sinceros." Dijo Leah. "Esta le ha perdonado inconscientemente, solo que su orgullo la mata y es incapaz de reconocer que le ha perdonado la pedazo cornamenta que le puso el capullo este."

"¡Eh!" Le dijo Jacob. "¿Dónde se ha quedado la chica mona y callada de hace unos segundos?" Añadió bromeando para que ella le levantase un dedo en un gesto obsceno de insulto. "Además, técnicamente es como si ella fuese Marah, las confundí, así que…"

"Pero las confundiste." Dijo Emily. "Eso es algo que duele."

"Dímelo a mí." Dijo Leah levantando una mano. "Duele mucho que te dejen por otra porque creen que es algo más fuerte." Afirmó mirando a Sam de reojo.

Ambos tenían parejas nuevas, pero pasarían todos los años que pasasen y Leah seguiría resentida con él.

"Vale, la cagué, me he disculpado… ¿no creéis que ya es hora de que ella afronte esto de una vez?" Les dije. "Tenemos una eternidad por delante, no pienso dejar que la pasemos cada uno por un lado."

"Bien dicho, tío." Me dijo Embry palmeándome el hombro. "Ahora solo queda que te funcione el plan."

"Hagámoslo a su manera." Afirmó Jake poniéndose los índices bajo la barbilla en un gesto de pensar. "Hagamos un plan, al milímetro, miremos la gente con la que podemos contar y cómo puede cada uno hacer una parte para conseguir lo que queremos."

"No sé, pero… ¿no has cambiado un poco?" Le dijo Emily. "Pareces… tú nunca has hablado así."

"Estoy un poco harto de tener que ser siempre el que da el brazo a torcer con ella; y al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo su marido." Afirmó Jacob sonriendo con ironía. "Si ella no quiere poner las cosas fáciles, hagamos trampas."

"Vale." Acabaron cediendo. "Está bien, hagámoslo."

"Pero como a tu esposa se le vaya la pinza, te comes el marrón tú solito." Me dijo Embry señalándome con el dedo.

"Acepto el peso de las consecuencias." Dijo Jacob divertido. "Y os aseguro que si trabajamos todos juntos, va a caer y se va a tragar hasta la caña."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Oh… venga ya…" Dije cuando nos contaron el plan entero que se les había ocurrido a los locos de La Push por teléfono cuando re-llamé yo al teléfono del que nos habían llamado hacía apenas un par de horas.

"No podéis estar hablando en serio." Dijo Chad. "Os pillará, y se va a coger tal cabreo que se liará a arrancar cabezas."

"O igual no." Dijo Jacob.

"Jake, no te confundas." Le avisé. "Que ahora seas de los nuestros no quiere decir que seas inalcanzable. Y siendo tú lo más probable es que se enfade aún más."

"Por eso mismo." Afirmó él. "Porque soy yo sé que me perdonará. No lo entendéis, lo nuestro es un vínculo más profundo que el que podáis tener nadie con ella."

"No, creo que el que no lo entiendes eres tú." Afirmé. "Lo que tú llamas vínculo es el resultado de tu proceso de conversión, es el mismo vínculo que pueda compartir con Chad o Lily o cualquiera de las personas a las que ha convertido. Lo tuyo no es tan especial como tú te crees."

"Oh, sí lo es." Me dijo. "Olvidas que entre nosotros hay amor, un tipo de amor que escapa a toda lógica que tú o cualquiera de tus 'familiares' haya sentido nunca. Y sé que es cierto, porque aceptó casarse conmigo, y posteriormente aceptó convertirme sabiendo que significaba estar juntos, eternamente."

"¡Eso es una bola!" Dijo Chad molesto.

"Chad…" Le reñí yo. "Jacob, no deberías ser tan prepotente." Le aconsejé suavemente aún sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía, pesase a quien pesase.

De pronto, Chad sonrió, era una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no veía, la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando se le planteaba un reto, uno de verdad.

"No sabes lo que dices." Le dijo a Jacob. "Ella nunca pretendió estar contigo por la eternidad. Aunque sea cierto que te ama, ella podría matarte sin problemas si te convirtieses en un problema."

"Ella nunca me matará." Afirmó Jacob.

No, era cierto, ella nunca le mataría a no ser que él enloqueciese y pusiese en peligro a gente inocente. Sin embargo, puesto que él quería tocarle las narices a alguien peligroso si estaba furioso, era mi deber protegerla a ella.

"Me parece que eres un presuntuoso crío intentando tender trampas a tus mayores." Le dije enfrentándome a él.

"Estoy comenzando a cansarme un poco de los juegos de mi mujercita." Me dijo. "No es por nada, pero yo era un macho alfa, eso me dota de cierto orgullo, y estoy cansado de que siempre tenga que ser yo el que me doblegue."

"Debiste haberte dado cuenta cuando la conociste de que ella es una 'reina', está acostumbrada a mandar y ser respetada." Afirmé.

"Entonces yo sería el 'rey' y eso me equipara a ella en poder." Me dijo.

"De nuevo eres un presuntuoso." Le dije. "Si piensas que puedes medirte con ella entonces estás a años luz de entenderla."

"Y yo creo que tú eres un creído pensándote el único que comprenderla." Afirmó él.

Ahora era un poco raro, aunque ambos estábamos en manos libres, la charla se había convertido en una discusión entre Jacob y yo.

"Es cierto que es posible que sea de las únicas personas que la comprenden poco a poco, pero te equivocas, la verdad es que no la conozco del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder mantenerme a su lado y ayudarla en los momentos difíciles."

"Pero no hay relación como la mía entre vosotros." Me dijo.

"Es cierto, no hay amor entre nosotros." Afirmé. "Pero no subestimes nuestra relación. No es tan frágil como tú piensas."

"Tampoco tan fuerte como para equipararla a la nuestra." Me contestó.

"No, equipararla sería algo… innecesario y absurdo." Afirmé. "Porque es posiblemente más fuerte que un matrimonio."

"El nuestro no es un matrimonio normal." Me dijo.

"Tampoco el nuestro es un divorcio normal." Le contesté.

"En parte porque nunca estuvisteis casados." Me tiró Jacob.

"Sí, pero también porque ambos confiamos ciegamente el uno en el otro, y como no estamos casados, no hay posibilidad de que se decepcione y deprima porque yo estoy enamorado de otra persona." Le dije.

Sé que le había dado donde dolía, pero aunque me caía bien y sabía que lo suyo era cuestión de tiempo, me repateaba que el chico fuese de sobrado y con aires de superioridad. Pero sobre todo, lo que no podía hacer era traicionar a la persona que más aprecio tenía.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio un tiempo, eso significaba que por ahora, yo había ganado y podía anotarme un tanto como Chad o él dirían. Pero solo había ganado una batalla, la guerra era algo más difícil de ganar; y lo más probable era que ambos tuviésemos algo que ganar, y algo que perder. Con esta mujer siempre era igual, aunque ella intentase mantenernos a salvo de su vida, que para nosotros siempre hubiese ganancias sin apenas pérdidas mientras ella era la que afrontaba las pérdidas, era inevitable que para nosotros también pasase algo como lo suyo; con ella siempre había algo que ganar y algo que perder, nunca era ganancia sin pérdidas ni pérdida sin ganancias.

"Eh, siento decirlo pero os habéis apartado del tema central." Dijo Jared al otro lado.

"Perdonar, es que a veces nuestro cuñado se pone un poco… intenso." Dijo Chad.

"Sí, Jake tres cuartos de lo mismo." Afirmó Embry. "Y eso que se supone que al cambiar debería haber eliminado eso pero…"

"Cierra la boca." Le dijimos a la vez Jacob y yo a Embry y Chad respectivamente.

"¿Entonces?" Dijo Sam tras carraspear. "¿Podemos contar con vosotros para urdir el engaño?"

"A mi me parece bien." Dijo uno de los gemelos. "La verdad es que una familia desestructurada es una mierda."

"Lo que va a ser más difícil es engañar a mamá para que lo haga." Afirmó su hermano pensativo. "No es por nada, pero anda un poco desconfiada de todos últimamente."

"Habíamos pensado en algo bastante concreto." Dijo Jacob. "Basándonos en algo que me dijeron en la boda de Quil y Claire hace unos meses."

"Sea lo que sea, últimamente no salimos mucho del condado." Afirmó Chad. "No vais a conseguir liarla para que os ayude."

"Nosotros no, pero vosotros igual sí." Nos dijo Jared. "Colaborando."

"Nunca vamos a traicionar a nuestra mujer." Dijimos Chad y yo.

"Sin embargo… podremos guardar silencio." Dijo Chad. "Siempre y cuando, con ello no la perjudiquemos."

"Y siempre y cuando nos tengáis informados de todo." Apostillé yo. "Y os aviso ya, licántropos, Jacob; si con todo este gueguito de críos pequeños ella sale lastimada en uno u otro sentido, por muy pequeño que sea el daño… os aseguro que no habrá lugar en la tierra donde podáis esconderos. Os encontraré y acabaré con vosotros y los vuestros, uno a uno y de la manera más dolorosa posible."

Todos guardaron silencio. Incluso Chad y los críos me miraron, sin embargo, Chad estaba de mi lado. Sé que el amor que sentía hacia Alex, le hacía apoyarme en esa decisión; en realidad, yo era quien me había pasado a su bando.

Ahora mismo, Isabella estaba tranquila, vivíamos todos tranquilos y felices en unas condiciones un tanto rurales, pero la verdad es que a pesar de la falta de lujo, dinero o incluso reconocimiento, la vida en aquella casita pequeña y acogedora en medio del campo, rodeados de praderas y cerca de un bosque donde podíamos ir a cazar de vez en cuando sin que llamase demasiado la atención, con animales domésticos de granja que nos dotaban de sangre fresca y leche, huevos y carne para los que podían comer y a los que les habíamos puesto unas anillas para indicar cuándo había sido la última toma a fin de no secar a ninguno… Todos estábamos felices allí, alejados de toda persona del mundo nocturno.

"Está bien." Acabó contestando Jacob. "Acepto el trato, si le causamos el más mínimo daño con esto, acepto que el castigo recaiga en mí y solo en mí."


	3. Chapters 2 y3

**Capítulos 2-3: El engaño del siglo.**

((Lo que está cantando Alex aquí al principio es una canción irlandesa que se titula 'Shule Aroon', como siempre, cantada a trozos mientras se ponen pensamientos y demás. Como hay diálogo en medio, usaré cursiva en los trozos cantados. Espero que os guste…))

(Voz de Alex)

"_I wish I were on yonder hill/ 'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,/ And ev'ry tear would turn a mill,/ Iss guh day thoo a voorneen slawn._" Canturreé mientras regresaba a casa de una pequeña excursión a cazar y después, encontrarme con un pequeño trabajito de partera para una excursionista perdida a la que se le había adelantado el parto bastante.

"_Shule, shule, shule aroon/ Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn;/ Shule go dheen durrus oggus aylig lume,/ Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._" Canturreé mientras recogía la regadera del jardincillo florar que guiaba a la puerta frontal de casa.

Me habían dejado sola cuando comenzó el parto, Ren y Rufus se habían vuelto a casa y yo me quedé a ayudar. La verdad es que yo les había mandado a casa, esos hombres no soportaban contemplar los partos.

"_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel/ I'll sell my only spinning wheel/ To by my love a sword of steel/ Iss guh day thoo a voorneen slawn."_

Saqué la llave de la casa, no es lo que necesitase, pero por si acaso había alguien que no fuese de la familia dentro, prefería conportarme de la manera más humana posible.

"_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red/ And through the streets I'll beg my bread,/ Until my parents shall wish me dead/ Iss guh day thoo a voorneen slawn."_

Perfecto, parecía no haber nadie dentro de casa. Supongo que estaban jugando por las praderas de paseo, o igual se habían ido al pueblo.

"_I wish, I wish, I wish in vain/ I wish I had my heart again,/ And vainly think I'd not complain/ Iss guh day thoo a voorneen slawn."_

Ultimamente y desde hacía unos añitos, había conseguido que se acostumbrasen a frecuentar la taberna del pueblo. A mi me gustaba también pasarme por allí, me hacía recordar al ambiente que había en las barbacoas en La Push, con todos los miembros de la manada y sus parejas allí, las leyendas...

"_But now my love has gone to France/ To try his fortune to advance./ If he e'er come back, 'tis but a chance/ Iss guh day thoo a voorneen slawn."_

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Les echaba demasiado de menos... aunque ahora estaba con mi familia vapírica, aunque no fuese la de sangre sino una familia que yo había 'elegido' formar, ellos siempre serían mi familia. Ivvan mi pareja, Chad mi hermano mayor, Bobby mi hermano menor, Lily mi hijita, mis hijos reales los gemelos Carrick y Alexiel, mis primos Rufus y Ren que eran ya parte de mi familia también... y desde luego mi suegro Billie. Era increible cómo incluso Billie que se supone que debería haber muerto ya seguía pareciendo un chaval, arrugado pero un chaval. Al parecer el clima y el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba allí le había hecho bien a su salud, a la de todos. Todos parecíamos felices allí, me di cuenta de ello mientras cocinaba la comida para los que comían aún para hoy; solo había una persona que no parecía del todo feliz, que aparentaba ser feliz cuando no lo era del todo; esa persona era yo.

Seguí canturreando mientras cocinaba; y de pronto, llamaron a la puerta, así que me sequé las manos y fui a abrir.

"_*Come, come, come O love,/ Quickly come to me, softly move,/ Come to the door and away we'll flee,/ And safe forever may my darling be." _Acabé de cantar mientras abría la puerta.

"Buenos días, señorita Alexia, correo para la señorita... Alexia O'Connells." Me dijo el hijo menor del cartero sonriendo mientras dejaba su bicicleta atada al porche.

"Oh, buenos días, pasa muchacho." Le dije sonriendo. "Estaba haciendo la comida. ¿Puedo tentarte con unas pastas, un té quizás?"

"Siempre sabe como tentarnos, señorita." Me dijo divertido mientras se limpiaba los zapatos en el felpudo de la entrada. "Con permiso..."

"Aquí tienes." Dije sacándole un plato con pastas hechas artesanalmente. "He puesto agua a hervir para hacer el té. En fin, qué me traes por aquí."

"Ah, es un telegrama." Me dijo. "Parecía importante, así que en cuanto lo hemos recibido me han mandado a mí a traerlo."

"Espero que no te de problemas mi invitación." Le dije cogiéndolo y mirando el remitente en el cierre: "Esme Cullen/ Mansión Volterra (Italia)/ 003X-6XX- XXX-XXX/ Volterra." (Nombre/ Dirección/ Teléfono/ Población)

Así que Esme me había escrito una carta.

"¿Se puede saber cómo ha llegado esto aquí?" Le dije moviéndola ante su cara.

"Alguien la mandó por fax a la taberna y en la taberna nos lo trajeron corriendo."

Supongo que era algo de interés o no me lo hubiese mandado por fax al único sitio donde enviarme correspondencia urgente ya que no le había dado mi nueva dirección para evitar que siguiesen llenándonos la casa con gente que habría que explicar qué pintaban allí.

Y entonces oí rascar en la puerta trasera lo que me indicaba que había más visita mientras presentía mientras le servía al muchacho el té, que mi familia se estaba acercando en la vieja tartana que nos habíamos conseguido agenciar para evitar llamar la atención por correr a velocidades superiores a lo humano.

"Vaya, creo que esto tendrá que esperar." Afirmé sonriendo mientras oía la ropa de los licántropos moverse fuera en el porche trasero indicándome que en efecto, teníamos visita. "Me temo que ha llegado la tropa."

"Entonces será mejor que me vaya, si Ren me ve por aquí..." Dijo el chico.

"Se tendrá que fastidiar, esta sigue siendo la casa de mi familia." Le contesté. "Y las puertas están abiertas a cualquiera."

"¡Mami, mira lo que me ha comprado el tío Rufus!" Gritó Lily entrando como una exhalación por la puerta.

"Lily, cariño... tenemos invitados..." Le dije canturreando con una sonrisa.

"Oh, hola." Le dijo. "Eras... Timmy."

"¿Timmy?" Dijo Ren. "¿Dónde está ese crío que me lo cargo?"

"Ren, sé más educado, hombre. El joven Timmy está aquí para traerme un telegrama urgente." Le dije. "A ver qué te ha comprado el tío Ren, cariño. A ver si lo adivino... ¿algo dulce?" Le dije a Lily cogiéndola en mi regazo con una sonrisa.

"Frío, frío..." Me dijo divertida.

"Ah, Alexia, hemos comprado más manzanas." Me dijo Rufus.

"Eh, cariño." Me dijo Ivvan dándome un beso en la mejilla como saludo de bienvenida mientras yo hacía lo mismo. "Ya he entregado el remedio a la familia Murray, y... oh, sí, los Keane dicen que necesitaban de tus servicios como curandera, pero que ya se pasarían."

"He oído que a Liam y a Collin les dieron una buena en una pelea en la calle." Dijo Ren divertido.

"Y Aidan Gallagher y su hermano dicen que a ver cuando te pasas por la taberna." Añadió Chad. "Oh, y Frances Gallagher con Molly O'Toddler en representación de sus hermanas te solicitan para una tarde de compras."

"Oh, y creo que Sean Finnegan le rompió la nariz a Seamus por una disputa que tuvieron en el bar así que... bueno, debe estar al caer." Afirmó Chad.

"Será mejor que yo vuelva ya a casa." Dijo el joven Timmy levantándose del asiento con suavidad. "Veo que aquí vais a estar ocupados como para que las visitas nos retrasemos en irnos."

"Espera, Timmy..." Dijo Ren. "Deja que te acompañe."

"Ren, Timmy ha venido en bicicleta, además a ti te necesito aquí para que te encargues de encenderme el horno, esta tarde vamos a hacer una hornada de galletas." Le dije cogiéndole por la oreja.

"Espera Timmy." Le dijo Alexiel. "Te llevo en la camioneta."

"Igual deberías cambiar lo de que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas a todo el mundo." Me dijo Jackson sonriendo desde la puerta trasera. "Se supone que estabas aquí buscando paz y tranquilidad."

"Buscaba alejarme de vosotros, y me ha caído familia numerosa." Le dije girando los ojos y cogiendo la fuente de estofado. "Venga, habéis llegado justo a comer. Chad..."

"Vale, vale." Me dijo cuando le volví a pillar. "No llamar la atención."

"Exacto." Le dije cogiendo platos para poner la mesa. "Vete poniendo la mesa."

"¿No vas a leer el correo?" Me dijo Ivvan mientras Chad me lo quitaba para echarle un ojo antes de que Ivvan se lo quitase y me lo devolviese.

"Supongo que podrá esperar." Afirmé.

"Es un telegrama." Me dijo Ivvan mientras Billie regresaba del retrete.

"Está bien... pesados..." Murmuré para ponerme a leer el telegrama.

Iba a mitad del mismo cuando abrí los ojos como platos.

"¿Algo interesante?" Me dijo Aidan.

"Sí, son los hijos de los Cullen." Afirmé. "Emmet y Rosalie se quieren volver a casar, y Jasper y Alice se les han unido. Sería como renovar los votos y todo eso, pero quieren que la organice yo."

"Vaya, supongo que es algo raro." Me dijo Aidan. "Que tú precisamente organices algo así..."

"Desde luego, no pienso hacerlo." Afirmé haciendo una pelota con el telegrama y tirándolo a la basura encestando a la primera a pesar de la distancia.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo Aidan. "¿Tan poco aprecias su amistad?"

"Claro que la aprecio." Afirmé. "Pero no puedo hacer nada que me destape a nuestras comunidades. Organizar dos bodas, incluso si la boda fuese una doble, sería peligroso para mí, me desvelaría yo sola, destaparía mi identidad."

"Y si hace eso, adiós vacaciones." Afirmó Chad. "Justo ahora que me había acostumbrado a vivir en el culo del mundo."

"No te preocupes, Chad." Le dije. "No vas a tener que cambiar de hábitat porque no voy a organizar esas bodas y no nos vamos a descubrir."

"Pues qué lástima." Dijo. "Porque a mí me gustan más las ciudades grandes, ya lo sabes."

"Ruido, muchedumbre, fama, lujo..." Dije. "Por desgracia para ti, sabes que los chicos y yo somos más de vida tranquila."

"La tuya es de todo menos tranquila." Afirmó Ren divertido. "Princesa fugada..."

"¿A que te vuelvo a hacer pupa, bobo?" Le dije.

"Vamos, mami." Me dijo Alexiel. "No te molestes con el tío Ren. Ya sabes que solo es un maniquí movido a tu voluntad."

Entonces le di un capón.

"Como vuelvas a hablar como él te daré más fuerte." Le avisó.

"Que no hable como quién." Me retó sonriendo.

Aquella actitud era propia de Jacky, su ironía, su actitud rebelde...

"No te hagas el tonto." Afirmé.

"Como papá, ya los sabía." Me dijo tomando otro bocado del estofado.

"El ser mi hijo no te va a salvar para siempre, que lo sepas." Le dije.

No, sí que le salvaría. No era capaz de matar a mis propios hijos, no por algo así. Supongo que... bueno, que si ellos supusieran un peligro para el mundo... como Jagger y Sorien. Bueno, a ellos nunca les había tenido aprecio; supongo que lo más correcto sería hablar de Marco Vulturi, había sido como un tío para mí pero desde que me la jugaron había comenzado a verles de forma diferente; solo se había salvado Aro y porque era mi padre de sangre, el biológico.

Me quedé un poco mal cuando me enteré; por eso me vengué causándole que no fuese capaz de volver a andar en la vida, le impedí no solo eso sino el cazar ya que además le había quitado la fuerza para siempre.

Con eso habíamos quedado en paz. Una vez más, me daba cuenta de que era un poco sádica. Cuando estaba rabiosa era como si fuese una persona diferente, alguien incontrolable.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Alex, deberías pensarte de nuevo lo de prepararles la boda a los Cullen." Me dijo Ivvan mientras arreglábamos el jardín.

En realidad la que lo arreglaba era yo, él solo sujetaba la cesta donde estaba poniendo unas patatas y las fresas.

"He dicho que no." Afirmé. "Es peligroso, inconsciente y además, yo no soy preparadora de bodas."

"Estoy seguro que saben a qué se arriesgan, que no puedes mover muchos hilos para no llamar la atención sobre ti y que estés escondida aquí." Me dijo. "Apuesto a que si hablases con ellas, aceptarían que tú..."

"Que yo qué." Le dije secándome la frente tras echarle otro par de patatas. "Con el estilazo que gastan ellas te apuesto a que no van a rebajarse a aceptar una boda sencillitas."

"Tú tampoco sabes hacer cosas sencillitas." Me dijo echándome un terrón de tierra de las patatas con suavidad. "Hasta para vivir aquí te has hecho unos planes bastante difíciles que incluyen identidad nueva, sistema de alimentación mixta, ganado para alimentación humana y sangre para nosotros libremente e incluyendo un sistema de código de color para marcar los animales de los que nos hemos alimentado últimamente..."

"Una capilla en medio del campo, poca gente, comida casera, música de músicos del pueblo..." Comencé a enumerar. "A ninguna mujer le gustaría eso en el día de su boda, menos aún a vampiresas."

"No va a ser su primera boda, supongo que nunca se han casado de forma sencilla y a lo humano." Me dijo.

"No es no." Le dije tirándole una patata antes de levantarme. "¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?"

"Porque te conozco." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Ivvan, teléfono." Me dijo Chad justo a los cinco minutos de que Alex se fuese molesta conmigo.

"Ya va..." Contesté levantándome con el cesto de patatas y fresas que le pasé para que fuese clasificándolas y separándolas mientras yo cogía el móvil. "¿Sí, dígame?"

"Buenos días, lo siento si te hemos despertado." Me dijo Sam al otro lado. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"Ha llegado ya la carta de Esme para pedirle a Alex que hiciese una boda múltiple para sus hijos-as." Le informé.

"Genial, y qué ha dicho." Me preguntó.

"Obviamente, tal y como predijimos, se ha negado." Afirmé. "Se huele una trampa, sabe que a las vampiresas y menos aún a las mujeres Cullen, no les gustan las cosas sencillas, y una cosa excesivamente grande aquí llamaría mucho la atención, además, que aquí no hay medios como para organizar algo grande."

"Le dijimos a Jake que algo tan obvio no funcionaría." Me aseguró. "En fin... ¿No podríais lavarle un poco la cabeza para que acepte?"

"Podría intentar convencerla, pero me temo que eso costaría más de lo que estáis dispuestos a esperar." Afirmé. "No, mejor pensar otra cosa."

"Vaya… por cierto, si no te importa pasarme un rato con Billie." Me dijo.

"Claro que sí." Le dije antes de tapar el auricular. "¡BILLIE, BILLIE TELÉFONO!" Le llamé.

Sin embargo, allí no contestó.

"¡BILLIE!" Le llamé.

"Está fuera." Me dijo Ren. "Creo que iba a hablar con Alex, pero luego no sé dónde se ha metido."

"Sam, en este momento no está en casa, dicen que igual esté persiguiendo a Alex por la pradera que es por donde ella se ha escapado de mí." Le dije.

"¿Y qué le has hecho para huya de ti?" Me dijo casi hasta divertido.

"Hartarla al intentar convencerla de que hiciese su parte en la boda." Le dije. "Bueno, si quieres cuando vuelvan le digo a Billie que te llame."

"Deja, llamaré yo dentro de unas dos horas o así." Me dijo. "Porque supongo que tus hijos no estarán tampoco por casa."

"Están en el instituto." Le dije. "Vienen comen y vuelven a clase. La verdad es que son bastante rápidos en carrera, y como esto está lleno de campos despoblados se pueden mover con bastante rapidez."

"Vale…" Me dijo. "En cuanto a lo del plan… ya pensaremos algo más que hacer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Alex..." Me dijo Jackson.

"Por última vez, he dicho que no." Le contesté molesta y medio cansada de tener que repetirlo al menos 100 veces al día.

"Es que... le he pedido a Leah que nos casemos." Me dijo. "Y me ha dicho que sí."

"¡Ey, felicidades!" Le dije feliz. "¿Para cuando la boda?"

"Ese es el único problema." Me dijo. "Tienes que prepararla tú. Le he dicho que no era posible, pero... es la única condición que me ha puesto: quiere que la boda la organices tú."

"Pero... eso es imposible, se lo has dicho ¿no?" Le dije un poco asombrada.

"Sí, pero insiste en esa condición." Me dijo. "Créeme, si no me quedase otra opción no te lo pediría... dios, a mi me da igual vivir con ella sin anillo de por medio, pero... dios, las lobas son de lo más difícil."

Mierda, no quería descubrirme, pero tampoco podía negarle ese favor al que hubiese sido mi cuñado si no hubiese sido por los Vulturis.

Al fin y al cabo... iba a ser solo una boda, no tenía por qué descubrirme por una boda, y a Jackson le iba a hacer un favor de los supergordos.

"Está bien." Le dije rindiéndome. "El 1 de Mayo."

"¿Qué?" me dijo.

"El 1 de mayo, es Bealtaine." Le dije. "Es la fiesta del comienzo de verano, así que la gente estará muy ocupada como para prestarnos atención si buscamos un sitio decentillo. Podría cocinar yo el banquete y así no quedaría constancia de todo. En cuanto a los votos... no puedo hacer nada legal, pero sí puedo casaros por el rito celta, sería legal aquí pero creo que no en el resto del mundo. ¿Te sirve?"

"¡¿Estás de broma?!" Me dijo feliz. "¡Es perfecto, por fin vamos a casarnos!" Dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y haciéndome girar en círculos a su alrededor. "¡Eres la mejor, te quiero!. ¡Acabas de salvarme la vida!"

Me alegraba que le hiciera tan feliz, porque me estaba arriesgando a que se apuntase alguien que no sabía que estaba viva y todo se fuese al traste.

"¿Y ese entusiasmo?" Le dijo Ivvan entrando con Billie en la silla de ruedas.

"¡Alex acaba de aceptar planear mi boda con Leah!" Le dijo Jackson feliz. "¡Por fin Leah no va a poder seguir retrasándolo más!"

"Felicidades, chaval." Le dijo Billie sonriendo. "Te vas a llevar a una buena chica."

"Ya, ya. Pero nadie piensa en la que se me viene a mí encima." Dije yo con ironía y en broma. "Todos felicitándo al novio y a mí que me toca organizarlo todo en un par de semanas que me zurzan."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Chad desde el sofá. "Cuenta con nosotros para echarte una mano."

"Con todos nosotros." Afirmó Alexiel sonriendo divertido.

Aquello me olía un poco... raro. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba especialmente planear bodas, y ahora me iban a ayudar con lo que les pidiese.

"_Ivvan... ¿me lo parece a mí o en todo esto hay algo que huele a podrido?"_ Le pregunté mentalmente.

"_Probablemente sea alguna paranoya tuya."_ Me contestó del mismo modo.

"Seguro..." Le dije recelando un poco.

"_Somos tu familia, no veo necesario que desconfíes de nosotros, te hemos probado a quién somos fieles."_ Me dijo mentalmente.

Eso me hizo sonreir divertida. Sí, era cierto lo que decía. Hacía solo unos meses, más de un año, que entre Ivvan y yo había esta conexión habíamos compartido algo similar solo que sin mente, cada vez que uno de los dos estaba en peligro de muerte, ambos percibíamos claramente a qué tipo de peligro hacía referencia mientras que otras personas cercanas a mí emocionalmente, siempre mujeres, captarían mi dolor si este fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para verse proyectado a ellas. En cambio, hacía tan relatívamente poco que compartíamos Ivvan y yo esta conexión mental que aún se me hacía raro y me recordaba un poco a alguien más.

"Está bien." Dije. "Voy a necesitar muchos materiales para la semana que viene; y Jackson, necesitaré la lista de invitados o al menos una aproximación de miembros de cada especie para elaborar o encargar un menu que se ajuste a los comensales."

"Por mi parte me gustaría invitar a nuestros amigos." Me dijo. "Y desde luego, a nuestra querida 'familia'."

"Eso son problemas para mí." Le dije.

"No lo serán si te caracterizas bien." Me dijo. "Tíñete el pelo de nuevo, hazte otro peinado, maquíllate..."

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" Le dije. "Primero me dices que Leah y tú os casáis pero que yo tengo que organizar la boda; ahora me dices que me voy a tener que ver con todo el mundo que no sabe que sigo viva..."

"¡¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí?!" Me dijo indignado y ofendido. "¡Me parece normal que no te fíes del capuyo de tu 'hermano', pero yo hubiese sido tu cuñado si los salvajes de tus tíos no hubiésen matado a mi hermano!"

"Vale, vale. Lo siento." Le dije dándome cuenta que no estaba fingiendo. "Me fío de tí, pero... reconoce que tú en mi lugar también te hubiese olido raro."

"Es posible." Me dijo. "Tú siempre has tenido un sexto sentido para adivinar los engaños, así que supongo que si esto fuera un engaño la lo hubieses olido."

"Está bien." Dije. "Ya veré cómo cambio mi apariencia para la boda..."

Sí, no podía dudar de él, Aidan y él hubiesen sido familia directa mía como ahora era Billie. No podía negarle su boda, al fin y al cabo, por mi culpa tanto Aidan como él habían perdido a su hermano mayor, a su jefe y cabeza de familia. No podía evitar seguir sintiendome culpable por la muerte de Carrick.

"Alex." Me dijo Ivvan frotándome la mano.

Entonces me giré y fingí una sonrisa.

"_Estoy bien."_ Le dije mentalmente antes de hablar a todos. "Está bien; vosotros dos vais a seguir llendo a clase como siempre, así que..."

"No es justo." Se quejaron los gemelos.

"Ey, soy vuestra madre, así que me hacéis caso." Les dije. "Ren y Rufus, vosotros vais a encargaros de la música, necesitamos algo propio para la misa, pero a la vez que sea céltica, estando en el país más celta actualmente no creo que sea un problema; y también necesitaremos algo de música un poco más actual para el convite. Supongo que para Ren eso no será un problema."

"Eso está tirado." Afirmó.

"Chad te ayudará." Afirmé. "E Ivvan, Billie y yo nos encargaremos del menú, las flores y las compras. Menú y decoración esta semana, la que viene compras y decoración física de la capilla."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La boda de Sari.**

((Aprovecho el capítulo para... ¡¡Desearos un FELIZ AÑO 2009!! Lo digo porque ahora mismo son la 1.45 de la madrugada en España, jajaja. Bueno, pues digamos que esta es mi particular manera de empezar un nuevo año, jajajaja.))

(Voz de Sari)

"¿Estáis seguros que es…?" Les dije a las tías Alice, Rosalie, Bella y Leah y a las primas Nessy y Claire.

"Jo, chicas." Nos dijo Claire mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero. "Ya me hubiese gustado a mí que mi boda hubiese sido en un sitio así."

"Y te quejarás." Le dijo Alice. "Boda pagada y no precisamente en un burguer."

"Ya, aún sigo sin poder creerme cómo fue posible que las chicas pudiesen organizar algo tan…" Dijo Claire. "No sé, era más algo del estilo de… ¿Habéis visto que verde está todo?" Dijo como para intentar arreglar su metedura de pata.

De mi madre, tenía toda la pinta del estilo de mi madre, desde luego; por eso se había cortado y había cambiado de tema. Sabía que seguía echándole de menos.

"Oh, venga Sari… anímate." Me dijo Bella sonriéndome. "Estoy segura que tu madre no querría que estuvieses triste."

"Lo sé, no estoy triste." Afirmé sonriendo. "Por cierto Claire, esto está siempre así de verde, es Irlanda. La meca de los tréboles de 4 hojas y los leprechauns."

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Claire.

"Se supone que son unos duendecillos que si les encuentras te darán un caldero lleno de oro." Le dijo Edward sonriéndo.

"Wow… ¿Y para encontrarlos?" Dijo Claire. "No sé vosotros pero a mí un caldero de oro no me iría nada mal."

"Encontrarlos es mucho más difícil." Dijeron mientras nos reíamos.

"Según la layenda…" Le dije yo sonriendo. "Si alguien logra fijar la mirada sobre un leprechaun, este no puede escapar, pero en el momento en que se retira la mirada desaparece. Además, son muy esquivos."

"Vaya por dios…" Dijo Claire. "Cambiando de tema, alguien sabe cómo se llama nuestro contacto ¿allí?"

"En realidad, nosotras vamos a llevar a la novia más tarde." Dijo Alice. "Nadie quiere que la novia aparezca mal ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no Alice." Le dije yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"Oh, bienvenidos." Dijo una mujer con el pelo naranja y pecas sobre la piel pálida sonriendo. "Sois… oh…Dios, voy a matar a ese par…" Afirmó haciendo un giro de ojos.

"¿Algo va mal, señorita?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"¡No!" Dijo sonriendo. "Claro que no, tienen que disculparme, mis… contactos no me dijeron que iban… que el grupo que recogía eran todo… hombres."

"¿Yo soy un champiñón o qué?" Le dijo Claire.

"Oh, bien, una chica." Dijo la chica sonriendo. "Bueno, pues… ¿falta alguien más?"

"No, no." Dijimos nosotros.

"Disculpe señorita." Le dijo Edward. "Es… ¿nos conocemos? Su cara me resulta…"

"Oh, sí, me lo dicen a menudo." Dijo sonriendo. "Me llamo O'Toddle, Brenna O'Toddle. De los O'Toddle de la cima de la colina. Somos parientes de los del pueblo pero… bueno, Cordelia me tiene un poco de pelusilla y por eso estamos peleadas. Por aquí, acompáñenme."

"Tiene los ojos verdes." Le dije dándome cuenta de ello.

"Señorito visitante. ¡Estamos en Irlanda!" Me dijo la chica riéndose. "¡Lo raro sería que no los tuviese! Irlanda es la tierra del verde."

"Y de los leprechauns." Afirmó Claire levantando un brazo emocionada. "Pienso encontrar uno mientras estemos aquí."

"¡Vaya señorita más osada!" Dijo la chica riéndose. "Seguro que si supiese algo más sobre ellos no desearía encontrarse con uno."

"Y apuesto a que tú vas a ilustrarnos." Afirmé yo divertido.

Esa chica era divertida, me gustaba, la verdad. Parecía uno de esos duendes de las portadas de libros pero en alto.

"Un cuento típico empieza con un viajero que sigue el débil sonido de un martillo, proveniente de un espeso bosque." Nos dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía a conducir la furgoneta-minibus que había traído para recogernos. "Cuando el _leprechaun_ ve que le han descubierto, suele mostrarse amable hasta que su visitante le pide que le diga dónde esconde el oro. Entonces puede agarrar un berrinche tremendo, niega tener oro y señala un imaginario enjambre de abejas o un árbol a punto de desplomarse, o hace lo que sea para distraer a su captor. En el mismo instante en que el humano le quita los ojos de encima, el _leprechaun_ se esfuma. Chas." Afirmó haciendo un chasquido de dedos. "Y si falla este truco, le quedan aún muchos recursos."

"Oh, sí, un enanito puede tener muchos recursos." Dijo Edward divertido pero con tono neutral.

"Pues sí." Dijo ella. "Por ejemplo, puede volverse sorprendentemente generoso y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comprar su libertad con una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro. Pero cuando los _leprechaun_ los rocían con el oro, es mejor no endeudarse demasiado pronto, pues su regalo se convierte enseguida en cenizas o desaparece por completo."

"Buen castigo al sentimiento de la codicia." Afirmó Jasper. "Pero yo había oído otra versión. Una con un granjero."

"Oh, el cuento del granjero y el leprechaun." Dijo la chica asintiendo. "_Se dice que un granjero se encontraba trabajando en sus tierras cuando descubrió por casualidad a un hombrecillo que se escondía bajo una hoja. Convencido de que se trataba de un __leprechaun__, el granjero capturó enseguida al hombrecillo en su mano y le preguntó dónde tenía escondido el oro. El __leprechaun__ sólo deseaba que le liberasen, por lo que enseguida le reveló que su tesoro se hallaba oculto debajo de un arbusto cercano. Sin soltar a su diminuto cautivo, el granjero se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado, pero resultó que el arbusto estaba rodeado de otros cientos de arbustos idénticos. Como no tenía a mano ninguna herramienta para cavar, se quitó uno de sus calcetines rojos y lo ató a una rama para marcar el arbusto que el __leprechaun__ le había señalado. Cuando se dirigía a su casa en busca de una pala, el __leprechaun__ le señaló que ya no necesitaba sus servicios para nada y le pidió que le liberara. El granjero accedió, pero no sin antes hacerle prometer que no iría a quitar el calcetín ni a llevarse el oro. Buena idea... pero no resultó como esperaba. Cuando el granjero regresó al campo a los pocos minutos, ¡todos los arbustos estaban marcados con calcetines rojos idénticos!!_" Nos dijo sonriendo como aguantándose la risa mientras tomaba una curva y nos miraba. "La gente suele decir que los leprechauns son muy pequeñitos, pero el corazón que albergan es enorme. Pero a la vista de eso, yo diría que son un poco más… pizpiretas, vamos, que les encanta la retórica y hacer trampas." Afirmó divertida y a punto de reírse. "Así que jovencita, yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones, aquí los únicos leprechauns que verás serán los de la artesanía local para los turistas."

"Joooo…" Se quejó Claire.

"Igual habría que ir a comprar uno de esos muñecos." Dije divertido. "Después de la boda."

"Claro." Nos dijo la mujer. "Por cierto, todo el pueblo se ha enterado de lo de la boda. Me temo que me invitaron a participar de las fiestas nacionales pero les dije que tenía que trabajar."

"Genial, más invitados." Dijo Edward.

"Er… no, no." Dijo la chica. "La verdad es que no. Ellos celebran su fiesta, ustedes la suya… y yo cuando acabe en la fiesta de ustedes me pasaré por la del pueblo. Conociéndoles seguro que la llevan hasta mañana por la noche o quizás hasta pasado mañana."

"Mucha fiesta para una sola muchacha." Le dije divertido. "O igual es que las irlandesas sois superwoman."

"Las irlandesas somos mujeres fuertes." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Descendemos de los celtas, somos… especiales. Y… voilá, hemos llegado." Afirmó parando el coche y girándose en el asiento para mirarnos. "La ermita más bonita de todo Irlanda."

"Er…" Dijimos bajando del vehículo. "Es que aquí no hay…"

"Ahí." Dijo sonriendo y señalando a una construcción que parecía hecha completamente en vegetales y que sin embargo, relucía como si fuese de cristal.

"Como no me especificaron cuanta gente iba a venir, pensé que lo mejor era este sitio ¿no creen?" Dijo sacando algo del maletero y encorvándose un poco hacia atrás con una barca de algo cubierto. "En fin, al menos esto dará cabida a todo el que quiera venir. Pero… bueno, Leah me pidió algo sencillito."

"No, si es… bonito." Dije asombrado de lo guay que podía quedar algo tan sencillo.

"Sí bueno, es que veréis, me pidieron que fuese algo sencillo, que querían casarse por el rito celta así que… los celtas se casaban en prados, pero como supongo que eso para alguien que no es irlandés puede ser un poco… radical, pues hemos conseguido encontrar esto. Hemos tenido que decorarlo un poco para la boda, pero creo que ha merecido la pena ¿no?"

"Ha quedado bien." Afirmó Edward. "Gracias por ayudar aún siendo con tan poco tiempo."

"Pse, por el compadre menor de los O'Faoláin lo que sea." Dijo la chica divertida. "Aún queda de poner unas cuantas flores, pero si queréis podéis esperar en la carpa. ¡Rufus, haz el favor de apartar la bebida de ahí o te volveré a romper la nariz!"

"¡¿Quieres pelea?!" Le dijo él divertido. "¡Además, esto es la sangre del señor!"

"¡Oh, por San Patrick bendito!" Dijo ella yendo a su lado. "¡Rufus O'Toddle, en las bodas celtas no hay vino!. ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?!"

"Parece una familia irlandesa de verdad." Dije yo.

"Parece que a nuestra prima sigue dándosele muy bien lo de disfrazarse." Afirmó Edward. "Imposible leerle la mente y de pronto está todo lleno de recuerdos de una niña jugando con un perro en el patio trasero de una casa preciosa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Ya te vale." Le dije a Jacob cuando llegó con otros machos de la manada de La Push bromeando. "Dijisteis aquí hace 10 minutos."

"Lo sentimos, pero es que es difícil pillaros el olor." Dijo Quil sonriendo. "Nos hemos perdido por ahí."

"Genial, en fin, vamos a prepararnos." Les dije. "Unos os vais con Chad, y Mr. Engaños se queda aquí conmigo."

"Ya suponía yo que me iba a tocar quedarme aquí." Afimó Jacob divertido. "Supongo que si me ve antes de tiempo saldrá corriendo."

"Creo que aprecia demasiado a sus cabras y a los lechones como para abandonarlos aquí." Afirmó Chad con ironía. "En fin, no creo que vaya a salir volando así como así. Eso sí, ten cuidado que me parece que no esta muy contenta con lo que está haciendo."

"Claro, claro." Dijeron Jacob y Embry.

"¿Tan cabreada está?" Dijo Quil.

"Creo que se ha olido que era una trampa varias veces." Afirmé suavemente. "Pero sí, no le gusta lo de tener que oficiar la boda."

"Y supongo que tampoco sabe que le va a tocar hacer algo más ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob sonriendo mientras se reajustaba la corbata ante el espejo.

"No, creo que de eso no se huele nada." Dije.

"Como que ya tiene bastante lío con recoger a gran parte de los invitados y llevarles al claro, arreglar aquello, preparar todo para los invitados extra…" Dijo Chad. "Y que conste que yo solo voy porque si se cabre me he pedido ser el primero que tire el golpe. Aunque ahora seas de los nuestros, eso no quita para que nosotros seamos más viejos que tú y por tanto más expertos."

"Chad." Le dije. "Recuerda que nosotros no somos salvajes."

Sé que me había entendido a la primera, así que resopló y le dio una patada a la pata de acero forjado del taburete donde Alex había puesto una maceta con unas flores preciosas y blancas que había conseguido criar, Azahar blanco. Lo acaricié para darme cuenta que acababa de abrirse un poquito y se me ocurrió que haría bonito en el pelo de la sacerdotisa o druidesa que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Probablemente, ella ya hubiese cogido su corona, la había estado haciendo toda la noche, desde que acabó de poner las sillas para la ceremonia y el toldo que taparía del sol si este picaba fuerte ese día.

"¿Pasa algo con esas flores?" Me dijo Quil.

"No, nada." Afirmé mirándoles. "¿Piensas ir así a la ceremonia?" Le dije a Jacob viendo que iba con la misma ropa del viaje: un pantalón de esmoquin, con una camisa blanca y la corbata algo abierta con el cuello un poco abierto.

"¿Pasa algo?" Me dijo divertido. "Si le da por montar un espectáculo, seguro que el llevar todo el esmoquin no me va a ayudar mucho."

"Ten." Le dije pasándole un fajín rojo mío. "Al menos te hace algo de juego con la cor…"

"Genial, a juego con los ojos." Dijo como si fuese bueno tener los ojos rojos.

"¿Aún tienes los ojos rojos?" Le dije sorprendido del descubrimiento. "¿Hace cuanto?"

"Unos furtivos me atravesaron el pecho con una bala chunga, así que luego me cebé con ellos." Me dijo. "No he hecho nada malo."

"Eso es un crimen atroz." Afirmé. "Procura que ella no se entere."

"Descuida." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Estais todos ya preparados?" Le pregunté a los chicos Cullen.

"Oh, aún falta una pareja." Afirmó Alice sonriéndome junto a Jasper.

"Está bien." Dije. "Oh, me he permitido invitar a la futura suegra de Leah." Les conté señalando a la anciana que estaba junto a mí y que se mantenía erguida a pesar de su avanzada edad patente en su rostro plagado de arrugas venerables.

"Oh, perfecto." Dijo Bella feliz mirándonos a ambas vestidas con nuestras túnicas blancas ceremoniales. "Tenemos a dos auténticas druidas."

"En realidad se nos llama druidesas o sacerdotisas." Dije yo. "Pero es un error común."

Entonces oímos llegar al último coche y yo me agaché para encender la hoguera para la celebración.

La última pareja acababa de llegar, y lo confirmó el hecho de que los músicos estaban tocando la música.

Esperaba que fuesen Esme y Carlisle, pero no; en lugar de eso, cuando levanté la cara me encontré con una pareja que hizo que se me parase el corazón y se me fuese la sangre de la cara poniéndomela blanca como la leche.

Allí, con una sonrisa radiante y la cara iluminada con la felicidad, vestida con el vestido tradicional de la familia Valerius que había sido retocado para mis medidas cuando me case y que ahora volvía a estar retocado para las de la nueva beneficiaria… allí estaba Sari, cogida del brazo de Seth.

Se supone que yo debía colocarle a la novia la corona floral, pero la anciana abuela de Aidan y Jackson tuvo que ponérmela en la mano para despertarme de mi trance.

Carraspeé y se la coloqué a la novia como se la había colocado a las otras novias, con cuidado y sutileza; sin embargo esta vez, las manos me temblaban.

Mi hija, cara a cara conmigo… no podía quedarme allí.

"¿Está bien?" Me preguntó suavemente entonces.

"Sí, disculpe son… una de esas odiosas hadas ha debido pensar que era divertido aturdirme." Afirmé intentando disculparme y bromeando. "Ocurre a veces cuando hay una boda. En fin…" Carraspeé suavemente. "¿Por dónde íbamos?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

Era increíble, cuando me dijeron mis tías que habían cambiado un poco la idea de la boda y que en vez de casarnos en Italia íbamos a ir a hacer una especie de boda múltiple por el rito celta, al principio dudé un poco. Las bodas celtas no tenían validez legal salvo en Irlanda, y Seth y yo queríamos algo válido para el mundo entero.

Sin embargo, cuando tía Leah me explicó que con esta ceremonia más bien ritual ibamos a ayudar al amor entre dos personas, eso fue suficiente motivo para aceptar; al fin y al cabo, podríamos repetir la ceremonia bien hecha y por lo legal más adelante, y por ahora con que nuestras familias y nosotros mismos supiésemos lo del matrimonio bastaba.

Luego cuando llegamos a Irlanda me di cuenta que lo de la boda había sido una buena idea; el país era precioso, tan verde por la primavera y a la vez tan místico… En cuanto habíamos llegado nos habían llevado a Seth y a mí separados, a mí con las chicas y a él con los licántropos mientras los hombres de los Cullen salvo por Carlisle que no podía asistir porque tenía cosas que hacer en Volterra y porque era una ceremonia más bien… simbólica se habían quedado allí y se supone que les había recogido un guía autóctono. Lo que más me había sorprendido fue que nuestro guía fuese precisamente Lily Crawlen, la 'hermanastra' o más bien 'hermanita pequeña' que tenía.

Cuando llegué al claro en cambio vi algo más, mis hermanos, todos ellos, los 4, estaban allí, sentados en las posiciones de honor reservadas a mi familia directa, junto a Billie con el que se habían ido, Ivvan, Chad y un par de tipos que no conocía directamente pero que creo que eran de mi familia real, o sea, de los Valerius.

Caminé por la alfombra de flores que habían puesto hasta el lugar frontal con el resto de parejas de esa especie de boda múltiple y allí vi que había dos 'druidesas' una de las cuales era bastante anciana y debía andar por la edad del abuelo Billie y la otra, la más joven de las dos que apenas aparentaba mi edad, estaba agachada reavivando una especie de hoguerita que había allí.

Cuando se levantó me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que era una mujer que daría envidia a las hadas a pesar de sus mejillas pecosas y su pelo rizado y color zanahoria con algún mechón más oscuro tirando a castaño; la segunda, que tan pronto como me vio pareció helarse y se puso pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Creo que fue cuando la anciana le rozón la mano con una corona de flores cuando se despertó y la cogió para indicarme que agachase un poco la cabeza para colocármela.

Noté una tercera cosa, las manos parecían temblarle, uniendo todo eso me llegó la conclusión que igual no se sentía del todo bien.

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunté suavemente entonces.

"Sí, disculpe son… una de esas odiosas hadas ha debido pensar que era divertido aturdirme." Me contestó intentando disculparme y medio-bromeando. "Ocurre a veces cuando hay una boda. En fin…" Carraspeé suavemente. "¿Por dónde íbamos?"

"Acababa de ponerme la corona de flores." Le dije.

"Ah, sí. Veamos…" Dijo antes de comenzar.

La verdad es que poco a poco pareció recuperar un poco el color, y la ceremonia debo decir que fue preciosa, no era la habitual ceremonia de la iglesia y desde luego distaba muchísimo de ser una de las frías bodas de juzgado que parecían tan de moda entre algunos humanos, era… bucólica, bonita… perfecta para nosotros dos.

Hasta que la druidesa joven cogió la 'piedra ritual' en las manos y nos hizo tocarla a nosotros también.

"Que la Tierra sea testigo, pues, de que Seth y Sari, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Edward y Bella se unen en amor y dicha y libertad." Dijo la druidesa joven. "¡Que así sea!" Dijeron ambas.

"¡Que así sea!" Contestamos todos tras ellas.

Ambas hicieron una pequeña pausa de efecto y entonces la joven continuó.

"Coged ahora los regalos u obsequios de vuestras tierras natales y, mezclándolos, ofrecedlos a los espíritus de la tierra sobre la que hacéis vuestros juramentos, esta tierra que ahora es vuestro hogar." Nos dijo la druidesa joven.

Entonces Seth y yo cogimos nuestros obsequios que habíamos traído de casa y los echamos a la tierra mientras los Cullen hacían lo mismo en parejas dado que también era su boda y miramos a las druidesas.

"Que vuestros juramentos se sellen con un beso." Dijo la anciana levantando los brazos al cielo.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo y entonces las Damas de Honor y amigos nos lanzaron los pétalos de confeti y los granos de arroz para desearnos amor y fertilidad.

"Que todos sean testigos de que Seth y Sari, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Edward y se unen o están unidos en amor como Marido y Mujer. A través de este matrimonio de Seth y Sari, y la renovación de los matrimonios de Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y Edward y Bella Cullen, atestiguado y bendecido, que su amor se vista de la belleza, majestuosidad y poder de esta Tierra sagrada." Continuó la druidesa joven.

"Mi propia bendición, y las bendiciones de todos los reunidos aquí estén con vosotros. La bendición de vuestros dioses y de los dioses de vuestros ancestros sea con vosotros. Con vosotros y con todo lo que nazca de vuestra unión." Acabó la druidesa anciana. "¡Que así sea!" Dijeron ambas druidesas.

"¡Que así sea!" Contestamos todos tras ellas.

"Felicidades, parejas." Nos dijo la joven sonriéndonos. "Ella os hará lo de los trámites."

"Espere." Le dije. "Es… su cara me suena. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"Es…" Dijo la chica tranquila pero con la piel de nuevo un poco pálida.

"Ah, Brenna." Le dijo el tío Ivvan cogiéndola de la mano. "Querida, has estado genial. Y eso que era tu primera boda como sacerdotisa en jefe. Y encima múltiple."

"Oh, hola tío Ivvan." Le dije sonriendo y dándole dos besos. "Es… vaya, no sabía que os conocíais."

"En realidad vivimos juntos." Me dijo. "Y verás Brenna. Aprovechando que ya tenemos aquí a la druidesa a mí me gustaría…"

Pareció parar a propósito, entonces se agachó sobre una rodilla y le cogió la mano.

"Ya sé que igual no es el mejor momento para esto pero… bueno, dado que hace tiempo que nos conocemos, yo creo que ya ha llegado el momento de pensar en dar un paso más." Le dijo. "¿Qué me dices? Brenna O'Toddle, cásate conmigo."

Vale, ahora estábamos todos con los ojos como platos, y la druidesa joven, Brenna, la que más.

"Ivvan, es… sabes que no puedo…" Dijo ella suavemente. "Por favor, no me hagas esto…" Susurró en un tono inaudible.

"Sé lo de tu marido, pero… por favor, confía en mí…" Le dijo él. "Sabes que yo nunca te haré lo mismo… nunca te dejaré."

Nadie podíamos abrir siquiera la boca, aquello era un giro totalmente inesperado del asunto; pero entonces ella miró de lado con los ojos con la mano aún entre las de Ivvan y suspiró.

"Sí, quiero." Dijo ella suavemente.

Ahí pasó algo raro, porque de pronto oímos una especie de gruñido de enfado y cuando miramos no supimos decir exactamente de dónde venía.

"Señora druidesa." Dijo Ivvan levantándose. "Por favor, sería una enorme alegría para nosotros que todos fuesen testigos de este enlace en el día más feliz de mi vida; mi querida Brenna por fin ha aceptado casarse conmigo."

Todos aplaudimos felices, o eso pensaba; pero claro, eso ya sería cuestión de otro episodio; porque desde luego, ese día y las bodas no fueron para nada tranquilos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Más bodas.**

((Aquí voy a poner el rito celta enterito pero aplicado a la boda de Alex e Ivvan, o en este caso, de Ivvan Crawlen y Brenna O'Toddle. Por cierto, esto va desde el punto de vista de Alex alternado con el de Ivvan. Pero primero ella para que se comience con imparcialidad, jeje.))

(Voz de Alex-Brenna)

"Nos reunimos hoy el 1 de Mayo, el 6º día de la luna llena, en el año 2009, en el ojo del sol y sobre esta tierra santa, para ser testigos a este sagrado rito de matrimonio entre Brenna O'Toddle e Ivvan Crawlen, un rito que es una bendición y también una renovación de su preciosa unión. Para saber hasta dónde hemos llegado, honremos a quienes y que nos ha traído a este lugar." Dijo la druidesa.

Aquello era increíble; había jurado no volver a casarme nunca, pero en cambio, allí estaba, a punto de volver a casarme con un hombre al que vale, no quería tanto como había querido a Jake; pero al menos sabía que él nunca me abandonaría por otra y desde luego, no me tendería una trampa tan rastrera como Jake que estaba allí, sentado entre los invitados y que desde luego, me había conseguido ocultar que quienes se casaban eran básicamente nuestra hija y Seth.

"En nombre de nuestros dioses y de los dioses de nuestros antepasados, damos las gracias por todos aquellos que han compartido con nosotros sus vidas, su sabiduría y su amor. En este día sagrado de su boda, damos gracias sobre todo por las bendiciones heredadas por Brenna O'Toddle e Ivvan Crawlen por sus antepasados de sangre y espíritu, los recién marchados y los antiguos." Siguió la druidesa. "En particular honramos a los difuntos padres de la pareja, antepasados presentes en este rito en cuerpo y espíritu. Dando cuenta de todo lo que se ha dado, el sagrado don de la vida, las lecciones más duras dadas a través del amor y de las lágrimas , los lazos que se comparten y los individuos que sois, dejemos que éstos antepasados también se honran en este momento."

En teoría ambos tendríamos que dar los regalos a nuestros padres, pero como tanto los suyos como los míos murieron hace siglos pues en lugar de eso nos saltamos ese paso.

"Habéis traído en el día ofrendas de la tierra, hierbas y frutas, de los paisajes de vuestra niñez. Ponedlas ahora sobre el altar, con cualquier otro símbolo o obsequio que hayáis traído como señal de respeto por tus antepasados de sangre y por los espíritus de aquellas tierras que os han nutrido y siguen dando la vida a vuestras familias." Continuó la anciana.

Ambos colocamos los objetos sobre el altar.

"Antepasados, sepan lo que se ha hecho.¡Con gratitud les saludamos y les damos la bienvenida!"

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Que cada persona aquí reunida llame a este rito sagrado, a este sitio consagrado, los poderes que nosotros conocemos como las fuentes del amor y de la inspiración." Dijo la anciana druidesa que nos estaba casando. "Tomemos unos momentos para ponernos en armonía con este Presencia para poder abrirnos del todo hacia la importancia de este momento y este lugar."

La verdad es que aquella boda estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, no lo habíamos planeado, pero estaba saliendo que ni pintada. No podía creerme que al final Alex y yo fuesemos a acabar casándonos, y menos aún cuando Jacob estaba allí también, y sé que ella lo sabía, le había mirado justo antes de darme a mí el 'sí quiero'.

Me preguntaba cuando más duraría aquella boda, cuanto más aguantaría Jacob sin saltar y sobre todo cuanto más aguantaría Alex el estar casándose conmigo cuando estaba claro que su corazón seguía siendo de su marido Jacob.

"¿Ivvan y Brenna, acudís a este lugar por voluntad propia, libremente?" Saltó la anciana rompiendo el silencio de reflexión.

"Así es." Dijimos los dos.

Sincronizados hasta en eso.

"Honremos ahora las cuatro direcciones cardinales de nuestro mundo, para que sus bendiciones sean traídas a esta pareja." Dijo la anciana.

Entonces nos separaron y nos llevaron alrededor del círculo, a cada una de las cuatro direcciones. Cuando estuvimos al este, la druidesa continuó.

"¡Espíritus del este, espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento! A través de tiempos de incertidumbre, a través de los vientos del cambio, ¿todavía os amarais y os honrarais?"

"Sí lo haré." Dije yo para que casi seguido ella contestase también "Sí lo haré."

Parecía haber dudado, y no podía culparla. Hasta yo sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a Jacob aún. Casi hasta me sentía mal de estar haciendo aquello.

"¡Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes del este! Que juntos ENCONTRAR la libertad del vuelo por el aire claro de las montañas, que vuestro matrimonio renazca con cada nuevo amanecer."

Nos llevaron entonces al sur.

"¡Espíritus del sur, espíritus del fuego, dejadnos sentir vuestro poder! A través de las llamas de la pasión, y cuando los llamas se disminuyan, ¿Todavía os amarais y os honrarais?"

"Si lo haré/Sí lo haré." Contestamos.

De nuevo ella se había retrasado un poco al contestar.

"¡Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes del sur! Que juntos bailáis a lo largo del camino del coraje y de la vitalidad. Que vuestra casa se llene de calor." Afirmó antes de llevarnos al oeste.

"¡Espíritus del oeste, espíritus del agua, dejadnos sentir vuestra energía que fluye a través de las corrientes del agua blanca y los pozos profundos y serenos de emoción. (a la pareja:) ¿todavía os amareis y os honrareis?"

"Si lo haré/Sí lo haré." Contestamos.

De nuevo ella se había retrasado un poco al contestar.

"Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes del oeste. Que juntos tejáis y mezcláis vuestros deseos, fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano. Que vuestra vida compartida se llene de amor."

Ya solo faltaba el norte, y allí es a donde nos llevó.

"¡Espíritus del norte, dejadnos sentir vuestra certeza!/seguridad. A través de tiempos de frías restricciones, cuando los problemas parecen inamovibles, ¿Todavía os amarais y os honrarais?"  
"Si lo haré/Sí lo haré." Contestamos.

De nuevo ella se había retrasado un poco al contestar, por cuarta vez.

Y por cuarta vez, yo me comencé a sentir un poco mal. Sé que ella había aceptado casarse conmigo por despecho, su corazón seguía siendo de Jacob y sé que por muchos siglos de paz que pasasen, su corazón nunca sería completamente mío, podría llegar a tener gran parte de él, pero su corazón sería por siempre de Jacob.

"Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes de la tierra. Que juntos echáis raíces por tierra dulce y fértil, para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte. Que vuestras vidas juntos sean ricas con esa fertilidad y su perfecta fruición." Dijo la anciana.

Con cuidado, le cogí la mano con mucha dulzura y delante del altar, las juntamos y nos las ataron con cintas de tela.

"En los lugares sagrados y en los momentos propicios, nuestros antepasados se cogieron de la mano al casarse, y tales juntas/uniones de manos, atestiguados por los dioses y por la comunidad, eran legales, verdaderas y comprometadoras ¿), tal como el amor ate un corazón a otro." Afirmó la anciana con voz precisa. "Brenna O'Toddle e Ivvan Crawlen, ¿estáis preparados para declarar vuestros juramentos el uno al otro, juramentos que os juntarán, alma a alma, corazón a corazón, juntando las líneas sanguíneas de vuestros antepasados y las de vuestra descendencia, atestiguados por los que se han reunido aquí el día de hoy, en espíritu y en cuerpo, en este círculo sagrado?"

"Sí, lo estoy." Dije yo.

Sin embargo, ella parecía absorta en algo, así que le apreté la mano ligeramente para llamar su atención.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco… nerviosa." Dijo suavemente. "¿Puede repetir la pregunta, por favor?"

Entonces la anciana carraspeó y repitió la pregunta mientras oíamos murmullos.

"Sí, lo estoy." Dijo ella.

"Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace día, el día conduce de vuelta a la noche que, una vez más, se convierte en día. La luna crece y mengua, y vuelve a crecer. Hay la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno, luego vuelve de nuevo la primavera Éstas son las florecientes ritmos del Ciclo de la Existencia, pero en el Centro del Círculo hay la quietud de la Fuente, eterna y brillante." Añadió la druidesa suavemente pero con firmeza. "Ivvan y Brenna, ¿habéis traído el día de hoy con vosotros vuestros símbolos de estos misterios de la vida?"

"Sí, lo hemos hecho." Afirmamos a la vez.

Entonces Chad trajo los anillos sonriente y se los dio a la druidesa.

"Que sean bendecidas pues en nombre de los viejos dioses de nuestra tierra, porque son una señal externa y un sagrado recordatorio de vuestro compromiso, el uno con el otro, atestiguado hoy aquí."

Entonces, bendijo los anillos, los consagró y los puso encima del altar.

" Como el sol y la luna traen la luz a la Tierra, ¿vosotros (Novia) y (Novio),juráis traer a esta unión vuestra/ esto, vuestra unión…. la luz del amor y de la dicha?"

"Sí, lo hago." Afirmé yo para que ella contestase también "Sí, lo hago."

De nuevo había vuelto a contestar con un poco de descoordinación, como si dudase de nuevo, eso me dejó más claro que nunca que aquello era solo una farsa que yo había montado.

Con cuidado, la druidesa cogió la Vela nupcial para consagrarla y bendecirla antes de encenderla.

"¿Juráis honrar el uno al otro/a tal como honráis aquello que tenéis más sagrado?" Nos preguntó.

"Sí, lo hago." Dije yo mientras ella volvía a retrasarse unos segundos. "Sí, lo hago."

La druidesa entonces nos miró un poco dubitativa antes de seguir adelante y desatarnos las manos para poner la cinta sobre el altar.

Con cuidado cogió los anillos entonces y me dio uno para que se lo pusiese en el dedo a ella, junto a su anterior alianza que conservaba en el dedo, y luego el otro a ella para que me lo pusiera a mí en el mío desnudo de toda joya o alianza anterior mientras ambos recitamos los votos.

Entonces la druidesa cogió la piedra nupcial y la consagró.

"_Alex ¿seguro que quieres casarte conmigo o solo lo haces por despecho?"_ Le pregunté mentalmente.

"_Ivvan, tú siempre has sido el hombre que más cerca has estado; debería haberme enamorado de ti antes que de Jacob..."_ Me contestó mentalmente. _"Sé que tú nunca me harías daño. Estaré bien si estoy casada contigo…"_

Bien, que nunca le haría daño… Comenzaba a sentirme un poco rastrero por estar haciéndole aquello. Me estaba casando con ella aún sabiendo que ella no me quería a mí, sino a su marido Jacob.

"_Alex, tú… ¿me quieres?"_ Le pregunté.

"_Sé que llegaré a quererte como a mi marido."_ Afirmó.

Dios… su voz sonaba triste, resignada. No, aquello no era una boda.

"La Tierra Sagrada es nuestro hogar. Nos ofrece el poder de la vida, nutriendo a nuestro cuerpo y alma , sosteniéndonos desde el nacimiento hasta que nos soltemos hacia /en los mundos de(l) espíritu. Cada roca y piedra, cada pedrusco y gema contiene dentro de sí las historias de todo el tiempo." Continuó la anciana druidesa. "Habéis elegido juntos a esta piedra como cimiento y piedra prima de vuestro matrimonio a partir de este momento. ¿Ahora juráis sobre ella, como símbolo de esta tierra sagrada y de nuestra santa Madre Tierra, que os mantendréis fieles a vuestros juramentos?"

Ella fue la primera en posar la mano sobre la piedra que mantenía la anciana, y yo la seguí.

"Que la Tierra sea testigo, pues, de que (Novia) y (Novio) se unen en amor y dicha y libertad." Dijo la anciana. "¿Que así sea! "

"Que así sea." Dijeron los invitados.

Esta vez ese 'Que así sea' no se oyó tan alto y claro como en las otras bodas, fue más bien como si la mayoría de la gente no hubiese dicho nada o bien no lo hubiese dicho con alegría como antes.

"Coged ahora los regalos u obsequios de vuestras tierras natales y, mezclándolos, ofrecedlos a los espíritus de la tierra sobre la que hacéis vuestros juramentos, esta tierra que ahora es vuestro hogar." Afirmó la druidesa.

Entonces ambos cogimos nuestros pobres obsequios que habíamos conseguido recoger y los echamos a la tierra antes de mirar a la anciana druidesa.

"Que vuestros juramentos se sellen con un beso." Dijo la anciana levantando los brazos al cielo.

Suavemente le cogí la mano y la miré. Ella entonces sonrió suavemente.

"_Alex… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."_ Le dije pensando.

Entonces ella me mandó una sola palabra a la cabeza; clara, breve, concisa: _"No."_

Nos acercamos y acabamos cerrando el trato con un beso; entonces nos lanzaron algunos pétalos de confeti y unos cuantos granos de arroz sueltos para desearnos amor y fertilidad.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que aquello no iba bien.

Al final nos íbamos a casar, pero a qué precio…

"Que todos sean testigos de que Ivvan y Brenna se unen en amor como Marido y Mujer. A través de este matrimonio de Ivvan y Brenna, atestiguado y bendecido, que su amor se vista de la belleza, majestuosidad y poder de esta Tierra sagrada." Continuó la anciana. "Mi propia bendición, y las bendiciones de todos los reunidos aquí estén con vosotros. La bendición de vuestros dioses y de los dioses de vuestros ancestros sea con vosotros. Con vosotros y con todo lo que nazca de vuestra unión." Acabó la anciana druidesa. "¡Que así sea!"

"¡Que así sea!" Contestamos todos tras ellas.

"Felicidades, parejas." Nos dijo la mujer sonriéndonos. "Pasemos a hacer ya lo de los trámites."

Aunque había conseguido algo que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando, si dijese que estaba feliz estaría mintiendo, no estaba del todo feliz con eso; no podía evitar sentir que había algo que no iba del todo bien.

"¡Qué bonito!" Dijo Sari feliz mientras estampábamos nuestras firmas en el papel para hacer medio-oficial nuestro enlace. "¡Muchas felicidades!" Dijo abrazándonos, primero a ella y luego a mí. "Al final lo has conseguido, eh, tío Ivvan."

"No puedes hacerte una idea de cuanto." Afirmé mirando alrededor buscando al que seguía siendo el marido legal sin encontrarle.

"Ey, Ivvan, muchas felicidades." Me dijo Chad divertido mientras estampaba su firma como testigo.

"Sí, felicidades." Me dijeron las mujeres Cullen mientras Alice y Bella me estampaban sus ramilletes en el pecho. "Al final lo has conseguido ¿no?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Ey, Ivvan, muchas felicidades." Le dijo Chad divertido mientras estampaba su firma como testigo.

"Sí, felicidades." Le dijeron las mujeres Cullen mientras Alice y Bella parecían estampar sus ramilletes en el pecho. "Al final lo has conseguido ¿no?"

"Disculpad." Les dije metiéndome en medio tras soltarme del abrazo de felicitación de Chad en calidad de mi hermano 'adoptivo'. "Agradecería que no os metieseis con mi marido."

"Perdona, pero tú ya estabas casada." Me dijo Bella.

"Bella, creo que deberíais dejarles." Afirmó Edward. "Creo que esto es algo más profundo de lo que pensáis."

Claro, seguro que Edward podía ver lo que pasaba por mi mente, el ver a Sari allí, pensar que me estaba arriesgando a que me descubriera… me había descolocado totalmente todas mis habilidades.

"¿Sabes que esto no es legal?" Me dijo Emmet. "Al menos que te dediques a la bigamia."

"Poligamia, para ser más concretos." Le dije. "Pero no fui yo la primera que decidió romper mi anterior matrimonio."

Entonces fui yo la que se llevó un 'ramazo', esta vez de Rosalie.

"Me das asco." Afirmó. "Tanto luchar por lo vuestro, lo vuestro, y ahora vais y lo tiráis todo por la borda."

"Perdona, pero es culpa vuestra por tenderme esta encerrona." Afirmé yo molesta de verdad. "¿Pensáis que soy idiota?. ¿Pensasteis que no me daría cuenta o qué?"

Ahora los que estaban callados eran ellos, supongo que el hecho de que mis ojos hubiesen pasado de amarillos a rojos tendría algo que ver también.

"Si no hubiese sido porque era la boda de Sari, os aseguro que me hubiese ido corriendo en cuando vi la encerrona que me habíais tendido." Afirmé.

De pronto, sentí que me ponían una mano en el hombro y la sujeté con fuerza para girarme y ver un anciano.

"Señorita, creo que debería venir conmigo." Me dijo. "Creo que tenemos que hablar."

No conocía a aquel hombre, sin embargo, su cara me sonaba. Y de pronto, Ivvan estaba haciendome pantalla con su propio cuerpo.

"¿Ivvan?" Le dije.

"Muchacho, podría detenerte en este preciso instante, pero creo que te lo perdonaré si te apartas de una vez." Le dijo el hombre.

"Cariño, no te fíes de él." Me dijo mientras Chad me hacía pantalla también.

"Chicos, por favor." Les dije. "¿Qué va a pensar este invitado? Disculpeles señor." Le dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

"Esto… Alex, nosotros no le hemos invitado." Dijo Bella mientras el resto parecían tensos también.

"Alex, qué…" Dijo Jacob apareciendo.

Entonces cogí el brazo del hombre y tiré de él.

"Venga por aquí, tendremos más privacidad si…" Comencé.

"Mi esposa no va a ningún lado sin mí." Afirmó Ivvan cogiéndome del brazo y mirándole al hombre desafiantemente.

"¿Tu esposa?" Le dijo Jacob.

Con un movimiento me solté de Ivvan y volví a coger el brazo del hombre.

"No me hagáis hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta." Les dije. "Tú, tranquilo que sabes que no me voy a perder." Le dije señalando amenazadoramente con mi dedo a Ivvan. "Y tú, piérdete un rato, idiota." Le dije haciendo lo mismo pero con Jacob. "Por aquí, caballero." Le dije al hombre con suavidad.

Con cuidado fuimos hasta la primera línea de árboles rodeando la explanada y allí paramos y yo le miré esperando que hablase. Sin embargo, él parecía recelar y luego clavó en mí sus ojos.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Le pregunté un poco confusa por su actitud.

"Deberíamos." Afirmó. "Sé que eres una asesina, sé que te cogimos y sé que estuviste presa, pero por algún motivo que se escapa a mi comprensión, nadie recuerda lo que yo, curiosamente, todos afirman que los recuerdos que conservo de ti en 'El Hades', en realidad se refieren a un tal Sorien Duppont, si no me equivoco, primo tuyo y muerto en Italia, si no me equivoco en mis suposiciones, a manos tuyas y del grupo de asesinos que liderabas hace exactamente 4 años, meses antes incluso de apresarte a ti."

Mierda, de eso me sonaba… era el cabrón que había estado en mi cárcel cuando estuve presa. El que me interrogaba de forma tan sutil en vez de con torturas como los otros.

Antes de que me diese cuenta y aprovechándose de mi descolocación me había hecho un pique y lo olió.

"Sí, no me equivocaba, eres tú." Me dijo.

"¡Eres un…!" Comencé furiosa mientras miraba mi pique y lo curaba al instante.

"Oh, no te hagas la indignada." Me dijo mirándome por la parte de arriba de los párpados superiores. "Sabes perfectamente que la sangre es como el DNI entre nosotros. Con lo que cambias de cara no te debe extrañar tanto que te tengan que identificar así."

"Eres un vampiro." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"No, licántropo." Afirmé. "Tienes aún una traza de olor, pero… deberías estar muerto."

"Digamos que al igual que tú eres una vampiresa algo… 'especial', yo soy un licántropo 'especial'…"

Mierda, aquel tipo era algo peligroso. En teoría habían borrado todo rastro nuestro, entonces por qué estaba él allí, ahora mismo, buscándome y sabiendo que le habían engañado.

Me puse en guardia, lista para defenderme; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, adoptó una posición más relajada.

"Verás, resulta que hay algo en ti que no me cuadra." Me dijo. "Eres vampiro pero curiosamente sangras como un humano; por lo que acabo de ver, también has tenido descendencia, lo cual significa que eres un vampiro puro capaz de concebir; rescatas criminales y asesinos pero en vez de usarlos para algo malo parece ser que los usas para formar un grupo armado y luchar para conseguir la paz, aunque los métodos sean un poco… reprobables; es evidente que eres fuerte y dado a que eres algo… 'extrahordinario', te mantienes en las sombras siempre cuando podrías hacerte con el mundo en tus manos."

¿De qué iba ese tío? Ahora de pronto, en vez de atacarme parecía estar hablando de mí de forma incluso hasta amistosa.

"Me intrigas, de verdad." Afirmó. "Por todo eso y por el hecho de que los que vinieron a sacarte, no eran solo vampiros como tú y como cabría esperar, sino un grupo de licántropos, vampiros y humanos con poderes y cazadores. Todos coordinados para salvarte aunque no fueses de la misma especie; al igual que ahora pareces estar pasando como humana y acabas de casar a un licántropo con una vampiro sin que te tiemble el pulso."

"¿Qué quiere?" Le dije. "¿Por qué me busca?"

"Voy a estar vigilándote." Me dijo. "De cerca."

Entonces moví yo ficha, con un simple movimiento rápido, le había cogido desprevenido contra un tronco clavando mis dedos en la madera sujetándole por la garganta al tronco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

Cogido por una cría que no debía tener ni la mitad de mi edad.

En menos de un segundo, sus ojos dorados bajo unas lentillas verdes se habían vuelto rojo brillante a pesar de las lentillas, y su cara pasó de simple molestia y miedo a dar miedo hasta al más fuerte y duro.

Había intentado librarme de su ataque contestándole, pero ella había sido más fuerte, rápida y efectiva y había acabado sujetándome a un tronco por el cuello con sus manos desnudas.

"Nadie, y repito, nadie va a amargarle la boda a mi hija ¿me oyes?" Me dijo siseando de furia. "No te atrevas a amargarle la fiesta a nadie o te juro que vas a ver lo que es una vampiresa furiosa de verdad…"

Tal y como había supuesto, la vampiresa que se había casado con el licántropo era su hija, ella misma les había casado.

Intenté hablar pero no podía, me tenía tan presionado que incluso me costaba respirar; entonces moví la mano positivamente y me soltó para alejarse de un salto de mí.

"Puedes intentar tocarme a mí las narices, pero no te atrevas a molestar a mi 'familia' o te las verás conmigo." Me dijo antes de desaparecer del todo.

Me froté la garganta tras toser un par de veces, la tenía ardiendo como si la hubiesen rodeado con un lazo de fuego. De nuevo, respirar me parecía algo maravilloso tras los segundos sin respiración.

"Tendré que andarme con más cuidado." Susurré aún casi sin voz. "Otra como esa y no lo contaré… supongo que no sabe aún nuestra relación… que solo ella o su descendencia podrían matarme con un sacrificio tremendo…"

Si ella no era consciente de ello entonces debía estar a salvo ve ella; pero… ¿hasta cuando seguiría ella sin atar cabos y descubrir la relación que había entre nosotros?

Era una chica extremadamente lista, y si mis suposiciones no eran falsas, su habilidad era copiar las habilidades especiales de otros al tacto.

"Que peligro…" Susurré para volver a toser. "Señor… ya no soy un muchacho joven…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Banquete accidentado.**

(Voz de Sari)

La verdad es que no tenía muy claro que era lo que acabábamos de presenciar mientras felicitaba a la mujer que había hecho de sacerdotisa en mi boda y que acababa de casarse con el tío Ivvan. De pronto había llegado un vampiro al que había visto en la boda de, primero Jared y Kim y luego, de Claire y Quil.

Cuando se había ido ella con un hombre algo mayor que acababa de llegar me di cuenta que el hombre ese, estaba cara a cara con Ivvan y Chad, todos parecían estar con la oreja puesta en lo que hablasen, sin embargo, parecían lo suficientemente alejados como para no poder entender todo lo que decían.

"Sari, deberíamos ir al banquete." Me dijo Seth cogiéndome la mano y besándomela.

"Me preocupa la mujer esa." Afirmé.

"Lo sé, a mi tampoco me ha dado buena impresión el hombre con el que se ha ido, pero…" Me contestó.

"Seth lleva razón." Nos dijo el hombre. "Vosotros sois unos de los novios, así que deberíais ir a abrir el banquete."

"Ya, pero ella también es…" Dije.

"Tranquila sobrina." Me dijo Ivvan. "Yo me quedo a esperarla, iremos en cuanto vuelva. No te preocupes."

La verdad es que no me quedaba demasiado tranquila, el hombre aquel no me había dado buena espina para nada, sin embargo, suspiré y me rendí.

"Está bien…" Dije. "¿Dónde es la comida?"

"En la carpa de allí." Me dijo Ivvan. "Oh, los matrimonios van en la mesa principal, no obstante, nuestra experta en las tradiciones celtas, la señora O'Faoláin, ella os ayudará en todo lo que necesitéis."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Cariño." Me dijeron a la vez Ivvan y Jacob haciéndome mirarles como entre ellos hacían. "¿Estás bien?" Dijeron de nuevo a la vez para luego comenzar a pelearse verbalmente hasta que les separé.

"Sí, estoy perfectamente, y ahora dejadme en paz y largaros." Les dije. "No estoy como para aguantar ahora mismo tonterías."

"Oye, tenemos que hablar." Me dijo Jacob extendiendo la mano.

Iba a habérsela arrancado pero Ivvan fue más rápido y le paró antes de que pudiese cogerme.

Iban a volver a pelearse así que simplemente suspiré y caminé hacia la carpa. Todo aquello me sobrepasaba, sin embargo, por mi hija, pondría buena cara y haría todo el teatro que hiciese falta. Iba a entrar cuando me asaltaron las mujeres de La Push.

"¡¿Cómo has podido casarte?!" Me dijeron en diferentes formas y todas a la vez.

"A ver, de una en una, por favor…" Les dije.

"Te has vuelto a casar." Me dijo Leah. "¡Se supone que ya estabas casada!"

"Y se supone que cuando Jacob me dijo que su esposa era Marah y que la quería, yo debería haberle matado, así que se supone que soy viuda." Les dije. "Lo menos que puede hacer es que como le salvé la vida y él me rescató, estamos en paz y me tiene que dejar en paz. Además ¿tú no deberías estar con Jackson en la mesa divirtiéndoos?"

"¿Y qué hay del guaperas?" Me dijo Emily mientras Leah gruñía algo. "¿Acaso le quieres?"

"No se trata de eso." Afirmé.

"¿De qué entonces?" Me dijo Embry apareciendo con los otros tras sus correspondientes mujeres. "No, explícanoslos porque me parece que no lo han pillado ni los listos."

"No se trata de si hay amor." Afirmé. "Se trata de que pedí un tiempo y lo único que ha hecho todo el mundo es tenderme una encerrona. Se trata de que con Ivvan tengo estabilidad. Cubre todas mis necesidades y sé que puede apoyarme en todo."

"¡¿Apoyarte?!" Me dijo Quil. "¡Apoyarte!"

"Sí, apoyarme." Afirmé. "¿Tan raro se te hace eso?"

"Es una forma de matrimonio, hay que respetarla." Dijo Sam.

"Pero… tú no le quieres." Me dijo Emily confusa.

"Sí que le quiero, pero… como te lo explico… es como con vosotros, esto sería casarse con un novio, no con una… impronta." Le dije.

"Entonces de Jacob estarías imprentada pero de este estarías enamorada." Dijo Kim.

"Eso no es posible." Dijeron los licántropos.

"Si estás imprentado no hay otra opción." Afirmó Sam. "No valen novias ni nada."

"Por eso es tan difícil de explicar y para vosotros de comprender." Dije.

"A ver, comité de acosadores, dejando en paz a mi hermana que si no la tenemos." Salió Chad a mi defensa abriéndose paso entre ellos y rodeándome con un brazo.

"¿Algún problema?" Dijo Rufus.

"Por mi no hay problema en hacerte de guardaespaldas." Afirmó Ren divertido.

"Eh, esto es una boda." Les dije yo dándoles un par de golpecitos de recriminación. "Ya vale, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Tanto unos como otros. Esta es la fiesta de Leah también así que…"

"Me has fastidiado la boda." Me dijo agarrándose al 'derecho de pataleta' de las mujeres. "Que lo sepas."

"Pues lo siento, Leah." Le dije. "Planeé la boda para vosotros como regalo, porque Jackson me dijo que te hacía muchísima ilusión y si no, no te casarías con él."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"Atención, emboscada a las 3 en punto." Dijo Jasper junto a nosotros.

"Pues se lo tiene buscado." Dijo Alice. "Por casarse de nuevo con el marido a unos metros tan solo."

"Me debéis un par de presas buenas." Dije extendiendo la mano cuando vi que Alex, teñida de pelirrojo zanahoria y bajo el nombre de Brenna no-sé-cuantos.

"Aún no ha atacado a nadie." Dijo Edward.

"Pero como siga así lo hará." Afirmó Jasper. "Y por cierto, me debéis una pieza a mí, se enteró de la emboscada a la primera y no montó en cólera asesina."

"Pues yo creo que deberíamos actuar." Dijo Bella. "O tendremos la matanza de licántropos." Afirmó cuando vio a Alex perdiendo un poco los nervios con cara de estar siendo molestada y estar comenzando a agotársele la paciencia.

"Yo me encargo." Dije levantándome para ir allí deprisa para medio materializarme al ojo licántropo tras Alex. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Otro más." Dijo ella. "¿Os importa dejarme pasar? Tengo que ir a sentarme."

"Tus maridos van a pelearse de un momento a otro." Dijo Alice suavemente desde su sitio. "¿No deberías ir a meterte en medio?"

"Ivvan nunca mataría a Jake." Afirmó ella. "Y Jake no es rival para Ivvan. Además, no estoy como para hacer de niñera a nadie, necesito alcohol."

"Eh, que nosotros no podemos beber alcohol." Le dije sujetándole la muñeca.

"Vosotros no, yo sí." Afirmó. "Me ayuda a calmar mi rabia cuando no estoy en paradero desconocido."

Entonces fue algo alucinante, porque en un segundo había desaparecido de la vista, como unas garrafas de algo que se supone que servían a los humanos de la fiesta.

"¿Era impresión nuestra o estabais intentando agobiarla?" Les dije.

"Oh, igual te parece normal que estando casada con Jacob ahora vaya y se case con el otro." Dijo Leah dando una patada al suelo.

"No, pero esto solo lo hace todo más interesante ¿no?" Dije. "Uno u otro tendrá que matar al otro."

"No digas eso ni de broma." Me dijo Sam como amenazadoramente.

"No, en serio." Afirmé. "¿O le veis capaz de aceptar como un caballero que la ha perdido y convivir con ellos dos?"

"Eso es enfermizo." Afirmó Embry.

"Pero es lo que hay." Afirmé yo. "O comparten o uno de los dos muere; y tal y como lo ve ella, si no mete ella mano en la pelea, Ivvan acabaría con Jacob."

"Eso es falso." Afirmó Chad divertido.

"¿Y eso?" Dijeron las 'lobas'.

"Pensad un poco en qué cosas podéis estar seguros de Isabella." Nos dijo intentando morder una manzana y masticando un trozo con cara de divertirse.

"Que es un vampiro." Dijo Emmet.

"¿Y qué más?" Dijo Chad divertido con la situación.

"Que le encanta el misterio, cambia de humor e identidad demasiado a menudo, le encanta el chocolate…" Fueron diciendo uno a uno entre todos.

"Está un poco desequilibrada…" Dejé caer yo.

"Desequilibrios aparte." Dijo Chad.

Seguimos diciendo cosas sobre ella intentando adivinar y al final el tío acabó suspirando y riéndose.

"Está completamente enamorada de alguien." Afirmó Chad tirando el corazón de la manzana aparte. "Y en el caso de los vampiros, cuando damos nuestro corazón es para siempre. Solo que en el suyo… bueno, es algo un poco más complicado porque como se lo rompieron, ha tomado el camino antiguo."

"Amor por interés." Dijimos todos a la vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba sentada en una rama del primer árbol en la línea del claro desde el que se me permitía tener una vista bien clara del claro entero, acompañada de unas botellas del mejor whisky del lugar, eso sin contar las que habían seguido el principio de la gravedad y habían reventado en el suelo al dejarlas yo caer para comprobar que la ley seguía siendo la misma; lo seguía siendo, 'toda botella dejada caer desde lo alto de un árbol caerá al suelo irremediablemente'. El caso es que estaba allí cuando me di cuenta de la pelea que llevaba ya un ratito pasando allí abajo, y más aún, cuando una persona se trepó por el tronco hasta llegar a mi lado.

"¿No piensas hacer nada?" Me dijo Bella.

"No va conmigo." Afirmé.

"Pelean por ti." Afirmó Edward. "Creo que eso significa que te atañe."

"Cierto, me daría pena que muriese Ivvan." Afirmé. "Será lo que sea pero, chico, le he cogido cariño después de tantos años corriendo por ahí juntos."

"¡Nos referíamos a Jacob!" Me dijo Bella.

"Ah, hombre, creo que puede defenderse." Afirmé. "Ivvan solo se defiende."

"No es eso lo que parece." Me dijo Edward. "Desde luego no es lo que él tiene en mente."

De pronto, solté un soplido y me incorporé tambaleándome un segundo y dejando caer la botella por error para cogerla al instante y apretarla contra mi pecho.

"Que peligro…" Murmuré suavemente. "En fin, ten Edward." Le dije pasándosela vacía tras echarme un trago. "Acábatela…"

"Está vacía." Me dijo.

"Guay, hay más en la fiesta." Afirmé. "Si me disculpáis… sigo siendo la organizadora de la boda… tengo que evitar que uno de los novios y un idiota se peleen…"

"¿Y cual de los dos se supone que es el novio?" Dijo Bella mientras yo me preparaba para saltar. "Espera, espera, qué vas a… ¡ahhhhhh!" Gritó asustada cuando salté de la rama de cabeza.

Me agarré a una rama, me columpié y volví a soltarme, me cogí a otra… así hasta estar a varios metros del suelo, entonces me solté y aterricé suavemente en el suelo, me tambaleé un segundo y seguí caminando.

"Ooops, demasiado whisky." Dije al tambalearme.

Sacudí la cabeza como si fuese uno de esos perros babosos y entonces seguí andando hasta llegar a la pelea.

"Eh, parad de una vez." Les dije. "Esto es una boda, dejar de pelear al instante."

"Dejaremos la pelea cuando él se muera." Me dijo Jacob. "Por trepa, se ha aprovechado de ti."

"Deja de decir chorradas, Jacob… nadie se ha aprovechado de mí." Afirmé. "Sabes que antes le vuelo la cabeza…"

"Cariño, has… ¿has bebido?" Me dijo Ivvan cogiéndome suavemente del brazo.

"Suéltala." Le dijo Jacob soltándome y haciéndome caer de culo sin querer.

Aquello fue demasiado, me levanté con un movimiento, le hice una segada a cada uno y entonces le metí una patada en el cuello a Jacob para dejarlo contra el suelo.

"Iros… los dos… a la mierda." Les dije.

Ivvan iba a volver a tocarme el brazo pero lo separé de un solo gesto.

"Déjame en paz." Le dije. "Dejarme en paz los dos." Afirmé antes de dar dos pasos.

"Eh." Me dijo Jacob consiguiendo cogerme del tobillo. "Si no me quieres dímelo, a la cara, mirándome a los ojos."

Le pisé la muñeca por lo que soltó mi tobillo y entonces seguí caminando.

"Cagada…" Me dijo. "Vuelves a huir cuando las cosas van mal."

Aquello fue el colmo, rechiné los dientes con los ojos cerrados y clavada en el suelo, y entonces me giré y le cogí por el pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza para levantarle y llevármelo medio arrastras mientras se quejaba.

Ivvan intentó pararme, pero entonces le indiqué por gestos que me dejase en paz, que todo iba bien.

"Haz el favor de callarte el hocico, Jake." Le dije dándole un tironcillo más. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Te importa soltarme el pelo ya?" Le dije después de un rato arrastrado por mi esposa de los pelos para alejarme de la boda. "Aunque sea un vampiro me duele que me tiren del pelo."

"Más que te va a doler si sigues portándote como un maldito crío." Me dijo antes de soltarme y con un empujoncillo hacerme poner frente a ella que se cruzó de brazos.

Su cara era una especie de libro abierto para mí; bueno, su cara no, su mirada. Estaba muy cabreada, y al mismo tiempo, parecía no estar al 100 por ciento; ahora que me fijaba, ella tenía cierto olor a whisky.

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" Le dije.

"¿Y qué mas da? Esto es una boda." Afirmó. "Estás en Irlanda, aquí en las bodas se bebe alcohol, en los pubs se bebe alcohol y entre los amigos se pelean por tonterías y se rompen narices. El que no la tiene rota al menos una vez antes de los 20 se puede considerar afortunado."

"Pues no veo que tú la tengas rota." Le dije.

"Ja, ja. Yo soy mujer, sabes perfectamente que a las mujeres no se nos pega." Me dijo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Dios, estaba muy enfadada; y aún así, seguía siendo igual de preciosa que cuando me enamoré de ella hace tantos años.

"Comienzo a estar un poco harta de tu actitud pueril." Me dijo dándole una patada a una piedra y dándome en el pecho con ella. "Esto era una encerrona, y creo que acabo de encontrar al culpable."

"¿Acaso es un crimen intentar recuperar a mi esposa?" Le dije. "Con todos los medios a mi alcance. Alguien me lo enseñó una vez."

"Yo nunca he utilizado a nadie para hacer mis planes." Afirmó.

"Pero yo no soy tú." Le dije retándola. "¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo de hace unos meses, la boda de Quil y Claire? Estuvo bien, estuvimos hablando normalmente, como sin nada hubiese pasado."

"Jacob…" Me dijo.

Su voz parecía un poco temblorosa ahora. Como si flaquease su voluntad, así que aproveché para acercarme un poco más.

"Recuérdalo, recuerda cómo solía ser…" Le dije medio susurrando. "La felicidad que compartimos juntos, incluso en épocas difíciles. Juntos lo pasábamos bien. ¿Eso no significó nada?" Le dije consiguiendo acercarme hasta estar a punto de caramelo para un beso.

"Dímelo tú." Susurró estropeando el ambiente. "Tú fuiste el que la pifió primero. Si nuestro amor fuese tan fuerte, entonces tú no me hubieses confundido con aquella mujer. Según tú, nuestro amor era muy fuerte, iría más allá de todo, tiempo y espacio; entonces por qué me confundiste…"

Era curioso, no había rabia en aquellas palabras, no eran palabras cargadas de rabia como siempre me había dedicado desde el momento en que le dije a la cara que a quien amaba era a Marah.

No, ahora no había nada de rabia en sus palabras, era más bien… dolor, tristeza… agonía.

Eso me hizo aflojar un poco.

¿No se supone que ella me odiaba por mi error?

De pronto, sentí un pinchazo en el corazón; era dolor, un dolor demasiado grande y agudo. Podría decir que ella usaba el don de su hija contra mí, pero ya había experimentado el dolor de Lily en mis carnes, te hacía daño en donde te tocaba, este me estaba haciendo daño en el corazón.

"Alex…" Le dije.

"Suéltame, por favor…" Dijo casi como pidiendo.

Ella nunca me había pedido, era más fuerte que yo, más lista, más ágil y más todo que yo; sus años que me sobrepasaba le hacían superior a mí en habilidades y destreza; podría haberse soltado sola, pero de pronto no parecía capaz.

Con cuidado abrí mis brazos para soltarla y di un paso atrás confuso y sorprendido.

"Estás… ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"No." Negó ella tan suavemente que parecía no tener siquiera voz. "Estoy fatal… se supone que debería odiarte, que debería querer matarte y limpiar mi honor, pero… soy incapaz de ello, soy incapaz de odiarte y hacerte el menor daño… soy incapaz de olvidarte por mucho que lo intente…"

Estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo de verdad.

Dios, mataría por poder acabar con esa agonía.

"Intento sacarte de mi mente, de mi recuerdo, de mi vida y de mi piel… pero por más que lo intento… no puedo…" Dijo con voz de agonía.

Estaba llorando, no soltaba lágrimas, pero… era igualmente llorar.

"Alex, no… Por favor, no llores, se me… parte el alma." Le pedí.

Ella podría causarme daño si quisiera, pero no me había hecho más que al arrastrarme de los pelos hasta aquel lugar un poco apartado de las celebraciones como para poder estar tranquilamente. En cambio, esto era mucho más doloroso que cualquier herida que pudiese haberme causado.

"Por favor, no…" Dije tentado de abrazarla. "No, llores, por favor." Le dije rodeándola sin poder evitar la tentación. "Por favor… no soporto verte así…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Aquello era superior a mí. Me dolía mucho, era… yo debería odiar a Jacob por su traición; debería haberle matado al momento cuando me dijo que amaba a aquella mujer en vez de haberme apartado como hice. En el código de honor de mi familia y por tanto del mío propio, yo debía haber matado a Jacob por ofenderme, a mí, mi honor y a mi familia; pero en lugar de eso, me había limitado a irme para evitar causar la matanza de Kansas.

Era una de las cosas que había aprendido de Ivvan, a retirarme dignamente cuando perdía, y yo debía reconocer que había perdido.

Ahora mismo estaba volviendo a hacerlo, él no hacía más que pedirme, casi rogarme que no llorase, debería haberme dado cuenta que él entre todas las personas cercanas a mí sabría como estaba en cada momento.

Me acababa de rodear con sus brazos y yo debería haber peleado y haberme soltado, pero no lo hice; en lugar de eso, idiota de mí, me había dejado rodear con esos brazos que ahora parecían de acero caliente al sol; estaba dejando que me reconfortase igual que una parte dentro de mí había deseado eso hacía mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, la realidad me golpeó.

"Jacob… no está bien." Murmuré soltándome y mirando a otro lado. "Ahora estoy casada con Ivvan…"

"Aún sigues siendo mi mujer." Me dijo.

"Y ahora soy la de Ivvan." Afirmé. "Es… Ivvan es alguien muy importante para mí, ya lo sabes. No puedo hacerle esto, no puedo hacerle daño…"

"Sí, lo… lo entiendo." Dijo.

Señor, tampoco podía hacerle aquello a Jacob. Dios, amaba a Jacob, aún seguía amándole.

"Cartas sobre la mesa." Me dijo haciendo un gesto de pedir tiempo con las manos en forma de 'T'. "Por favor, dime la verdad. Yo te amo, más que a nada en este mundo, y eso es algo que por mucho que mi naturaleza cambie, por mucha amnesia que tenga, nunca va a cambiar. Ya te lo dije, cuando estaba con amnesia, me dolió el corazón cuando tú te fuiste, y algo dentro de mí sabía que debía estar contigo mientras estaba con Marah… sentía como si me faltase algo, un hueco que ella no podía rellenar…"

Nuestro matrimonio había sido algo realmente raro, no había sido solo amor o un matrimonio, el hecho de que pudiésemos comunicarnos mentalmente como Ivvan y yo, el hecho de que solo él fuese capaz de saber lo que yo sentía, de sentirlo con la misma intensidad que yo a la par que yo… nuestra conexión iba más allá que unos simples anillos, era algo casi cósmico; al convertirle, lo había potenciado aún más, nuestras almas estaban unidas; por eso no podíamos estar separados eternamente, por eso yo me sentía tan confusa.

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo cortándome los pensamientos. "¿Qué sientes tú?"

Pensé que decirle, pero él fue más rápido, cogiéndome la mano para hacerme mirarle.

"La verdad, por favor." Me pidió casi susurrando.

"La verdad es que aunque lo he intentado no puedo dejar de amarte." Le dije. "Debería matarte, pero no pude. He intentado olvidarte, por activa y por pasiva, pero tampoco puedo… es como una tortura…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"_Es como una tortura…" _

Esas palabras me daban vueltas, resonaban una y otra vez: _"Tortura."_

Me entristeció su dolor. No pensaba que mi error hubiese sido tan grave, al menos nos para ella. Era raro, porque me había dicho entre líneas que me amaba, por eso no había podido olvidarme. Me encontraba en una situación algo tensa.

"Entonces… supongo que lo único que queda hacer era separarnos." Le dije.

Dios sabía que no podría separarme de ella aunque quisiera. Pero debía saber si era lo que ella quería.

"Es increíble…" Murmuró ella casi susurrando. "No podemos vivir juntos, pero vivir separados es algo que nos mata también…"

"No deseo hacerte daño." Afirmé. "Vivir juntos te hará daño."

"Pero vivir separados también." Me dijo. "Pero si es lo que deseas…"

"Dios sabe que deseo estar contigo." Le dije oliendo su pelo y torturándome yo solo. "Y también, que no deseo causarte daño alguno."

"Vivir juntos es algo que se escapa a nuestros deseos." Me dijo. "Ahora mismo, estoy casada de nuevo, no deseo hacerle daño a Ivvan, no se lo merece."

Sí, sí que se lo merecía; me había dado la puñalada trapera por la espalda. Sin embargo… suspiré.

"Llevas razón, no se lo merece." Afirmé. "Nadie aguantaría lo que él a cambio de nada. Pero yo tampoco puedo renunciar a ti para cederte a él."

"Entonces tenemos un problema." Afirmé.

"Estáis en problemas muy gordos, los dos." Dijo una voz tras nosotros.

"Te lo dije." Le susurré a Alex que estaba totalmente congelada. "No era una buena idea."

"_Lo sería si no me hubieses tendido una encerrona_." Afirmó ella mentalmente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Explicaciones y cambios familiares.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Estáis en problemas muy gordos, los dos." Dijo una voz tras nosotros haciéndome petrificar en el sitio.

Era una voz que conocía perfectamente, una voz que hacía tiempo que no oía porque tendía a mantenerme apartada de la dueña para evitar descubrirme sola.

"Te lo dije." Me susurró Jacob. "No era una buena idea."

"_Lo sería si no me hubieses tendido una encerrona_." Afirmé mentalmente.

Todo era culpa suya, por haberme tendido aquella encerrona haciéndome ir allí con engaños de los que todos parecían ser cómplices.

Sin embargo, aunque deseaba matarle con mis propias manos por descerebrado, inconsciente y traidor, sabía que no podía.

"_Haremos como que no ha pasado nada."_ Afirmé mentalmente.

"No te funciona, mamá." Me dijo Sari. "Yo heredé vuestra capacidad de oíros. Solo oíros, solo en comunicaciones que funcionen así."

Parecía enfadada, claro que yo en su lugar también lo estaría.

"Ya, claro." Dije suavemente.

"Así que de nuevo, no habéis muerto y habéis dejado que todo el mundo pensase que habíais muerto." Nos dijo. "Sois… sois…"

"Sari, todo esto tiene una explicación." Le dije.

"Y seguro que tu madre te las dará enseguida." Afirmó Jacob. "Pero en realidad, esto se supone que era una sorpresa."

No tuve tacto, le metí un codazo en todas las costillas sin dudarlo ni un segundo; entonces Sari nos miró.

"Ya no soy una cría, no hace falta que me habléis como si fuese una." Afirmó.

Esta vez estaba muy molesta.

"Sari, la culpa es mía." Le dije. "Yo le pedí que no hiciese nada que pudiese revelar su posición."

"Ya, claro." Dijo ella. "Como no. ¿Alguna vez te ha preocupado lo más mínimo lo que me pasase desde que cumplí los 16?"

"Sí." Dije seria y firme. "Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero si he hecho esto ha sido en parte para protegeros. Mi vida no es adecuada para vosotros, y si se sabía, podrían averiguar nuestra relación y haceros daño a vosotros."

"Y una mierda." Dijo ella.

"¡Esa boca, señorita!" Le reñí molesta.

"Lo único que te importa es que sea una buena líder." Me dijo. "Y yo nunca he pedido eso."

"Y yo tampoco." Afirmé yo. "¿Te piensas que me hizo gracia tener que hacerme cargo de un clan entero, más grande que el que tú has heredado y que daba más problemas que el que has heredado? A mí me mordieron con 16 años y al año siguiente ya estaba haciéndome cargo de un clan entero. Con 17 ya estaba peleando en guerras para proteger a nuestra familia. ¿Crees que yo había pedido aquello? Llevo siglos cargando con todos, y ahora que tengo que huir, parece que todos os echáis sobre mí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Increíblemente, aquella charla se había convertido en una pelea verbal entre madre e hija, me habían sacado fuera de la discusión y sin preguntar siquiera.

Y la verdad es que me estaban enterando de un montón de cosas. Como por ejemplo, que a ninguna de mis dos chicas les hacía excesiva ilusión ser las cabezas familiares o matriarcas de su clan de los Valerius.

También pensaba que Alex tenía 20 años cuando la mordieron, pero resultó que tenía 16 y por algún motivo, había pasado cronológicamente hasta los 20 años.

Sari tenía razones para estar furiosa con nosotros, y Alex también parecía tener motivos para enfadarse, ya estaba furiosa con nosotros, sobre todo conmigo y ahora Sari había ido a gritarle cosa que ella no soportaba; estaban sacando ambas sus frustraciones y malas pulgas la una con la otra.

"Esto…"

"¡Cierra la boca, Jake!" Me dijo Alex a la par que Sari me decía "Cállate, papá."

Eso me hizo retroceder unos milímetros acobardado por las dos damas.

Hoy parecía el día de las broncas; primero a Alex por parte de mi manada, luego por parte de algunos Cullen, las mujeres, el cabrón de su captor… y ahora su propia hija.

"Se te ve bastante bien, para estar muerto digo." Me dijo Seth haciéndome notar que estaba junto a mí.

"Gracias." Le dije. "Er… yerno."

"Dejémoslo en Seth." Me dijo. "Por cierto, sois unos hijos de perra. ¿Qué es eso de no dar noticias de vida? Nos teníais a todos muy preocupados."

"La manada lo sabía desde el principio, o casi. Y los Cullen lo saben de hace unos 4 años o así." Le dije. "Se supone que era un secreto porque a tu querida suegra le dio la gana callarse para proteger a todos sin que nadie se lo pidiera."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"No, hay más cosas, pero es algo muy largo." Afirmé. "En realidad yo tampoco lo acabo de entender del todo…"

La pelea seguía en pie, y nosotros decidimos que contra las mujeres de esa familia no teníamos poder ni nada que hacer así que mejor mantenernos al margen, total, como eran madre e hija tampoco iban a matarse la una a la otra.

"Así que vampiro ¿no?" Me dijo Seth tras unos segundos de silencio mirándolas pelearse a gritos.

"Pues sí, aunque algo salió mal y perdí la memoria." Le dije. "Me ha ocasionado bastantes problemas perder… ciertas memorias."

"¿Por casualidad no tendrá que ver con lo que hemos visto de que ahora tengo un 'suegastro' o algo así?" Me dijo.

"Por ahí van los tiros." Afirmé.

"Ah…" Dijo para callar unos segundos. "¿Entonces esto es un divorcio?"

"Pues no tengo idea ni yo." Afirmé. "Porque por lo que he entendido es algo así como bigamia, poligamia o a saber qué."

"No, si ya he oído lo del harén que se ha montado." Afirmó. "¿El pelirrojo y el rubio esos que parecen sus guardaespaldas son también parte?"

"Supongo." Afirmé. "Son unos primos, que sus padres y tíos de Alex le dieron sus manos a ella y… un cisco de campeonato."

"Creo que me he metido en el infierno." Afirmó.

"Pues espera a conocer al resto de tu familia." Le dije. "Seguro que algún día te hacen una visita aunque no puedas entrar a la casa de su clan. A mí me hicieron pasar por una docena de duelos o así por haber deshonrado a su matriarca y mi esposa."

"Pues vaya plan." Dijo suspirando resignado.

De nuevo callamos un poco y las vimos seguir peleando, ahora ya estaban en la fase de que se tiraban cosas.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo para pararlas y calmarlas?" Me dijo.

"Casi como que sí." Dije. "Pronto pasarán a los golpes y pelea física y eso aquí puede ser un caos y degenerar en algo de destrucción. Ahora… a ver cómo nos lo montamos para pararlas."

"¿Y si yo cojo a Sari y tú coges a Alex?" Me dijo.

"Sí, casi como que sí." Le dije. "Si me muerde a mí al menos sabemos que no me matará."

Separarlas fue más fácil de decir que de hacer, más que nada porque cuando intentamos taparles las bocas tras sujetarlas con fuerza, ambas nos mordieron.

"¡Ay!" Gritó Seth al ser mordida su mano soltándole la mordaza a su ya esposa e hija mía.

Yo en cambio, aguanté más.

"Mordiéndome no ganas nada." Le dije yo a Alex. "No pienso dejar que sigas peleándote con nuestra hija. Se supone que es su gran día y solo se lo vamos a fastidiar."

"Jacob, estás…" Me dijo Seth.

Me estaba mirando la mano, así que yo bajé la vista para ver que Alex me había clavado los colmillos al morderme y estaba sangrando por lo que sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

"_Suéltame, por favor."_ Me dijo casi rogando con el pensamiento.

"_Ahora aún menos."_ Afirmé yo con las mismas. _"Tienes los ojos casi negros, es peligroso soltarte con tanta gente cerca. Si quieres beber algo aprovecha que me has hecho sangre."_

"_Está mal alimentarse de otro vampiro que no sea tu… pareja…" _Me dijo mientras parecía estar siendo torturada.

"Ya veo." Le dije mientras sentía que chupaba un poco al dejar la lengua relajada en vez de intentar separarla. "Por mi no te cortes."

"Jacob, qué estáis…" Dijo Seth. "Oh… por dios ¿no podríais hacerlo en otro sitio?"

"Si prefieres que la suelte…" Le dije. "Además, tu esposa pronto tendrá esta alimentación también."

"Pero yo no tengo los ojos rojos." Me dijo ella mirándome medio asqueada. "Mi propio padre, un asesino… no puedo creérmelo."

Entonces Alex me dio un mordisco mayor y consiguió soltarse de mí para mirarme.

"¿Qué… coño… has… hecho?" Me dijo medio siseando.

"Eh, eh; tranquilas." Les dije. "No he hecho nada malo."

"¡Te has alimentado de sangre humana!" Dijo Sari. "¡Mi propio padre!"

"Alex, para ya." Le dije sujetándola cuando fue a atacarme y me hizo volar sobre su hombro por lo que aterricé en una rama. "Ha sido un furtivo, hace semanas. Solo me defendí y luego estaba herido por lo que no pude aguantar la tentación. ¡Era un criminal!" Le dije cuando partió la rama en que yo estaba por lo que previéndolo me había escapado justo cuando la partió.

"Es un crimen igualmente…" Me dijo.

"Y me lo dices tú que has matado a muchos criminales." Le contesté.

Eso la hizo parar en seco. Sabía que yo llevaba razón, sin embargo, no parecía aplacada del todo, parecía más bien…

"Te pillé." Dijo el viejo carcelero cogiéndola al aire cuando se calló de la rama.

"¡Suéltala!" Le dijimos a la vez como que 10 personas encañonándole.

No solo éramos Seth y yo, también estaban sus dos primos-prometidos, Ivvan, Chad y sus 4 hijos.

Hubo una especie de remolino y salimos todos volando, cuando paró, el hombre estaba sin camisa con la chaqueta abierta y aún con Alex en brazos.

"Debéis estar locos." Dijo él sosteniéndola con firmeza. "Esta mujer es un elemento peligroso, no deberíais tratarla como si fuese una vulgar chupasangres del tres al cuarto."

"No somos chupasangres…" Le siseó Chad y los gemelos pelirrojos.

"Los vampiros asesinos y/o ex-convictos son chupasangres." Dijo el hombre. "Pensaba que daba igual si estaba libre siempre y cuando estuviese controlada por los locos que vinisteis a sacarla, pero evidentemente me equivoqué."

"Haga el favor de soltar a mi madre." Dijo Sari dando un paso al frente.

"¿O qué?" Dijo el hombre. "¿Qué vas a hacerme si no la suelto?. ¿Qué puede hacer una niña como tú?"

"No va a pelear sola." Dijo Alexiel. "Nosotros dos iremos con ella."

"Lo siento hermanitos pero nosotros también nos unimos." Dijo Jacky. "Es nuestra madre…"

"Y por eso nos atañe también." Acabó Eddy.

"Hum…" Murmuró el hombre mirándoles.

Parecía estar escrutándoles con la mirada, y de pronto, soltó una especie de carcajada sorda con aire y extendió los brazos hacia ellos.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó entonces Sari mientras Jacky iba a coger a su madre en brazos.

"Digamos que en cierto modo soy una especie de guardián de nuestros mundos." Dijo el hombre.

"Mentira, es un asqueroso carcelero que mantuvo a nuestra Alex encarcelada y sometida a tortura." Afirmó Chad molesto.

"Mientras vosotros estabais acabando de aplacar las revoluciones que aún quedaban esparcidas por Europa, vuestros padres tuvieron algunos problemas." Les dijo Ivvan suavemente. "Así que al final vuestra madre acabó cayendo presa de este hombre y sus subordinados y nosotros fuimos a sacarla con todas las fuerzas que pudimos."

"Eh, eh, eh." Dijo Chad disparando al tipo un cuchillo de mesa. "No te vayas, vejestorio."

"¿Vejestorio?" Le dijo el hombre. "Ahora vas a ver lo que es un vejestorio, niñato."

De nuevo hubo una especie de remolino y cuando pudimos ver de nuevo el hombre había desaparecido.

No, no había desaparecido, había un par de huellas sueltas y bien espaciadas en el suelo.

"Dejarle, da igual." Les dijo Ivvan intentando coger a Alex pero Jacky se la apartó de su alcance. "Jacky."

"Me da igual los problemas que tengan mis padres." Dijo. "Mi madre se viene conmigo, con nosotros y pobre de vosotros, tíos, como nos sigáis."

"Jacky, soy tu padre y te mando que me la des." Le dije extendiendo los brazos.

Entonces fueron los gemelos morenos los que me cortaron el paso.

"Mamá se viene con nosotros." Me dijo Carrick. "Por lo que se ve, los adultos no sois de fiar tampoco."

"Eh, chicos, como broma ya está bien." Afirmó Chad.

"De broma nada, tío Chad." Le dijo Eddy. "Nosotros nos haremos cargo."

"Ah, y por favor." Dijo Alexiel. "No os paséis por casa en unos días. Nos os necesitaremos, gracias."

"Eh, nada de romper o destrozar la casa." Les dijo Ivvan. "Y niños, la comida de las fiambreras de congelados, como toquéis los fogones sois lobos muertos ¿me oís?"

"¿Vas a dejar que se vayan así?" Le dije yo molesto.

"¿Acaso tienes otra idea mejor, Einstein?" Me contestó con cansancio mientras nuestros hijos se iban corriendo.

Sé que podría seguirles, pero tanto Chad como Ivvan como los otros dos me cortaron el paso.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Nos preguntó Ivvan.

"Sari se ha enfadado porque no le habían dicho que ellos seguían vivos." Resumió Seth suavemente. "Y la verdad, es muy desconsiderado por su parte el dejarnos preocupar así."

"Creo que era una decisión bastante meditada." Dijo Ivvan. "Pero es cierto, le dijimos que os avisara, pero se negó."

"Incluso hemos montado esto para intentar que os dijera la verdad." Afirmé suspirando derrotado. "Como sois muy listos, al menos Sari, se daría cuenta de la verdad, por mucho que Alex fuese a disfrazarse y todo eso. Así que pensé que ambas se lo tomarían mejor. No sé, no me gusta demasiado la idea de tener que escondernos." Afirmé. "Llevo años viviendo en La Push y soportando el hedor a licántropo, ya creo que hasta me he acostumbrado."

"¿Has estado viviendo tanto tiempo en La Push y nadie se ha dado cuenta?" Me dijo Seth asombrado.

"Claro que se han dado cuenta, ella les encargó que me hiciesen de niñera." Afirmé. "Y Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul y Rebecca cuando estaban allí… era como estar en un penal. Eso sí, tenía unos cazadores increíblemente grandes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacky)

"¿Aquí?" Dije cuando nuestros hermanos licántropos empujaron una puerta de madera que daba a un jardincito de una casa un tanto… tradicional.

"Sí, bienvenidos a '_Oíche__créatúr__'s baile_' o como la llaman también, '_Naofa bantiarna's baile _' o sea, 'casa de la mujer santa'." Nos dijo Alexiel. "Este es el jardín de entrada, luego está la casa, el patio trasero, el huerto y los campos."

"Tenemos hasta animales domésticos para alimentación." Nos dijo Carrick. "Eso sí, los colores de las chapas en los collares son un código, solo podéis alimentarnos de los blancos y si es poco de algún amarillo o naranja. Y tampoco podéis chupar mucho de uno solo porque tienen que seguir vivos."

"Idea de mamá, supongo." Dijo Eddy.

"¿Dónde está su cama?" Pregunté.

"Sabéis que no duerme." Me dijo Carrick. "Pero su habitación es la de las chicas, aunque solo la usa una vez al año que se encierra." Afirmó abriendo una puerta que daba a una habitación que parecía tener solo una cama de 1'75. "Normalmente Lily es la que la usa para jugar y todo eso y ella solo guarda la ropa en el armario."

"¿Qué pasó?" Les pregunté. "¿Cómo es que estáis aquí con el abuelo y papá está en La Push?"

"Creo que hubo algo de cuernos." Me dijo Alexiel.

"¿Y mamá no le decapitó?" Dijimos Eddy y yo a la vez mientras yo acostaba a mamá en la cama.

"Vaya…" Dije yo. "Es… bueno, estaba claro que mamá no puede matar a papá, pero… me sorprende que la mujer esa siga viva."

"Ya, a nosotros también." Me dijeron.

"El caso es que cuando todo se solucionó, nosotros nos vinimos con ella y papá se quedó solo." Me dijo Carrick. "Es… no sé, no podíamos dejarla sola tampoco. Y por una vez, nos tocaba a nosotros disfrutar de mamá."

Eso no se les podía negar, la verdad. De los 5 hermanos que éramos, Sari por ser la mayor y más fuerte de todos nosotros, y ellos dos por ser los licántropos de la familia junto con papá antes, eran los que menos tiempo habían pasado con mamá, era como su hubiesemos sido dos partes de familia: papá con ellos dos y mamá con nosotros, Sari iba y venía en ambos, pero sobre todo, con papá y ellos dos.

"Llevas razón." Les dijo Eddy. "Lo increíble es que seamos una familia más o menos unida con nuestros antecedentes."

"Se acerca gente." Afirmó Alexiel que llevaba un poco atento a ruidos fuera haciéndonos poner la oreja y darnos cuenta que era cierto.

"Parecen traer carga." Dije.

"El abuelo." Afirmamos todos.

En efecto, poco después oímos voces cercanas para segundos después oír que llamaban a la puerta.

"Que sepáis que solo llamábamos por cortesía." Nos dijo Chad.

"Chicos, Billie necesitaba descansar." Nos dijo Ivvan entrándole y dejándole con su silla de ruedas en el salón. "Así que si no os importa, esta casa es tan de Billie como nuestra, nosotros no nos acercaremos pero Billie está ya mayor para andar por ahí fuera."

"Claro que sí, abuelo." Le dijo Alexiel.

"En ningún momento pensabamos dejarte fuera." Añadió Carrick.

"Y dinos Ivvan." Le dije yo. "¿Cómo debemos llamarte ahora?. ¿Tal vez padrastro?"

"Ivvan estaría bien." Me dijo. "No pretendo sustituir a nadie."

"Solo casarte con nuestra madre." Le dijo Eddy.

Creo que todos estábamos un poco mosca con aquella boda tan sorprendente y a la vez imprevista.

"Mira, largaros antes de que se despierte mamá." Les dijo Carrick. "No sé a mis hermanos pero al menos a mí no me gustaría que me viese rompiendo nuestras reglas y atacando a amigos de la familia."

"Comprendo vuestra actitud." Dijo Ivvan. "Pero un día vais a tener que haceros a la idea y sentarnos a hablar todos sobre esto."

"Mira, no sé qué juego os traéis papá, los tíos y tú." Le dijo Eddy. "Pero como a nuestra madre le pase algo por esos juegos y los líos que os traéis, no habrá lugar en el que podáis esconderos de mí."

"De nosotros." Dijo Jacky.

"Y de nosotros." Dijeron nuestros hermanos serios.

"Así que os habéis enterado." Nos dijo Ivvan.

"En la escuela sabemos muchas cosas." Afirmó Eddy. "Y Carrick y Alexiel estaban cuando os contaron eso."

"Y entre nosotros no hay secretos." Afirmó Alexiel.

La verdad es que aunque éramos de dos especies diferentes, como hermanos estábamos muy unidos y éramos un equipo genial. Y con Sari y el resto de 'primos' éramos el mejor equipo que podría encontrarse.

Por lo pronto, conseguimos que esos dos se fuesen, porque Ivvan como 'tío'-barra-exmarido de mamá estaba bien, pero como padrastro…

"Nada, que el tío este es un poco calzonazos." Dijo el abuelo.

"Era uno de los tíos más normales." Dijo Eddy. "Hasta que se ha casado con mamá."

"Pues yo me alegro en parte." Dijo Carrick. "Siempre ha estado con mamá en lo bueno y lo malo así que… la verdad, de casarse con alguien es preferible que fuese con él que con el tío Ren."

"¿Qué tío?" Le dije.

"Rufus y Ren son algo así como primos suyos." Dijo el abuelo. "Y fijaros que familia os ha tocado que sus propios padres los 'vendieron' a vuestra madre como si fuesen ganado para que ella eligiese a uno de los dos como maridos."

"¿Y cómo se libró?" Preguntamos Eddy y yo.

"Diciendo que no podían casarse pero que se los quedaba como harén." Dijo Carrick sacando una fiambrera de la nevera para volcarla en un puchero haciéndolo parecer algo así como una plasta enorme de a saber qué animal. "Aunque di más bien que les ha tenido como empleados."

"Aquí todos currábamos." Afirmó Alexiel. "Aunque la verdad es todo lo que se podía hacer aquí. Trabajar y actividades lúdicas."

"Y atacar a ganado." Les dije bromeando. "Como los bichos de la cuadra."

"Como montar a caballo." Me dijo Carrick. "Mamá nos enseñó."

"Os ganamos." Le dije. "A nosotros nos enseñaron con 2 años cronológicos, 9 de cuerpo."

"Tus piernas no llegaban ni a los estribos." Me dijo Eddy.

De pronto, oímos unos murmullos suaves en el 'cuarto de las chicas' y sonreímos.

"Ya voy yo." Les dije saltando de la encimera. "Vosotros seguid con la comida para el abuelo y vosotros dos."

"¿Y vosotros?" Nos dijo Carrick.

"Ya hemos comido antes." Afirmó Eddy mientras yo corría a la habitación donde vi a mamá despierta.

Carraspeé y entonces ni reaccionó, aunque la oí oler el aire.

"Jacky." Me dijo.

"Veo que ya has despertado, mamá." Le dije poniéndome frente a ella. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"¿Tú no estás enfadado también?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Supongo, sí." Afirmé sonriendo y sentándome en el alfeizar de la ventana suavemente para tenerla en mi campo de vista. "Pero soy tu hijo, eso significa que tengo que confiar en ti porque eres mi madre y nunca has hecho nada que nos dañase, al contrario, siempre has hecho de todo para protegernos."

Entonces soltó una risa de aire, algo así como un 'ha' pero sin pronunciar, solo aire. Eso significaba que en la tristeza al menos estaba un poco contenta.

"Igual deberías contárselo a tu hermana." Me dijo. "Aunque no puedo culparla, sé cómo es que te oculten información, aunque sea por tu bien siempre es doloroso enterarse por ti misma o por terceros de que todos lo sabían pero te lo ocultaban."

"Supongo que nos espera una vida más difícil que al resto de mortales." Le dije sonriéndole.

"Por eso yo nunca debería haber tenido hijos." Me dijo suavemente. "No me malinterpretes, tus hermanos y tú sois mi mayor tesoro, pero es cruel haberos traído a mi mundo... es una vida demasiado dura para vosotros."

"Bueno... ya lidiaremos con lo que venga." Le dije divertido de que aún con todo, su única preocupación fuesemos mis hermanos (Sari inlcuída) y yo. "Y al fin y al cabo, a tus mascotas ya les tenemos bajo control. Oh, me refiero a los vampiros, claro. Jamás se me ocurriría llamarles a los licántropos mascotas, aunque la mayoría de veces es como se portan. Sobre todo mi cuñado, Seth."

Eso pareció hacerle sonreir de nuevo.

"Seth es un gran chico." Afirmó ella. "Era amigo de papá y amigo mío. Creo que quitando a tu padre, él fue el primero que me aceptó como a uno más de la manada. Luego vinieron los mosqueteros de tu padre: Embry y Quil."

"La verdad es que parecían la sombra de papá, sí." Le dije divertido. "Por cierto, ha estado antes Ivvan por aquí, nos han traído al abuelo y luego les hemos echado."

"Bien." Susurró medio suspirando. "Pobre Billie... mira que tener que hacerle pasar por toda esa farsa a su edad..."

Me quedaba con ganas de decirle que en realidad, allí todos sabían lo de la trampa-encerrona que le habían preparado; salvo Eddy, Seth, Sari, ella y yo, por lo que se veía; pero me mordí la lengua. Aquello no ayudaría y lo único que serviría sería para ponerla aún más furiosa.

"¿Quién está cocinando?" Me preguntó incorporándose de golpe.

Vaya, por fin parecía haber olido la comida que estaban haciendo en la cocina.

"Pues creo que eran nuestros hermanos, pero no te preocupes, por lo que se ve solo estaban calentando algo del frigorífico."

"Jo... se supone que eso debería hacerlo yo..." Dijo sentádnose y levantándose suavemente para dar dos pasos temblorosos.

Entonces fui con ella y le cogí del brazo para ayudarla disimuladamente.

"De esto ni una palabra a nadie." Me dijo.

"Será un secreto." Le dije yo.

Sí, aquella era mi madre, con su enorme orgullo como para admitir que necesitaba ayuda en algo o para admitir sus sentimientos hacia papá.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Vida familiar.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Con cuidado... cuidado..." Me dijo Billie mientras le bajábamos entre los chicos y yo de la camioneta a la calle pavimentada del pueblo. "Ya está. Gracias."

"No hay de qué." Afirmamos sonriendo.

"Mamá, Carrick y yo iremos a ver los carneros ¿vale?" Me dijo Alexiel.

"Está bien, pero no os separéis mucho, y recordar que no tenemos mucho dinero como para andar cogiendo caprichos." Les dije sonriéndoles mientras le pasaba a Eddy una paca de lana de nuestras ovejas.

"Ya, pero si tuviésemos uno podríamos tener corderos más a menudo." Me dijo Alexiel.

"Desde luego, pero no podemos andar por ahí comprando tonterías." Afirmé. "Además, luego tenéis que venir al puesto, hay muchas cosas que vender."

"En estos dos meses te juro que aún no he entendido para nada de qué va esto." Afirmó Eddy cogiendo la carretilla con unas cuantas cajas de manzanas, peras tempranas y otros productos de la tierra.

"Este es vuestro primer mercado ¿no?" Les dije sonriendo. "Bueno, resulta que aquí lo que no se come en casa se intercambia aquí por dinero, y ese dinero luego nos permite coger más comida que nos falta en casa. A ver, cuidado que voy con más pacas." Dije saltando por la borda de la furgoneta tras descargarla como podría hacer cualquier humano normal y corriente.

"Y a dónde se supone que hay que llevar esto." Me dijo Jacky sepultado tras unas pacas de lana.

"¿Veis el puesto donde está la princesa con alas?" Le dije sonriendo. "Pues ahí es nuestro stand."

"Bueno, bueno, vosotros seguir al abuelo Billie." Les dijo él que llevaba una carretilla tras la silla con el resto de productos manufacturados compuestos de empanadas, pasteles, tartas y garrafas de sidra hecha con nuestras manzanas. "Llevo 3 años ayudando a montar nuestro puesto."

"Por cierto, luego podéis ir a daros una vuelta por la feria." Les dije. "Eso sí, a las 4 me gustaría que fueseis a encargaros del puesto porque yo participo en el concurso de pasteles de la feria. Y este año... vengo aún más preparada."

"Eso estará por ver, querida." Me dijo Molly O'Toddler, la hija mayor de los O'Toddler de abajo. "Mi madre es la campeona invicta."

"Pero este año mi madre juega buenas cartas." Afirmó Brenna Finnegan.

"Ah... pero es que este año yo también apuesto fuerte." Afirmé sonriendo. "La verdad es que siempre gana 'Mamma' O'Toddler, es la mejor pastelera del pueblo, su marido es el panadero y ella hace los pasteles." Les dije a los chicos cuando las mujeres se hubieron ido. "Y la madre de Brenna, la señora Eithne Finnegan... dios, es ama de casa, pero los Finnegan son cabezotas y sus mujeres aún más. Deberíais ver a Brenna arreglándo cosas con sus hermanos, y eso que en teoría ella es solo la repartidora."

"Mujeres fuertes, que bien." Me dijo Jacky. "Serán como las Valerius Black ¿no?"

"Muy gracioso, Jaky." Le dije mientras poníamos las cosas en el mostrador de nuestro puesto. "Por cierto, si os preguntan sois los hijos de los O'Connells, solo que ahora nos apellidamos O'Toddler, pero de los O'Toddler de la cima de la colina ¿vale?"

"Entonces soy... ¿Jacky O'Toddler? Y mi hermano es ¿Eddy O'Toddler?" Me dijo Jacky.

"Así es." Afirmé sonriendo. "Como vuestros hermanos Alexiel y Carrick. Ah, Billie, luego tienes el campeonato de cartas en la taberna, supongo que irás ¿no?"

"No quisiera dejarte aquí sola, este año..." Me dijo.

Este año no estábamos adultos más que él y yo, eso iba a decir.

"No te preocupes." Le dije negando con una sonrisa. "Estaré bien, además, sería un deshonor para la familia si no te volvieses a llevar la copa. Me había acostumbrado a verla en nuestra repisa."

Eso le hizo reír y luego toser un poco; la verdad es que últimamente me daba cuenta de que cada día que pasaba era ya tiempo robado a su muerte debido a sus genes licántropos, y aún así, pronto le llegaría su hora.

"Gracias hija." Me dijo cuando paró mientras yo le daba palmaditas suaves en la espalda. "Bueno, pues me quedaré aquí contigo para hacerte compañía hasta que sea la hora."

"Eso suena bien." Afirmé.

Sin embargo, no nos duró mucho el estar solos, en aquel pueblo, nadie estaba realmente solo porque todos se conocían y aunque nosotros habíamos llegado nuevos hacía unos años, ya éramos parte del pueblo, nos habían acogido como a unos más, y cuando mis habilidades como médico y mis conocimientos surgieron a la luz, me convertí en la 'mujer santa' por saber hacer de partera, medicina natural y otras cositas.

"Manzanas, rojas manzanas cultivadas en lo alto de la colina…" Comencé a rezar. "Las mejores manzanas de este lado de la ladera…"

De cobrar una pasta haciendo cirugía estética y trabajando en un hospital a trabajar con mis manos y vender mis productos cultivados por la familia en nuestros terrenos. Pero al menos ahora era más o menos feliz.

"Zanahorias irlandesas… auténticas zanahorias irlandesas…" Dije. "Zanahorias de la granja '_Naofa bantiarna's baile_'… Cocidas o ensalada son la elección perfecta."

"Hija, parece que hayas nacido para esto." Me dijo Billie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

Era increíble, una descendiente de mi querida Valeska. Una matriarca del clan Valeirius… actuando como una vulgar granjera humana… Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo.

"¡Alexia, querida!" Le dijo una mujer. "¡Menudas cebollas!"

"Tu suelo debe ser de los mejores del pueblo y los alrededores." Le dijo otra mujer.

"Por algo soy la señora de la casa." Les dijo ella sonriendo. "Fiona y Tara. ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Muireann?"

"Con su marido Brian." Afirmó sonriendo la primera que supuse era Fiona. "Y nos están relevando un poco en el puesto."

"Ya sabes, papá y Brian cogen hoy un montón de órdenes de trabajo." Afirmó Tara por cierto, ten, para tí.

"¡Oh, Tara, es preciosa!" Le dijo ella.

"A ver si adivinas quién es." Afirmó la otra.

"A ver…" Dijo la chica mirando la figura que le acababan de dar.

A mí me parecía un hada, típico del folclore celta, desde luego, o al menos eso es lo que había leído.

"Yo diría que es una Moshfolk." Dijo Bella Alexandrine. "Aunque no suelen ser rubias."

"Es Lady Gwen." Le dijo la que parecía menor de las dos, Tara.

"¡¿En serio?!" Les dijo ella feliz mirándola. "¡Dios santo, os ha quedado igual!"

"¿Y por qué le regaláis una figurita así a ella?" Les dijo el viejo inválido que estaba con ella en el tendedero.

"La casa de vuestra familia está construida sobre una colina llamada '_Faery Hill_' o 'colina de hadas' con su castillo o palacio subterráneo, y se dice que Lady Gwen aún aguarda a su enamorado, sufriendo porque había rechazado la felicidad en pos del sentido común, y él, por orgullo, la había perdido." Le dijo la mayor sonriendo. "Pensamos que a los turistas podrían gustarles también puesto que Aidan, Shawn y Frances cuentan la triste historia de Lady Gwen y Carrick a todo aquel forastero que les escucha."

"Ya sabes Billie, aquí cada uno tiene su leyenda favorita." Dijo una señora mayor. "Y chicas… ¿no deberíais estar ayudando a vuestra hermana en vuestro puesto?"

"Brian está ayudándola." Dijo Tara.

"Vamos Sra. Murray." Le dijo el anciano, Billie. "Las chicas vinieron a intercambiar unas palabras con mi hija."

"Por cierto, enhorabuena chiquilla." Le dijo la señora.

"Gracias, pero nuestras patatas no son nada comparadas con las de la finca de los…" Comenzó la chica.

"¡No hombre!" Dijo ella riéndose. "¿No te acuerdas de que el club de 'las ovejas' organizamos cada año el vestuario de la función popular?"

"Sí…" Dijo Bella Alexandrine. "Oh, no me digas que me vuelve a tocar haceros las galletas."

"Este año representamos la leyenda del prícipe Carrick y Lady Gwen." Dijo la señora. "Y como ella vivió según la leyenda en tu casa y tú eres una mujer preciosa…"

"¡No!" Dijo ella divertida.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron las tres mujeres.

"¡Tía, que fuerte!" Dijo la joven de las tres. "¡Vas a ser Lady Gwen!"

"Mi hija va a ser la protagonista de la obra de este año." Dijo Billie cogiendo una botella. "Esto merece un brindis."

La verdad es que no sabía de qué iba toda esa historia, pero debía estar de acuerdo en que la chica era guapa, luciría en el papel protagonista de cualquier obra.

"Oye, y ¿quién es esa Lady Gwen?" Le dijo Billie cuando se fueron las mujeres.

"Es una mujer de una leyenda, se enamoró del príncipe de las hadas y al final acabaron mal porque su padre lo descubrió y la hizo casar con otro hombre más apropiado para ella que el príncipe de las hadas." Afirmó ella. "Y créeme, no me hace mucha gracia representarlo, yo… conozco la historia de primera mano."

No me extrañaba, esa mujer parecía un registro con patas de gente e historias, reales y leyendas. Seguro que algo sabía de esa también.

Sin embargo, lo más curioso fue cuando a mediodía clavado, llegaron los críos y el anciano se fue. Los críos llevaban un enorme carnero con cuernos preciosos y que olía que alimentaba aún estando vivo.

Ella sonrió viéndoles llegar.

"Mira que animal tan precioso." Le dijeron.

"Lo hemos encontrado nosotros solos." Afirmó el hermano gemelo vampiro del anterior.

"Di que no." Afirmó uno de los morenos. "Carrick lo encontró y nos lo mostró."

"Es un buen ejemplar." Les dijo la madre sonriéndoles mientras miraba al animal. "Fuerte, robusto, buena cornamenta, buena lana… perfecto para cubrir a las ovejas y dará una lana buena también. Bien hecho chicos."

"Gracias." Le dijeron los 4 a la vez.

"Por cierto, te hemos traído comida." Le dijo el de pelo rojo más oscuro.

"Oh, gracias." Dijo ella. "Estaba comiéndome unas manzanitas."

La verdad es que tampoco parecía tan peligrosa, amable con sus hijos, cálida con la gente en general, educada vendedora… Nadie pensaría que había luchado guerras y que había liberado a presos y que ella misma había estado encarcelada en 'el hades'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ahí está…" Murmuré mientras veíamos a Alex en su puesto vendiendo productos de la tierra con una sonrisa. "Miradla… ¿no es preciosa?"

"Oh… ya está otra vez babeando…" Dijo Embry.

"A ver, que me quede yo por aquí, vale. Al fin y al cabo, estoy casada con un vínculo que solo vale aquí con mi novio. Jacob aún porque es un brasas y no puede separarse de su mujer ni un segundo por si ataca su ex-marido y se la quita." Afirmó Leah. "Pero vosotros… ¿Qué narices hacéis aún aquí?"

"Un amigo nunca abandona a los suyos." Afirmó Embry.

"Esto es ridículo." Afirmó Aidan. "Ahora veréis." Afirmó caminando fuera de nuestra calle y hacia el puesto de Alex.

Íbamos a haberle dicho algo, pero nos callamos y acabó llegando al puesto sin problemas.

"Hey, Alex, guapa." Le dijo a mi mujer. "Vaya, bonitas patatas."

"¿Quieres alguna?" Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Oh, enseguida te preparo la bolsa para tu _seanmháthair_ (abuela). Eran… manzanas, unas patatas, algún tomate…"

"Y una de esas tartas (_pies_ no tarta, tarta) que tienes ahí." Le dijo él amablemente. "En fin, ya veo que tienes buenos tenderos."

"Ya hemos visto la feria y ahora venimos a ayudar a mamá." Afirmó Alexiel.

"Pero que sobrinos más majos tengo." Dijo él divertido.

Creo que les estaba haciendo la pelota, o igual es que era así.

"Por cierto, Aidan." Le dijo ella. "Adivina qué. Me han elegido para representar a Lady Gwen en la leyenda de este año para la feria turística de verano; y sin consultármelo."

"Oh, vaya… de todas formas, felicidades." Le dijo él.

"¿Qué es eso de Lady Gwen?" Dije yo.

"Es uno de los protagonistas de una leyenda local." Afirmó Jackson. "En verano es cuando vienen más visitantes a ver la feria de verano que hacemos aquí, así que somos famosos por representar una leyenda durante el periodo que dura la feria."

"¿Una feria?" Dijo Embry. "¿Con noria y todo?"

"¡No!" Dijo Jackson medio riéndose. "Es una feria más medieval. La gente del pueblo se disfraza como si fuesen de la edad media y luego tienes actores callejeros y… bueno, los de la representación."

"O sea, como una representación local." Dije yo. "Hum… ¿y qué hay que hacer para participar?"

"Básicamente ser parte del pueblo durante más de un año, tener un oficio…"

"De todas formas, creo que esto puede irnos bien." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno chicos, os dejo un rato solos." Les dije. "Billie vendrá cuando acabe la partida, Carrick está en el concurso de vegetales, y yo voy a ver cómo 'Mamma' O'Toddler nos da una paliza con su tarta campeona como cada año."

"¿Y si sabes que va a ganar por qué sigues participando?" Me dijo Jacky.

"Porque es divertido." Afirmé sonriendo. "Además, este año he probado algo nuevo, me da que igual quedo 2ª o así." Afirmé dándome unos toquecitos en la nariz. "Desearme suerte…"

"Suerte." Me dijeron los tres.

"La vas a necesitar." Añadió Alexiel mientras me alejaba.

Sé que sabía que yo me había enterado porque le podía oír, pero aún así, lo dijo. Mientras me colocaba en mi posición para que los jueces probasen y degustasen mi tarta, me alisé un poco la ropa. Allí estaban todas las mujeres del pueblo, y como cada año, me habiá tocado al lado de las O'Toddle con 'Mamma' O'Toddler como representante, y los Gallagher con Shawn como representante ya que era el cocinero de la taberna, justo junto a la señora Eithe Finnegan que era la madre de Brenna.

"Mira estos jovencitos." Dijo la última. "Son valientes al intentar competir con las veteranas."

"Vamos, vamos." Nos dijo Shawn bromeando. "Que la cocina no es solo lugar de mujeres."

"Ni de amas de casa." Dije yo sonriendo también.

"Sí, sí, pero este año tampoco pienso perder." Afirmó 'Mamma' O'Toddler.

"Y yo tampoco." Afirmé. "Este año he mejorado la receta."

"Cuidado que este año también yo apuesto fuerte." Afirmó Shawn mientras descubríamos nuestros respectivos pasteles.

"Pastel ('_Pie_') de calabaza para Eithe, grosellas para 'Mamma' O'Toddle y ¿buey, Shawn?" Le dije viendo sus vol-au-vents rellenos de algo que olía como a buey.

"Casi." Me dijo. "Se llaman '_Guinness Meat Pie'_; los he desarroyado para la feria de verano. Así que… voy a presentarlos a este concurso."

"¡Oh, Shawn!" Le dijeron las mujeres. "Esto era un concurso de postres!. ¡De '_pies_' dulces!"

"¿Y tú, Alexia?" Me dijo Shawn. "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Yo he hecho… ¡la '_Michaelmas Irish Pie_' de mi bisabuela!" Afirmé sonriendo y mostrándoles . "Aunque me temo que no me ha salido del todo bien…"

"Parece que te has pasado un poco con el azucar de por encima." Me dijo 'Mamma' O'Toddle.

"Creo que eso era así." Afirmé. "En fin… Oh, Shawn, ahí tienes a tu hermana. Creo que no está muy contenta…"

"Lógico, como tenía que concursar le ha tocado a ella lavar los platos que se manchen." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque también podría ser su forma de desearme suerte."

"No, yo diría más bien que un puño significa otra cosa pero desde luego no desear suerte ¿no?" Le dije yo con voz suave pero medio bromeando.

"Alexia, mucha suerte." Me dijo a mí ella antes de irse.

"Manda narices… que mi propia hermana te mande a ti suerte en vez de a mí que soy su hermano…" Se quejó Shawn.

La verdad es que eso era divertido, mientras esperábamos que los jueces viniesen probando los pasteles, seguímos charlando un poco.

"Por cierto, a ver qué le haces a tu marido que últimamente se pasa mucho por la taberna a todas horas." Me dijo.

"¿Hum?" Dije.

"El pobre Ivvan... deberías dejarle volver a casa, mujer." Me dijo.

"¿Eso os ha dicho?" Le dije. "¿Qué no le dejo volver a casa?"

"Nos dijo que le echaste de casa por una disputa familiar." Me dijo. "Últimamente se junta mucho con tu hermano, con eso de que se ha independizado..."

Al menos eran gente lista, buena excusa.

"Ah, bueno… ya me conocéis, soy una mujer fuerte." Le dije. "Quien me la hace la paga, y mi marido no ha sido muy bueno." Afirmé haciéndole reír. "Si no hubiese sido una mujer le hubiese roto la nariz."

Entonces la risa se hizo audible y medio rugiente.

"No hay duda de que eres medio Irlandesa." Me dijo divertido. "¿Y qué hay del otro?"

"¿Qué otro?" Dije.

"El forastero, el que se aloja en el hotel del valle." Me dijo. "Alto, fornido, ojos como morados… según mi hermana no está nada mal, y tiene la nariz entera, así que es forastero o muy fuerte."

Eso me hizo retemblar un segundo. Aquella descripción era exactamente la de Jacob.

"¿Jacob?" Le dije.

"No, no. Creo que me dijo que se llamaba… Koba, Kozu…" Me dijo.

"¿Kobu?" Le dije. "¿Kobu Black?"

"¡Sí!" Me dijo. "Exacto, Kobu Black. Ha preguntado por ti."

"Ah, sí." Me dijo 'Mamma' O'Toddle. "Un chico muy apuesto, creo que va por ahí diciendo que es un amigo tuyo."

"Sí, algo así." Afirmé yo mientras los jueces llegaban al puesto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

"Y sin más dilación… procedamos a dar el veredicto del último concurso." Dijo el hombre que hacía las veces de pregonero de los premios de los diversos concursos.

Después de todo un día en el mercado, persiguiendo y manteniendo en mi campo visual a aquella mujer sangre de la sangre de la sangre de la sangre de mi Valeska… por fin habían recogido los puestos y estaban todos esperando los premios de los concursos.

"Este año ha sido un veredicto bastante difícil…" Dijo el otro pregonero. "Nos notifican que ha habido dos ganadoras."

Al momento se alzó un murmullo bastante audible de confusión; seguro que no estaban acostumbrados a los empates.

"Por un lado, nuestra invicta campeona… ¡la señora 'Mamma' O'Toddler!" Dijo el hombre para causar un clamor de felicitación a la señora que comenzaba a subir por la escalera.

"Y por otro lado, por su tarta que hacía tiempo que no se elaboraba… ¡la joven señora Alexia O'Connells!"

Allí el clamor se elevó aún más mientras incluso yo aplaudía sorprendido por aquella noticia. La chica a la que venía siguiendo Isabella Alexandrine, se había cambiado el nombre para pasar desapercibida en el lugar y acababa de ganar un concurso que al parecer ya estaba casi pre-decidido dado la especialización de las damas del lugar en la repostería y pastelería.

Vale, era una asesina, pero había que reconocerle que era curioso que hubiese ganado un premio por algo tan femenino y delicado como la cocina de pasteles, raros esos _'pies'_, pero pasteles al fin y al cabo.

La vi subir al escenario feliz y saludar haciendo reverencias y dando gracias al público mientras le daban una especie de paleta dorada que la otra señora le dio mientras le daba dos besos y ella se quedaba con el ramo enorme que pertenecían ambas a la ganadora que al parecer, era evidente que no habían contado con el empate.

Al verla allí, me parecía más claro y evidente que nunca que la chica no era tan peligrosa como habíamos pensado. Era peligrosa y letal en potencia, pero estaba bastante cuerda y se controlaba muy bien. Estaba rodeada de humanos y estaba viviendo como un humano más, sin lujos, sin hacer nada que pudiese delatarla como vampiro… el único rastro que podría dejar eran los animales en su establo, pero hasta en eso era cuidadosa; me había fijado, no había muerto ninguno y parecían bastante bien cuidados y todo. Nadie podría sospechar nunca que esa mujer tan dócil y dispuesta a ayudar, que llevaba una vida bastante austera y pacífica era en realidad una 'no-muerta', una cazadora de la noche, una vampiresa y de las más letales si se lo proponía.

Aunque la verdad, se me hacía raro que ahora solo viviesen en aquella casa los 4 hijos varones, el viejo inválido y ella; los mayores parecían haberse ido todos.

Sin embargo, lejos de ser más débiles parecían ser bastante estables; hasta el anciano trabajaba como podía, y eso estaba patente en cómo habían trabajado por turnos en su mostrador, vendiendo productos que ellos mismos producían.

Era curioso, todos los vampiros parecían orgullosos de serlo, solo unos pocos, muy pocos en realidad, vivían entre humanos, pero desde luego, no convivían con ellos como si fuesen unos más, incluso teniendo amigos humanos… era demasiado tentador como para aguantar las ganas de beber su sangre, demasiado peligroso… además, los vampiros eran una raza orgullosa, estaban orgullosos de ser vampiros y no se molestaban en ocultar su naturaleza; por eso eran tan problemáticos, eran más fuertes que los humanos y por tanto, más difíciles de capturar. Pero ella, al final, se había rendido. Había aceptado su crimen de liberar a presos peligrosos, pero ella les había mantenido bajo control, como si fuese un programa de reinserción social… ella no había presentado resistencia, ni cuando la apresamos ni mientras estuvo presa en la celda. Había sido dócil, se había resignado a pasar por aquello… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué una vampiresa había actuado así?

¿Acaso era posible que una vampiresa fuese tan diferente a los de su raza?

No, había en su sangre una traza de algo que no había podido identificar, pues si no fuese posible… hubiese jurado que tenía una traza de sangre licántropa mezclada con su sangre vampírica.

Pero no, eso era total y completamente imposible, no era posible un ser de una especie con sangre de ambas. Era biológicamente imposible, las trasfusiones de sangre vampírica en licántropos presos que habíamos hecho habían acabado con la muerte del sujeto; simplemente aquello era tan simple como que nuestras especies estaban condenadas a no poder salvarse con sangre, nuestras sangres eran imposible de convinar, si bien era cierto que la unión carnal era posible y de ahí era posible sacar crías, eso sí, con humanas portadoras, no con vampiresas… las vampiresas eran estériles.

Lo cual me llevaba a otra incógnita: ¿cómo era posible que una vampiresa tuviese hijos siendo centenaria? Mi Valeska había engendrado a nuestro hijo justo en su muerte, dos días antes de ser convertida en vampiro, por eso nuestro hijo había sido un licántropo pero algo especial… nadie lo había sabido nunca, solo nosotros dos.

Precisamente esas especialidades habían sido las que le habían llevado a ser leyenda entre los nuestros… Alain, el licántropo. Mi hijo Alain. Jefe de los licántropos mientras estuvo vivo; y eso había sido casi 2 siglos, demasiado incluso para un licántropo alfa purísimo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La leyenda de Lady Gwen y Carrick.**

((Digamos que esto es una noche de leyendas, pero un tanto especial, jeje.

Por cierto, perdón porque no avisé antes pero hoy comienzo de nuevo las clases y en 3 semanas comienzo los exámenes, vamos que me quedan 3 viernes y un fin de semana para empezar los exámenes, así que... las publicaciones van a ir más lentas y en febrero, en todo febrero, igual puedo publicar solo 2 capítulos por falta de tiempo para escribir... (aunque claro, luego igual me pasa como en septiembre que después de un examen me ponía a escribir y me cascaba un capítulo en una hora...) Pero bueno, que por si acaso yo aviso que en febrero hasta mitades o la 3ª semana estoy de exámenes y ahora estoy de pre-examenes así que... paciencia y comprensión conmigo, porfavor...))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Alex." La llamé al día siguiente mientras ella cocinaba la cena para los gemelos morenos y yo. "Perdona que te moleste mientras cocinas, pero…"

"Tú nunca molestas, Billie." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué dudas tienes?"

"Es sobre lo que te dijeron, lo de la mujer de la leyenda que tenías que escenificar." Le dije.

"_La leyenda de Lady Gwen y Carrick_." Asintió sonriendo. "Es una leyenda local."

"¿Te importaría contármela?" Le pedí.

"Solo es un cuento local." Me dijo ella divertida. "Pero está bien… hace mucho que no tenemos una noche de leyendas. Yo cuento esa y tú cuentas la de la 3ª esposa."

"Desde luego… que cariño le has cogido tú a esa leyenda, hay que ver." Le dije. "Está bien, tienes un trato jovencita."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Veamos… ¿por dónde puedo empezar a contar la leyenda?..." Murmuré sentándome ante la chimenea con Billie en la silla de ruedas y los niños tirados por las butacas y el sofá. "Ya sé, érase una vez…"

Todas las historias debían comenzar con esas palabras, así que esta, por muy leyenda que fuera, debía comenzar por las mismas palabras.

"_Érase una vez una doncella llamada Gwen. Era de humilde cuna, pero doncella en su corazón y en su comportamiento. Tenía el cabello tan pálido como la luz del sol en invierno, y los ojos tan verdes como el musgo. Su belleza era conocida por la región y si bien tenía un porte orgulloso, por su figura esbelta y agradable, era una modesta doncella que, al haber fallecido su madre, en paz descanse, al dar a luz, cuidaba de la casa para su anciano padre. Hacía lo que se le pedía y lo que se esperaba de ella, y nunca se la oyó pronunciar queja alguna. Sin embargo, se la veía, de vez en cuando, pasear por los acantilados por la tarde, y otear el mar como si deseara tener alas y volar. No puedo deciros lo que había en su corazón. Quizás era algo que ni ella misma sabía. No obstante, mantenía la casa, cuidaba de su padre y paseaba sola por los acantilados._" Les conté sonriendo mientras describía a la mujer. "_Un día, cuando llevaba flores para la tumba de su madre, enterrada cerca del pozo de San Declan, conoció a un hombre, o lo que pensaba que era un hombre. Era alto y erguido, con el pelo oscuro y ondulado que le caía hasta los hombros, y ojos tan azules como los jacintos que ella llevaba en sus brazos. La llamó por su nombre, y la voz fue como música en su cabeza e hizo que su corazón bailara. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se enamoraron en la tumba de su querida madre, con la brisa suspirando entre la alta hierba como si fueran hadas susurrando_ _Pero, por mucho que un corazón reconociera al otro, no se trataba de una simple cuestión entre una doncella y un hombre, que se toman de la mano y unen sus vidas, pues él era Carrick, el príncipe de las hadas que vivía en el castillo de plata bajo la colina, donde se asentaba su casa de campo. Ella temía un hechizo y dudaba tanto del corazón de Carrick como del suyo propio. Y cuanto más anhelo sentía en su corazón, más dudaba, ya que le habían enseñado a desconfiar de las hadas y de los palacios donde se reunían._"

"Tostón…" Canturreó Jacky.

"¿Te quieres callar, pelirrojo?" Le dijo su hermano Carrick. "¿Qué pasó luego? Porque no se acaba así ¿no?"

"No." Afirmé yo sonriendo para continuar. "_Aun así, una noche, cuando la luna estaba llena, Carrick atrajo a Gwen desde su casa hasta su caballo alado, para volar por encima de la tierra y el mar, y mostrarle las maravillas que le daría si se comprometía con él. Su corazón le pertenecía a ella y todo lo que poseía se lo entregaría._" Afirmé haciendo una pausa de efecto antes de continuar. "_Y sucedió que su padre, desvelado por los dolores que padecía en los huesos, vio a su hija salir volando del cielo a lomos del caballo blanco y alado, con el príncipe de las hadas detrás de ella. Guiado por el miedo y su falta de comprensión, sólo pensaba en salvarla del hechizo, donde sin la menor duda había caído. Así que le prohibió el trato con Carrick y la prometió en matrimonio a un joven formal que se ganaba la vida en el mar. Y Lady Gwen, una doncella que sentía gran respeto por su padre, guardó su corazón obedientemente, dejó de pasear y se preparó para el casamiento tal como se esperaba de ella._"

"¿Y ya está?" Dijo Alexiel. "Quiero decir… Carrick no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ¿no?"

"Claro que no." Dije sonriendo ante lo sagaces que eran mis hijos. "_Nada más enterarse, Carrick montó en cólera y ordenó a los relámpagos, los truenos y el viento que azotaran y se estrellaran sobre las colinas y hasta el mar. Y los lugareños, los granjeros y los pescadores se echaron a temblar, mas Lady Gwen seguía sentada en silencio en su casa, ocupada en zurcir. Al amanecer, Carrick montó en su caballo alado y voló hasta el sol. Recogió fuego del sol, formó unos diamantes deslumbrantes y los depositó en una bolsa de plata. Y estas joyas candentes y mágicas son las que le llevó a su casa. Cuando ella salió a su encuentro, las derramó a sus pies y le dijo: «Te he traído joyas del sol. Representan mi pasión por ti. Acepta estas joyas y acéptame a mí, porque te ofreceré todo lo que poseo y más». No obstante, ella se negó, diciendo que estaba prometida a otro. El deber la contuvo y a él, el orgullo, cuando se separaron, dejando los diamantes esparcidos entre las flores. Así que estos también se convirtieron en flores._" Les dije haciendo una pausa de efecto de nuevo. "_El día que se casó con el pescador, su padre murió. Era como si se hubiera aferrado a la vida, con todo su dolor, hasta asegurarse de que su Gwen estaba a salvo y protegida. Así que su marido se trasladó a la casa. La dejaba antes de que el sol saliera cada día para echar sus redes y pescar. Y sus vidas se acostumbraron a la dicha y al orden._"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"_Mientras Gwen vivía su vida tal como se esperaba de ella, Carrick perdió su entusiasmo poda música y la risa. Una noche, con gran desesperación, montó su caballo de nuevo y voló hasta la luna, recogiendo su luz, que se convirtió en perlas en su bolsa de plata. Una vez más, volvió a ella, y pese a que llevaba su primer hijo en su seno, salió del lecho de SU marido para ir a su encuentro. «Éstas son las lágrimas de la luna», le indicó. «Representan mi añoranza por ti. Acepta estas joyas y acéptame a mí, porque te ofreceré todo lo que poseo y más.» De nuevo, pese a que sus propias lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, le rechazó. Porque ella pertenecía a otro, llevaba su hijo en su seno y no traicionaría su juramento. Una vez más se separaron, el deber, el orgullo y las perlas que yacían en el suelo se convirtieron en damas de la noche._" Continuó mi nuera sonriendo mientras zurcía ropa junto al fuego contándonos la leyenda local de Lady Gwen y Carrick, príncipe de las hadas.

Si no fuese completamente imposible, hubiese jurado que era más bien la historia de mi hijo y ella. Amor entre ambos, ella hace lo que debe y se casa con un hombre de su especie y categoría social… justo como mi nuera y mi hijo.

Ambos hombre eran demasiado tontos como para saber qué querían las mujeres a las que amaban, ambas mujeres demasiado orgullosas y temerosas de su deber como para dar un paso en falso.

"_Así que transcurrieron los años, con Carrick muy apenado y Lady Gwen haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella. Crió a sus hijos y disfrutó con ello. Se ocupó de las flores y se acordó del amor. Porque si bien su marido era un buen hombre, nunca había tocado los lugares más recónditos de su corazón. Y envejeció, su rostro y su cuerpo se arrugaron, permaneciendo su corazón joven con los deseos nostálgicos de una doncella._" Continuó ella suavemente.

Ella no había envejecido, ahora mi hijo tampoco lo haría; sin embargo, ella había criado a sus hijos a tiempos, primero a unos gemelos, luego a otros… separada de mi hijo por orgullo, primero su orgullo y ahora el de ella.

"_Como el tiempo es diferente para las hadas que para los mortales, un día Carrick montó su caballo alado y voló por encima del mar, zambulliéndose profundamente en él para encontrar su corazón. Allí, el pulso del mar fluyó en su bolsa plateada y se convirtió en zafiros. Se los llevó a Lady Gwen, cuyos hijos tenían hijos ahora, su pelo se había encanecido y sus ojos se habían apagado. Sin embargo, lo único que vio el príncipe de las hadas fue la doncella que amaba y anhelaba._" Afirmó ella.

Sí, si cerraba los ojos, yo también podría ver a mi querida esposa que hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto justo como el día que la conocí.

"_Derramó los zafiros a sus pies. «Éstos son el corazón del mar. Representan mi constancia. Acepta estas joyas y acéptame a mí, porque te ofreceré todo lo que poseo y más.» y en esta ocasión, con la sabiduría de la edad, ella vio lo que había hecho al rechazar el amor por el deber. Por nunca haber confiado en su corazón. Y lo que él había hecho por ofrecerle joyas, pero sin entregarle lo único que podría haberla convencido._" Afirmó ella.

"Y qué puede ser más importante que las joyas?" Le preguntaron sus hijos con curiosidad.

Ninguno de ellos parecían saber la respuesta a sus propias preguntas; sin embargo, yo podía dar varias respuestas: amor, seguridad, tranquilidad, el sentirte apoyado… había muchas repuestas posibles, así que la miré a ella a la espera de que siguiese y con ello contestase a la pregunta de sus hijos.

Ella sonrió mirándonos y luego continuó cosiendo y contando la historia como supongo que las madres y las abuelas allí harían con los niños pequeños.

"_Eran palabras de amor, en vez de pasión, en vez de añoranza, incluso en vez de constancia, lo que ella había necesitado._" Les contestó a sus hijos. "_No obstante, ahora era vieja y estaba encorvada, y sabía, al contrario que el príncipe de las hadas, que no era mortal, que era demasiado tarde. Lloró las amargas lágrimas de una anciana y le contó que su vida había finalizado. Y le dijo que si él le hubiera traído amor en vez de joyas, si le hubiera hablado de amor en vez de pasión, añoranza y constancia, su corazón quizás hubiera vencido al deber._"

Sí, seguramente si mi hijo hubiese hecho eso en vez de ser tan idiota como para negarle a ella lo único que ella siempre había buscado en él: su amor, ahora mismo ella no tendría dos maridos y no estarían de nuevo separados.

"_Él había sido demasiado orgulloso y ella demasiado ciega como para ver el deseo de su corazón. Sus palabras le enfurecieron, ya que él le había traído amor una y otra vez, de la única forma en que sabía hacerla. Y en esta ocasión, antes de partir de su lado, conjuró un hechizo._"

Esa pausa pareció causar el efecto que ella parecía haber buscado, todos nos inclinamos ligeramente hacia delante a la expectativa de que siguiese y nos contase el hechizo que había echado a la mujer.

"_Ella deambularía y esperaría, al igual que había hecho él, año tras año, sola y aislada, hasta que unos corazones verdaderos se encontraran y aceptaran los obsequios que él le había ofrecido._" Afirmó ella. "_Tres encuentros a celebrar, las tres veces tenían que ser aceptados para que el hechizo se rompiese._"

Era curioso, un hechizo un tanto raro… yo había esperado más bien que la maldijese a no encontrar descanso, o a reencarnarse y no encontrar el amor…

Sin embargo, la leyenda no acababa allí.

"_Entonces, Carrick se montó en el caballo y voló en la noche, una vez más las joyas a sus pies se convirtieron en flores._" Afirmó como acabando la historia. "_Ella murió esa misma noche y en su tumba las flores brotaron, una estación tras otra, mientras el espíritu de Lady Gwen, adorable como la joven doncella, aguarda y llora por el amor perdido._"

Una pena, un final que parecía inconcluso pero triste. Ojalá mi hijo y ella no tuviesen un final tan amargo como ese. Ninguno de los dos merecían aquello, él era un inconsciente, ella una orgullosa… ambos eran igual de tontos y orgullosos, ambos querían tener razón cuando creían que estaban en posesión de ella… pero ninguno de los dos era malo, y ambos se querían irremediablemente; porque era evidente que ella no había sido capaz de matarle por eso, porque a sus primos según había oído, no le había temblado el pulso a la hora de matarles, en cambio a Jacob no había sido capaz siquiera de herirle cuando se enteró de lo que él pensaba de Marah… ella había huido de él, les había dejado en paz, posiblemente ella hubiese maldito su nombre y el día que le conoció o que se enamoró de él, pero evidentemente ella seguía amándole o le hubiese matado al instante, o ahora que caigo, hubiese dejado que le matasen sus primos cuando le retaron en duelo según me habían dicho Sam y Paul cuando regresaron. Ella había parado la bala que Ivvan le había disparado a mi hijo al pecho, ella se había metido en medio de la trayectoria de la bala y la había parado con su propio cuerpo…

Aunque ella se empeñase en negarlo, seguía amando a mi hijo, aunque se hubiese casado con otro, ella seguía queriendo a mi hijo, igual que era evidente que seguía queriendo a Carrick; eso era bastante evidente oyéndola pronunciar su nombre en la historia, lo hacía con un cariño bastante inusual en el tono de cualquier narrador de leyendas.

No, los vampiros no olvidaban, supongo que ella nunca olvidaba datos del pasado… así que aún menos a la gente que había querido y a la gente que había amado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Así que… que la moraleja es confiar en tu corazón y nunca rechazar el amor." Afirmé acabando de echar el último punto al zurcido y contemplando el resultado final con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "**Moraleja**_:__ Jovencitas, confiad en vuestro corazón y nunca rechacéis el amor, sea cual sea la forma de expresarlo aceptar el amor en cualquiera de sus formas._"

"Que chula." Dijo Eddy.

"¿Y sigue Lady Gwen vagando por ahí?" Me preguntó Jacky.

"Eso dicen." Afirmé reparando en que sus hermanos parecían caerse de sueño en sus asientos. "Chicos… ¿por qué no os vais a la cama ya? Es muy tarde."

"Sí, será lo mejor." Dijo Carrick. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Dijo Alexiel levantándose también.

"Noches." Le contestamos el resto.

"Lo siento hija mía pero… me temo que yo también me voy a unir a mis nietos." Me dijo Billie cubriéndose la mano en su bostezo y luego sonriendo. "Estos viejos huesos míos… necesitan descanso contínuo."

"No te preocupes Billie." Le dije yo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú siempre tienes justificación, eres mi querido suegro."

Eso le hizo reírse mientras se iba empujando hasta su cuarto. Eso nos dejó solo a los gemelos pelirrojos y a mí levantados, como los tres éramos vampiros no podríamos dormir, bueno, ellos podían echar cabezadas de tiempo en tiempo, pero nada largo ni sueños reparadores de los humanos.

"Creo que hemos tenido buenas ventas hoy." Dijo Eddy.

"Yo no sabía que esto de vivir en un pueblo tan rural era tan chulo." Afirmó Jacky.

Mentirosos… no pensaban en eso…

"Ahora, no sé yo si voy a poder sobrevivir mucho más en un sitio que no tiene ni un instituto." Afirmó Jacky. "¿Qué hacen aquí para entretenerse?. ¿Contar bichos?"

"Tenéis la taberna." Les dije. "Pero como son humanos tienen un horario de cierre, y no hay que hacer nada que llame la atención. Y también tenéis los mercados, las tiendas…"

"Ah…" Dijeron.

"¿Por qué no decís de una vez eso que os está rondando la mente?" Les pregunté.

"No está bien fisgar en la mente de tus propios hijos, mamá." Me dijo Jacky.

"Yo no fisgo." Afirmé. "Sois vosotros que como os centráis en una cosa parece que gritéis. Venga, qué es eso que os preocupa tanto…"

"Por qué ahora tenemos dos padres." Me dijo Jacky. "Porque ahora de pronto Ivvan se ha convertido en padrastro."

"Vuestro tío Ivvan siempre ha estado enamorado de mí." Afirmé mientras seguía encargándome de labores de costura. "Y vuestro padre… digamos que el muy capullo renunció a mí y me dijo que amaba a… otra mujer." Les confesé. "Así que como según las leyes de nuestra familia, los Valerius, yo debía matarle para purgar la ofensa y en mi defecto, los hombres de mi familia, es decir, padre y hermanos o en su defecto cualquier hombre de la familia que desee hacerlo y yo no lo maté ni permití que otros hombres de la familia lo hiciesen porque paré la bala destinada a su corazón, digamos que esto queda como un divorcio humano. Ambos estamos solteros e Ivvan es un gran hombre. Me aportará tranquilidad, estabilidad y sé que me cuidará igual que lo haría vuestro padre e incluso más."

"Pero tú no le quieres ¿no?" Me dijo Jacky.

"Claro que sí le quiero, no me hubiese casado con él si no." Afirmé. "Pero… Es diferente al que le profeso a vuestro padre."

"¿Entonces por qué te has casado con él?" Me dijo Eddy.

"En este mundo ha diversos tipos de matrimonio: por amor, por intereses… por estabilidad es otro tipo." Les dije. "Ya que mi matrimonio por amor no funcionó, el casarme con un amigo y hacerle feliz."

"Pensaba que por lo que habíamos oído, a ti cualquier matrimonio que no fuese por amor te parecía…" Me dijo Eddy.

"Veréis, chicos." Les dije parando y apartando las labores típicamente femeninas de costura que estaba haciendo para mirarles a los ojos. "Yo soy una líder; de los Valerius, de diversos grupos armados, de la escuela… bueno, la escuela no puede servir como ejemplo, eso… se rige por otras normas." Afirmé.

"¿Y qué?" Dijo Jacky.

"Como líder, yo pago fidelidad con amor, valor con honor, perjurio con venganza... traición con muerte." Les dije mirándoles firmemente. "Ivvan siempre me ha sido fiel y ha tomado parte en mis cruzadas con valor; por eso él y solo él tenía el honor de ser mi esposo aunque fuese solo una coartada. Casi dos siglos de servicio intachable y lealtad a mis causas, por fin tienen su premio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacky)

"Como líder, yo pago fidelidad con amor, valor con honor, perjurio con venganza... traición con muerte." Nos dijo mamá mirándonos con una mirada que te dejaba clavado en el sitio. "Ivvan siempre me ha sido fiel y ha tomado parte en mis cruzadas con valor; por eso él y solo él tenía el honor de ser mi esposo aunque fuese solo una coartada. Casi dos siglos de servicio intachable y lealtad a mis causas, por fin tienen su premio."

'Valor con honor', el valor demostrado en las múltiples batallas y cruzadas de mamá con el honor de hacerse pasar a vista de todo el mundo humano por su esposo y cuando llegó papá, su ex-esposo, el primer esposo de nuestra madre.

'Fidelidad con amor', eso ya había sido más difícil de cumplir, el amor no se puede comprar ni vender… sin embargo, mamá se había casado con Ivvan.

Un pago bastante bueno por tantos años de lealtad intachable: el matrimonio.

Y estoy seguro de que Ivvan también sabía que de ese tipo de matrimonios, con un poco de paciencia y poniendo de su parte… al final conseguiría que mamá le amase también a él.

Eso era un problema. Un padre estaba bien, dos… dos eran un error; aunque fuese un padre y un padrastro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"¿En serio está tan mal?" Le dije a Alexiel.

"Juzga tú mismo." Afirmó él medio bostezando al otro lado de la línea. "Ya la conoces, nunca muestra lo que siente de verdad."

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Necesita a alguien… ojalá me dejase acercarme a ella."

"Al menos tiene a parte de la familia con ella." Me dijo bostezando de nuevo. "Aunque creo que deberíais decirles a los tíos Embry y a los críos que dejen de dar vueltas por fuera, creo que ya se ha dado cuenta pero por cortesía no ha dicho nada."

"Le dije a Jacob que la dejase en paz, pero como siempre, hace lo que quiere." Le dije yo. "Así que si quiere atacarles que haga lo que le venga en gana."

"Ya cuidaremos a los de fuera para que no le toquen las narices…" Afirmó Alexiel suavemente.

"Sinceramente, a mí me preocupa más vuestra madre." Le dije. "Y no precisamente que esté furiosa aún… no atacará a humanos y tampoco va a perder el control. Me preocupa más que esté deprimida."

"Está un poco de bajón." Afirmó volviendo a bostezar una vez más. "Pero entre los 5 le cuidamos bien. Y ella cuida del abuelo."

"¿De Billie?" Le dije confuso.

"El abuelo está ya mayor." Afirmó él. "Comienza a acusar los años de un modo bastante… humano."

Vejez, la última etapa de un licántropo.

"Si necesita un médico…" Dije.

"Mamá no dejará que Chad, papá o tú os acerquéis aquí." Me dijo. "Ella también es médico, le cuida muy bien."

"Igual deberías dormir ya." Le dije notando que volvía a bostezar. "Gracias por el informe."

"De nada, pásaselo también a nuestro padre." Me dijo. "Sabemos que está con vosotros."

"En realidad, solo merodea cerca." Afirmé mirando fuera de la ventana. "Con los chicos de La Push. Nunca le he caído demasiado bien."

"Supongo que el hecho de que te hayas casado con mamá tendrá bastante que ver en eso ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Concedí.

Supuse que a él, como hijo de Jacob, no le haría mucha gracia que su madre hubiese renunciado para siempre al que era su padre.

"Alexiel, vuestra madre nunca ha pretendido renunciar a tu padre." Le dije. "Ni yo tampoco pretendo ocupar su lugar como padre vuestro sino como compañero de vuestra madre."

"Lo sé." Me dijo él. "En fin… buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, a los dos." Le dije antes de colgar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Escenificaciones.**

((Bueno, ¡¡estoy orgullosa de decir que ya tenemos una página oficial para nosotros!!

La verdad es que es un poco... cutre y está todavía en construcción pero lo básico está ya puesto, ahora solo queda completar perfiles de los cientos y cientos de personajes que salen en los libros y publicar algo más, pero está bien, ya se puede entrar, jeje.

(Por lo que se ve el link no se puede poner, así que lo pongo a lo cutre: http:// plenilunio 'punto' forogratis 'punto' es/board/

lo de los 'puntos' es literalmente '.' pero por lo que se ve si lo pongo así no me dejaban.)

Si queréis pasaros ya podéis hacerlo, jeje. Estaré esperandoos.))

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Qué tal me queda?" Les pregunté a mis hijos saliendo al salón vestida con el traje de Lady Gwen para la representación de la feria de verano. "No sé por qué pero me sigo viendo rara con todo esto..."

"¿Estas de broma?" Me dijo Frances Gallager vestida de tabernera. "¡Hija mía, si estás perfecta!"

"Al final he tenido que sacarle de pecho." Afirmó Deidre O'Toddler. "Mi fallo, suerte que había previsto eso y le había puesto una pinza lateral."

"¿No creéis que parezco un poco... fresca?" Les dije a la vista de que mis hijos andaban preparándome el caballo para bajar al pueblo montada en el caballo albino de paseo que teníamos y al que le iban a poner unas alas como si fuesen de verdad.

"¡Un ángel es lo que pareces!" Me dijo Billie.

"Y Brenna anda fuera ayudando a tus hijos a preparar la montura." Afirmó Frances sonriendo divertida. "Que si no seguro que te decía lo mismo."

"Ey, mover el culo." Nos dijo la citada entrando con el pelo revuelto y con alguna pluma en él. "La montura de Lady Gwen está lista, señorita." Me dijo a mí haciéndome una reverencia.

"¡Brenna, tu pelo!" Le dijo Deirdre corriendo a quitarle las plumas.

"Brenna Finnegan, eres un auténtico desastre." Le dijo Frances bromeando mientras me ayudaba a ponerme los malditos adornos que luego llevaría para el traje de la representación. "¡Haz el favor de fijarte en nuestra Alexia un poco, ella es granjera y tiene un estilazo fuera del huerto y las cuadras que da envidia!"

"Sí, pero ella es Lady Gwen y yo solo soy una guía." Afirmó ella. "Por cierto, que menuda lady Gwen... seguro que si Carric saliese de su palacio subterráneo se volvía a enamorar de ti."

Carrick, de su palacio subterráneo... No sabían cuanto se acercaban a la realidad.

"Bueno, pues ahí tienes tu montura." Me dijo Brenna señalándome al caballo que mantenían mis hijos en la entrada y que de verdad parecía tener alas.

"¡Dios, os ha quedado genial!" Afirmé.

"Brenna tuvo la idea de ponerle las alas con los aperos de montar." Afirmó Carrick bajando del caballo y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a subir. "Vaya, el vestido es precioso..."

"Gracias." Afirmé. "Los vuestro tampoco están tan mal."

"Bueno, somos juglares-guía." Me dijo Eddy sonriendo mientras Carrick montaba tras de mí.

"Habla por ti." Le dijo su gemelo. "Yo soy un pícaro. Y el resto son vendedores."

"No me extraña que te diesen a ti el papel del pícaro." Le dije divertida. "Te va al pelo, Jacky."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alexiel)

"Bueno... pues ahora os dejo aquí que os apañéis y yo me voy a hacer de guía." Les dije a mis hermanos y a Billie tras haberles ayudado a descargar.

"Hey." Dijo Chad desde detrás de mí asustándome. "Vaya veo que a Jacky le toca de pícaro y a ti de guía."

"Chad, deja de restregarnos que a ti te ha tocado algo chulo." Le dijo tío Rufus. "Buenas, venimos a dar esa mano, como prometimos."

"Pues así tenemos ya 4 tenderos y..." Dije mirando a Ren.

"A mí me ha tocado ser pícaro-juglar." Afirmó él sonriendo. "Pero me han dicho que nada de robar."

"Genial." Dijo Billie. "Bueno, con 4 está bien. Por cierto, mi hijo..."

"Rondando por ahí." Le dijo Ivvan. "A mí me toca hacer de soldado, y Lily..."

"¡¡Yaw!!" La oímos gritar divertida mientras nos mostraba una lata. "¡Mira, mira, me han dado unas monedas!"

"Lily, peque... las damitas no cobraban por las flores que dan." Afirmó Ivvan. "Deberías ir a devolverlo."

"¿Papá sigue con su plan?" Le pregunté interesado.

"Ya conoces a tus padres, son tal para cual de cabezones." Me dijo Chad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Buenos días, maeses carniceros." Saludé al señor Murray y a su consuegro Brian Keane con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah, buenos días señorita Gwen!" Me saludó el señor Murray.

"¿Ya le ha llevado las flores a la tumba de su madre, señorita Gwen?" Me dijo Brian mientras levantaba la vista de la pieza de carne que estaban cortando.

"Esta mañana, maese Brian." Afirmé con una sonrisa dulce. "Pero ahora mismo vengo de pasear por los acantilados."

"Igual debería tener cuidado, señorita Gwen." Me dijo el señor Murray. "Los acantilados no son lugar para damas jóvenes. Un hada podría jugar con vos."

La verdad es que era algo así como una especie de teatro callejero, cada uno nos metíamos en nuestro papel e interactuábamos lo mejor que podíamos como si fuese la vida cotidiana pero hacía mucho tiempo.

"Buenos días maeses carniceros." Saludó Aidan Gallagher, el hijo mayor de los de la taberna. "Señorita Gwen, siempre es un placer. ¿Habéis venido a hacer la compra para su familia?"

"Buenos días maese Aidan." Le dije haciéndole una especie de reverencia de saludo que se hacía en los tiempos que pretendíamos escenificar. "Sí, en casa necesitábamos un poco de carne fresca. Por suerte, maese Murray y Maese Brian suelen mandarme la carne a casa cuando acaban el turno de trabajo."

La verdad es que era divertido ver a los turistas sacando fotos de vez en cuando; y otras veces...

"Perdone ¿le importa si...?" Me dijo un turista mostrándome una cámara.

"Oh, un retrato." Dije intentando sonrojarme como haría una dama de entonces. "Sí, claro."

La verdad es que a veces los más osados se atrevían incluso a pedirme esas cosas. Era divertido ver cómo parecían cohibidos con la presencia de 'Lady Gwen' a su lado. O quizás temiesen la furia de Carrick.

Por cierto, no sabía quién iba a hacer de Carrick; y al parecer no lo sabía nadie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era ya la hora de la función y por ello, yo fui a actuar, en teoría, iría a la pradera de San Declean, allí actuaríamos ante una tumba que habíamos construido como conmemoración a la leyenda. Me sorprendió ver que la noticia de la leyenda había vuelto a volar como la pólvora y todo el mundo estaba allí, desde la gente del pueblo a los paseantes.

El juglar que contaba la leyenda este año era el propio Aidan Gallager que había cambiado su ropa por la de un traje de juglar, y Chad que era el pícaro-juglar; entre los dos tenían que contar e introducir las diferentes escenas.

Me encantaba la escena cuando Lady Gwen se encuentra por primera vez con Carrick, frente a la tumba de la madre de Lady Gwen... la descripción que se hacía de él como alto y erguido, con el pelo oscuro y ondulado que le caía hasta los hombros, y ojos tan azules como los jacintos que ella llevaba en sus brazos...

"Un día, cuando llevaba flores para la tumba de su madre, enterrada cerca del pozo de San Declan, conoció a un hombre, o lo que pensaba que era un hombre." Dijo Aidan Gallager mientras yo caminaba con unos jacintos azules en mis brazos y arreglados para dejarlos en la tumba falsa que habían hecho como monumento a la leyenda.

"Era alto y erguido, con el pelo oscuro y ondulado que le caía hasta los hombros, y ojos tan azules como los jacintos que ella llevaba en sus brazos." Afirmó Chad con su picaresca habitual. "Buen mozo y gallardo cuya mera apariencia hechizaba a las mortales y cuya presencia hacía recelar a los caballeros."

Vale, eso último era una coletilla de juglar que mi 'hermano' tan bien sabía usar.

Y se supone que ahora venía la parte en la que, mientras arreglaba los jacintos sobre la tumba, era cuando él me llamaba y yo levantaba los ojos y le veía.

"La llamó por su nombre, y la voz fue como música en su cabeza e hizo que su corazón bailara." Dijo Aidan.

"Gwen." Me llamó una voz que hizo que hasta el más recóndito milímetro de mi piel se erizase y escalofriase a la vez.

Levanté la cabeza, más asustada que con el sentimiento que debería haber sentido Lady Gwen cuando le pasó a ella. Y entonces le vi, llevaba el pelo suelto y se le había ondulado ligeramente además de oscurecérselo de castaño oscuro a moreno de un negro azabache brillante bajo el sol de mediodía después de comer.

Tenía los ojos más bien tirando a morado en vez de azul cian oscuro como los jacintos que llevaba yo en brazos, y su piel era un poco más oscura que la mía que ahora yo había palidecido con maquillaje; claro que en ese preciso instante dudo que fuese pálida por el maquillaje que llevaba sino más bien por el susto de ver quién era el que representaba a Carrick.

"Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se enamoraron en la tumba de su querida madre, con la brisa suspirando entre la alta hierba como si fueran hadas susurrando." Afirmó Chad con ese tono suyo que ponía cuando hablaba de romances y que yo sabía que era irónico.

Eso me hizo pensar que en realidad, una vez más, mi propia familia me había tendido una trampa, una vulgar encerrona digna del rastrero de mi marido.

Por suerte, Aidan enseguida continuó con su trozo que Chad había cortado para decir un párrafo él.

"Pero, por mucho que un corazón reconociera al otro, no se trataba de una simple cuestión entre una doncella y un hombre, que se toman de la mano y unen sus vidas, pues él era Carrick, el príncipe de las hadas que vivía en el castillo de plata bajo la colina, donde se asentaba su casa de campo." Dijo Aidan.

Actuar, aquello podía hacerlo. Daba igual que al final Jacob estuviese haciendo de Carrick y que se pareciese tanto a mi Carrick cuando escenificó aquella leyenda para mí hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Respiré hondo y seguí con mi papel, pues como ya decían por ahí, "_The show must go on_.", "_El show debe continuar_."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era gracioso, por una vez, parecía que el plan había salido bien; no solo Alex no había salido huyendo de mí sino que además, estaba siguiendo con su papel al pie de la letra; y debo admitir que el actuar como enamorados no me estaba costando tanto, era como estar escenificando una historia de lo nuestro desde el punto de después de la guerra contra Jagger.

Lo que más me había gustado hasta el momento fue montar en el caballo blanco alado que habían preparado para el show. Con ella sentada en mi regazo como me habían enseñado unos hombres que iban entonces las mujeres en aquellos tiempos. Debido al bamboleo del caballo y al papel de enamorada que estaba representando, no le quedó más remedio que pegarse a mi pecho a fin de sujetarse como pudo mientras con una mano yo la sujetaba a ella para darle confianza y con la otra me encargaba de guiar al caballo mientras el anciano que hacía del padre de ella gestificaba con el puño.

"..._su padre, desvelado por los dolores que padecía en los huesos, vio a su hija salir volando del cielo a lomos del caballo blanco y alado, con el príncipe de las hadas detrás de ella. Guiado por el miedo y su falta de comprensión, sólo pensaba en salvarla del hechizo, donde sin la menor duda había caído._" Habían dicho los narradores-juglares de la historia.

En cambio, pronto llegó el momento en que Carrick cobraba más importancia.

"Nada más enterarse, Carrick montó en cólera y ordenó a los relámpagos, los truenos y el viento que azotaran y se estrellaran sobre las colinas y hasta el mar. Y los lugareños, los granjeros y los pescadores se echaron a temblar, mas Lady Gwen seguía sentada en silencio en su casa, ocupada en zurcir." Dijo Chad haciendo gestos para enfatizar sus palabras y jugando con el tono de su voz aumentándolo y bajándolo, hablando más deprisa y a un ritmo normal.

"_Teatrero..._" Pensé mientras actuaba como si estuviese furioso pero controlándome para no exaltarme y causar un altercado.

"Al amanecer, Carrick montó en su caballo alado y voló hasta el sol." Continuó Aidan, el tabernero disfrazado de juglar. "Recogió fuego del sol, formó unos diamantes deslumbrantes y los depositó en una bolsa de plata. Y estas joyas candentes y mágicas son las que le llevó a su casa. Cuando ella salió a su encuentro, las derramó a sus pies y le dijo..."

"Te he traído joyas del sol." Le dije a Alex mientras las derramaba a sus pies con un gesto suave. "Representan mi pasión por ti. Acepta estas joyas y acéptame a mí, porque te ofreceré todo lo que poseo y más."

"Lo siento, no puedo..." Me dijo ella como si le penase y doliese de verdad decírmelo a mí. "Estoy... prometida, a otro."

"El deber la contuvo y a él, el orgullo." Afirmó Aidan. "Cuando se separaron, dejando los diamantes esparcidos entre las flores. Así que estos también se convirtieron en flores." Continuó haciendo una pausa de efecto de nuevo. "El día que se casó con el pescador, su padre murió. Era como si se hubiera aferrado a la vida, con todo su dolor, hasta asegurarse de que su Gwen estaba a salvo y protegida. Así que su marido se trasladó a la casa." Dijo mientras uno de los actores, que hacía de marido iba al escenario que hacía de cocina-salón y le daba un beso que estuvo a punto de hacerme enfurecer. "La dejaba antes de que el sol saliera cada día para echar sus redes y pescar. Y sus vidas se acostumbraron a la dicha y al orden."

El hombre se fue con unas redes en la mano y luego volvió para hacer como que cenaban juntos.

"Mientras Gwen vivía su vida tal como se esperaba de ella, Carrick perdió su entusiasmo poda música y la risa." Dijo Chad entonces mientras las chicas que hacían de mi corte de hadas y hados hacían cabriolas y tocaban instrumentos para mí mientras yo hacía que no me alegraban y me aburrían incluso.

"Una noche." Prosiguió Chad. "Con gran desesperación, montó su caballo de nuevo y voló hasta la luna, recogiendo su luz, que se convirtió en perlas en su bolsa de plata. Una vez más, volvió a ella, y pese a que llevaba su primer hijo en su seno, salió del lecho de SU marido para ir a su encuentro."

"Éstas son las lágrimas de la luna" Le dije repitiendo mi guión. "Representan mi añoranza por ti. Acepta estas joyas y acéptame a mí, porque te ofreceré todo lo que poseo y más."

"De nuevo, pese a que sus propias lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, ella volvió a rechazarle.." Afirmó Aidan suavemente. "Porque ella pertenecía a otro, llevaba su hijo en su seno y no traicionaría su juramento. Una vez más se separaron, el deber, el orgullo y las perlas que yacían en el suelo se convirtieron en damas de la noche."

"Así que transcurrieron los años, con Carrick muy apenado y Lady Gwen haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella." Afirmó Chad. "Crió a sus hijos y disfrutó con ello. Se ocupó de las flores y se acordó del amor."

Aquello era exactamente como cuando ella se fue a Volterra para ocupar el cargo de líder de los vampiros, con nuestros hijos Jacky y Eddy, ella había criado a nuestros dos hijos bien, había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella en todo momento pero no lo que su corazón había deseado.

"Porque si bien su marido era un buen hombre, nunca había tocado los lugares más recónditos de su corazón. Y envejeció, su rostro y su cuerpo se arrugaron, permaneciendo su corazón joven con los deseos nostálgicos de una doncella." Acabó Chad mientras yo estaba pensando todo eso.

"Como el tiempo es diferente para las hadas que para los mortales, un día Carrick montó su caballo alado y voló por encima del mar, zambulliéndose profundamente en él para encontrar su corazón. Allí, el pulso del mar fluyó en su bolsa plateada y se convirtió en zafiros. Se los llevó a Lady Gwen, cuyos hijos tenían hijos ahora, su pelo se había encanecido y sus ojos se habían apagado. Sin embargo, lo único que vio el príncipe de las hadas fue la doncella que amaba y anhelaba." Afirmó Aidan. " Y derramó los zafiros a sus pies."

De verdad Alex parecía una anciana ahora, se había vuelto a cambiar rápidamente de vestido y vestía como una abuela, incluso se había encorvado ligeramente y se había puesto unas gafas y maquillaje que le hacía parecer la cara surcada de arrugas por la vejez mientras su pelo estaba cano y recogido en un moño de abuela de los cuentos de hadas.

"Éstos son el corazón del mar." Afirmé derramándole las piedras azules a sus pies con cuidado y suavidad. "Representan mi constancia. Acepta estas joyas y acéptame a mí, porque te ofreceré todo lo que poseo y más."

"Y en esta ocasión, con la sabiduría de la edad, ella vio lo que había hecho al rechazar el amor por el deber. Por nunca haber confiado en su corazón. Y lo que él había hecho por ofrecerle joyas, pero sin entregarle lo único que podría haberla convencido." Dijo Chad mientras Alex parecía apenarse apoyada en su bastón de madera tallada.

¿Qué era lo que podía haber deseado aquella mujer de la leyenda a la que el mismísimo príncipe de las hadas había intentado colmar de joyas y que ella había despreciado?

Si yo pudiese, le daría a Alex todas aquellas joyas pero a sacos en vez de bolsitas elegantemente adornadas.

"Eran palabras de amor, en vez de pasión, en vez de añoranza, incluso en vez de constancia, lo que ella había necesitado." Confirmó Aidan como si estuviese contestándome a mí. "No obstante, ahora era vieja y estaba encorvada, y sabía, al contrario que el príncipe de las hadas, que no era mortal, que era demasiado tarde."

Entonces la vi estallar en llanto cubriéndose la cara arrugada con una mano para, cuando se la quitó, rebelar la cara mojada como si tuviese lágrimas de verdad.

"Carrick, ahora ya soy vieja y mi vida casi ha finalizado ya." Me dijo ella entre llantos pero bastante claramente. "Si me hubieses traído amor en vez de joyas, si me hubieses hablado de amor en vez de pasión, añoranza y constancia, mi corazón quizás hubiera vencido al deber." Afirmó como si lo sintiese de verdad.

Aquello me hizo congelar; era como si fuese Alex hablándome a mí, Jacob, en vez de Lady Gwen hablándole a su amado Carrick.

"Él había sido demasiado orgulloso y ella demasiado ciega como para ver el deseo de su corazón." Afirmó Chad divertido de vernos así. "Sus palabras le enfurecieron... Le enfurecieron..." Me recalcó para hacerme despertar y actuar como si enfureciese aunque dentro de mí lo que tenía era la más profunda pena. "... ya que él le había traído amor una y otra vez, de la única forma en que sabía hacerla. Y en esta ocasión, antes de partir de su lado, conjuró un hechizo."

Creo que le tocaba a él decirlo, pero no parecía saberse esa parte. No, un momento... ¡era mi parte!. ¡Yo era quien debía decir el conjuro!

Me insulté mentalmente mientras intentaba acordarme de cómo seguía; y entonces, las palabras fueron apareciendo en mi mente con la voz de Alex mientras yo las iba repitiendo en voz alta.

"... deambularás y esperarás, tal y como yo he hecho, año tras año, sola y aislada, hasta que unos corazones verdaderos se encuentren y acepten los obsequios que yo te he ofrecido durante estos años: joyas del sol (rubíes), lágrimas de la luna (perlas) y el corazón del mar (zafiros)." Dije aparentando estar furioso e indignado por su respuesta a mis ofrendas. "Tres encuentros a celebrar, las tres veces deberán ser aceptados hasta que el hechizo se rompa."

"Entonces, Carrick se montó en el caballo y voló en la noche, una vez más las joyas a sus pies se convirtieron en flores." Afirmó Aidan mientras yo montaba en mi caballo para perderme en el camino; sin embargo, seguí oyendo la historia mientras dejaba el caballo donde me lo cogieron los niños. "Ella murió esa misma noche y en su tumba las flores brotaron, una estación tras otra, mientras el espíritu de Lady Gwen, adorable como la joven doncella, aguarda y llora por el amor perdido."

Alex se había tumbado en la mecedora y parecía muerta de verdad mientras el que hacía de hijo hacía como que la descubría y hacía la señal de la cruz para cogerla ponerla sobre una mesa decorada como un sepulcro donde la dejó para que poco a poco fuesen apareciendo flores de debajo de las sábanas como si floreciesen allí mismo.

"**Moraleja**: Jovencitas, confiad en vuestro corazón y nunca rechacéis el amor, sea cual sea la forma de expresarlo aceptar el amor en cualquiera de sus formas." Dijo Chad bromeando y haciendo un giro con su instrumento musical antes de ambos juglares quitarse el gorro mientras les aplaudían y hacer una reverencia.

Entonces yo corrí a un ritmo humano para con dos saltos plantarme junto a Alex y el resto de actores y agradecer con reverencias los aplausos del público.

Sabía que Alex intentaría escaquearse de mí en cuanto tuviese ocasión, así que le cogí de la mano y seguímos haciendo reverencias hasta que pudimos parar.

"Suéltame." Me dijo.

"Tenemos que hablar." Afirmé yo.

"No tenemos nada que hablar." Afirmó ella.

"Si he hecho esto ha sido porque necesitaba hablar contigo." Le dije montándola en el caballo blanco que tenían sus hijos de nuevo junto a nosotros. "Jia." Dije picando al caballo para hacerle ir corriendo hasta un punto un poco alejado del barullo de las celebraciones.

Tan pronto paré el caballo, ella bajó con un salto grácil al suelo y se puso a estirarse las ropas.

"Alex." Le dije desmontando también. "No podemos estar así."

"¿Y qué sugieres tú que hagamos?" Me dijo. "Por tu culpa Sari ahora me odia."

"Eso es mentira." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sari es como nosotros, sabes que se le calienta enseguida la sangre cuando se siente traicionada, y el que no hayas querido decirle que estábamos vivos hasta que ella lo ha descubierto por ella misma es alto que no le ha sentado bien."

"Ni siquiera me dejó explicárselo..." Me dijo tristemente.

Yo tenía razón, su mayor debilidad eran sus hijos; no parecía haberle entristecido tanto el estar separada de mí, el que yo pudiese estar enfadado con ella, sin embargo, el que nuestra hija Sari estuviese furiosa con ella por eso era algo que parecía dolerle mucho.

Ya sé, ya sé, debería haberme aguantado y haberme mantenido firme, pero no pude aguantarme y acabé rodeándola con los brazos para intentar reconfortarla; al fin y al cabo, igual que nuestros hijos eran su debilidad, ella era la mía.

"Alex, cariño..." Le dije haciéndola apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. "Te amo... y sé que tú a mi también."

"Pero estoy casada..." Me dijo.

"Debo admitir que por un momento, mientras estaba batiéndome en duelo con tus primos y con Ivvan, cuando me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho con mi olvido y reconociendo a Marah como mi esposa en vez de a ti... por un momento pensé que Ivvan te convenía más que yo, que él te haría más feliz que yo porque era más apropiado para ti." Le confesé. "Pero ahora sé que no puedo renunciar a ti. Es superior a mí, no puedo estar lejos de ti."

"Tampoco yo." Confesó susurrando de una forma que los humanos no podrían haber oído y hasta a mí me costaba haber oído. "Pero no puedes obviar que Ivvan y yo..."

"Lo sé, pero... con tal de estar contigo, no me importa que seas bigama." Le dije. "Estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mi error, mis errores y a aceptar que Ivvan es también tu marido."

"¿Qué...?" Murmuró ella confusa.

"No me gusta un pelo el tener que compartirte con otro, pero... prefiero compartirte que perderte para siempre." Afirmé. "Y a Ivvan le pasa lo mismo."

"Pero... Ivvan no..." Dijo.

"¿Quieres que se lo preguntemos?" Le dije.

Entonces la cogí en brazos y monté en el caballo para espolearlo de nuevo y llevarlo hasta donde estaban todos los caballos, allí lo paré y bajé con ella aún en brazos para atar al caballo al poste y salir corriendo con ella aún en brazos hasta encontrar a Ivvan donde paré y la descargué.

"Ivvan." Le llamé. "¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?"

Él me miró un poco desconfiando y asintió para despedirse de la gente con la que estaba y venir. Los tres fuimos hasta salir de la vista y allí con un salto subimos a los tejados donde pudimos desplazarnos con más facilidad hasta acabar en lo alto de la torre de la iglesia donde estaba la campana y sin que nadie nos hubiese visto.

"¿A qué viene esto?" Dijo Ivvan.

"Le he contado a Alex lo de la bigamia." Afirmé. "Pero creo que no se cree algo sobre ti. ¿Te importa hablar con ella?"

Entonces la miró y volvió a mirarme a mí asintiendo.

"Sí, desde luego." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Jacob... me ha dicho que acepta todo esto como... bigamia, que... que no mle gusta el tener que compartirte contigo, pero... que lo prefiere a tener que perderme para siempre." Dije dudando. "Dice que tú... que estás..."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo." Me dijo él suavemente. "Coincido con él en que es preferible compartirte entre los dos a perderte para siempre." Afirmó.

"Pero... es..." Dije.

No podía creerme que él que tenía dos dedos de frente más que Jacob hubiese aceptado aquella locura.

"Verás, Isabella." Me dijo cogiéndome suavemente las manos entre las suyas y frotándomelas con mucho mimo y suavidad. "Yo soy realista, sé que te casaste conmigo porque me quieres, llevamos juntos demasiado tiempo como para no ser capaz de saber lo que piensas sin tener que compartir un vínculo mental contigo. Tú amas solo a Jacob, y eso es algo que nunca va a poder cambiar. El amor que tenías a Carrick y el que le tienes a Jacob es algo a lo que ninguno de nosotros va a poder aspirar nunca y tú lo sabes. Sin embargo, es evidente que a mí me quieres bastante, aunque no sea como a él. Aceptaste casarte conmigo cuando te lo propuse hace meses, tú nunca te casarías con nadie que no quisieras un poco más que al resto de mortales. Y como sé que me quieres aunque no sea como yo te quiero a ti, y porque sé que nunca voy a poder cubrir el hueco que dejó Jacob... yo también prefiero compartirte con él antes que quedarnos los dos sin ti."

Aquello me había dejado paralizada; me había tomado por sorpresa, nunca habría pensado que aquello fuese así... Bigamia... hasta ese punto había acabando llegando...

Casada con mis dos personas más queridas que no fuesen mis hijos... una mujer y dos maridos...

Aquello era una locura, sobre todo cuando vi que ambos estaban mirándome con interés, como intentando ver algo en mí.

Entonces cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para calmarme.

De pronto, pronuncié las dos palabras que más veces había repetido en mi vida comparadas con las veces que se había dado en contexto apropiado. "Sí-quiero."

Como diría Chad o Embry... Bigamia ¡alla vamos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Convivencia.**

(Voz de Alex)

"A ver... que alguien haga el favor de sujetar la escalera para que deje de moverse, por favor." Dije gritando para que alguien me oyese.

Estaba subida en una escalera para intentar arreglar la calefacción de las cuadras donde teníamos a los animales cuando hacía frío. Aún no había llegado el frío pero convenía tenerlo listo para entrar en acción durante todo el año, aunque desde primavera a otoño no se usase apenas.

"Mía." Dijo Jacob cogiéndola bien. "Cuidado, no te partas tu precioso cuello."

"Muy gracioso señor Black." Le dije con ironía cogiendo el destornillador con cuidado para seguir ajustando el tornillo. "A ver si se me va a caer el serrucho justo encima de su enorme cabezota de... ¡eh, para ya!" Le dije cuando movió la escalera haciéndome sujetarme mejor. "¡No tiene gracia!"

"Tampoco la tiene que te metas conmigo y me amenaces." Me dijo divertido.

"¡Eh, ya vale!" Le dije cuando volvió a moverla tras parar unos segundos.

"Es que es divertido hacerte levantar la voz." Afirmó. "Vale, vale... ya paro."

"Comos sigas en esas Ivvan se pondrá por delante de ti, hijo." Le dijo Billie observándonos desde el porche.

"Al menos él sabe cuando jugar y cuando no." Le dije yo desde arriba.

Eso hizo medio gruñir a Jacob debajo mientras notaba cómo sujetaba la escalera con firmeza de una vez.

Desde que habíamos comenzado a vivir todos juntos como una familia de nuevo, Jacob e Ivvan intentaban convivir como buenos hermanos, pero al final, era evidente que a Jacob seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia.

"Pues esto ya está..." Dije volviendo a ponerme los útiles en el cinturón de trabajo que tenía para esos casos y sonriendo mientras la encendía un poco y comprobaba que no hacía ruidos raros. "¡Eh!" Dije cuando la escalera volvió a tambalearse de nuevo y me caí.

"Te tengo." Dijo Jacob sonriendo feliz.

La verdad es que viendo aquella cara, no podía enfadarme con él mucho tiempo, así que acabé suspirando.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor." Le dije. "Algún día me voy a resbalar o no vas a poder cogerme y tendremos un accidente."

"Yo siempre te cogeré antes de que te hagas daño." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso antes de dejarme en el suelo. "¿Tienes que volver a subirte a otras escaleras?"

"No, por la hora que es... voy a ponerme a cocinar la comida." Le dije tras mirar el sol para comprobar su posición. "Y también tengo que ponerme a hacerle el bálsamo de ortigas al señor O'Toddle."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Bueno, pues ya está listo el nuevo cercado." Dije quitándome el polvo de las manos tras poner el último travesaño del nuevo cercado. "¿Y estos?" Murmuré dándome cuenta que los gemelos se habían largado dejándome allí.

No, me di cuenta que a uno o dos kilómetros de allí estaba sonando como si golpeasen una cacerola con un cazo. La comida. Suspiré mientras recogía el martillo y el cubo metálico lleno de clavos antes de salir corriendo al límite de mi velocidad y llegar al patio trasero donde me puse a andar normal hasta el cuarto de herramientas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con lo mismo de siempre; Billie sentado en la posición honorífica de la mesa, los gemelos morenos voceando y riéndose con los pelirrojos mientras los segundos tenían su comida de sangre delante, Jacob sentado a la mesa también con un plato de sopa de sangre y algo de pan con unos trozos de carne medio cruda, Lily sobre el regazo de Rufus que tenía otro plato de sopa de sangre y algo de pan mientras que Chad y Ren estaban diciéndose cosas al parecer divertidas con sus copas de sangre delante.

"Paso, que quemo..." Dijo Alex sonriendo como una madre de aquella tierra y llevando lo que parecía un puchero lleno de estofado.

"Buenas." Saludé.

"Hola, llegas justo a tiempo." Me dijo. "¿Sopa de sangre o ensalada y estofado?"

"Un poco de sopa y probaré un poco de estofado, a ver que tal me sienta." Le dije.

La verdad es que desde que vivimos allí como una enorme comuna en una casita pequeña, incluso yo he intentado hacerme un poco a la dieta humana que siguen Billie, Alexiel, Carrick y a ratos, también Alex. No siempre me sienta bien pero... lo sigo intentando; si ella lo logró a pesar de los tiempos de 'alergia a la comida humana' que tuvo que pasar, entonces yo también podía. Jacob era de la misma idea.

"Jake, tómatelo con calma." Le dijo ella cuando mojó el pan en la sopa de sangre y parecieron darle arcadas.

"De eso nada." Dijo él. "Quiero comer lo que cocinas, así que voy a seguir intentandolo. Además, solo me ha dado una arcadita, una pequeñita."

En ese sentido, yo iba más adelantado que él; yo podía comer un poquito de comida normal, si comía mucho me sentaba mal.

"A mí ponme un poco solo." Le dije pasándole un plato de postre tras cogerlo del aparador donde había cogido otro hondo para ponerme la sopa de sangre.

"Dime basta." Me dijo echándome un cazo pequeño.

"Ya, muchas gracias." Le dije oliendo el humo que echaba. "Mmm, huele bien. ¿Nueva receta?"

"Le he añadido un poco de menta además de las verduras de siempre." Me dijo sonriendo. "Espero que no lo haya dejado peor."

"A juzgar por cómo devoran la comida tus hijos yo diría que está perfecto, como siempre." Le dije.

Era agradable verla sonreír, y la verdad, era relativamente fácil ahora que estábamos casi toda la familia junta.

"Por cierto, me ha parecido ver al señor ese mayor que te sigue a todas partes." Le dije.

"Hum, estuvo un rato en lo alto del camino del arroyo." Afirmó Alexiel chupando el tenedor para dejarlo limpio. "Te estuvo espiando."

"La verdad es que sigo sin comprender por qué no nos dejas darle un susto." Afirmó Ren.

"Es un tipo que se escapa de vuestras manos." Les dijo ella levantando el cucharón amenazadoramente para señalarles en general. "Así que nada de darle sorpresas ni sustos ni jugar con él. Dejarle que espíe lo que le de la gana, no va a encontrar nada."

"¿Y no te molesta que esté todo el día siguiéndote y espiándote?" Le dijo Jacob lamiendo su cuchara. "Porque al menos a mí me molesta que te siga así."

"Dejarle en paz..." Les dijo ella sentándose en donde pudo. "Ya se cansará cuando compruebe que no hay nada de lo que busca en mí."

"Ya, pero aún así, igual deberías tener más cuidado con él." Le dije. "Sabes que va detrás de ti, te tuvo presa y a saber qué más porque no nos lo quieres contar."

"Lo que no acabo de entender es… si tú, desobedeciendo mis órdenes, usaste tus poderes a un bajo nivel para hacerles olvidar… ¿cómo es que con él no funcionó?"

"No sé, precisamente enfoqué más a él." Le contesté. "Además, no desobedecí tus órdenes, tú… estabas en peligro, y a nosotros nos iban a matar."

No estaba del todo seguro pero lo que sí era seguro es que habíamos roto las normas y habíamos volado paredes y puertas, seguro que aquella gente no nos iba a invitar a té precisamente.

"El caso es que deberías hacer algo con tu acosador." Afirmó Carrick. "No es agradable ver cómo te espía y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo."

"Pues haced como yo." Nos dijo ella. "Ignoradle; ya se cansará y se irá."

"Cuando llegue el invierno seguro que se larga." Confirmó Rufus. "Aquí hace un frío del carajo, si no está acostumbrado dudo que le haga mucha gracia vivir entre nieve."

"Me parece que eso no le va a disuadir." Susurró Alex mientras tomaba un trago de sopa de sangre. "Cambiando de tema. Supongo que os complacerá saber que he olido que unas ovejas en celo y tres cabras más preñadas ya."

"Esos suponen…" Dijo Carrick contando con los dedos.

"De 6 a 27 cabritos nuevos de las 3 cabras preñadas, y habrá que esperar a ver cuantas ovejas se quedan preñadas para evaluar los corderos." Le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"A este paso nos vamos a juntar con unos rebaños que para qué." Dijo Billie.

"Nah… para la fiesta de la manzana podremos vender alguno si eso." Dijo Alex sonriendo. "O también criarlos y así tenemos carne gratis."

"Yo soy más de la idea de criarlos." Le dije. "Aunque ahora que vamos a tener bastantes crías podríamos vender algunas en la feria de ganado."

"O también podríamos vender a algún miembro." Afirmó Ren. "Aquí hay superpoblación."

"Entonces vete tú al granero, mono rojo." Le dijo Alex. "Mis hijos y mi suegro no se mueven."

"Creo que iba por otra gente." Afirmó Chad divertido.

"Mamá ¿retiramos el agua ya?" Le dijo entonces Alexiel mientras su hermano iba agrupando los platos y cubiertos sucios de la mesa.

"Nah, déjala aquí." Le dijo ella. "Hum… salado…"

"Sí, eso explica por qué tanta agua." Dijo Eddy.

"¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?" Nos dijo ella divertida intentando fingir estar contrariada.

"Quita, quita." Dijo Billie. "Encima que nos cocinas la comida cada día."

"¡Pero que si está muy salada os pondréis malos!" Dijo ella igual que antes. "Por favor, eh. Que no me costaba nada añadirle más caldo y haber hervido un poco más para diluirlo."

"Igual si nos quejábamos nos tenías un mes a pan y agua." Le dijo Jacky divertido comiéndose un trozo de manzana asada.

"Aunque eso tampoco es tan grave." Afirmó Jacob untando otro trozo de pan en los restos de sopa de sangre del plato para limpiarlo. "¿Hum?" Dijo mostrando el pan.

"Ellos a pan y agua y a vosotros cinco con cocidos salados." Nos dijo Alex sonriendo y apuntándonos a Ren, Rufus, Chad, Jacob y a mí con el dedo. "Y por cierto, vergüenza debería daros que los más jóvenes tienen que llevarse los platos sucios."

"A mi me ha tocado limpiar con Lily dentro." Dijo Chad mientras Rufus se llevaba el resto de cosas sucias al fregadero.

"Venga, ya te ayudo yo a fregar." Le ofrecí.

"La ayudo yo." Me dijo Jacob.

"Jacob, hijo." Le dijo su padre. "Creo que si tu la ayudas nos quedamos sin vajilla…"

"Bueno…" Dijo Alex. "Eso tiene fácil arreglo; fregar, secar y colocar. Cada uno una cosa. Y ahora… alguien tiene que fregar y barrer, otro limpia la mesa y…"

"Y yo me voy al pueblo a ver si te han enviado ya el pedido de vitaminas." Dijo Ren.

"Sí, y yo le acompaño." Afirmó Chad.

"Anda que… parecéis siameses." Les dijo Alex moviendo la cabeza con los brazos en jarras. "No, si no tenéis jeta ni nada los dos."

"Creo que eres demasiado blanda con esos dos." Le dijo Billie mientras se iban los dos.

"Mejor que hagan eso que no tenerles aquí sin hacer nada." Le dijo Alex sonriendo. "En fin, manos a la obra."

"Te echo una mano." Le dijimos Jacob y yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Arriba." Dijo Alex pasándole un par de platos hondos a Ivvan que los secó antes de pasármelos a mí.

"¿Por qué tú secas y yo coloco platos?" Le dije a Ivvan.

"Porque si los secas tú nos quedamos sin vajilla." Dijo Alex.

"Si quieres te dejo probar." Me dijo Ivvan.

La verdad es que desde que vivíamos juntos, la relación entre Ivvan y yo era un poco más calmada, aunque seguía sin gustarme mucho lo de tener que compartir y no decir nada cuando Alex iba de la mano con él o con ambos. Con que menos aún cuando nos íbamos a nadar a los acantilados y tenía que aguantar que la viese en bañador o jugase con los dos a la vez, no me gustaba cuando le daba un beso a él. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Ivvan también era su marido, le había dicho que lo había aceptado y por tanto, debía aguantarme. Además, Ivvan había sido el primero en estar en todo momento de necesidad junto a ella. Cuando las batallas contra la escuela allí estuvo él con el resto del clan o familia apegada de Alex; cuando Jagger y Sorien la buscaban para matarla o que se casase con el primero, allí estaba él con el resto de la familia para protegerla; cuando la guerra estalló... cuando ella huyó de mí a Volterra y aceptó su cargo como cabeza de toda su raza y ahora mía también… cuando la cogieron fue el primero en pedir ayuda a todo el mundo que pudo reunir… cuando yo la traicioné y ella se escapó para intentar vivir tranquila él fue con ella en cuanto pudo escaparse sin llamar la atención... Hasta yo mismo cuando él me retó al duelo junto con los primos de sangre de Alex pensé que si yo muriese me gustaría que ella lo aceptase a él como compañero.

No, de compartirla con alguien prefería que fuese con él, aunque… no me gustaba ni un pelo imaginarme qué iba a pasar tras el año nuevo cuando a ella le llegase el celo.

"Jake, despierta." Me dijo Ivvan. "Que se te amontonan los platos."

"Perdón, eh." Le dije un poco molesto de que me sacase de mi mundo.

"A ver esa cadena, que fuisteis vosotros los que os ofrecisteis a ayudar." Nos dijo Alex.

"Perdón." Le dijimos los dos.

Entonces ella suspiró y siguió limpiando los platos y vasos que habíamos usado.

"Chicos… no tenéis que hacer esto si no queréis…" Nos dijo casi murmurando suavemente. "Vosotros dos ya habíais arrimado el hombro esta mañana con el vallado y los animales."

"Nos gusta ayudarte." Le dijo Ivvan para hacerla sonreír.

Me encantaba verle esa sonrisa, sin embargo, no podía obviar que yo parecía no ser capaz de arrancársela ya. Ese descubrimiento me hacía entristecer.

"Jake, estaba pensando… luego voy a ir a montar a caballo." Me dijo Alex mientras Ivvan secaba el último plato antes de pasármelo y ella se secaba las manos. "Igual os apetecería acompañarme. Ivvan ya sé que sí, y tú…" Añadió esperando mi contestación.

"Lo siento cariño, pero yo tengo que salir un par de días a investigar una cosa para la policía." Le dijo Ivvan.

"Oh… ¿otra vez?" Le contestó Alex como una niña pequeña que le dicen que papá no va a ir a recogerla al colegio.

"Venga, no te preocupes tanto que te dejo en buenas manos." Le dijo él sonriéndole también. "Te vas a quedar con tus hijos, tu hermano, tus primos, tu suegro y tu marido. Y además, voy a estar fuera solo dos días."

"Vaaaaleeee." Se rindió ella. "Pero tienes que volver ¿vale?"

Que manía por preocuparse tanto por él, sabía perfectamente que no le iba a pasar nada, al fin y al cabo llevaban mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?

Por mi no se preocupaba tanto.

"Seguro que no le pasa… nada." Le dije dándome cuenta que me miraba. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada." Me dijo. "Tú no me preocupo tanto porque a ti no te pueden pegar un tiro por meter las narices de vampiro en donde no te llaman, por si te interesa." Afirmó suavemente.

"Ni que él fuese a…" Dije para que me diese un capón mientras acompañábamos a Ivvan a la puerta.

"Cuídate mucho ¿vale?" Le dijo Lily preocupada colgándosele del cuello tras dejar caer la escoba.

"Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado, pulguita." Le dijo Ivvan.

Era evidente de parte de quien estaba cada uno de nuestros hijos; Lily de la de Ivvan, los 4 gemelos de la mía, o eso creo.

"¿No te despides?" Le dijo Ivvan después de que todos se despidiesen.

Entonces Alex fue hasta él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para darle un beso algo tierno en mi opinión; sin embargo, eso hizo que algo dentro de mí rugiese.

¿Qué le íbamos a hacer? En parte sigo siendo un poco licántropo, no me gusta tener que compartir lo que es mío. Sin embargo, por la paz tenía que hacerlo.

"Vuelve pronto." Le dijo Alex suavemente.

"Hay que ver que cuajo." Le dijo Rufus. "¿No te importa que le hagan daño a uno de tus maridos?"

"Bueno, sigo teniendo otro ¿no?" Dijo ella antes de salir con Ivvan por la puerta.

No, sí que le importaba que pudiesen hacerle daño a Ivvan, a él también le quería, diferente que a mí pero también era amor, en cierto modo.

"Lo que me parece increíble lo fácil que os habéis tomado vosotros lo de la bigamia ¿no?" Le dijo mi padre a Rufus.

"Ah, bueno, es que en la familia no sería el primer caso." Afirmó. "Solo que normalmente es el hombre el que tiene varias esposas y no… Pero claro, ella es la matriarca, y en la familia digamos que a su otro marido no…"

"No soy opción, ya, ya, lo sé." Le dije.

Yo nunca sería opción para su familia, nunca sería digno de ser el marido de su líder, ni aunque pasasen miles de años.

"Vamos, no te pongas así." Me dijo Rufus sonriendo suavemente y hasta dulcemente, incluso. "La verdad es que aunque no seas puro, puro… bueno, es evidente que harás cualquier cosa por tu esposa y evidentemente se puede esperar descendencia de ti. Tenéis ya 5 hijos, a cual más extraordinario."

"La heredera mestiza…" Dijo Carrick.

"Y los cuatrillizos que son gemelos 2 a 2." Dijo Jacky divertido.

"Cuatrillizos y salimos dos vampiros en potencia…" Afirmó Eddy.

"Y dos licántropos en potencia." Completó Alexiel.

"¡Señoras y señores, el circo está en la ciudad!" Saltó Jacky pelándose una manzana.

Entonces yo le di un capón suave que le hizo perder la monda de la manzana para frotarse el sitio golpeado.

La verdad es que era asombroso en el poco tiempo que llevaban esos 4 conviviendo juntos cómo habían llegado a fortalecer el vínculo entre gemelos aún más hasta el punto de tener un vínculo especial entre los 4, de modo que todos podían concluir las frases de otro diciendo exactamente lo que quería decir, claro que igual con diferente argot.

"Por cierto, esta noche hay fiesta en el pueblo vecino." Dijo Eddy. "Habíamos pensado irnos los 4 con el coche, si es que aguanta…"

"¿Acaso dudas de nosotros?" Le dijo Carrick.

"Vale, le diré a vuestra madre que no cocine tanta cena." Les dije.

"Que no cocine cena." Afirmó Billie. "Hoy me toca a mí hacer pasta; además, Seamus Finnegan va a venir con su coche y vamos a ir a jugar unas manos a la taberna _Gallager's_, acompañándolas con unas cervecitas."

"¿Alguien más que no va a cenar aquí?" Dije entonces.

"Dudo que te libres de tío Chad y Ren." Me dijo Alexiel.

"Pero ellos no vendrán al paseo de caballo ¿no?" Les dije.

"Si consigues que esos dos se acerquen a los caballos te habrás ganado una cerveza; de las Guinness del _Gallager's_." Me dijo Alex entrando de nuevo sin hacer ruido y sacudiéndose un poco unos pétalos del pelo.

"Ah, cariño, los niños han dicho…" Le dije.

"¿Con quién vais a ir?" Les dijo ella haciéndome un gesto con la mano de que ya lo sabía.

"Con Timmy Mac Gabán, Barry…" Comenzaron a decir los chicos entre todos diciendo un grupo de unos 7 chicos o así.

"¿Algún adulto responsable?" Les dijo ella.

"Viene Seamus Mac Gabán." Le dijo Jacky.

"He dicho responsable." Les dijo ella.

"Venga, Isabella." Le dijo Rufus. "Yo les acompaño ¿vale?"

"¿En serio no te importa?" Le dijo ella.

"Hija mía, iría yo mismo pero… me temo que no estoy para esos trotes." Afirmó Billie sonriendo.

"¿Te has tomado ya la pastilla?" Le dijo Alex. "¡Por dios!. ¡¿Es que aquí nadie podía ocuparse de algo tan importante?!" Dijo enfadada mientras iba a revolver en una caja donde tenían las pastillas de mi padre y volvía con dos y un vaso de agua. "Billie… tienes que tomarte tus pastillas a su hora…"

"Es que me parece que tengo que tomarme una pastilla cada media hora." Se quejó mi padre. "Esto nunca me había pasado en la reserva."

"Eso nunca te había pasado en la reserva porque en la reserva no teníais un médico competente." Le dijo ella divertida cogiendo el vaso vacío y dándole un beso en la frente antes de hacerle una caricia. "Mi niño centenario…"

"Papá… me parece que te malcrían un poco ¿no?" Le dije.

"Por eso me gusta vivir con vosotros." Afirmó divertido mirándome.

"Anda que… estoy rodeado de aprovechados." Afirmé a punto de reírme.

"Se me olvidaba preguntarte, hijo." Me dijo haciéndome agachar. "Esto… ¿sabes montar a caballo?"

"¿Eso importa?" Le dije. "Está bien… he montado a caballo en los chicos de La Push. Supongo que unos palmos más alto no importará mucho."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Sari." La llamé tapando el auricular del móvil que me compré hace tiempo para hablar en todo momento con Sari. "Sari, es tu hermano Carrick."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Paso."

La verdad es que era curioso, al parecer, solo nos había perdonado a los Cullen, a la gente de la reserva y a mí, ni a sus hermanos ni a sus padres.

"Sarí…" Le dije.

"He-dicho que paso." Me dijo. "No estoy."

"Lo siento cuñado, sigue sin querer ponerse." Le dije.

"Vaya, se parece más a mamá de lo que pensaba." Me dijo. "Son las dos tercas como una mula. En fin, otra vez será."

La verdad es que sus hermanos al menos estaban intentándolo, normalmente nos llamaban cuando mi suegra no andaba cerca para evitarle malos tragos.

Curioso, pero parecía que mis cuñados habían sacado de su madre también el hacer lo que fuese necesario para mantener la familia unida, y a diferencia de su padre, ellos sí que pensaban las cosas bien antes de mover ficha.

"Sari… cariño ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir sin hablarte con tu familia?" Le dije.

"Mi familia ahora eres tú." Me dijo. "Los Valerius y tú. Esos críos que se alían con mis padres y me mienten merecen la misma suerte que ellos."

Cabezota como mi suegra.

"Ya, pero… a mí me gustaría ver a tu padre al menos una vez más." Le dije. "¿Y qué hay de tu abuelo? Seguro que él te echa de menos."

"Billie…" Dijo pareciendo ablandarse un poco. "Le invitaré a venir una temporada cuando se vayan las nieves."

"¿Y por qué no vamos a verle?" Le dije. "Los dos juntos ¿qué me dices? Además, ahora enseguida tendremos varios parientes que se duermen una temporada ¿no? Aquí Lucien podría echarles un ojo un par de semanas o así y nos vamos a verle."

"¿Intentas engañarme para que vaya a ver a esos traidores?" Me dijo divertida.

"Oh, venga…" Le dije. "También echo un poco de menos a mi hermana, como está casada con ese Jackson vive en Irlanda ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, se casaron el mismo día que nosotros…" Me dijo. "¿Y no podemos invitarles a venir aquí?" Me dijo medio ronroneando.

Otra cosa que había sacado de mi suegra, ambas sabían cómo lograr lo que querían y ambas sabían cómo lograr que a los hombres se nos cayeran la baba.

Así que la medicina para sus cabezonerías era la misma, o eso esperaba.

"No." Afirmé. "Me han dicho que Rebecca y Rachel les invitaron a visitarlas y se negaron porque Hawai y La Push salían caras para una semana ya que ninguno de los dos trabajan propiamente dicho. Y aquí tampoco pueden venir porque a tu casa no pueden entrar, igual que yo. Además, yo quiero conocer mejor Irlanda…" Le dije intentando ablandarla un poco con sus mismas técnicas.

"Podemos ir otra vez, cuando no haya ningún Valerius o Valerius Black allí." Afirmó.

"Cariño… en serio, no vas a poder evitarles mucho más." Le dije ya poniéndome serio de verdad. "Tu familia no paran de apremiarte para que acabes tu trasformación, y para eso necesitas a tu madre."

"Tío Louie podría hacerlo." Me dijo. "O Lucien, o Alastar, o…"

"Sabes que no puede ser más que otro puro." Le dije. "A poder ser la matriarca." Afirmé dándole un beso suavemente.

"Lo pensaré." Acabó cediendo mientras se acurrucaba contra mí.

"No te he oído…" Le dije canturreando.

"He dicho que… me lo pensaré." Dijo.

"Esa es mi chica." Le dije feliz.

Vale, no era un sí, pero significaba que acababa de minar un poco sus defensas, eso era bueno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Cabalgadas salvajes.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Esto… ¿y los caballos?" Me dijo Jacob mientras yo me acercaba con Lady Gwen y Carrick O'Faery.

"Esto son los caballos." Le dije.

"¿Y las sillas, los estribos, las riendas…?" Me dijo. "¡¿Por qué el más pequeño tiene riendas y el otro no?!"

"Jake, haz el favor de respirar ¿vale?" Le dije sonriendo mientras los caballos me olisqueaban el pelo. "Te presento a… Lady Gwen, que es una yegua de purasangre árabe blanco mezclada cuyo abuelo era un purasangre puro… y el caballerete es Carrick O'Faery, el benjamín del grupo, es un precioso purasangre irlandés."

"Está…" Me dijo.

"Lo rescatamos del matadero herido y bien herido." Le conté acariciándole el morro al caballo con suavidad. "Esta va a ser su primera cabalgada larga, pero creo que es más rápido que Lady Gwen."

"¿Y cual de los dos llevo yo?" Le dije.

"¿Sabes montar?" Le pregunté.

"Un poco." Me dijo como pensándoselo.

"Me parece que será mejor que lleves a Lady Gwen." Le dije un poco escamada. "Iré a buscarte la silla de montar y vete cambiándole las riendas del macho."

La verdad es que al final tuve que hacerlo yo, pero mientras lo hacía, él pareció prestar atención.

"La verdad es que la dama prefiere que la monten a pelo, pero… bueno el benjamín ha sufrido… malos-tratos; así que…"

"¿Qué le pasó?" Me dijo.

"Pues… la verdad es que lo rescatamos de chiripa." Le dije recordándo qué había pasado. "Teníamos que llevar unos lechones para el matadero, por los veterinarios oficiales, ya sabes; el caso es que lo habían encontrado tirado en una cuneta, con alambre de espino en el cuello y muy muy herido." Le conté. "Al parecer el dueño había intentado ahogarle."

"Venga ya." Me dijo.

"No, en serio." Afirmé acariciando al joven caballo para enseñarle a Jacob las cicatrices en el cuello. "¿Ves? Aquí, y aquí… en este cerco…"

"Hay que ser desgraciado." Afirmó él.

"Sospechamos que sea un caballo de carreras, pero que dejó de ser rentable o bien el dueño se tuvo que deshacer de él y por eso intentó… ya sabes. De todas formas… lo recogimos, lo trajimos aquí y yo me encargué de cuidarlo hasta que sanó."

"Vaya… este campeón tuvo suerte." Dijo él acariciándole el morro para que el pobre retrocediese la cabeza un poco alterado.

"Shhh…_ tranquilo, peque…_" Le susurré acariciándole suavemente. "Lo siento Jake, aún sigue asustándose un poco del contacto con desconocidos."

"Supongo que si lo intentaron matar de malas maneras es lógico que tema a la gente ahora." Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí sorprendida.

"¿No te habías dado cuenta?" Me dijo divertido haciendo un intento de montar en la yegua.

"Claro que sí, es solo que… no sabía que eras capaz de ponerte en lugar de otros." Le dije yo divertida. "Que fueses capaz de comprender lo que sienten otros."

"Observar mientras pensaba en por qué te habías enfurecido conmigo cuando te recatamos ayudaría a cualquiera, había pensar a cualquiera." Me afirmó montándose con dificultades en la silla y sujetando bien las riendas.

"Con cuidado…" Le dije. "Tienes que ser firme pero a la vez suave."

"Firme pero a la vez suave." Me dijo. "Vale, creo que lo he pillado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Tocotó, tocotó, tocotó, tocotó ((Se supone que esto pretende ser el ruido de los cascos del caballo corriendo por el camino. No sé cómo ponerlo exactamente, lo siento.))

Era increíble, correr sobre un animal a esa velocidad por el monte, por praderas y con el viento de pleno contra mi piel dado que llevaba el pecho descubierto.

"Jake, intentalo sin manos." Me gritó Alex sonriendo antes de abrir ella los brazos para mostrármelo.

"Casi mejor que no." Le contesté divertido de verla así. "Yo seguro que me caigo y me mato."

"Cagueta." Me dijo divertida.

La verdad es que era divertido verla así, montando a pelo en el caballo que parecía no fiarse de la gente en general mientras este corría a la par que el mío sin problemas; llevaba los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos mientras parecía oler el aire feliz.

Por suerte, cuando saltamos sobre un tronco caído, yo me escurrí y caí al suelo, aunque gracias a mis dotes de vampiro, siempre caía de pie.

"Sooo..." Le dijo entonces ella al caballo para darle media vuelta y regresar conmigo donde me miró desde su montura. "¿Estás bien, Jake?"

"Eso creo." Le dije. "Por esto no me gustan estos animales." Afirmé sonriendo mientras veía a la yegua a unos metros de nosotros pastando tras mirme.

"Espera un momento." Me dijo descendiendo del caballo pequeño o bien potro crecidito y silbando a lo humano. "_Gwen,_ _dear, come here please_. (Gwen, cariño, ven aquí por favor.)"

Fue alucinante, porque justo entonces la yegua regresó y se puso con ella para frotarle el pelo con el hocico.

Entonces le quitó las bridas y se las puso al macho antes de darle unas palmaditas y coger una cuerda de la silla donde yo había estado sentado y atársela al potro a las bridas tras asegurarse que no se le moverían ni le ahogaría.

"Bueno..." Me dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas al costado suavemente. "Venga, monta de nuevo."

"Estarás de broma ¿no?" Le dije. "Ya me he caído una vez, preferiría no volver a tentar la suerte y caerme de nuevo."

"No te preocupes, voy a enseñarte a montar, pero sin bridas." Afirmó. "No te quito la silla porque lo tendrás más fácil para montarte."

"Entonces a dónde me agarro." Le dije.

"A ver... pon la mano aquí, sujetate y pon el pie en el estribo." Me dijo. "Bien, ahora... arriba." Afirmó dándome un empujoncito sin fuerzas apenas que me hizo montar.

"Eh, parecía más difícil." Dije sorprendido de lo fácil que había sido. "Esto... si tú no vas a caballo cómo..."

"No te preocupes. Agarrate al pelo... con cuidado hombre." Me dijo cuando me cogí con algo de fuerza al pelo pero sin tirarle por lo que aflojé un poco. "Muy bien, y ahora... sujétate bien. ¡_Va bonita_!" Añadió dando una palmada a la yegua que comenzó a andar.

"¡Alex!" La llamé.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta se agarró a mi chaqueta y la tenía tras de mí sujetándome con cuidado mientras se agarraba a las crines de mi montura con suavidad pero con firmeza.

"No te preocupes, vamos lentos ¿ves?" Me dijo suavemente. "No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí; te sujeto ¿ves?"

"Sí, claro." Dije.

La verdad es que era agradable sentirla allí, aunque...

"No estoy muy puesto en esto, pero... ¿no se supone que deberíamos hacerlo como en la representación de la leyenda?"

"Me sorprende que no te cayeses entonces." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Si es con silla y bridas, lento puedo ir." Afirmé.

"Ya, a los caballos les gusta más sin tanta parafernalia." Me dijo. "Es más natural."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "Al fin y al cabo, es su cometido. Ellos te llevan a donde tú quieras llegar."

"Los caballos no son herramientas." Me dijo. "Son seres vivos, merecen un trato suave, como le darías a tus amigos. ¿O acaso tú le pondrías una silla de montar a Sam y unas bridas para montarle?. ¿Te gustaría a ti que te hicieran eso?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé. "Quiero decir... no, no me gustaría. Y no se lo pondría a ninguno de ellos, desde luego."

"Lo suponía." Me dijo. "Verás, si a un caballo le tratas bien, él te tratará bien. Libertad por libertad, cariño por cariño. Estos caballos son fieles a la familia porque nosotros les somos fieles a ellos. Claro que la única que monta casi a diario de la familia soy yo, pero Ren, Rufus e Ivvan también suelen acompañarme de vez en cuando a montar, solo que los caballos de ellos son los dos que tiran de la carreta."

"¿Cuántos caballos tenéis pues?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Cinco." Afirmó. "Lady Gwen, Carrick O'Faery, los dos de la carreta y Samos, el viejo percherón. No es que sea viejo viejo, pero... es el más mayor de las cuadras, lo usamos para trabajos pesados y es bastante fuerte."

"5 caballos, una piara, un rebaño de ovejas y cabras, las gallinas, los gallos y los pollos..." Le dije. "Tenéis una granja."

"Es una granja." Me dijo. "Nos abastencen de leche, huevos y carne para tus hijos y tu padre y de sangre fresca casi a diario para el resto."

"¿Y de los caballos también...?" Le dije.

"No, los caballos están vetados." Me contestó. "Sobre todo el benjamín. Por eso no llevan las chapas identificativas para saber cuando hemos bebido de ellos. Cuidado que toca salto." Me avisó cogiéndome por la cintura con un brazo en un gesto suave y fluido.

Lo de los saltos no era lo mío, suerte que me sujetaba, pero esta vez creo que no me hubiese caído.

"Vamos bien." Me dijo sonriendo.

"No." Afirmé sujetándole la mano que iba a quitarme de encima. "Déjala ahí, me gusta."

"Está bien..." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Te da seguridad?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

Al fin y al cabo era verdad a medias, no era del todo por seguridad, era más bien... me gustaba sentirla allí, tras de mí, protegiéndome por una vez.

"¿Qué te parece si le digo que corra un poco?" Me dijo de pronto.

"Me ha gustado lo de sentir la velocidad, pero..." Le dije.

"Descuida, yo te cuido." Me dijo antes de hacerle un gesto al caballo con los talones lo que hizo que comenzase a trotar más deprisa a cada momento hasta un ritmo bastante rápido pero aún no tanto como para asustarme.

"Inclina un poco hacia delante." Me dijo haciendo un poco de presión con su pecho en mi espalda. "Así está bien." Me dijo suavemente cuando me incliné un poco hacia delante. "Inclinándote ayudas a que el peso esté más repartido y el aire le frena menos."

"Ah..." Le dije.

Hombre, la verdad es que cualquier postura que me permitiese estar tan cerca de ella como aquella era bienvenida.

Seguimos así hasta que noté que hacía algún otro gesto al caballo y poco a poco bajó la velocidad por lo que volvimos a incorporarnos hasta que acabó parando y moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo por lo que Alex me soltó y saltó de su posición a lomos del caballo para ponerse frente a la yegua y dale algo mientras le frotaba la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Te importa bajar, Jake?" Me dijo. "Las vistas son geniales desde aquí."

"Luego me va a costar montar de nuevo." Le dije bromeando y haciéndola reir.

"Vamos ya, vago." Me dijo. "Eres un vampiro, un ser más ágil que un humano."

Sonreí al verme pillado y salté para bajar del caballo también. La verdad es que las vistas no estaban nada mal; mi esposa acariciando a una yegua blanca.

"Yo no, ahí." Afirmó señalando tras ella al borde del camino donde parecía haber una bajada.

"Ah, vale." Le dije avanzando a donde me decía.

Entonces lo vi y me quedé sin respiración. Había una bajada, llena de árboles pero desde donde se podía ver un riachuelo; todo estaba verde y allí había una especie de capillita y un pozo.

"Es la ermita de _Saint Alexiel_." Me dijo desde mi espalda suavemente. "Solía venir aquí cuando estaba en Irlanda."

"¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?" Le pregunté.

"¿Ves aquel pequeño claro que se abre en aquel punto de allí?" Me dijo.

"Sí, es pequeño pero..." Le dije.

"Es la casa de los O'Faoláin." Me dijo. "Carrick solía traerme aquí a veces, ya ves que no está tan lejos tampoco. Solíamos pasar aquí algunas noches, mirando las estrellas y contemplando el valle nocturno..."

Así que por eso era tan especial... Carrick se lo había enseñado.

"¿Aún le echas de menos?" Le dije.

"Siempre." Afirmó. "Es... Siento que es parte de mí, siempre lo fue..."

Bueno, hasta cierto punto, parte de él estaba dentro de ella, fluyendo por sus venas; la sangre de Carrick que había bebido.

"Cuéntame más cosas." Le pedí rodeándola con mis brazos en un además protector intentando reconfortarla.

"Solo te haré más daño." Me susurró.

"Mejor que lo digas." Afirmé recordando los consejos que había recibido a lo largo de mi vida. "Compartiendo tu dolor se hace más débil y es más fácil llevarlo."

Sentí que dudaba, pero al final acabó suspirando un poco antes de continuar.

"A veces cuando venía aquí no me encontraba tan calmada como sería recomendable, pero Carrick encontró este sitio para mí, me dijo que estaba suficiente cerca de ellos pero suficientemente lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta de humanos. Solía venir aquí antes que a su casa para intentar relajarme un poco antes de nada, y cuando ellos dormían solía venir aquí para que no pudiesen sentir que estaba inquieta."

Ella siempre estaba pensando en dos cosas a la vez; era una capacidad suya, pensar en planes mientras hacía otras cosas. Si estaba en problemas su mente pensaba en soluciones aunque ella no quisiera.

"Por aquel entonces, mis preocupaciones no eran guerras como últimamente, eran más bien... cómo atajar a revolucionarios rebeldes y... cómo matar a elementos poco comunes que era los que tenía que salir a cazar yo. Los chicos solían darme consejos sobre los licántropos, y a veces yo solía dárselos a ellos sobre casos que tenían alguna duda." Me dijo. "Yo solía venir aquí también cuando ellos dormían, y a veces, Carrick me encontraba aquí."

Así que él también la seguía como yo, para protegerla.

"Venía y se tumbaba con la cabeza en mi regazo o si yo estaba de pie, solía abrazarme suavemente." Prosiguió.

No, no para protegerla, para compartir sus penas e intentar hacerlas más livianas.

"Era... él me dijo que este era mi sitio." Afirmó.

Un momento, podía ver algo más. Era una imagen, un chico moreno de pelo largo que debía ser Carrick estaba de la mano con ella, hablaban y ella sonreía.

"¿Te importa?" Me dijo. "Es algo privado."

"Lo siento, es... ¿cómo puede ser que yo pueda ver tu mente y Edward no?" Le dije.

"Edward no es mi compañero." Me dijo. "Aunque lo intentase, me cuesta cerrarte mi mente a ti."

"¿Entonces?" Le dije. "¿Me cuentas lo que he visto?"

Suspiró.

"Lo que has visto era a Carrick y a mí, estábamos aquí mismo." Me dijo suavemente mirando alrededor tristemente. "Aquí fue donde me prometió un futuro. Me dijo que construiría una cabaña aquí, para que pudiese estar en paz cuando tuviésemos una familia. Fue curioso, él sabía lo importante que era para mí mi trabajo, nunca me dijo que lo dejase cuando... bueno, cuando nos casásemos. Siempre me apoyó, nunca me dijo nada cuando le contaba que había tenido que cazar a uno de los suyos, nunca le asqueó ni tampoco me juzgo por ello..."

Yo sí que lo había hecho, ahora me avergonzaba un poco de mi pasado licántropo.

"No lo hagas." Me dijo suavemente acariciándome la mejilla. "Aunque tú no lo sepas o no te des cuenta, no erais tan diferentes. Carrick te sacaba unos años, y eso se notaba tanto como en Sam y en ti. Sin embargo, estoy segura que si hubieses seguido creciendo también tú hubieses sido como él, si hubiese estado contigo."

Si hubiese seguido creciendo, si ella hubiese estado a mi lado...

"No me arrepiento de haberte pedido esto." Afirmé frotándole la mano libre y restregando mi cara contra la que tenía ahí. "Te amo, te amo mucho. No tenía miedo a morir porque sabía que tú no me matarías."

Tenía los ojos brillantes, eso era casi como si llorase puesto que no podíamos llorar como haría un humano. Con cuidado la atraje suavemente hacia mí para acabar besándonos tras unos instantes de expectativa.

Cuando acabamos, aún estuvimos un poco más esperando allí, disfrutando del silencio del lugar con aquellas vistas tan preciosas.

Me encantaba estar allí, con ella. Entonces me puse a pensar un poco.

El beso de antes... vale que nunca he sido muy bueno interpretando sentimientos de la gente, pero... aquel beso no había sido uno cualquiera, había estado cargado de amor, deseo... había sido algo demasiado claro como para yo no poder interpretarlo.

"¿Volvemos?" Me preguntó cuando comenzó a atardecer. "Montar al atardecer está bien."

"Vale, pero solo si vuelves a montar conmigo." Le dije.

"Está bien." Me dijo divertida. "Me gusta montar sola, pero... puesto que pareces no saber montar bien supongo que tendré que ceder."

¡Sí!

Claro que podía montar solo, igual volvía a caerme cuando había que saltar vayas y muretes pero me levantaría con dolor de culo e igual un poco de dolor de espalda y cuello, pero en poco acabaría por dejar de doler. Podía montar a caballo en llano, con todos los aperos y todo eso, ir solo sería fácil, pero... sinceramente, prefería montar con ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Eo... ¿Hay alguien en casa?" Dije cuando entramos y la encontramos vacía pero con el fuego encendido. "¿Chad, Ren, alguien?"

"Parece que estamos solos." Me dijo Jacob moviendo un papel en los dedos.

"_Nos hemos encontrado con los chicos, como al parecer necesitan adultos responsables, nosotros nos unimos."_ Decía la nota. _"Oh, Lily se viene, dice que quería montar en las atracciones que iban a llevar, así que... bueno, no hagas demasiada sopa o tendréis que daros una panzada."_

"Que jeta tienen esos dos." Dije.

"Sí, la verdad es que sigo sin entender de dónde los sacaste." Me dijo Jacob. "En fin ¿cenamos?" Me dijo frotándose las manos como hacía a veces su padre antes de sugerir un plan.

"Iré preparando un poco de sopa de sangre." Le dije.

La verdad es que era un poco peligroso aquello; los dos solos, con lo del beso de antes...

Dios, me moría por estar a solas con él y ahora que lo conseguíamos había aún algo que me evitaba el poder disfrutar del momento plenamente.

"¿Te importa si intento comer algo de verdura?" Me dijo mientras ponía sangre en los platos como si fuese sopa de tomate. "Podría empezar con tomate ¿qué me dices?"

"Está bien..." Me dijo. "Si crees que estás preparado adelante. Sírvete tú mismo, pero te advierto que el resto empezaron por manzanas."

"Ya, tus hijos las comen a todas horas." Le dije. "Pero creo que el tomate asemeja más en textura a la sangre."

"Tengo una idea, pártelo en trozos finos y te lo apaño con unos polvitos míos." Le ofrecí suavemente.

Me gustaba aquello, era... era como cuando yo empecé, solo que yo no tuve esa ayuda; a mí nadie me enseñó cómo ir avanzando para conseguir comer comida humana.

La verdad es que luego cada uno desarrolla una tolerancia y un gusto especiales; por ejemplo, mi preferido era el chocolate, y también las ensaladas, sobre todo la de pasta, sin embargo Jacky prefería las manzanas y su hermano Eddy parecía tener más gusto por las uvas y las ensaladas frescas. Chad era más bien de las bebidas humanas, le encantaba la cerveza; mientras que Ivvan era más bien de las manzanas golden o rojas poco maduras o un poco verdes. Pasaba igual que con las sangres, cada uno tenía unas preferencias.

"Jake, mejor con esto en vez de sal." Le dije pasándole un bote de polvo de unas raíces que eran de sabor saldo pero tenían cierto sabor a hierro si se mezclaban con zumos y caldo de verduras. "¿Y le has echado orégano?"

"Le vi a Sari hacerlo cuando estábamos en Italia." Me dijo. "¿Está mal?"

"No, no, era... no sé si te irá bien las especias aún." Le dije cogiendo los platos de sopa para llevarlos a la mesa.

"Podremos intentarlo." Me dijo viniendo con el plato. "No te molestes pero... bueno, tú las comes."

"Jake, cariño, yo llevo más de un siglo comiendo comida normal y sangre." Le dije sonriéndole suavemente. "¿Tú que llevas, una decada?"

"En realidad llevo 5 años." Me contestó. "Bueno, pues si vemos que no me sienta bien lo dejo, tú puedes acabártelo ¿no?"

"Sí, tranquilo." Le dije sentándome. "¿Bendices la mesa?"

"Está bien, pero pensaba que primero era Billie y luego Ivvan." Me dijo con ironía.

"¿Les ves tú aquí?" Le dije. "Además, no es por eso, es porque tú la bendices como te da la gana."

"Ahí tengo que darte la razón." Me dijo sentándose y preparandose para bendecir la mesa antes de añadir a la que cogía la cuchara de sopa. "En la reserva no bendecíamos la comida, era más bien... come antes de que venga otro y te lo quite del plato."

"Y ese otro era Embry ¿no?" Le dije bromeando.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Me dijo bromeando también.

"Echo de menos a esa gente." Afirmé.

"Embry quería quedarse ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "Podrías llamarle y traerle a este zulo, aunque dudo que quiera ser el único licántropo aparte de los niños aquí, además, lo mandé de vuelta a casa con una patada en el culo." Añadió haciéndome reír.

"A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no os hubiera conocido." Susurré suavemente cuando nos calmamos de reír.

"Lo más probable es que Seth andase casado con alguna chica de la clase, yo igual me hubiera casado con Marah y Leah seguiría siendo la soltera amargada de siempre." Me dijo. "Oh, y las bodas de la gente hubiesen sido en una iglesia normalita con parrillada en sus casas."

"Me refería a mí." Le dije mirándole divertida. "No sé... me pregunto si las guerras hubiesen estallado también aunque no hubiese sido en parte por casarme contigo, si hubiese tenido hijos de no haber sido contigo... si podría haber sobrevivido sin conocer a tu banda."

Echaba mucho de menos el tiempo que estuve viviendo con los Black en La Push, haciéndome pasar por médico de Forks y humana. Las carreras con los chicos, las barbacoas y las leyendas, el estar casi todo el tiempo feliz y riéndome con las bromas de los jóvenes, el que Jared y Paul me acompañasen a hacer cosas de adultos racionales...

"¿En serio echas de menos a la manada?" Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Sí, me había hecho a la idea de cuando volví siendo la médico de Forks." Le confesé suavemente. "Vivir con Billie y contigo, jugar con la manada, cuidar de vosotros y de los críos de la reserva... Me había imaginado vivir todos allí, o en un sitio como la isla de la Luz, con todas mis familias, con vosotros."

Ambos guardamos silencio mientras le veía tomar sopa como pensando.

"Te prometo que haré venir a los chicos aquí, aunque sea a rastras." Me dijo.

"Jake, no hace falta que..." Le dije.

"Tómatelo como un regalo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Como eres una dama bastante rica y creo que tienes de todo o lo que quieras tener lo puedes conseguir... digamos que podrías tomártelo como un regalo de mi parte."

"Vale." Acabé cediendo. "Está bien, lo tomaré como un regalo."

Dudo que consiguiese algo así. Para empezar, habían crecido, todos tenían sus obligaciones que atender, así que dudo que pudiesen tomarse un respiro así porque sí; y también dudo que Paul fuese a querer venir a una guarida de vampiros como era la casa, menos aún cuando era una casa pequeñita donde a saber cómo ibamos a meter a tanta gente.

Las arcadas de Jacob me sacaron de mis pensamientos para comprobar que estaba doblado y devolviendo el tomate que se había metido en la boca.

"Te dije que las especias no iban a sentarte bien." Le dije intentándo quitarselo.

Entonces me cogió la mano y me hizo soltarlo, cogió otro trozo y lo limpió de orégano antes de metérselo a la boca. Le provocó arcadas y entonces le quité el plato.

"Tienes que tomártelo con calma." Le dije. "Mañana probaremos con otra cosa."

"Me gustan los tomates." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero ahora eres un vampiro, el organismo va diferente, lo siento." Le dije para comenzar a comérmelo yo.

Todo iba bien hasta la hora de fregar los platos, entonces él vino a ayudarme.

"Estaba pensando... hace mucho que no..." Me dijo.

No necesitaba ser mentalista para saber cómo acababa la frase; y aunque yo también tenía esos deseos...

"No sé si estará bien." Le dije.

"Oh, vamos..." Me dijo pidiendo. "Estamos solos, no hay una ocasión mejor, si no nos oyen ni nos ven entonces no vamos a torturar a nadie."

No podía negarle que tenía razón, la verdad.

"Ya pero..." Le dije mientras comenzaba a flaquearme la voluntad.

"Venga... te juro que no diré nada." Me dijo cogiéndome por atrás suavemente y enterrando los labios en mi cuello entre el pelo. "Además, sé que tú también quieres..."

Los ojos me hicieron chiripitas cuando noté un mordisco con los labios por medio en el cuello, el aliento de animal en mi cuello, sus manos aún templadas a pesar de su vampirización...

Al final, mi parte animal pudo más que mi mente y acabé cediendo, por completo.

Ya me había condenado al infierno cuando le mordí y le convertí; así que supongo que aquello solo era un punto más en mi larga lista de puntos para ir al infierno que estaba muy engrosada con asesinatos de toda la gente que había matado a lo largo de mi vida; ser infiel a uno de mis maridos al acostarme con el otro y acceder a no decirle nada a nadie supongo que era un punto pequeñito en comparación con los cientos de asesinatos que tenía apuntados.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Noches a la irlandesa.**

(Voz de Billie)

Era ya tarde cuando acabamos la partida en el bar. De nuevo Seamus Finnegan me volvía a ganar y me tocó a mí pagar esa ronda.

"Es que al señor Finnegan no le gana casi nadie." Me dijo Aidan sonriendo mientras su hermana le daba el beso de la victoria al ganador.

"Bueno, algo menos, que aquí donde le veis, Billie es un auténtico campeón de las cartas." Afirmó Seamus.

La verdad es que no podía quejarme, mi nuera me trataba como a un rey y solía ir a 'esconderse' a unos sitios con gente bastante cálida.

"Ah… estos jóvenes." Dije cuando vi que echaban a la tercera pareja de hombres que salían fuera a pelear.

"Ey. Gallagher." Le llamó Seamus. "¿Qué ha sido esta vez?"

"Quin que dice Clancy que le debía una cerveza y él que no." Afirmó la chica del lo Gallagher.

"Ya ves Billie." Me dijo Seamos mientras repartía de nuevo las cartas. "Lo próximo será que salgamos nosotros dos."

"No pienses que por ir en silla de ruedas voy a ser peor adversario." Le dije uniéndome a su broma.

La verdad es que allí los hombres más o menos de mi edad eran majos, vivos, juerguistas, amables y bastante gritones, como los jóvenes pero un poco menos movidos. Y hoy porque solo estábamos ambos jugando a las cartas; Aidan y Shawn habían cantado a petición de algunos del público para olvidar un poco que la taberna parecía hoy un poco 'vieja', es decir, que los jóvenes habían ido todos al pueblo que habían ido mis nietos y solo quedábamos allí los ancianos y los cabezas de familia mayores de los 40 y muchos.

"Yo es que ya se me ha pasado la hora de irme de pueblo en pueblo con todas las fiestas." Me dijo Seamus cuando se lo dije.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, amigo indio?" Me había dicho. "¿Es esto muy diferente al lugar de donde tú vienes?"

"A decir verdad no te creas que es tan diferente." Le había dicho yo. "Vosotros tenéis vuestras leyendas propias, nosotros también; ambos somos bastante joviales y dicharacheros; ambos parecemos ganarnos la vida con los sudores de nuestras frentes… y desde luego, ambos descendemos de tribus que se remontan muy atrás en el tiempo."

"¿De dónde descendéis los indios?" Me había dicho.

"Mi pueblo, de los primeros indios que poblaron los montes de Washington." Le había dicho. "Los Quileutes… bueno algunos hay que defienden que descendemos de los lobos." Le había dejado caer medio bromeando.

"Lobos, grandes animales, sí señor." Me había dicho. "Aunque en invierno son un poco… diablos, pero no se les puede culpar; solo bajan cuando los montes no pueden dar suficiente comida para todos. Hay quien dice que los lobos siguen entre nosotros, pero para serte sincero llevan muchos años sin haber ataques de lobos por estas tierras."

Claro que no habría, había pensado yo; tenían a dos licántropos afincados en los montes cerca de allí, los lobos irían con ellos, y apuesto a que los dos chicos se encargarían de que no pasasen hambre en invierno y así no tuviesen que acercarse a los pueblos a matar y raptar ganado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jackson)

"¡Jackson, tío!" Me dijo Leah despertándome de mi sueño en el sofá. "Eh, campeón, te has quedado dormido."

"Vaya, lo siento mucho, cariño." Le dije dándole un beso en el pelo. "Estaba un poco cansado…"

"Los hombres aquí os cansáis pronto." Me dijo. "Comienzo a pensar que debería volver a mi casa…"

"Sabes que no podrás." Afirmé dándole un beso.

Hacía ya varios meses que se había quedado a vivir con la abuela, mi hermano y conmigo, y entre la abuela y ella nos tenían muy cuidados. Aidan decía que cuando la abuela se muriese, que para ser sinceros era increíble que no hubiese estirado la pata ya, Leah nos llevaría con mano de hierro; pero entonces si ella no estaba para defenderse, yo le daba un mordisco y comenzábamos a pelear en broma.

Creo que Leah no es consciente cuando mi abuela dice que ella será una buena mujer para la casa de lo que se le viene encima; nosotros siempre hemos necesitado de una mujer que nos cuidase, no que nos cuidase, que nos mantuviese un poco en el sentido de que nos diese una casa confortable a la que volver si salíamos a proteger a la gente.

Leah nunca podría ocupar el lugar de la abuela, y tampoco yo deseo que lo haga; Leah es como el viento, le encanta correr, le gusta ser lobo, y si no fuese evidente por el pecho y las formas, cualquiera diría que era un hombre, al menos cuando está en su forma de lobo cualquiera podría confundirla con uno de los nuestros, con un macho.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me dijo. "Porque no me gusta que nadie se me quede mirando fijamente."

"Pensaba en la suerte que tengo de que te casases conmigo." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero… si alguno de los dos se impronta de otro…" Me dijo.

Ahora ya sabía la historia y ya sabía por qué ella se sentía amenazada de que yo pudiese improntarme de otra hembra. Había estado saliendo con un hombre Sam, el que luego fuese el macho alfa de la manada de su casa cuando solo había una, y él se había improntado de otra mujer, Emily. Leah no le guardaba rencor a ella, según ella Emily era una santa y bastante tenía con aguantar al gilipollas de su marido que incluso le había hecho un zarpazo que le había desfigurado medio rostro con tres largas líneas de cicatriz.

"Tranquila, yo nunca te dejaré." Le dije. "Aunque me imprente de otra va a tener que aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti y que eres mi esposa. Además, aquí no existe el divorcio."

"Pues en La Push sí, yo me iría con él allí." Afirmó.

Era así de ácida siempre, pero sé que no lo decía en serio, que lo decía solo para protegerse tras esa coraza ácida de nosotros los machos.

Nunca logré entender a mi hermano Carrick cuando se improntó de una vampiresa, y no de una cualquiera, de la dama de la muerte, de Isabella Alexandrine; claro que entonces yo era joven, y al final tras conocerla un poco con el tiempo, hasta yo me sentí atraído por ella, pero no en el sentido que me podía sentir atraído por Leah, era más bien… admiración. Yo creo que es por ella por lo que ahora me he enamorado de Leah, ambas son unas damas de acero, ambas son preciosas, ambas son duras…

Pero yo me quedo con Leah.

"Estaba pensando…" Le dije a Leah. "Aidan ha ido a patrullar un poco, y la abuela dijo que salía a atender un parto nocturno en el otro pueblo. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya a nuestro cuarto?"

"Está bien…" Me dijo evidentemente adivinando mis segundas intenciones. "Pero esta vez vas a tener que currártelo más. Aunque lo de la cama con flores fue un puntazo."

Entonces oímos aullidos en la noche y yo sonreí.

"¿Qué han dicho ahora?" Me preguntó.

El hecho de que ella no pudiese entender lo que decían los aullidos me confirmaba mis teorías de que no todo el mundo podía hacerlo, aunque fuesen licántropos como yo.

"Dicen que en la cabaña de los O'Connells hay jaleo." Le dije. "Pero que todo el mundo está fuera."

"Vaya, parece que al final va a haber reconciliación del todo." Me dijo Leah divertida

"Y por todo lo alto." Afirmé mientras la cogía en brazos haciéndola revolverse hasta que la besé. "Pero ahora creo que debería importarnos más el 'nosotros' y dejarnos de jefes y jefas por un rato ¿no crees?"

"Me parece una idea genial." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

Estaba escuchando los detalles del caso que me habían pedido que fuese a investigar cuando oí un aullido fuera; no era mucho, pero... me recordó de pronto a algo, a alguien.

Había dejado a Isabella sola con Jacob y con la familia, solo que la familia seguro que iba a las festividades que se celebraban esos días en un pueblo tan solo a unos kilómetros del nuestro.

Eso significaba que Jacob e Isabella se iban a quedar solos... bueno, con Billie, pero que recuerde ese día era día de partida en la taberna.

"¿Está bien, señor Crawlen?" Me dijo el policía que tenía al lado.

"Desde luego." Asentí yo.

Mejor para ellos, la verdad es que se lo merecían... Isabella bastante estaba haciendo con evitar dar muestras de preferencia por uno u otro en frente de nosotros, manteniendo sus instintos al mínimo y sobre todo... haciendo de ama de casa en una casa con 12 integrantes mínimo, 5 caballos, un puñado de ovejas, unas 12 cabras, dos machos cabrios, 3 carneros y un gallinero de gallinas con 1 gallo y muchos polluelos.

Cualquier otra mujer nos hubiese mandado a cada uno a su casa de una patada en el culo, pero ella no; ella nos mantenía y, si era cierto que nosotros ayudábamos como podíamos, ella era la que se ocupaba de coordinar y cocinar las comidas para todos. Y eso que era difícil porque había que preparar como 3 dietas diferentes: a base de sangre para los vampiros, comida baja en grasas y con mucho sodio para Billie, normal pero con algo de carne poco hecha para los gemelos licántropos... y luego estaba también los alimentos humanos que podíamos comer los vampiros que podíamos y que incluía fruta para los gemelos, pan para Jacob que estaba iniciándose... Eso por no contar que había que tener en cuenta que Billie era humano y aunque fuese ya centenario, era humano y envejecía, había que hacerle comida blanda y fácilmente digerible, si no era así, había que hacerle a veces purés. Eso llevaba su tiempo en la cocina, y aparte, preparaba remedios para la gente del lugar que la tenían por algo así como una curandera a lo Marianne y también granjera y mujer de gran corazón que había adoptado a bastante gente.

Sí, yo sabía que aunque intentase tratarnos a los dos igual, ella tenía un amor muy fuerte y especial por Jacob, y aunque le agradecía que nos tratase por igual como a sus maridos, no podía evitar que me doliese ver cómo ella se moría por actuar de modo un poco diferente con él que conmigo... un par de días fuera supongo que les daría un poco de intimidad, y conociendo a Jacob... seguro que él sí que sabía qué hacer para aprovecharlos a su favor.

"Creo que habría que comenzar por esta zona." Les dije a los policías señalando una zona del mapa con el dedo. "Si quería esconderse esta zona es perfecta."

Solo esperaba que algún día a mí pudiese verme con la mitad de deseo que a Jacob... claro que yo me había quedado con su parte más serena e interesante y él con la más animal, la pasional y, como dirían los escritores clásicos, la de las bajas pasiones.

"Me gustaría que enviase a 4 agentes a esta zona, yo iré con otros 4 a esta y otros 6 deberían ir a esta." Les dije. "Que vayan en parejas y no se separen."

Supongo que a cada cual lo suyo.

Jacob había sido un licántropo, un ser regido por instintos y algo infantil para la edad que debería tener; yo había sido siempre un ser racional, aún siendo humano, pensaba todo y tenía bastantes conocimientos. Me gustaba leer las noticias de los periódicos y a él ver las tiras cómicas y hacer los crucigramas; yo me leía el periódico y a él le servia para que le diesen en la cabeza con él enrollado para reñirle. Eso era algo que había que aceptar.

Éramos tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Por desgracia, Isabella tenía cierto gusto por la calidez de la gente, y eso era algo que los vampiros no teníamos mucho.

"En marcha." Dije cuando acabamos de planear todo.

Se supone que como segundo marido de Isabella debería encontrar un oponente digno en Jacob que era el marido original, pero... no había oponente que encontrar. Éramos diferentes y eso estaba patente en nuestras vidas y formas de ser. Él le daba quebraderos de cabeza con su comportamiento infantil y un poco celoso de mí y yo era su punto de estabilidad. Ella buscaba en cada uno de nosotros una cosa diferente sin darse cuenta.

"¿Seguro que esta bien?" Me dijo uno de los policías que me iban a acompañar a una zona de la ciudad.

"Sí, es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza unas cosas." Le dije. "Asuntos personales, pero no se preocupen, no afectarán a nuestro trabajo."

Separar trabajo de asuntos personales, eso era algo que había aprendido de ella, de todos los años que llevábamos trabajando juntos.

De todas formas, como iba a llevarme al menos un par de días acabar el trabajo, supongo que al día siguiente podría aprovechar para hacer unas compras mientras investigaba un poco por mi cuenta. Sí, un regalo era algo que siempre se apreciaba, además, había apreciado que Isabella estaba comenzando a quedarse un poco cansada tras fregar la cantidad de platos que se manchaban en cada comida.

"Mañana creo que me gustaría saber dónde hay locales de venta ilegal de electrodomésticos."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo uno.

"Voy a echar un vistazo." Afirmé. "Además, mi mujer necesita una cosa de electrodomésticos."

Entonces oí hacer un suspiro de resignación y pena a las mujeres que iban en el coche.

"Que pena..." Susurró una.

"¿Por qué todos los que están buenos están siempre cogidos?" Dijo otra.

"Jo, su esposa tiene que ser una tía super guapa..." Afirmó la tercera.

Isabella era guapa, nadie podía negarlo, incluso en la foto que había visto de su infancia era guapa para ser humana. Sin embargo, no me había enamorado de ella por su cara, había sido por su actitud, por sus valores... vale que cuando la conocí era una asesina, pero... nunca mataba a inocentes, trataba bien a los niños...

"Es guapa, pero lo mejor es que es una gran mujer." Afirmé sacando el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba encima y que mostraba a mi familia adoptiva, es decir, a Lily en brazos de su madre, con Chad y Bobby a un lado y la manada de licántropos que eran amigos de Alex al otro medio peleándose entre ellos. Abrí la tapa y se la mostré a todos.

"Es la mujer con la niña en brazos." Les dije. "Se llama Isabella."

"¡Wala, que guapa!" Me dijeron algunos.

"¿Qué hay que hacer para que te haga caso un pibón como ese?" Me dijo uno de los hombres.

"No es un su cara lo que más me gusta." Les dije. "Tiene una gran personalidad, y es terriblemente lista y culta."

"Seguro que con un cuerpo así es muy lista." Afirmó el que conducía.

"Tiene varias carreras." Afirmé. "Se sacó medicina y veterinaria a la vez, y también tiene la carrera de abogado y ha trabajado varias veces con la justicia... Oh, y en confidencial os diré que es un miembro del FBI encubierto y secreto." Afirmé diciendo todas sus virtudes y dejándoles a todos boquiabiertos.

"Wow, es la mujer perfecta..." Murmuraron.

"Tampoco." Les dije. "Es cabezota, un poco mandona debido a su trabajo, a veces es un poco infantil, se mete en muchos líos, es peligroso enfadarla..." Afirmé enumerando los defectos que tenía. "Pero aún así, es mi mujer y la quiero, por una eternidad."

Ellos no eran conscientes que con lo de 'por una eternidad' significaba exactamente eso y no el eufemismo que los humanos solían hacer.

Para un humano la eternidad es una cosa romántica, un eufemismo que hacen para expresar hasta que se mueran; para un vampiro, la eternidad es un periodo relativamente largo, pero desde luego, nosotros viviremos para verlo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Cariño..." La llamé mientras le besaba suavemente y le acariciaba el pelo con cuidado.

"Hum..." Murmuró levantando la cabeza.

"Estaba pensando..."

"Otro más no, por favor." Me dijo divertida.

"No te diría que no pero... mejor lo reservamos para primavera." Le dije divertido y tentado de hacer crujir los muelles de la cama una cuarta vez dado que no estaba para nada cansado y su cuerpo era una tentación.

Sin embargo, desde que era vampiro había conseguido no tener esas necesidades tanto como cuando era humano, no me torturaba tanto ver su cuerpo desnudo e iluminado solo con la luna... ¡Vale, seguía siendo muy tentador! Pero me refiero a que increíblemente, no tenía esa necesidad tan apremiante ya; si había sexo, perfecto, si no, pues no pasaba nada.

Lo que me había dicho de que los vampiros no tenían estos deseos era una mentira enorme, sí que teníamos esos deseos y necesidades, solo que no tan fuertes. Aunque... la verdad es que ahora que caigo, no he conocido otros vampiros con estas necesidades. Bueno, igual su primo Corven sí tenía, y evidentemente Chad... No, él lo que tenía era un ego enorme y necesitaba salir a sentirse adorado por las mujeres, luego las hipnotizaba y bebía un poco de su sangre antes de actuar como un ligón cualquiera.

"No, me refería a que estaba pensando en que igual deberíamos hacer un viaje juntos ¿qué me dices?" Le dije.

"Que estos son incapaces de vivir solos." Me dijo medio suspirando y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. "Además, recuerda que no podemos llamar mucho la atención."

"¿Pero por qué?" Le dije. "Los Cullen lo saben ya, tu familia de Valerius lo saben ya, tus hijos lo saben ya... y apuesto a que Louie también lo sabe y por tanto, la otra mujer. ¿Qué problema hay para seguir ocultándonos?"

"Que si comenzamos a mostrarnos ociosos, pronto me pedirán que vuelva a Volterra o bien a Rumanía. ¿A ti te apetece encerrarte en una mansión y no poder salir nunca?"

"¿Y qué diferencia hay entre eso y lo que tenemos ahora?" Le dije.

"Que ahora podemos irnos si queremos." Me dijo. "Coger un avión y movernos a otro país para asentarnos."

"Pretendes convertirte en una familia como los Cullen." Le dije.

"No, pretendo poder ser libre un poco." Me dijo dándome una palmada en el pecho para intentar separarse sin lograrlo porque le retuve junto a mí. "Me sorprende que no lo entiendas."

"Claro que lo entiendo." Le dije. "Desciendo de lobos, son los reyes del bosque. Me gusta sentirme libre y todo eso pero... es que pretendes estar toda la vida huyendo. Un país, una identidad por unos años y luego vuelta a empezar, viajar a otro lugar y volver al principio."

Sé que lo que le decía le estaba entrando en su cabeza, que estaba barajando las posibilidades y le daba vueltas a todo lo que le decía.

"¿No te gusta vivir aquí?" Me dijo.

"Claro que me gusta." Afirmé besándole la punta de los dedos de la mano. "Hombre, no puedo decir que me haga muy feliz vivir con los gorrones de tus primos y tu hermanastro, pero... al menos vivo contigo y con los niños, y con mi padre." Afirme mientras oía abrirse la puerta de casa y a Billie hablando con alguien en la puerta antes de oír pasos de gente y la silla de ruedas de mi padre.

"Será mejor que nos vistamos." Me dijo ella.

"Ni de coña te dejo escaparte, para una noche que podemos estar así..." Le dije.

Eso la hizo reír suavemente mientras yo la tenía bien cogida y le hacía cosquillas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

Era muy tarde, cuando Seamus me ofreció llevarme a casa me lo pensé por si acaso mi hijo y mi nuera estaban... bueno, necesitaban intimidad; sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no pasaría nada si me llevaba y además, yo no podía ir solo en la silla; así que me había acompañado.

Cuando me paró, decidí hablar para por si había alguien en casa haciendo algo que no debiera.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme, Seamus." Le dije mientras abría la puerta lo que me indicaba que o no había nadie en casa, o bien no estaban tan ocupados que no nos habían oído, aún.

"Bueno... pues creo que están todos durmiendo." Le dije. "Con lo que trabajan supongo que es normal."

"Tienes suerte, amigo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tu hija es una todo-terreno. Lo mismo te da unos remedios naturales que te está encaramada a un árbol para recoger las cosechas."

"Sí, la verdad es que tengo suerte." Afirmé. "Me tiene a cuerpo de rey y es una mujer realmente trabajadora. Aunque... eso que tenga que vivir con todo hombres... no sé, no acaba de gustarme..."

Entonces oí unas risitas ahogadas que venían de un cuarto y me inquieté un poco.

"En fin, no quisiera entretenerte más." Le dije. "Tu mujer te matará."

"Nah, solo me hará dormir de nuevo en el felpudo de casa." Me dijo. "Pero llevas razón, mejor no arriesgarse mucho. En fin, buenas noches, Billie."

"Buenas noches, Seamus." Le dije.

Esperé un poco por el salón para asegurarme que se iba y cuando oí el ruido del motor alejándose me calmé un poco y respiré aliviado antes de echar la llave de nuevo.

"Dichosos hijos... si no fuese por mis nietos y porque ya no estoy para vivir solo me volvía a La Push."

Entonces oí la puerta de uno de los cuartos abrirse y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a mi nuera en la cocina cogiendo un botellín de sangre de la nevera y sonriéndome.

"Buenas noches, Billie." Me dijo. "¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche?"

"Peor que a vosotros, por lo que veo." Afirmé reparando en la ropa que llevaba o, mejor dicho, la 'casi ausencia' de ella salvo por una camisa grande de mi hijo.

"Ah, esto... digamos que mi camiseta ha tenido un pequeño... percance." Afirmó estirándosela mejor.

"Ya y mi hijo que es un caballero te ha prestado su camisa." Le dije haciéndole ver que no me lo creía del todo. "Me alegro que por fin hayáis hecho las paces."

"Sí, bueno... digamos que esto sigue siendo una locura pero... al menos parece que comenzamos a llevarlo bien."

"¿Sigues siendo...?" Le dije.

"Bigama, sí." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero digamos que al parecer mis dos maridos no se quieren creer que estén ambos equilibrados aunque yo intente no hacer distinciones."

"Que sepas que sigue sin gustarme esas modernidades vuestras, hija mía." Le dije. "Pero bueno, si todos sois felices, entonces supongo que la opinión de un viejo pellejo como yo no sirve de mucho."

"Oh... claro que sirve." Me dijo sonriendo. "Solo que para los que no sois vampiros ni tan viejos como yo y mi familia esto os sonará un poco... raro, e indecente."

La vi mover un poco los ojos cuando oí una especie de susurro y entonces sonrió con ironía antes de oírle murmurar algo que me sonaron a penas a que dejase salir algo de aire en algunos momentos.

"Lo siento, tu hijo." Me dijo.

"Venga, ve con él." Le dije.

"Ya le he dicho que ahora que no estamos solos se corte un poco." Me dijo ayudándome a avanzar por el pasillo.

"Por mi no os preocupéis, yo ahora me acuesto y en nada estoy dormido como un tronco." Le dije tranquilo. "La noche es joven y para vosotros aún más."

"También se pueden pasar echando partidas de ajedrez, o leyendo, o..." Me dijo.

"O disfrutando de un rato tranquilo con tu marido e hijo mío." Le dije. "Que soy perro viejo y sé lo que hacéis, eso sí, prefiero no saber los detalles."

Eso la hizo reír mientras yo le desviaba su impulso a mi cuarto.

"En fin, yo ya me acuesto que mis huesos no son tan jóvenes como vosotros." Le dije sonriéndole suavemente. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Billie, que descanses." Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla que era su forma de dar las buenas noches en la familia.

Mientras me cambiaba pude oír murmurar que supe que venía de su cuarto, por suerte, al menos mi nuera era una mujer racional y sabía mantener el cerebro frío en casi cualquier situación; aunque la verdad, sabía que me iba a dormir pronto y no me importaba mucho si hacían algo de ruido, en cuanto cerrase los ojos ya no iba a oír ni una explosión junto a mi oído... y además, me gustaba que mi hijo y mi nuera hubiesen hecho las paces; de mis tres hijos, esta pareja era, con diferencia, la que más problemas tenía, yo creo que lo de una familia tradicional no era de su estilo, solo hacía falta ver la familia de mi nuera que estaban todos como una chota, y ella ahora casada con dos hombres a la vez, con cinco nietos ya... y mi hijo con su actitud aún un poco idiota y juvenil a pesar del cambio de especie.

Nah, de quedarme con alguna familia prefería esta, por mucho que tuviese que ver peleas de vez en cuando entre mi hijo y mi nuera y varias más entre los diversos machos de aquella casa; no es que mis hijas y sus maridos fuesen a tratarme peor, pero aquí la familia era grande y como dirían los italianos o en ese pueblo... 'familias grandes y ruidosas'. Se peleaban, gritaban, se enfadaban y se gritaban, pero sin duda estaban muy unidas y todas las disputas que surgían en sus núcleos enseguida paraban y se camaban.

Jacob y Alex eran iguales, se enfadaban y se producían malentendidos entre ambos; pero tras unas peleas colosales, siempre acababan perdonándose cualquier ofensa que hubiese y volviendo juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Planes de vacaciones.**

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Jacob, por amor de dios!" Me gritó Alex a los cuatro vientos dado que supongo que no sabía que estaba escondido llamando por el móvil. "¡Haz el favor de no escaquearte, hay que echar el compost!"

"¡Eso!" Me gritó Chad. "¡No huyas cobarde, que aquí hay caca de vaca para todos!"

La verdad es que no había que estar muy lejos para oirles, pero con mi oído, yo creo que les habría oído hasta desde la casa de Aidan, Jackson y Leah.

"Desde luego... que pulmones." Me dijo Leah divertida. "¿Esparcido de compost?"

"Nuestra amiga Isabella está siguiendo un calendario de agricultor." Le dijo Jackson suavemente. "De todas formas... volvamos a nuestro problema."

"¿Os encargáis vosotros entonces?" Les dije.

"Descuida, mi hermano sigue hablándome a mí, y con las chicas hablo cada poco." Me dijo Leah divertida. "Eso sí, a ver cómo se toman estos lo de vuestra 'cama redonda' que os habéis montado en tu casa."

"Se llama _'__Ménage a trois'_, Leah; y la verdad ambos preferimos eso a que no nos hable y esté a malas con todos."

"Pues yo creo que no compartiría a Leah con nadie." Afirmó Jackson.

"Tú espera que se impronte de alguien y ya veremos, hermanito." Le dijo Aidan. "Aunque de todas formas, me sorprendió que accediese a algo así. Siempre ha sido fiel a los suyos, y sobre todo al hombre al que ama."

"No, si es mi destino." Afirmé. "Triángulos amorosos; en el anterior yo fui la esquina derecha y ganó la esquina izquierda. Ahora yo gano, pero... también quiere a Ivvan, a su manera."

"Vale." Dijo Leah. "Corta el royo que imaginarme vuestras movidas de alcoba es una tortura. En cuanto a lo del favor... veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Muchas gracias." Le dije mientras volvíamos a oír que me llamaban. "Será mejor que me vaya ya."

"Sí, que otra cosa no, pero tu mujer pelea que no veas." Afirmó Leah.

"A nosotros alguna vez por poco nos rompe un brazo jugando en broma." Afirmó Aidan. "Creo que a Carrick le rompió la nariz y le dislocó una vez el hombro en una de las peleas en broma."

"Solo que ella solo peleaba con él en serio..." Afirmó Jackson. "No me malinterpretéis, a nosotros se apartaba o se defendía, pero con Carrick..."

"Esa mujer será una chupasangres, pero te aseguro que por dentro lleva toda una loba. Te lo digo yo." Afirmó Aidan.

"Bueno, pues... vosotros encargaros de convencer a esos y yo intento convencer a estos." Les dije antes de salir corriendo.

Para un lobo cubrir esa distancia era algo un poco más costoso, para mí en unos 7 segundos estaba de nuevo en la zona de árboles donde crecerían las frutas que nos alimentarían, en este caso a mi padre y los chicos, durante todo el año.

Allí me encontré con mi mujercita colgada de una escalera en los árboles con una especie de cizaña cortando ramas.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aparte de jugarte el tipo?" Le dije.

"Poda de los árboles frutales de pepita, protegiendo los cortes que realicemos con tintura de propóleo y arcilla." Me dijo mientras la veía esparcir una mezcla parecida a arcilla en los cortes. "Y ya he acabado la la poda de los almendros, por fin..." Murmuró poniendo una cara curiosa mientras acababa de untar aquellos cortes antes de ponerse a hacer más. "Compost." Me dijo señalándome tras tirar otra rama y antes de meter la mano en el bote de arcilla para untar la herida del árbol. "Hay que hacer el esparcido del compost de cara a la primavera. Y también hay que hacer el volteo del montón de compost, humedeciéndolo un poco dado que está demasiado seco porque no ha llovido demasiado últimamente, así que..."

"Cogeré una pala." Le dije.

"Por cierto ¿puede saberse dónde estabas?" Me dijo sin dejar de trabajar a un ritmo tranquilo y humano. "Lo de intentar escaquearse es algo de mi hermano y de mi primo Ren."

"Fui a correr un poco." Le mentí. "Se me olvidó que hoy había que hacer todo esto."

"Si queremos tener buenas cosechas hay que trabajar." Me dijo. "Los chicos están ya arando el campo para prepararlo para la siembra."

La verdad es que a mí lo de los trabajos del campo ni me iban ni me venían mucho, los hacía para intentar mantener el buen ambiente familiar.

"¿Compostaje?" Me dijo Ivvan que estaba con Ren en el tanque del compost aireándolo un poco.

"Supongo que he llegado tarde a elegir tarea hoy." Afirmé cogiendo una pala y poniéndomela sobre el hombro.

"Al menos no te ha tocado tirar del arado como a Ren y Chad." Me dijo Rufus sonriendo.

"¿Qué han hecho ahora?" Les dije.

"Intentaron liarla con unos chicos." Me dijo Ivvan. "Y se escaquearon del turno de poda... oh, sí, y gracias a Ren, los caballos de tiro estaban esta mañana un poco débiles."

"¿Y nuestra Alex se ha enterado ya de eso?" Les dije.

"¿Bromeas?" Me dijo Ren. "Han tenido suerte, si se llega a enterar seguro que les tocaría hacer trabajos forzados hasta que les saliesen llagas, lo que es casi imposible porque no nos salen."

Aunque no lo pareciese, de la familia, los más calmados eran ellos dos: Ivvan y Rufus, los dos más calmados y los que reflexionaban más; el contrapunto a Chad y Ren que parecían los jinetes de Apocalipsis, pasasen por donde pasasen sembraban el caos con sus personalidades de caraduras.

"Di más bien que si les hubiese pillado les hubiese cortado el cuello." Afirmé yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por cierto." Le dije a Alex mientras servía la comida. "Quería avisarte que voy a necesitar unos días de descanso de las tareas domésticas."

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Me dijo mirándome.

"Bueno... voy a hacer unas reformas en el ático, así que me gustaría poder ocuparme de lleno en ellas." Le dije. "No está bien tenerlo desocupado mientras aquí esta la gente apiñada y además, si tuviésemos visita no habría..."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y si quieres utiliza a esos dos, dan más trabajo del que quitan."

"¿Ya está?" Le dije sorprendido de lo fácil que me había resultado. "¿Tan fácil?"

"Vas a hacer trabajo para casa." Me dijo. "El ático está lleno de porquería, vas a limpiarlo y a darle otro aire ¿no? Pues eso es también trabajo de casa."

"Vaya, se nota que pronto son navidades." Le dijo Jacky. "A mamá se le ha ablandado un poco el carácter."

"Que sepas que tú sigues castigado, señorito." Le dijo ella.

"Eso no es castigo, es arresto domiciliario con trabajos forzados." Se quejó él. "Al menos podías hacerme como a Alexiel y Carrick, trabajo en las cuadras..."

"Ellos no se ligaron a una de las chicas adolescentes para tener sangre fresca." Le dijo su madre dándole un golpe con el cucharón de madera en el cogote. "¿Hay que recordarle al señorito que no vamos por ahí aprovechándonos de la pobre gente para satisfacer nuestras necesidades?"

"Vamos, no le riñas al chico." Le dije divertido. "Tú nos usabas a nosotros para llevarte y traerte del hospital y para entretenerte cuando parabas un rato de trabajar."

"¿Perdona?" Me dijo con ironía. "Erais vosotros los pesados que insistíais en llevarme y traerme porque mi primo Sorien estaba dando problemas como siempre y pensabais que estaba más protegida así; y lo de usaros para el rato libre... creo recordar que tú eras un pesado llamándome al trabajo a todas horas con excusas tontas y molestándome en mis investigaciones solo para preguntarme qué estaba haciendo." Afirmó haciendo aguantarse la risa a todos.

"¿Y no sería que tú ibas probocándome?" Le dije intentando devolverle la pelota.

"Jake, iba vestida de hombre." Me dijo. "Y me parece que no era la primera vez que os decía que los que no me dejaban en paz se iban calentitos a casa y no precisamente por una estufa."

Ahí sí que se rieron sin poder aguantarse.

"Sí, aún recuerdo esas ropas." Dijo Chad. "Botas de cazar, pantalones negros que escondías unas cuantas armas en ellos, la camisa era de hombre y la chupa ¿me equivoco?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Me pregunto qué habrá sido de la chupa, me encantaba."

"La tienes en una caja en la escuela." Le dijo Eddy. "Giorgio dijo que te la dejasemos allí, pero... estaba destrozada."

"Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo." Afirmó sentándose entre Ivvan y yo. "Me le hicieron un siete cuando la guerra en la escuela... una pena, me encantaba esa cazadora."

"Te compro otra, pero una de mujer." Le dije yo.

"Ah... y si puede saberse, ¿con qué dinero la vas a pagar?" Me dijo.

"Al menos ya sabemos qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños." Afirmó Ren.

"Haced el favor de no regalarle cosas de hombre." Les dijo Ivvan. "Con lo que nos ha costado que se vista de mujer en vez de para ir por ahí matando gente."

"A que me vuelvo a vestir así." Les amenazó ella. "Con lo que me gustaba aquella ropa... era cómoda."

"Y dabas miedo." Le dijo Chad.

"Fua, seguro que si la gente que hubiese oído hablar de 'Medea' o de 'el cazador' me viese llegar con faldas y apariencia de mujer se empezarían a reír." Le dije. "¿O acaso a ti te impone lo más mínimo… te da miedo que de pronto te salga una mujer de un callejón?" Le dijo ella.

"Hombre a mí si me sale miss universo con los ojos rojos te aseguro que ya me da miedo." Afirmó Alexiel.

"¿Te imaginas a mamá vestida de rosa y con una faldita a lo animadora bimbo?" Dijo Jacky.

"¡Yuck!" Dijeron los cuatro con Chad y Ren a la vez.

"Muy graciosos, me da alergia el rosa." Les dijo ella molesta.

"Creo que solo te has disfrazado de animadora cuando… ¿curso 1980, Yale?" Le dijo Ivvan.

"Creo que fue en el de 1978, en la universidad de Columbia." Le dijo ella con la cuchara en la boca y señalándole con ella como 'Oh, sí, tío, llevas razón ¿no te acuerdas?'. "Estaba siguiendo a un asesino que trabajaba de universidades y me tocó estar un curso entero allí, investigando."

"Te acabaste de sacar la carrera de criminología ¿no?"

"No, esa fue en la de N.Y. en la de Columbia de Carolina del Sur fue la especialidad de pediatría. Chad me acompañó como mi hermano mayor ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Dichoso el tiempo que pasé allí…" Afirmó Chad soñador. "Paraíso de animadoras… y podía verlas porque podía pasarme a ver a mi 'hermanita' que acabó liándose con el quaterback de los Gamecocks de South Carolina."

"¡Claro que sí, necesitábamos la información de primera mano!" Dijo ella indignada en broma. "Ese años Jimy Carlen nos llevó al éxito y nosotros atrapamos a nuestra presa."

"Y Chad se graduó en teatro y artes escénicas y nuestra amada hermana y novia en pediatría." Dijo Ivvan. "Y yo me quedé como estudiante de criminología con ella, en 2º de carrera."

"¿Y no tenéis ninguna foto para hacerle chantaje?" Les dije divertido.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo ella medio molesta.

"¿Qué?" Le dije. "Solo quiero conocer la parte que me he perdido de tu vida por no haber nacido siquiera. Además, dime qué tiene de malo que quiera verte vestida de animadora porque no soy capaz de verte así salvo en mis mejores sueños."

Eso la hizo sonrosar un poco antes de volver a su pose digna.

"Eso fue hace mucho, además, no es parte de mi vida el ser animadora." Afirmó.

"Di que no, que estaba muy mona." Dijo Chad tocándole un poco las narices y con una sonrisa pícara inclinado en la mesa. "Y sí, tengo algunas fotos, aunque lo de animadora… Algún día te las enseñaré."

"¡Chad, te dije que las hicieses desaparecer!" Le dijo Alex haciéndonos reír.

"Chad…" Le dijo Ivvan.

"¡¿Qué?! Reconoce que a ti también te gustaban." Le dijo Chad.

"¡Eh, no tiene gracia!" Se quejó Alex. "¡Era solo una tapadera!"

"Ey, me las tienes que pasar." Le dije a Chad en un descuido de Alex.

"Están bien guardadas, aún conservo las orlas bien guardadas en una caja de un banco suizo…" Me susurró.

Bancos suizos, armamento puntero, infiltrarse en sociedades humanas para cazar y perseguir criminales… aquello parecía ser el padrenuestro de aquella gente, de Ivvan, Chad, Lily y Alex.

"Hermanita ¿tú también estabas entonces?" Le dijo Eddy a Lily.

"¡No!" Dijo ella divertida. "¡Mami me encontró dos años después!"

Así que mi hijastra aún no era parte de la familia. Interesante, me pregunto cuantas otras cosas desconocía de mi mujer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Hola chicas." Saludó Jared mientras entrábamos en su casa. "¿Qué tal va la tarde?"

"¿Y vosotras que os vais a llevar?" Le decía Emily a la hija de Kim y Jared.

"Yo creo que habría que llevarse el plumas." Afirmó Kim enseñándoles un abrigo que parecía gordo. "¿Qué tal este?"

"¿Y eso?" Dije. "¿Os vais a algún lado, Jared?"

"A mí no me mires, estoy como tú." Me dijo. "Buenos días chicas, papi está aquí después de una noche fuera trabajando..."

"Hola." Nos dijeron sin prestar mucha atención.

"Yo creo que deberías llevarte algo más." Le dijo mi hija. "Quiero decir… allí hace frío en invierno ¿no? Además, conociéndoles seguro que llevan todo de marca."

"Nada, vosotros ignorarnos." Les dijo Jared. "Total, no somos los hombres de la casa ni nada."

"Tía Leah ha llamado." Nos dijo Joe. "Para invitarnos a pasar las navidades todos juntos."

"Y tu madre y Kim han aceptado ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"Así es, nosotras vamos y si no queréis venir pues bien por vosotros." Nos dijo Kim.

"Dios, desde que se nos ha ido Leah las mujeres se nos han revelado." Dijo Jared.

"Sam, ven a probarte esto." Me dijo Emily. "Moira dice que allí hace frío."

"¿Y no se supone que antes de aceptar nada tendríais que contar con nosotros?" Le dije yo mientras me ponía un jersey por la cabeza. "A ver, para empezar ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A Irlanda." Afirmaron las mujeres a la vez mientras nos probaban a Jared, Joe y a mí ropas.

"¿Y dónde nos alojamos?" Dije yo.

"En casa de la gente allí." Afirmó Moira.

"O sea, en casa de los O'Connells y los O'Faoláin." Afirmó Kim.

"¿Y quién conoce a esos O… lo-que-sean?" Les dijo Jared.

"¿A quiénes conocemos nosotros en Irlanda?" Dijo Emily como si fuese un crimen no recordarlo. "¡¿Quién nos ha invitado?!"

"Ah, Leah." Dije yo.

La verdad es que pasar unas navidades en casa de Leah no era precisamente una de las cosas que más ganas tuviese precisamente.

"Cariño… creo que no has contado con los niños y…" Dije intentando escaquear el bulto.

"Por nosotros no te preocupes." Me dijo Moira sonriendo. "Yo me muero de ganas de viajar y conocer el extranjero."

"Y yo creo que al menos podré ver a los gemelos." Me dijo Joe. "Tanto hablar de su vida allí… me apetece conocer el Gallaguer's y ver si Mary es tan guapa como dicen ellos y…"

Hasta los hijos se habían confabulado contra nosotros.

"¿Y la reserva?" Les dije. "No puede irse el jefe y dejarla sin protección."

"Creo yo que no va a colar tampoco." Me susurró Jared mientras nos ponían unos gorros de lana y unas gabardinas acolchadas.

"Mira papá, tú haz lo que quieras, pero mamá y yo nos vamos a pasar las navidades a Irlanda." Me dijo Moira. "Y Joe se viene también, así que… mira, no vas a tener molestias en casa."

Vencidos por nuestras mujeres y los hijos, si nos viesen ahora los miembros que se habían ido… seguro que a Paul no le arrastraba su mujer así con ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rebecca)

"Cuenta con nosotros." Le dije a Jacob cuando me explicó el plan que tenía para las navidades. "Aunque creo que Rachel no sabe ya lo que es una bufanda y unos guantes de lana."

"No os preocupéis por eso, aquí tenemos montañas de ropa de lana." Me dijo mi hermano. "Mi mujer recibe toneladas de ellas cuando hace favores de todo tipo a la gente del pueblo, más los que ha hecho ella, más los que ha hecho Lily…"

"Me hago una idea." Le dije divertida mientras Paul seguía refunfuñando en un rincón después de que le hubiese quitado yo el móvil para hablar con Jacob cuando él se puso hecho un basilisco con él diciendo que no ibamos a ir y que si quería vernos que moviese su trasero hasta nuestra casa pero sin toda la tropa detrás, que eran apestosos y todo eso. "Bueno, pues anótanos, a los niños también."

"¿Qué tal están mi sobrinito?" Me dijo.

"Tienes que verlos, el pequeño Billie está ya enorme, y yo estoy con un bombo que no veas." Le dije acariciándome una de las razones que había puesto mi Paul para no ir hasta la casa de Jacob en Irlanda. "¿Qué tal los tuyos?"

"Los chicos por aquí andan, dando guerra; tienen ya casi los 18. En unos días se nos hacen mayores de edad, y su madre está pensando en montarles una buena fiesta para el día de Navidad."

"Ah, claro, que tenemos que celebrar nochebuena, navidad y el cumple de vuestros hijos, nochevieja, y año nuevo." Le dije.

"Pues sí, estos cuatro nacieron como el niño Jesús, a media noche entre nochebuena y navidad." Me dijo divertido. "Y como además, van a ser los últimos sobrinos que os demos..."

"Eh, que al menos tenemos 5." Le dije divertida.

"Sí, dile que se hagan una castración o algo." Me dijo Paul. "Que si no van a repoblar el planeta con sus hijos."

"Paul como siempre tan amable." Me dijo Jacob.

"¿Le has oído?" Le pregunté.

"Como para no oírle." Me dijo. "No habla, ladra. Entonces... cuento con vosotros ¿no?"

"Sí, con los 4 adultos, dos adolescentes, un niño y mi bombo." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Rachel?" Me dijo.

"Creo que no los conoces porque hace mucho que no la ves, pero sí." Le dije.

"Papá se pondrá hecho unas pascuas de contento de conocer a toda la familia." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Y anoto otros 4 adultos... 2 adolescentes más... un niño... Y esto hacen..." Murmuré mirando la lista de las confirmaciones que había tenido. "Buff, comprar una casa y hacer un hotel sería más rentable."

"¿Y por qué no una de esas casa por módulos prefabricadas?" Me dijo Ivvan. "Porque supongo que va por una sorpresa que te estás montando para nuestra esposa ¿no?"

"Sí." Le dije obviando el hecho de que no me gustaba que la llamase 'nuestra' esposa cuando era más bien 'mi' esposa y 'su' amante. "Estaba buscando un regalo para navidades, así que... se me ocurrió una idea genial."

"Y necesitas un hotel." Me dijo. "Está bien, cuenta conmigo para echarte una mano."

"No necesito ayuda." Le dije.

"Tengo unos ahorros guardados, comprar un par de módulos de casa prefabricada no me costará mucho." Me dijo.

"No necesito caridad, gracias." Le contesté.

"La verdad es que no es caridad." Me contestó. "No me gustaría que Alex se quedase sin sorpresa y además, en esta casa estamos todos un poco apretujados, tener un edificio enfrente no estaría nada mal, cuando no haya invitados podríamos ir algunos allí."

La verdad es que en cierto modo tenía sentido. Aunque no me gustase su caridad, debía aceptar que esta vez él llevaba razón.

"Y no te preocupes, te dejaré el éxito a ti." Me dijo.

"Muy considerado por tu parte." Le dije. "Pero pensaba aceptar de todas formas."

"¿Entonces, dejas ya de pintar en el ático?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Eso son unos cuartos para nosotros, aunque en navidades supongo que podríamos poner a los que coman en casa y nosotros estar por el salón."

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "Aunque te aviso que Isabella ya se huele algo de lo que está pasando arriba."

"Perfecto, si pregunta le decimos la verdad, que estoy construyendo eso porque abajo estamos muy apretados y arriba solo había polvo y ratones."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"En resumen, que cuenta con nosotros." Le dije a mi hermana.

"¿Y no se supone que primero deberías consultarlo con tu esposa?" Me dijo. "Más que nada porque igual se niega ¿no crees?"

"Sé que se va a negar." Afirmé. "Pero últimamente está más liada en donde los Valerius porque se acercan las navidades y va a haber desbandada general. Me ha dicho que algunos quieren aprovechar para irse de caza por otros sitios, que alguno decía que se iba a ir al caribe... o sea, que aquí no queda casi nadie, así que no la van a necesitar así que yo me encargo de que vaya."

"Ya, seguro." Me dijo. "En fin..." Suspiró. "No nos queda otra que confiar en ti, así que..."

"Tú tranquila, yo me encargo de que vaya." Afirmé. "Pero tú encárgate de que tengamos un cuarto para nosotros dos solos."

"En mi casa va a ser que no." Afirmó. "Solo hay tres cuartos y uno es el de la abuela, el otro de Aidan y el otro de Jackson y mío, así que..."

"¿Y no hay otra posibilidad?" Le dije. "No sé, que alguien duerma en el sofá o..."

"Me gustaría ver cómo haces para quitarle a Aidan su cama." Me dijo divertida. "No es por nada pero es el nuevo alfa de la familia, se ha puesto..."

"Ya, vale." Dije. "Bueno, tú sigue buscando un sitio para nosotros dos que yo me encargo de convencerla."

La verdad es que convencerla la tenía ya medio convencida para ir algún día a visitar a mi hermana, pero lo que era ya más difícil era el que fuese en Navidades, sabiendo como sabía yo que iba a tener que ver a su familia y mis amigos... Podía ocultárselo, pero al final acabaría enterándose y me metería a mi en el mismo saco que a sus hermanos y sus padres.

Pero si no le ocultaba aquel dato, no iba a volver a ver a mis amigos que eran sus padres, ni a Billie, ni a los gemelos, los 4 gemelos...

No, ya vería cómo me las arreglaba pero nosotros íbamos a Irlanda a pasar las navidades; por mi orgullo de lobo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Entonces... supongo que no os importa que me tome unos días de vacaciones con mi familia ¿no?" Les dije a Marianne y a Louie.

"Desde luego... los hombres sois unos vagos." Me dijo Marianne. "No hacemos más que estar aquí metidos y salir de paseo un poco los días nublados y ya necesitas unas vacaciones."

"Marianne, en la casa de mi familia me necesitan para controlar un poco porque Sari va a tomarse unos días de vacaciones; y Carlisle tiene familia que atender." Le dijo Louie.

"Que sí, que sí. Que podéis iros." Nos dijo. "Si total yo ya tengo a Alissa allí ocupando mi puesto como control de aquella zona... Además, Sam (Samantha) va a quedarse por aquí, ella sí que es leal, pero claro, es una mujer."

Pasasen los años y los siglos que pasasen, Marianne no cambiaría; era feminista cuando la conocí y feminista sería hasta el día de su muerte.

Aunque nadie podía culparla por tener ese pequeño carácter tan áspero con los hombres y sobre todo con nosotros, ella siempre había vivido en el mismo sitio, y ahora estaba en Italia, en un sitio donde aunque había sol, también había nieve en invierno y donde las temperaturas variaban bastante de verano a invierno. Aunque la verdad, tampoco se movía mucho, se pasaba los días por allí dentro, cuando hacía bueno salía a pasear un poco y cuando hacía frío se pasaba todos los días allí encerrada porque decía que odiaba el frío. Yo creo que lo que decía que el único motivo que le hacía quedarse allí que eran los italianos, que según ella eran fáciles de engatusar y hechizar para chuparles sangre y luego que no recordasen nada sobre el mordisco era cierto.

"¿Vas a ver a alguien concreto?" Me dijo entonces.

"Unos viejos conocidos dan unas fiestas en navidades." Le dije sonriendo. "Y ya conoces a mis chicas, no se pierden una fiesta por nada del mundo."

"Dale saludos a Rosalie, y dile que tiene que volver a verme pronto, echo de menos su humor y su gusto para la ropa italiana."

En el fondo era cierto eso de que los semejantes se entienden, creo que Rosalie sería probablemente la única mujer de mi familia con la que a Marianne le gustaba pasar el tiempo.

"Está bien, se lo diré." Afirmé.

"Oh, y ya puestos... una de mis chicas me ha informado que verás a un demonio de hielo oscuro." Me dijo. "Cuando la veas, dile que o mueve el culo de una vez hasta aquí, o mandaré a alguien a traerla aquí de los pelos."

¿Acaso sabía ella algo de a quién esperábamos ver?

"Está bien, si veo a algún demonio que controle el hielo se lo diré." Afirmé.

"No te hagas el tonto, sabes a quién me refiero." Afirmó.

O sea, que también lo sabía. Era ya algo estúpido no poder hablar de un secreto que al parecer todos sabían ya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Regalos de Navidad.**

(Voz de Alex)

"_Navidad, navidad.../ dulce navidad..._" Canturreaba mientras me dedicaba a coger el taburete para ordeñar a las cabras. "_Alegría en este día/ Hay que celebrar..._" Seguí mientras me sentaba con el cubo bajo las ubres de la primera y me calentaba un poco las manos antes de comenzar.

La verdad es que para ser víspera de Nochebuena no estaba nada mal, Jacob acababa de abrir con Leah e Ivvan una especie de hotel un poco más abajo en la colina. Bueno, más que un hotel yo diría que era una especie de 'mini-hotel-barra-refugio' que era como un hotel pero en pequeño y aún no tenía cocinero ni tampoco era tan grande como para ser considerado hotel.

Ahora se pasan el día allí, trabajando en él o en días como ahora, poniendo cuidado en atender a los clientes que haya allí.

"Isabella." Me llama Aidan sonriendo desde la puerta del corral donde tengo a los animales, incluídas las cabras para que estén calientes. "¿Estás aquí?"

"Pasa, estoy ordeñando a las cabras." Le digo sonriendo. "A las pobres... no sé cómo nos lo montamos pero con la de gente que hay aquí y me toca a mí ocuparme de casi todo."

"¿No se supone que la mayoría os alimentáis de ellas?" Me dijo. "Pues ponte seria y diles que te echen una mano para cuidarlas o te les echarás al cuello."

"Sí, creo que podría probar." Afirmé divertida. "En fin ¿me andabas buscando?"

"Algo así." Me dijo. "Me he enterado que mi cuñada y tu marido, uno de tus maridos, se han asociado para crear un hotelito pequeño."

"Ah, sí. Estuve para la inauguración." Le dije mientras cambiaba los bártulos y cogía otro cubo para pasarle el lleno a él. "¿Te importa meter la leche en una lechera mientras hablamos, por favor? El caso es que estuve el otro día, y me parece genial que por fin hayan encontrado un trabajito que les guste, ahora... creo que tendrán problemas con la gerencia, que yo sepa ninguno de los dos tienen estudios de económicas."

"Ambos son listos." Me dijo mientras traspasaba la leche aún tibia a una lechera grande antes de ponerme el cubo vacío de nuevo al alcance de la mano. "Seguro que consiguen llevarlo bien."

"No, si no lo dudo." Le dije. "Y si tienen problemas siempre podríamos echarle una mano nosotros."

"¿Sabías que ya tienen sus primeros clientes?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, algo he oído." Le dije. "Un grupo grande."

"Así es." Me dijo mientras yo cambiaba de nuevo de cabra. "Aunque me parece que más bien son varios grupos."

"El caso es que han venido y creo que van a pasar aquí varios días." Afirmé mientras oía a una cabra balar a gritos. "Aidan ¿te importa seguir con esto, por favor?"

"Claro, pero a dónde vas." Me dijo.

"A coger el material para el parto de mis cabras." Le dije levantándome y yendo al cuartito de las herramientas de cuidado del ganado para coger todo lo necesario.

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene eso y no otra cosa?" Me dijo mientras cogía a la cabra que balaba tan fuerte y la separaba al corralillo de partos que me había montado separado con muretes del resto de corrales.

"Se ha separado de las demás; lleva inquieta y no come bien desde hace dos días." Le dije poniéndome unos guantes para meterlos por el orificio de salida del corderito y sacarlos tras comprobar un dato. "Además, la vulva está inflama y la piel suelta; y lleva desde antes de ayer expulsando por la vulva un líquido mucoso de rato en rato." Afirmé mientras la pobre se tumbaba y estirando el cuello hacia atrás miraba hacia arriba, como al cielo, lamiéndose los labios. "Si te fijas ya tenía a estas cuatro separadas del resto. Venga chica... empuja fuerte..." Le animé a la cabra tras comprobar que el primero venía bien.

"Aún me sorprende la entereza con que ves esas cosas." Me dijo Aidan vaciando el cubo y volviendo a ponerse a ordeñar otro animal mientras yo recogía el primer cabritillo y le cortaba el cordón umbilical tras comprobar que el siguiente venía bien también.

"Puaj, eso es asqueroso." Me dijo Aidan mientras sacaba el segundo y comprobaba que el tercero no parecía venir bien por lo que iba a tener que intervenir.

"Viene otro mal posicionado." Le dije antes de sacar la mano y cortar el cordón del segundo para dejarlo todo y volver a meter la mano, esta vez ambas para palpar el cordero y cogerle de las patas para tirar y sacarlo un poco. "Va, Betsy, empuja fuerte campeona..."

Diez minutos después tenía al 4º y último cabrito fuera y había comprobado que no quedaba ningún feto muerto dentro por lo que sonreí medio jadeando complacida.

"De médico a partera, quién lo iba a decir." Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

"¡Leah!" Le dije feliz. "¡¿Has visto ya que preciosidades?!"

"A mí no me acerques esas cosas." Me dijo ella. "Traigo visita."

"¿Eh?" Dije para que me enseñase a una niña pequeña escondida tras los pantalones de Leah. "Hola bonita..." Le dije sonriendo.

"Bella, por dios, vas a asustar a la pobre criatura." Me dijo Aidan frotándome la cara donde me había manchado de sangre y fluidos del parto de la cabra. "Anda que... menuda dama estás tú hecha."

"¿Te gustan los animalitos, bonita?" Le dije yo a la pequeña que asintió suavemente.

"Mira, aquí tenemos un montón de animalitos." Le dije. "Aquí hay ovejas, cabras, unos corderitos lechales y... estas preciosidades que nacieron ayer y antes de ayer. Y luego los cuatro benjamines que acaban de nacer."

"¿Puedo?" Me dijo estirando una mano hacia los recién nacidos.

"Mejor mañana ¿sabes? Ahora la mamá tiene que asearlos." Le dije sonriendo.

"Veo que se te dan bien los críos, como siempre." Me dijo Leah bromeando.

"A ver para cuando los tuyos." Le dije yo sonriéndole.

"Espera sentada." Afirmó riéndose.

"Señora, señora... ¿y por qué la mamá los está chupando?" Me dijo la niña.

"Es que tiene que asearlos ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Las cabras no pueden entrar en la ducha así que… su mamá las lava con la lengua como si fuese una esponja, y luego en unos días se convierte en algo como esas de ahí." Le dije señalando a la camada mayor de las 3 que tenía ya. "Y no podemos tocarlas mucho porque si no sus mamás lo sabes y ya no las quieren ¿sabes?"

"Oh…" Dijo la niña un poco decepcionada.

"Anda que… menuda madre estás tú hecha." Me dijo Leah medio en broma. "Vamos Sarah." Le dijo a la niña sonriéndole. "Te daré una galleta hecha a mano ¿vale? Vamos a dejar a esta granjera tan gruñona."

"Gruñona, ya." Le dije yo antes de girarme a la chica y sonreirle. "Sarah, aún no podemos tocar a estas crías, pero… mira ven, voy a enseñarte un truco para que las que son un poco más mayores se te acerquen." Le dije extendiendo mi mano suavemente hacia ella.

Pareció dudar unos segundos antes de coger mi mano suavemente y decidir confiar en mí por lo que la llevé al cercado donde mantenía a los corderos y cabritillas destetados del todo y a los que aunque estaban destetados de las madres aún seguían tomando el biberón y que llamábamos la guardería.

"Mira, hay que darles el biberón." Le dije. "¿Te enseño y te atreves a darselo?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo feliz.

"Pues mira, tienes que cogerle así, con mucho cuidado ¿vale? No queremos hacerles daño." Le dije cogiendo uno para demostrarle cómo antes de ponérselo en el regazo. "Y ahora cogemos el biberón y se lo ponemos junto a la boca, no le forzamos que ellos solos van a buscarlo y van a intentar cogerlo ¿vale? Y ya está. ¿A que es fácil?" Le dije sonriéndole mientras el cordero que le había puesto encima chupaba el biberón y yo se lo pasaba a ella que lo cogió con la manita con cuidado.

"¡Sí!" Dijo la niña feliz.

"Bueno Sarah, pues ahora… sigue con esto y yo voy a ver si sigo ordeñando a las grandes." Le dije sonriendo.

"Ya las he acabado yo." Me dijo Aidan.

"Perfecto, entonces voy a… sí, voy a ponerles un poco de paja fresca y ya he acabado aquí por hoy. Oh, y tengo que comprobar a las otras futuras mamás, no sea que le toque a alguna y la tengamos."

"Pero si esos bichos paren de pie." Me dijo Jackson. "Que las hemos visto."

"Sí, pero si sale alguno de culo se me puede morir la cabra y los cabritillas de dentro y no me hace ninguna gracia." Le dije yo.

Fue curioso, porque mientras iba yo con unas pacas de paja y heno cogidas en una carretilla comprobé que los establos de las cabras y las ovejas se habían llenado de críos entre 3 y 13 años.

"¿Y este grupo?" Dije yo dejando la carga para ponerme a ponerlas en su sitio.

"Del grupo del hotel." Me dijo Leah sonriendo. "Han venido con críos."

"En cuanto se han enterado que la vecina de arriba de la colina tenía animales se han apuntado todos." Me dijo Jackson divertido mientras Leah y Lily controlaban a una niña de unos 2 o 3 años que parecía llevar pañales aún.

"A ver chicos, a las mayores me las dejáis tranquilas que si no no me dan leche." Les dije. "Además, muerden."

"Bueno, mañana es ya nochebuena." Me dijo Leah. "Supongo que no planearás quedarte aquí encerrada ¿no?"

"Íbamos a dar una fiesta aquí ¿recordáis?" Les dije rompiendo las cuerdas de las pacas y cogiendo montones con la horca para ir a ponerlas en los pesebres de los pobres animalitos.

"Oh, lo siento…" Dijo Leah aparentando estar apenada. "No me había acordado, y con este grupo allí…"

"Vamos Leah, no interpretes que se te da fatal." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Vaya, me has pillado." Me dijo. "Es que tenemos al grupo en el hotel y me toca preparar la cena para todo el mundo. Pensaba que igual podrías echarme una mano, a tu querida cuñada ¿pleaaaaase?" Me dijo haciendo el truco de las pesatañas y haciéndome reír.

"Dios, haces que el truco de las pestañas quede a la altura del betún." Le dije intentando parar de reírme.

"¿Pero ha funcionado contigo?" Me dijo.

"Para nada." Le dije. "Pero vale, te echaré una mano con la cena, pero quiero ver allí manos de los que trabajáis allí. Incluyéndote a ti, canijo." Le dije a Jackson.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así?" Me dijo medio fastidiado por aquel 'mote' cariñoso.

"Creo que nunca." Le dije sonriendo y haciendo como que me mantenía digna. "Al fin y al cabo es lo que eres ¿no?"

"Lástima que nuestro hermano esté muerto." Dijo él. "Si no le mataría yo mismo de nuevo; maldita la hora en que te dijo que me llamaba así para picarme…"

"Jackson." Le riñó su hermano antes de mirarme a mí. "Sabes que no lo decía en serio. Sigue siendo un crío."

"Ya, supongo." Le dije intentando ocultar que me había dolido un poco lo que dijo de que si no estuviese muerto. Entonces sonreí un poco. "Bueno, chicos; vosotros dos iros a comprar al pueblo. Necesitamos varios pavos, un cordero que tenéis que asar fuera, patatas…" Dije comenzando a enumerarle los diversos ingredientes de lo que solíamos poner para cenar en esa noche.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer con todo eso?" Me dijo Leah. "¿Comida para el pueblo entero?"

"Digamos que es un menú… tradicional." Le dije sonriendo. "Para los visitantes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué tal lo lleváis?" Nos dijo Jacob entrando en la cocina.

"Bien, pero necesitamos manos para pelar patatas." Le contesté mientras veía a Leah removiendo un puchero mientras Jackson estaba pelando patatas con nuestros hijos sentados donde podían con un cubo de patatas y una fuente con patatas peladas. "Así que… cógete un cuchillo y a pelar patatas. Suerte que nuestra cena la tenía ya medio preparada y solo hace falta darle un último toque cuando lleguemos antes de cenar."

"Cariño, no puedo irme." Me dijo preocupado. "Tengo que quedarme con Leah a cenar aquí y a encargarme de que todo esté bien."

"¿Te parece bonito o normal lo que estás diciendo?" Le dije. "Joder, nochebuena es nochebuena y es para pasarla con los tuyos."

"Lo sé pero…" Me dijo. "¿Y si cenamos aquí?. ¿Eh, qué te parece?"

"¿Todos nosotros?" Le dije.

"Claro, la familia entera." Me contestó mientras pelaba una patata más lento que el resto.

"En el comedor hay sitio de sobra." Afirmó Leah. "Y ya has visto que lo hemos decorado todo bien."

"Además, en casa las cabras has dicho que no van a parir esta noche, has dejado un cartel en la puerta diciendo que estabas aquí por si iban a buscarte…" Me dijo Jackson.

"Y además, así los huéspedes pueden felicitar al cocinero en persona." Añadió Aidan sonriendo. "Ya sabes que es de mala educación no hacerlo si la cena te gusta."

"No sé yo…" Dije dándome golpecitos en la nariz suavemente para indicarles que no me olía bien. "A mí me huele a gato encerrado, y no precisamente a los de mascota."

"¡Venga ya, mama…!" Me dijeron los gemelos que estaban entrando y saliendo para hacer el asado fuera.

"Jooo… que aquí se va a montar una muy chula…" Me dijo Carrick poniendo carita de perrillo apaleado.

"Está bien, pero sigue sin olerme bien." Afirmé. "Aquí hay peste a licántropo y no precisamente de los que estáis aquí."

"Ah, seguro que has olido los meados del perro de los O'Toddle, Brenna vino a arreglar la caldera con su hermano y se trajeron al perro porque lo habían sacado a pasear un poco." Afirmó Ivvan rápidamente.

"Ivan, te estoy viendo cruzar los dedos detrás de la espalda." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ivvan, ve a ver si acabas de arreglar esa chatarra que Ren le ha vuelto a dar un golpe y no se mueve." Le dijo Jacob. "Corre antes de que te toque ponerte a pelar."

"Espera, ya que sales copia para por si preguntan por el menú." Le dije dándome cuenta de ello.

"Dime." Afirmó cogiendo al vuelo la libreta de notas que le pasó Jacob y un bolígrafo.

"A ver, de primer plato… Crema de guisantes y patatas… y asado de patatas, puerros y nata." Le dije.

"Vale; ¿de segundo?" Me dijo.

"De pescado hay liba fresca a la crema (pescado) y salmón salvaje en Crema Albahaca; los dos en un fifty-fifty o a elegir uno." Le dije. "Y de carne hay un delicioso roast-beef con pudín de Yorkshire, patatas asadas y salsa Gravy."

"Vaya, nos vamos a poner las botas." Me dijo anotando. "Lo tengo."

"Ok, entonces de postre hemos hecho tarta irlandesa de Navidad y Aidan, Jackson y Leah han traído un montón de plum-Cake irlandés hecho por su abuela." Afirmé. "Y yo de paso, voy a hacer una fuente entera del Ponche navideño de ron."

"Ey, eso le alegrará la cena al resto." Me dijo. "Sabes que a tus primos les encanta, y Chad…"

"A mi hermano todo lo que sea alcohol le encanta, lo sabes." Afirmé.

"Lo que va a haber que conformarse con Pan moreno." Afirmó Jackson. "Isabella no nos ha dejado comprar otro."

"Haz el favor de respetar el protocolo, animal." Le dijo su hermano. "Cena tradicional, pan tradicional."

"¿Ya no soy Bella para acortar?" Les dije dándome cuenta de ese detalle.

"Claro, Bella." Dijeron dándose cuenta del detalle que habían pasado por alto.

"Ah, y cariño." Me dijo Ivvan. "Yo creo que por una nochebuena que pasemos fuera de casa no pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo vamos a estar todos juntos, pero con los otros huéspedes."

"Ivvan…" Le dije para señalarme los ojos y a él. "No cuela."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"_Ivvan… No cuela_." Resonaban las palabras de Alex en mi mente. "_No cuela…_"

Ese '_no cuela_' unido al gesto de los ojos igual no significaba nada para el resto, pero para mi y sobre todo para Chad pero solo el gesto sí tenía un significado, uno muy claro: Isabella se olía algo, y eso en ella significaba que ya estaba muy cerca del saberlo todo si no era que ya lo sabía.

_No cuela_.

Sonreí mientras colgaba el cartel del menú en la puerta de entrada a la casa y luego lo anotaba en la pizarra que estaba justo en la puerta de entrada del comedor, por fuera y anunciando a los clientes el menú del día.

Supongo que aún no sabía que lo del hotel era más bien una coartada para aquel edificio vecino a nuestra casa en parte, pero desde luego, debía haber deducido ya que los huéspedes no eran huéspedes cualquiera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me dijo una de las niñas que se alojaban allí.

"Estoy poniendo el menú de la cena." Le dije suavemente.

"Pri... mer... pla...to... ¡Primer plato!" Dijo feliz.

"Eso es." Le dije sonriendo. "A ver si eres capaz de leer el resto."

La verdad es que las niños pequeños que habían ido eran en cierto modo ricos.

"Ivvan ¿se sabe cuantos comensales hay hoy?" Me dijo Isabella volviendo a aparecer por la puerta.

"Pregunta a tu marido, pero creo que eran 47, más los 4 O'Faolain, y nosotros que somos 12 hacen un total de 63 personas a cenar. De los cuales son 2 mayores de 75 años, 32 entre 23 y 75, 21 de 18 a 23, 5 de 12 a 18 y 3 bebés de hasta 4 años."

"Pero bueno... ¿cuántos cuartos han hecho aquí?" Dijo un poco escamada.

"22 habitaciones dobles de las cuales, 15 son con cama de matrimonio y 7 de dos camas." Le dije haciendo recuento. "Más 6 habitaciones sencillas de 1 cama. También creo que conté en el almacén 10 camas supletorias y 6 cunas plegadas para que ocupen cuanto menos mejor."

"Estos dos... demasiadas habitaciones..." Se fue farfullando entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Tú tranquila pequeña, que esa mujer se pone un poco rara cuando está un poco nerviosa." Afirmó la voz de su padre tras de mí. "¿Colgando el menú, Ivvan?"

"Así es." Le dije. "Y espero que no haya quejas porque nos ha costado convencer a Isabella para que cocine todo esto para vosotros sin decirle quienes erais."

"Esperemos que esta vez no se enfade también." Dijo él sonriéndome. "La última vez se armó una que... Por cierto, al final cómo habéis acabado."

"Bigamia." Afirmé. "Aunque la verdad es que los dos le damos diferentes cosas. ¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Por el pueblo, cazando disimuladamente, ocupándose de traer algo de sangre para la cena..." Me dijo mientras cogía a la niña en brazos. "¿Verdad Sarah? Oh, y creo que Jeff se ha ido a hacer un poco de surf a una playa de aquí cerca, con la mayoría de gente."

La verdad es que en cierto modo convenía que no estuviesen por aquí hasta casi la cena; así se reducía el riesgo de que se descubriese el pastel antes de tiempo, aunque claro, Isabella ya se olía algo raro aunque no estuviese haciendo nada para protegerse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Y... con esto ya está." Dijo Alex mirando dentro del horno donde había puesto los pescados en diferentes bandejas a diferentes alturas. "¿Qué tal llevan el asado?"

"Así a simple vista diría que bien." Dijo Aidan.

"Perfecto, pues en cuanto esté lo del asado ya está todo." Afirmé. "Solo falta poner la mesa y ya. Me han dicho... 63 comensales."

"Sí, así es." Me dijo Leah. "47 más nosotros."

"Bueno, pues si no me necesitáis más yo me voy a cambiar antes de cenar." Les dije.

"¡Espera un momento!" Me dijo Leah. "Tienes que probarte mis compras. En serio, a mí no me las acabo de ver."

"Leah, si no te importa, llevamos horas cocinando, me gustaría poder ir a casa a cambiarme y relajarme un momento." Le dije yo.

"Vamos, pero si estás divina, como siempre." Me dijo Aidan.

"Oh, hola má." Me dijo Jacky. "Estaba buscando a papá, o a Ivvan, es que..."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"No te enfades pero... creo que me he dejado el horno encendido y... la caldera a saltado." Me dijo poniendo cara de que le iba a caer una bronca encima de campeonato.

"Señor... dame paciencia..." Le dije. "¿Y ya has pensado cómo vais a dormir esta noche el abuelo y tus hermanos si has roto la caldera?"

"No ha sido culpa mía, la caldera esa es una chatarra." Me dijo.

"Está bien, ve a buscar al señor O'Toddle." Le dije. "Leah, esa ropa que me querías enseñar... parece que al final sí que tengo algo de tiempo."

"Genial, esta en la secadora." Me dijo divertida. "Planeaba ponérmela esta noche pero creo que mejor me ayudas."

"Está bien, sí." Le dije. "Vamos a verla pues."

La verdad es que estar probándome ropa era lo que menos me apetecía pero si mi casa estaba en fase de ser calentada supongo que bien podía coger prestada algo de ropa a estrenar de Leah.

"Mira que preciosidad." Me dijo enseñándome un vestido.

"Precioso, pero solo vamos a cenar." Le dije. "Creo que tampoco hace falta ponerse tan de gala para una cena..."

"Oh, ni que tú supieses ir de sport." Me dijo divertida. "Aunque bueno, ese '_Eau de Cochon__'_ en la ropa es increíble, de verdad."

"Es '_Eau de cabre_', una cabra se me ha puesto de parto, pero claro, tú ya lo sabías." Le dije contestando a su broma mientras miraba otra cosa. "Hum... bonita falda."

"¿Pontela a ver qué tal te queda?" Me dijo.

"Está bien." Le dije para quitarme mis pantalones y ponermela.

"¡Que envidia!" Me dijo. "¡A ti todo te queda genial, tía!"

"Tampoco es para tanto." Le dije. "Es que tenemos más o menos la misma talla."

"Lo que desluce con esa camisa..." Me dijo. "No me malinterpretes; sirve si eres una trabajadora pero... tú hoy eres la invitada."

"Una invitada que ha cocinado la cena con otros amigos." Le dije quitándome la camisa que ella cogió y se puso con sus vaqueros en vez de la que llevaba de manga larga.

"¿Qué tal me queda?" Me dijo mientras yo me fijaba en una camisa rara. "Oh, deja eso, Jackson me la trajo pero creo que no calculó bien la talla."

"Me gusta." Le dije. "¿Me dejas que la altere un poco?" Añadí mirándola.

"Si te quedas a cenar con todos los invitados y tu familia te la regalo." Me dijo sujetándola con una sonrisa pícara.

"Trato hecho." Le dije sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Qué tal va todo?" Le pregunté a los chicos mientras me acababa de abrochar los botones de la chaqueta.

"Guay, todo está listo para la cena y mamá se ha ido con tía Leah a cambiarse con ropa de la tía." Me dijo Jacky. "Aunque se han ido hace bastante rato, así que..."

"Entonces estarán al llegar." Le dije.

"Buenas noches." Dijeron los huéspedes de la 01 llegando con los de las 02, 03 y 04. "¿Llegamos demasiado pronto?"

"Claro que no." Les dije sonriendo amablemente. "Pasad a sentaros. Donde queráis."

"Vaya, veo que somos los primeros." Dijo el hombre de la 03 sonriendo divertido.

"Es de mala educación llegar tarde a la cena si es una cena social." Afirmó la esposa de este.

"Enseguida llegarán todos, seguro." Dijo Jacky. "Los huéspedes de la playa están hace un rato en sus cuartos preparándose, y asumo puesto que veo a mis otros hermanos ya que los de la última planta están también aquí ya."

"Están preparándose." Afirmó Alexiel.

"Todos." Matizó Eddy suavemente.

"Perfecto." Dije.

"Jacob, esto..." Dijo Ivvan. "¿Caldera rota?" Le dijo a Jacky levantando una ceja.

"Era una excusa para que no fuese por casa y viese la sorpresa antes de tiempo."

"Jacky, no hay sorpresa." Le dijo él. "Se han venido aquí, lo que sí que se va a sorprender cuando vea lo que le habéis hecho a la cabritilla recién nacida."

"Bien, por fin viene alguien." Dijo la chica de la 02.

"Alguien que no está muy contenta precisamente." Afirmó su marido sonriendo divertido a medias mientras entraba más gente charlando animadamente.

La verdad es que con esa descripción ya podía saber quiénes eran las dos personas que venían.

"Mantengo que estás de muerte." Oí decir a Leah fuera de la puerta.

"Y yo te repito que es demasiado para una cena de nochebuena." Oí decir a Alex mientras la puerta se abría suavemente

"Oh, vamos ya." Le dijo Leah entrando antes que ella.

Leah estaba guapa con unos zapatos de tacón, vaqueros ajustados y la camisa de mi mujer que tenía, según las entendidas, 'escote de barco' con blanco y rayas grises y la zona de la tripa como si llevase un fajín rojo abotonado por delante. Sin embargo, lo que captó mi atención no fue Leah, aunque estuviese más guapa que de costumbre así de arreglada y con los labios pintados de un color fuerte, sino la persona que venía detrás.

Llevaba el pelo suelto pero era evidente que ambas se habían hecho peluquería mutuamente. Sandalias de vestir con tacones altos, minifalda vaquera con un cinturón marrón y hebilla plateada y una gargantilla preciosa conjuntada con una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto bajo un entrecruzado de un lazo rojo como de raso y la parte que sujetaba el pecho tapando lo justo y dejando ver un escote de escándalo que hizo que se me cayese la baba, metafóricamente, y literalmente me hizo que la mandíbula se me cayese hacia abajo un poco... la mujer más bella que existía en el mundo, mi esposa, mi Bella: Isabella Alexandrine.

Sentí que mi hijo Jacky sonriendo divertido me empujaba la mandíbula de abajo con suavidad para cerrarme la boca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Noche de paz.**

"_Noche de paz/ Noche de amor/ Ha nacido/ el niño dios..._" (_'Noche de paz'_, Villancico popular)

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Anda que… menos mal que sé dónde estaban las toallitas…" Dije mientras paraba en la puerta del comedor para tomar aire.

Allí olía a un batiburrillo de licántropos, vampiros y humanos, al principio supuse que se debía a mi 'familia', hasta que percibí olores que me eran familiares escondidos bajo el olor de las varitas de incienso que ardían en el comedor.

Suspiré intentando prepararme antes de entrar al comedor donde supuse que estaban ya todos; así era.

Leah estaba de la mano con Jackson y junto a Aidan. Justo en frente, Aqueron, Ivvan, Chad, Ren y Rufus juntos, mientras sonreían salvo por Aqueron que tenía una fachada seria como siempre; justo a su lado estaban mis hijos Jacky, Eddy, Carrick y Alexiel sonriendo divertidos junto a Jacob que tenía Billie situado a su lado. Lily estaba con ellos. Me alegré de ver a Aqueron allí, pensaba que seguía en Europa, sin embargo, debo decir que no fue él quien me sorprendió.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando me gritaron "¡Feliz Navidad!" un montón más de voces.

Me llevé las manos a la boca al ver al resto de "invitados" a la cena.

En primera línea junto a la puerta estaban los Cullen; Carlisle y Esme, Edward y Bella, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice… En la siguiente línea estaban Tyee y Shalma, que era una mujer de su tribu de gitanos, con dos adolescentes con ellos, un chico de unos 17 y una chica de alrededor de 15 (Alexis/ Isabella); Chayton y Marah; Kostos y una mujer morena como él (Diana); Paolo y Sandrine, una chica de San Gimignano; Nicola y una chica licántropo (Corine).

Y justo cuando estaba dándome cuenta de que la manada de La Push estaba allí al completo fue cuando me saltaron a la espalda. Allí estaban también Sam y Emily; Jared y Kim con una niña pequeña de unos 3 años (Elizabeth); Paul y Rebecca con un bebé en brazos que debía tener el año o así (Sarah); Embry solo; Rachel con su marido el surfista samoano y un par de críos de 17 y 14 más o menos (Dave y Tony) junto a ellos mientras ella tenía a Sarah, la niña de 4 años en el regazo.

"¡Tía Alex!" Me gritaron desde la espalda los que me habían saltado encima.

"Chicas… venga, dejarla tranquila que parece que está en shock." Dijo una voz más madura.

Me giré para descubrir a Nessy que era la que me había saltado encima, acompañada de los hijos de Sam y Emily que aparentaban Joe 34 y Moira 17; los hijos de Chayton y Marah: Qaletaqa, los gemelos Dakota y Dena y el benjamín Kuckunniwi, siendo Qaletaqa el que había hablado a Nessy cuando se me colgó de la espalda… pero lo más sorprendente fue ver a Quil y Claire que tenía un bebé de apenas 1 año (Henry) en brazos arropado con cariño en brazos de su madre.

No podía decir nada. Estaba atónita y no salí de mi asombro hasta que no me volvieron a llamar de dentro.

"Me parece que me he quedado dormida… esto es un sueño." Conseguí murmurar suavemente para hacerles reír a los licántropos tras una pausa de aguantarse la risa.

Entonces fue Qaletaqa y los chicos quienes me cogieron en brazos en un centenar de abrazos para hacerme girar.

No, aquello no era un sueño, era real, así que sonreí mientras intentaba que me dejasen de pasar de brazos de uno a brazos de otro para los abrazos.

Sin embargo, al hacer recuento de caras amigas me di cuenta mirando a la gente de La Push y mi familia que no estábamos todos.

"¿No falta nadie?" Le dije a Ivvan cuando me senté.

"No, estamos todos." Me dijo. "Oh, ya sé… Tranquila seguro que…"

"No importa." Negué fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar la verdad.

Me sentía un poco triste por no poder contar aquel año con la familia entera, los 7, ahora 8 para celebrarlo con nuestros amigos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?" Le pregunté a mi mujer sonriéndole mientras entre los chicos, Leah y ella sacaban las fuentes de comida caliente a las mesas y venía a sentarse entre Ivvan y yo.

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo sonriendo. "¡Ha sido un sorpresón!. Están… ¡estamos todos o casi!. ¡¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?!"

"Colaboración." Reconocí. "Entre Leah, Ivvan y yo hicimos todas las llamadas y confirmamos que venían, luego… bueno, necesitaba un trabajo ¿no?"

"Así que pensamos que un hotel no muy grande estaría bien en el pueblo, y de paso así podíamos dar alojamiento a todos los que venían." Le dijo Ivvan. "Una idea muy buena de Jacob."

"Y como yo no tenía dinero, Ivvan puso el dinero por lo que en realidad él es también uno de los 3 dueños del hotel." Afirmé.

"Sois unos conspiradores." Nos dijo Alex en broma. "Los tres."

"Oye, oye, que los O'Faoláin estaban también en el ajo." Dijo Leah. "Mi marido y mi cuñado. Hasta la abuela; ¿o te piensas que lo del buen gusto a lo irlandés es obra de tu marido y mía?"

"Leah tan divertida como siempre." Dijo Paul.

Ahí comenzó una de sus habituales 'peleas de perros' que eran inevitables cuando juntábamos a Paul y Leah, luego uno tomaba partido de uno y otro de otro y al final….

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que no te olieses nada." Dijo Bella suavemente.

"Entre nosotras dos…" Le dijo Alex suavemente. "Me he olido algo, literalmente, desde que llegué cerca del hotel… no os ofendáis pero tenéis un olor característico y podía percibir una mezcla de olores de vampiros y licántropos tapados con desodorantes y colonias que era bastante… extraño."

"Cuidado que habla la superdotada." Dijo Emmet bromeando.

"Muchas gracias por venir." Les dijo ella sonriendo.

"Cullen." Les llamé yo. "Gracias."

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo Rosalie. "Perdona pero no te hemos oído."

"¿Acaso el rubio no te deja funcionar el cerebro y los oídos?" Le dije con ironía. "He dicho 'gracias', barbie."

"Que alguien compruebe si fuera llueve fuego." Dijo Emmet. "Jacob Black acaba de agradecernos algo."

"¡Oh, Emmet!" Le dijo Bella. "No hay de qué Jake; en el fondo nosotros también nos moríamos de ganas de venir."

"Al que no veo es a Charlie." Les dijo mi padre.

"Sí, eso mismo me preguntaba yo." Afirmé.

"Es…" Dijo Bella.

"Lo siento." Afirmó mi mujer poniéndose la mano en el pecho. "Bella, lo siento mucho, mis condolencias."

"Vaya…" Murmuró mi padre. "¿Qué… cómo fue?"

"Los humanos no podéis vivir eternamente." Dijo Carlisle. "Y Charlie llegó hasta los 93 años, bastante vida en un humano."

"Es que Billie tiene algo de genética licantrópica." Dijo Alex. "Ya va por los 103 años, y los que le quedan." Afirmó sonriendo divertida.

"Me siento viejo, pero… hay que admitir que vivir con 2 médicos tiene sus ventajas también." Dijo él sonriendo. "Me tienen muy controlado, sobre todo mi nuera." Añadió más susurrando. "No se le pasa ni una pastilla y eso que creo que tomo cientos…"

"Sí, es bueno vivir con médicos en la familia." Dijo Edward mirando a mi mujer divertido. "Sobre todo si eres especial de algún modo."

Era curioso, pero ella la parecía feliz con esa sorpresa, y eso que aún no había llegado la sorpresa mayor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Vaya… no sabía yo que aquí habían crecido tanto las familias." Dije en un momento dado de la cena sonriendo mientras ponía unas bandejas frente a mis amigos licántropos de manadas aisladas.

"Ya ves." Me dijo Tyee. "Al final hacía mucho que no nos veíamos."

"¿Casado?" Le pregunté.

"Así es, creo que ya conoces a Shalma." Me dijo. "Y esos son mis hijos Alexis de 17 e Isabella de 15." Afirmó señalándome a los niños que estaban con los hijos de Chayton y Marah.

"¡Hum!" Murmuré. "Bonitos nombres."

"Tyee en el fondo es un romántico." Afirmó Chayton. "Se empeñó en nombrarles con nombres familiares."

"¿Y qué hay del resto de lobos solitarios?" Les dije a los otros.

"Te presento a Diana." Me dijo Kostos. "Digamos que nosotros somos… como una pareja casada pero sin ceremonia."

"Y creo que ya conoces a Sandrine." Me dijo Paolo.

"Ciao cara." La saludé sonriendo. "_Io __Sono molto felice di vedervi così felici insieme._ (Estoy muy feliz de veros tan felices juntos.)

"_Sì, siamo molto felici._ (Sí, somos muy felices.)" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Me alegro, os lo merecéis." Afirmé sonriendo.

"El mejor es el canijo." Dijo Chayton bromeando. "Que se nos ha echado una novia de armas tomar."

"Hola, me llamo Corine." Me dijo ella sonriéndome y dándome la mano.

"Corine estaba perdida por mi zona y dándole explicaciones y todo eso… resulta que tras pelearnos ya ves." Me dijo Nicola como si no supiese bien cómo y qué decir.

Claro, ella era licántropo, si se había perdido y estaba sola lo más probable era que no se fiase mucho de otros como ella, menos aún si se mostraban algo hostiles como sospechaba yo que Nicola se había mostrado.

Aquello era el no va más. Si me sentía feliz por haber visto de nuevo a todos mis amigos en unas condiciones festivas como era la nochebuena, todos juntos y todos felices de estar juntos… el ver que muchos de ellos tenían ya familias me subía al firmamento.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacky)

"Es increíble." Afirmé. "Se supone que iban a haber llegado ya."

"Jacky, la paciencia es un don." Me dijo mi hermano gemelo. "Recuerda que Leah dijo que les había dado su palabra."

"Ya, pero tampoco depende de él ¿no?" Nos dijo Kuckunniwi.

"Y además… no sé yo si aún habrá…" Añadió Nessy.

La verdad es que estar en una mesa separada de los adultos era casi una bendición, ellos estaban hablando de sus cosas y al estar lejos de sus oídos, nos permitía poder hablar de nuestros asuntos más de lo que ya habíamos hablado estando con ellos enseñándoles el lugar después de que hubiesen llegado entre ese día y el anterior.

"Lo que me ha sorprendido es que vuestra madre haya perdonado a la manada." Nos dijo Moira.

"Bah, mamá puede ser un montón de cosas, pero es bastante sentimental a veces." Afirmó Carrick. "No puede estar enfadada eternamente con alguien que ha sido su amigo, y nosotros tenemos nuestras vidas limitadas."

"Y que lo digas." Afirmó Moira.

"¿Y con vosotros dos como hermanos y siendo vuestros padres vampiros no podéis pedirles que…?" Dijo Joe.

La pregunta quedó sin acabar, pero ya sabíamos todos a qué se referían.

"Chicos, la pregunta es para vosotros." Les dijo Eddy.

"Es que no queremos ser vampiros." Contestó Alexiel.

"Además, papá no puede morder y nosotros no podemos convertir ni envenenar la sangre." Dije yo. "Como mucho mamá pero…"

"Pero nosotros no queremos." Les dijo Carrick.

Era gracioso, pero allí había mucha gente, gente incluso a los que no conocíamos del todo como eran los hijos de Tyee.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

No podía evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz mientras veía a mi familia; mi 'famila' formada por mi familia de sangre, mi familia adoptada y también mis amigos más cercanos y sus familias.

Tras los segundos platos, los postres se demoraron un poco más.

"Eh, se ve que vivir en el culo del mundo te ha hecho lenta de reflejos." Me dijo Alice sonriéndome y despertándome de mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando." Afirmé.

"Ya, como siempre." Dijeron.

"Se ve que no vas a cambiar nunca." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Algo importante supongo." Dijo Alice.

"Sí, en que me hace muy feliz estar esta noche aquí." Dije. "En que parece que me haya perdido media vida…"

"Media vida." Me dijo Bella sonriendo con las otras chicas.

"Bienvenida a la vida real." Me dijo Alice sonriendo. "En cuanto a tu ropa…"

"Ya sé que no es de marca como la vuestra, pero… tócala y eres chica muerta." Le dije bromeando. "Es de Leah, así que… tú verás lo que te haces."

De pronto, me llegó un olor diferente. Allí había algo que iba raro.

"Oh, ya lo ha olido." Dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

"¿Qué es lo que ha olido?" Dijo una de las mujeres aún humanas casadas con licántropo.

Olía a vampiro pero también había otro olor a colonia afrutada y desodorante de hombre.

"Vampiros." Afirmé frunciendo el ceño al darme cuenta de a quiénes pertenecía el olor y preguntándome qué harían tan lejos de su casa. "Si me disculp…"

"No." Me dijeron Jacob e Ivvan cogiéndome a la vez que Alice y supongo que Bella me sujetaban los pies con los suyos bajo la mesa mirándome con una sonrisa.

"Por una noche, deja de lado la alarma de protección." Me dijo Jacob dándome un beso en el cuello disimuladamente.

"Todo va bien, cariño." Ivvan cogiéndome la mano suavemente.

"Decir lo que queráis, pero esto no es normal." Dijo Rosalie. "La bigamia…"

"La bigamia se ha llevado en mi clan desde hace tiempos inmemoriales, pero siempre ha sido un hombre con varias esposas." Les conté aún tensa.

Vale, aunque intentase no estar alerta no podía evitarlo. Allí había gente que supongo que no había sido invitada, y con una concentración tan alta de licántropos y varios humanos aún, el que hubiese esos vampiros por aquí no era algo que me entusiasmase demasiado.

"Va… relaja…" Me dijo Ivvan frotándome el brazo.

"Me relajaré cuando vengan a la vista." Afirmé susurrando.

"Ma." Me llamó Jacky. "Tranquila, culpa nuestra."

Entonces levanté un dedo y le avisé haciéndole sonreír con ironía antes de ponerse a hablar con sus primos, amigos, primas…

"Mira, mira, mira… una reunión del comité de vampiros con mascota." Dijo una voz.

"Heidi… tengamos la fiesta en paz, por favor…" Le dijo otra voz que venía tras ella. "Buenas noches, perdón por el retraso."

"Así que aquí es donde se escondían los cabezas revolucionarios." Dijo otra voz más.

"Perfecto ¿falta alguien más?" Dije susurrando. "Voy a matar a mis hijos."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo Edward sonriendo. "Si total ya lo sabía todo el mundo; además, creo que los únicos que te quieren matar son ellos dos."

"Edward, tú te diviertes con todo esto ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"La verdad es que es muy divertido." Afirmó.

"¿En este culo del mundo no tenéis teléfono?" Me riñó Aro mientras Felix le empujaba la silla de ruedas. "Desde que comenzó la guerra en serio, ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni un telegrama… no has dado señales de vida."

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?" Les dije.

"¿Y esos modales?" Me riñó Aro como haría un padre.

"Nos han invitado." Me dijo Felix.

"Lo sé, me acabo de enterar por mis hijos." Les dije. "Quiero decir que qué buscáis. Las reuniones como esta no son de vuestro tipo."

"Aunque no me guste, por lo que se ve vienes con un pack completo de vampiros, humanos y chu… lobos." Me dijo como si le costase no decir lo que quería haber dicho.

"Lo siento Aro, pero no voy a volver al cuartel." Le dije aventurándome a adivinar qué era lo que en realidad buscaban con su visita. "Por eso no he dado señales de vida."

"Vale." Me dijo. "Está bien, no vuelvas, total esos tres se las apañan de maravilla para destrozar nuestros honorables pilares que tú te dejaste sin destrozar. ¿Y mi beso?"

Con un giro de ojos, me levanté y le di un beso, uno a cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a Heidi.

"A mí ni te me acerques." Me dijo. "Mataste a Sorien ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, siempre fue un crío malcriado, por mucho que fuese algún año mayor que yo, en teoría." Le dije mirándola. "¿O acaso te parece normal el lío que montó por una cabezonería?"

"Eso, no es una cabezonería, ni un capricho de crío." Afirmó Demetri señalando a Jacob.

"¿Kobu?" Le dije. "Es un tío que me encontré por ahí. Alguien lo mordió y lo dejó pensando que estaba muerto o moriría. Yo lo encontré, lo recogí y me lo he quedado. Es genial como guardaespaldas y para otros menesteres."

Eso hizo a mi marido soltar una especie de carcajada de ironía medio suave mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿Y tus modales?" Me dijo Royce.

"Royce, tú siempre eres bienvenido." Le dije. "Aquí no hay platos de sangre." Añadí mirando al resto. "Pero si queréis sentaros a 'no cenar' con algunos de nosotros…"

"Sí, gracias." Me dijeron cogiendo unas sillas de las que los chicos les cedieron para cogerse ellos de las plegables.

"¿Y el resto?" Pregunté tras oler el aire y reparando en que ninguno de ellos olía a colonia ni desodorante.

"No perdemos las facultades ¿no?" Me dijo Royce mientras se sentaban juntos salvo por Aro que se sentó con 'el frente de juventudes' (Billie y la abuela O'Faoláin). "Están asentándose."

"No, están bajando ahora mismo." Afirmó Edward suavemente. "Estarán aquí en dos minutos."

No me pasó desapercibido que Jacob se alisó un poco la camisa y el resto de familia sonrió como si supiesen todo.

Entonces miré a Leah intentando buscar un detalle por pequeño que fuese que confirmase mi teoría, pero estaba hablando con unas mujeres y parecía ajena a nuestra charla.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza lateralmente a cámara lenta dándome cuenta que nadie parecía estar pensando en lo que yo necesitaba.

"¿Otra encerrona?" Oí una voz a nuestras espaldas en la puerta ya.

Aquella voz. Creo que girarme me costó una eternidad, pero me giré para ver cara a cara a una pareja que hizo que se parase el tiempo, de verdad.

Pelo negro en rizos fuertes cogidos en dos coletas laterales a lo lolita-góth, piel morena, labios negros, sandalias romanas negras pero de tacón ancho que hacían juego con un vestido como el de Marilin Monroe en una de sus películas pero negro en vez de blanco… Me llevé las manos a la boca a la vez que ella parecía estar atónita y con algo de ira en la mirada.

"Cariño, entra, estamos bloqueando la puerta." Le dijo su marido. "Sentimos llegar tarde, el avión llegó tarde y encima esto es difícil de encontrar. Por suerte en una taberna parecían saber dónde estaba esto."

"Pues ya era hora." Les dijo Leah. "Ya pensábamos que nos faltaba una parte de la sorpresa."

"Ejem…" Dijo el chico. "Esto… ¡sorpresa!" Añadió medio canturreando y mirándome.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Reencuentros.**

Creo que girarme me costó una eternidad, pero me giré para ver cara a cara a una pareja que hizo que se parase el tiempo, de verdad.

"Sentimos llegar tarde, el avión llegó tarde y encima esto es difícil de encontrar. Por suerte en una taberna parecían saber dónde estaba esto." Dijo el chico que acababa de entrar en el comedor con una chica de pelo negro en rizos fuertes cogidos en dos coletas laterales a lo lolita-góth, piel morena, labios negros, sandalias romanas negras pero de tacón ancho que hacían juego con un vestido como el de Marilin Monroe en una de sus películas pero negro en vez de blanco… que hizo que me llevase las manos a la boca a la vez que ella parecía estar atónita y con algo de ira en la mirada.

"Pues ya era hora." Les dijo Leah. "Ya pensábamos que nos faltaba una parte de la sorpresa."

"Ejem…" Carraspeó el chico. "Esto… ¡sorpresa!" Añadió medio canturreando y mirándome.

No podía decir nada, solo… medio sonreí.

"Sari… Seth…" Murmuré.

"Wow, ahora sí que la hemos dejado sin palabras." Dijo alguien en la sala.

"Esto…" Dijo Seth un poco tenso mientras Sari seguía mirándome con la mirada un poco cargada de enfado ya. "Creo que…"

"¿Habéis… habéis cenado ya?" Conseguí decir yo.

"Si se puede llamar cenar a tomarnos una cerveza en el bar y la cosa de plástico que te ponen en el avión…" Me dijo Seth.

"Es comida empaquetada." Le dijo Sari apartándome la mirada por primera vez desde que entró. "Y creo que aunque te hayas comido la tuya y la mía, aún sigues con algo de hambre."

"Perfecto." Dijo Jacob. "Sentaros, aquí hay comida de sobra."

"Gracias sería un placer." Le dijo Seth. "Pero…" Añadió mientras le veía mirando las sillas.

"Ahora traigo más sillas." Dije yo sonriendo feliz de ver allí al par que faltaba para poder decir que era una cena familiar al completo. "Donde comen 2 comen 4."

"No hace falta." Dijo Sari cogiendo un par de sillas plegables que quedaban aún. "Con esto sobrará." Afirmó yendo hacia la mesa de los jóvenes para sentarse con Nessy, Lily y Bobby.

"Lo siento suegri, es…" Dijo Seth.

"Me conformo con que hayáis venido." Afirmé tras sacudir un poco la cabeza en una negación. "Muchas gracias, Seth."

"Dáselas a mi hermana y tu marido, son los que movieron todos los hilos." Afirmó sonriéndome antes de ir a sentarse con su mujer e hija mía mientras yo iba a sentarme con mis maridos.

"Lo siento." Me dijo Leah. "Pensaba que el idiota de mi hermano se lo había dicho, no que…"

"Leah, no importa." Afirmé yo. "Me conformo con que haya venido."

Ahí hubo un pequeño silencio y me preguntaron algo sobre si estaba bien mientras Jacob e Ivvan disimuladamente me frotaban ambas manos. Cuando contesté que sí, cada uno volvió a sus charlas.

"¿Habéis visto que guapa esta?" Les dije a Ivvan y Jacob. "Se ha cortado el pelo, este peinado también le queda bien…"

"Cariño, lo siento." Me dijo Jacob. "No pensé que…"

"Jake." Le dijo Ivvan antes de dirigirse a mí. "Alex, sabes que esto es temporal. Tu hija aún está enfada con vosotros, pero seguro que se le pasará pronto… es cuestión de tiempo."

"Eso espero." Murmuré. "Parece que Seth la cuida bien ¿no?"

"Seth será un crío, pero desde luego sabe cómo tratar a las chicas." Afirmó Jacob medio sonriendo. "Claro que creciendo con Leah al lado…"

"A ver qué tienes que decir tú de mí." Le dijo Leah.

"Nada, nada." Dijo Jacob. "Hablábamos de tu hermano."

"Más te vale." Le dijo ella medio en broma.

La verdad es que no podía ser más feliz, estaba con toda la gente importante para mí allí, y con alguno no tan importante.

Entonces me fijé en los vampiros que habían ido allí sin más. Heidi estaba charlando de algo con Rosalie y Royce, Felix y Demetri estaban simplemente sentados mientras el primero hablaba un poco con mis primos Rufus y Ren y con mi 'hermano' Chad; sin embargo el que realmente parecía otro era Aro, estaba hablando tan tranquilo con los otros dos centenarios en la sala: Billie y la abuela de Aidan y Jackson, hasta el punto que hasta parecía estar pasando un rato agradable a pesar de lo que ellos (Aro, Heidi, Demetri y Felix) llamaba 'comité de vampiros con mascota'; aunque si bien era cierto, los más jóvenes de ese grupo estaban sentados en la punta opuesta a los licántropos y no parecían muy dispuestos a acercarse a ellos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"Seth, eres un traidor." Le dije en cuanto tuve oportunidad en la mesa para evitar que nos oyesen los mayores. "Me dijiste que íbamos a ver a tu hermana."

"Y a eso hemos venido." Me contestó. "Leah está aquí ¿no?"

"Y también está mi familia." Afirmé. "Sabías que no quería verlos."

"Vamos, cariño… serán solo unos días." Me dijo sujetándome suavemente la mano. "Y creo yo que tampoco vas a tener por qué verles mucho, las chicas están aquí también ¿no?"

"Sari, no es por meterme en medio de una conversación de matrimonio." Me dijo Eddy suavemente. "Pero creo que podrías perdonarles que no te dijeran nada."

"Oh, cerrar la boca, vosotros ya lo sabíais y nadie me dijo nada." Le dije.

"A nosotros tampoco nos lo dijeron." Afirmó Jacky. "Nos enteramos en la boda de Claire y Quil, ya sabes que nosotros 4 aunque seamos dos pares de gemelos compartimos un vínculo mental si estamos más o menos cercanos."

Ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me tratasen como una cría.

"Tenían sus razones para ello." Me dijo Carrick. "Sabes que si no nunca te lo hubieran ocultado."

"Mamá en el fondo es una traidora." Afirmó ella. "¿Por qué no iba a poder decirme que ni papá ni ella habían muerto?. ¿Acaso no son mis padres?"

"Ya, pero si te lo contaban a ti, si alguien más lo sabía… podían juzgarla por herejía, por morder a papá y convertirlo creando un 'vampiro convertido chungo'." Afirmó Eddy.

Ahí no podía negarle que tenía razón.

"Además, necesitaba un tiempo para poder entrenar a papá." Dijo Alexiel. "Hasta nosotros sabemos qué pasa cuando conviertes a alguien."

"Eso por no contar con los efectos secundarios que tuvo el hacérselo a un licántropo como era papá." Añadió Eddy.

"¿Cómo que efectos secundarios?" Le pregunté confusa.

"Papá perdió la memoria." Me dijo Carrick.

"Sois unos mentirosos." Les dije. "Les vimos a veces mientras peleábamos por Europa, estaban tan unidos como siempre."

"Te equivocas." Me dijo Qualetaqa suavemente. "No, no estaban como siempre."

"¡Qualetaqa!" Le dije yo.

"Lo siento Sari, pero es la verdad." Afirmó él. "Ya les viste en el hospital, tu padre parecía un perro de presa, y tu madre estaba un poco tocada aunque lo escondía bien; ya sabes que tu madre es una experta para esconder emociones."

"Papá estaba con ella porque mamá le salvó ayudándole a mantener sus impulsos e instintos bajo control." Afirmó Alexiel. "Y cuando se dio cuenta de que papá no avanzaba nada estando con ella, lo mandó a La Push para ver si allí podía recordar y desbloquear recuerdos viendo y viviendo situaciones que había vivido ya."

'_Deja vus'_, había oído hablar de ellos como método para hacer recordar a amnésicos con posibilidades de recuperar su memoria.

"Hemos podido hablar con algunos de los tíos con los que ella estuvo todo ese tiempo, desde lo de papá y mientras estuvieron separados." Me dijo Jacky. "Resulta que los asesinos que la acompañaban ahora están todos juntitos en un bar."

"Eso lo sé." Le dije. "Qualetaqa me lo contó."

"Lo que no te conté es que el tiempo que falté en el grupo fue por… porque fui a rescatar a tu madre con tu padre, los Cullen y esos asesinos junto con otros cuantos más que frecuentaban ese local." Me dijo Qualetaqa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dije haciendo que bastante gente me mirase, ya no en nuestra mesa sino en las otras. "Perdón." Susurré. "¿Qué es eso de que fuisteis a rescatar a mi madre?"

"La tenían en una prisión." Afirmó Qualetaqa suavemente. "No conseguí enterarme muy bien de los detalles completos, pero al parecer, se dejó coger."

"Y al parecer no la van a dejar en paz hasta que no muera." Afirmó Carrick.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le dijo Seth. "¿Quién no la va a dejar en paz hasta que no muera?"

"Un pavo que no hace más que espiarla, es como un perro de presa." Nos dijo Jacky.

"Ese hombre estaba en la prisión." Nos dijo Alexiel más calmadamente. "Tío Chad e Ivvan dijeron que estaba en la prisión de mamá, era el jefe de los guardias, o eso pensamos."

"El caso es que anda siempre cerca, no pierde de vista a mamá y a veces cuando estamos trabajando en los campos le vemos a lo lejos vigilándola." Afirmó Carrick. "Ya comienza a ser un incordio tenerle siempre por ahí."

"¿Y no sabéis quién es?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué?" Dije cuando me miraron. "No es que me importe, claro; pero no soporto a los acosadores."

"Mamá nos ha dicho que le dejemos en paz." Dijo Jacky columpiándose en la silla un poco. "Afirma que si le ignoramos al final acabará por cansarse de no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal y se largará. Nosotros creemos que sería mejor enseñarle a no molestar a los nuestros."

"Creo que vuestra madre tiene razón." Afirmó Qualetaqa suavemente. "Si está relacionado con la prisión, si era alguien importante seguro que es fuerte. No os conviene enfrentaros cara a cara con él."

"Todos le tenemos ganas." Afirmó Alexiel.

"Y eso hace 7, y eso sin contar a Ren y papá." Nos dijo Eddy. "Ivvan y Billie apoyan a mamá, piensan que lleva razón."

"¡Pero bueno!" Dijo Nessy confusa y medio escandalizada. "¿Se puede saber cuántos vivís en esa chabola?"

"Así a voz de pronto unos 12, eso sin contar con los animales y con que tío Aidan a veces se pasa noches con nosotros." Dijo Alexiel.

"Nosotros 4, el abuelo y nuestros padres, siete. Ivvan, Chad y Lily, diez." Comenzó a hacer el recuento Carrick. "Rufus y Ren eso hacen ya los doce."

No, doce personas, no se habían equivocado.

"¿Tan pequeño es eso?" Les dijo Seth.

"Pues hombre, tenemos 3 habitaciones, la cocina, 1 baño, la despensa y el salón comedor." Dijo Eddy. "Aunque ahora han limpiado el ático y han hecho más dormitorios allí."

"Joder, eso sigue siendo un zulo." Afirmó Seth.

"Ya, bueno… de las 3 habitaciones nosotros 4 compartimos 1 con dos camas y el armario para los 4. Una para Billie y la 3 es para las chicas. Papá y el resto de hombres se las apañan con un armario del pasillo para tener ahí la ropa de todos." Afirmó Eddy.

"Y la verdad es que la mayoría no dormimos." Añadió Jacky.

"Y si las chicas no duermen… ¿entonces por qué tienen un cuarto propio?" Les dijo Joe.

"Por el armario y porque mamá se pasa como 3 meses casi recluida allí."

"Ah, ya, la primavera." Dijo Seth.

"¿Tú ya lo sabías?" Le dije sorprendida de que así fuera.

"Hombre, yo era amigo de tu madre desde que apareció por Forks hace años." Me dijo sonriendo. "Estoy al tanto de su historia; y aunque tus padres eran bastante cuidadosos con ese tema… bueno, pues que a todos nos extrañó que entre febrero y abril no le viésemos el pelo y cada vez que sabíamos que la íbamos a encontrar tuviésemos que ir con jersey, sobre todo cuando se la había tirado viéndonos recién destransformados con el pecho al aire sin inmutarse lo más mínimo." Afirmó. "Llegué a pensar que no le impactaría lo más mínimo que un día apareciésemos desnudos ante él…"

Mi marido, diciendo que le daba igual que mi madre le hubiese visto desnudo; aquello era algo increíble, así que le di un codazo suave molesta y eso le hizo sonreír.

"Vamos, entonces tú ni siquiera estabas en su imaginación." Me dijo. "Y tienes que reconocer que tu madre aunque sea más vieja que el tiempo se conserva que da envidia, como te va a pasar a ti."

"No, nosotras nos conservaremos mejor." Afirmó Nessy divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Bueno… pues los que aún seguimos sin poder dormir **y/o** trabajamos en el hotel **o** somos familia de los dueños a recoger." Dijo Alex cuando la fiesta se acabó. "Chicos, eso va por vosotros también. Jacky, Chad y Ren, eso va también por vosotros, jetas."

"¿No necesitas ayuda?" Me dijo Carlisle con Esme del brazo.

"Tranquilos, vosotros sois los invitados." Les dijo ella sonriendo.

"Ya sabes que no nos cuesta." Le dijo él. "Total, nosotros no dormimos."

"No, ella tiene razón." Les dije yo. "Los invitados no trabajáis."

"Eso sí." Dijo ella rápida. "Cuando acabemos aquí podríamos seguir la reunión. Creo que esos dos iban a echarse unas manos al poker, como siempre."

"Eh, a eso me apunto yo." Dijo Emmet divertido.

"Sobre todo porque aquí no se puede ir a cazar." Afirmó Rosalie.

"No conviene llamar la atención." Les dije. "Para eso tenemos un montón de ganado y nos conseguimos bolsas de sangre del banco de trasfusiones del hospital."

"Y la que nos mandan del 'Liss', que siempre tienen un detallito." Afirmó Jacky divertido.

"Ivvan, igual les gustaría ver las vistas desde el ático." Me dijo Isabella levantando una silla más. "Mientras nosotros limpiamos un poco aquí."

"Claro." Le dije. "¿Os gustaría ver las vistas?"

Estaba más que claro que ella lo había dicho por que ellos no estuviesen allí de pie y evitar que quisieran echar una mano, y creo que ellos también se habían dado cuenta, porque aceptaron.

Les llevé a lo que ella llamaba 'el ático', que en realidad era el final del último piso donde había una trampilla al tejado y por el que tanto a su marido como a ella les gustaba salir sin saber que al otro también le gustaba.

"Parece que llevas bastante bien esto." Me dijo Alice. "El… bueno, lo de…"

"Dilo claramente." Dijo Rosalie. "La bigamia."

"Lo llevamos bastante bien todos." Afirmé.

"¿Cómo es posible que lleves bien el que te esté usando para…?" Dijo Rosalie.

"En realidad no me usa." Negué. "Ella ama a Jacob, es cierto, pero a mí también me quiere. Te aseguro que es imposible hacerle casarse con nadie que no desee ella hacerlo."

"Que se lo digan a su primo el loco." Dijo Emmet divertido.

"Sí, sería el ejemplo más claro." Afirmé.

"¿Acaso ha habido más?" Dijo Jasper levantando una ceja confuso.

"Supongo que no es algo de lo que hable mucho." Afirmé. "Así que tampoco voy a hacerlo yo."

"¿Edward?" Le dijeron las chicas.

"Lo siento, a mí no." Afirmé mirándole. "Otra cosa aún, pero no vas a poder sacarme nada concerniente a sus secretos."

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como un maldito perro guardián?" Me dijo Alice picada.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Pero aún así, no vais a conseguir que traicione su confianza."

"¿Por qué esa fidelidad?" Me dijo Bella. "Quiero decir… ella se casó con otro… os mintió también con lo de su muerte."

"Tenía sus motivos." Afirmé.

"¿Acaso tú los sabías?" Me dijo Esme.

"Desde luego." Contesté. "Aunque intente ocultarme algo, ese tipo de cosas no. Me lo contó cuando la descubrimos. Entiendo los motivos que tenía."

"No sé quién es más perro tonto." Dijo Rosalie. "Si Jacob o tú."

"Supongo que citándola a ella: Η αγάπη είναι αυτό που μας έκανε ανόητοι και τυφλοί." Le dije. "El amor es lo que tiene, nos hace idiotas y ciegos."

"Subnormales, eso es lo que os hace a vosotros." Me dijo Rosalie.

"Rose…" Le dijo Carlisle antes de mirarme. "¿Seguro que esto está bien?"

"En su familia no es el primer caso de bigamia ni sería de poligamia." Afirmé. "Y digamos que lo ven como una forma de perpetuar el linaje y perfeccionarlo."

Ante eso, asintió.

Entiendo que fuese difícil de entender para gente de este siglo, incluso de hasta dos siglos de edad; aquello era una cosa caduca y muerta hace tiempo en la cultura humana, sin embargo, en su familia parecía seguir patente y siendo válido.

"¿Y qué hay de Zipi y Zape?" Me dijo Bella. "Sus primos. ¿Qué papel tienen ellos?"

"Para su familia son parte del harén de Isabella, para nosotros… Rufus es un familiar y Ren es una…"

"¡Vuelve aquí, maldita rata pelirroja!" Oímos gritar a Isabella.

"Eso mismo." Les dije. "¿Me disculpáis un momento? Creo que es preferible que llegue yo antes que Jacob."

Salí corriendo hasta llegar abajo donde se ofrecía un espectáculo algo… lamentable.

"¡Te he dicho que no era mi intención!" Decía Ren gritando.

"¿Por qué no lloras un poco más nenaza?" Le decía Isabella desde su espalda atenazándole contra el suelo.

"¿Eso es un nuevo tipo de lucha libre?" Dijo Emmet.

"Creo que esto no va a acabar bien." Afirmó Jasper mientras veíamos a Ren librarse de ella y darle un golpe antes de intentar huir y que ella volviese a caerle encima para volver a forcejear.

"Emmet, si no os importa… ¿podríais coger a Ren mientras yo cojo a Isabella?" Le pedí.

"Emmet, Jasper y tú coger al pelirrojo." Afirmó Edward. "Yo te echo una mano Ivvan."

"Edward, será mejor que tú vayas con tus hermanos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Yo echaré una mano a Ivvan."

Asentí antes de que se agrupasen y entonces yo fui a meterme en medio y les separé con los brazos lo justo para que pudiesen echarse sobre Ren y Carlisle y yo sobre Isabella atrapándola en el aire.

"_Isabella, haz el favor de tranquilizarte._" Le dije en italiano. "_No estás en casa con nosotros._"

"_Esa estúpida rata pelirroja ha vuelto a intentar escaquearse de trabajar para irse a usar a alguna pobre chica._" Me contestó ella en italiano también.

"¿Le permitís hacer eso?" Nos dijo Carlisle sujetándola con fuerza como yo pero en inglés.

"¡Claro que no!" Dijo ella.

"A veces consigue burlarnos y sí que lo hace." Le dije yo suavemente. "Obviamente, cuando ella se entera le muele a palos y le castiga duramente."

"Ren, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado." Le advirtió Jasper. "Dudo mucho que siendo reincidente vaya a seguir siendo blanda."

"¿Os importa llevárosla al comedor y yo me quedo con él para tener unas palabritas?" Le pregunté a Carlisle cuando Isabella se tranquilizó un poco.

"No, tranquilo." Me dijo. "Vamos Isabella, será mejor que entremos."

"Eh, Ren." Le dijo ella entonces. "Debes de tener una flor en el culo. Te ha librado que hay gente que parece dispuesta a perdonarte."

Entonces él le sacó la boca y yo estiré un brazo para atrapar el proyectil que le había disparado ella con una patada.

"Pensé que habíamos quedado que nada de disparos." Le dije.

"Eso es solo una piedra." Dijo ella.

"Sí, mandada a 100 km/h contra la cabeza de tu primo." Le dije yo dejándola caer al suelo.

"¿Y?" Dijo ella.

"Anda, vamos para adentro que tienes más peligro que un neófito." Le dijo Emmet tirando de ella también.

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo Ren.

"No lo he hecho por ti." Le dije. "Lo he hecho por ella. No me gusta que se cabrée, y tienes suerte que haya sido yo quién te ha visto en vez de Jacob."

"Sí, él me hubiese volado la cabeza." Afirmó Ren.

"No pienses que conmigo vas a quedarte sin castigo." Le dije. "Me parece que había que fregar la vajilla."

"Ni pienses que voy a hacerlo." Me contestó. "Eso es tarea de mujeres."

"Pues que pena, pienso supervisarte personalmente." Afirmé cogiéndole de la coleta y tirando mientras él se quejaba de que le llevase a rastras.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: La Cosa Nostra. (Parte I)**

_(("__La __Cosa Nostra__ es una sociedad secreta criminal (Mafia) siciliana desarrollada originalmente a mediados del siglo XIX en Sicilia." _Sacado de la Wikipedia_.__))_

((Como ya podemos suponer del título, este capítulo va a ir centrado en los recuerdos de un personaje (supongo que ya podéis haceros una idea de quién, jeje) y en realidad viene al caso de que así podemos ver un poco el por qué de la relación tan 'especial' entre este personaje e Isabella. En fin, espero que os guste.))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palermo, Sicilia, 1870

"Enhorabuena, ha sido un niño." Dijo la mujer-médico que había atendido a la mujer de Giovanni y actuado como partera sonriendo cuando la mujer hubo acabado de dar a luz al pequeño.

"¿Qué tal están mi mujer y el niño?" Le dijo Giovanni preocupado.

"No se preocupe." Le dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Su mujer solo necesita descansar, y el pequeño ha nacido muy sano. Eso sí, convendría que le alimentase bien."

"Yo… nosotros no tenemos… somos pobres." Dijo el pobre hombre suavemente. "Pero no va a morir de hambre." Afirmó firmemente levantando la mirada. "Si hace falta no comeré yo, este niño no va a morir."

"Me alegra oír eso." Afirmó la mujer sonriendo. "Estoy segura que este chico crecerá fuerte." Añadió recogiendo sus cosas.

Había sido una suerte que aquella mujer hubiese pasado por allí en aquel preciso momento, mientras fuera del establecimiento donde trabajaba Giovanni Gambini y encima de donde tenían su casa su mujer, sus dos hijos pequeños y él, habían matado a unos hombres; acciones de la Mafia, el primo Vitto Gambino había mandado a sus chicos a acabar con un soplón, pero claro, eso eran cosas que quedaban en la familia, aunque no fuesen asesinos de la mafia.

Su mujer Renata, se había puesto a gritar en el piso de arriba y se había caído por las escaleras cuando oyó fuera los disparos, y fue una suerte que esa mujer hubiese decidido entrar en aquel momento a comprar unos guantes de los que Renata cosía cuando podía.

"_Disculpe, yo tengo conocimientos de medicina, podría ayudar_." Le había dicho la mujer.

Al principio se había negado a dejar a una desconocida que parecía más una actriz o una noble que una enfermera se acercase a su mujer, pero cuando Renata se puso a gritar retorciéndose de dolor había cedido, lo cual había sido una suerte.

"Espere." Le llamó Giovanni a la mujer cogiéndola suavemente del brazo para retenerla antes de que saliese por la puerta. "Le ha salvado la vida a mi mujer y a mi hijo… me gustaría ponerle el nombre de su padre."

La tradición mandaba ponerle el nombre del médico, pero como era una mujer, entonces supuso que el nombre del padre estaría bien también.

"Lo siento, no conocí a mí padre." Le dijo ella. "Sin embargo… me llamo Ivvana, si tanto significa para usted, podría llamarle Ivvan, es el masculino de mi nombre."

Ivvan, no sonaba muy italiano, pero era el mejor nombre que podía haber en ese momento para Giovanni, así que no solo le regaló los guantes a la mujer en prueba de voluntad sino que le puso el nombre de aquella mujer a su hijo.

Al ir a abrir la caja donde guardaba la recaudación tras echar el cierre al local descubrió un fajo de billetes. Nunca supo cómo habían llegado allí, sin embargo, había una rosa negra acompañándolos con una nota: "Utilice este dinero para alimentar a su mujer y su hijo. Espero que le llegue para un tiempo."

Si no hubiese sido imposible, hubiese dicho que aquella mujer morena era el mismísimo dios Esculapio hecho carne, y si no, uno de sus ángeles mandados para proteger a mi mujer y mi hijo inocentes de lo que el resto de mi familia se dedicaba a hacer. Di gracias a los dioses por haber mandado a aquel ángel a proteger a mi familia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palermo, Sicilia, 1876

"Palermo se convirtió en ciudad italiana el 7 de junio de 1860, cuando, según los términos establecidos en el alto el fuego, dos largas columnas de tropas derrotadas abandonaron discretamente Sicilia en barco regresando al sur de la península. Hasta aquel día, Sicilia había sido gobernada desde Nápoles como parte del reino borbónico que abarcaba la mayor parte del sur de Italia. En mayo de 1860, Giuseppe Garibaldi y unos mil voluntarios (los famosos Camisas Rojas) invadieron la isla con el propósito de unirla a la nueva nación de Italia." Me dijo el tío Beppo que era el encargado de explicarnos a los niños la historia familiar italiana. "El 6 de septiembre el héroe sería recibido en la propia Nápoli por una multitud enfervorizada, y el mes siguiente entregaría sus conquistas al rey de Italia. Pero éstas pronto empezarían a parecer insustanciales dado la violenta relación que mantendrían Sicilia y el reino de Italia. La incorporación de Sicilia a la nación trajo consigo una epidemia de conspiraciones, robos, asesinatos y ajustes de cuentas y sobre todo una enorme y airada resistencia popular que produciría un seguido de continuas revueltas contra la invasión italiana a lo largo de la década."

Yo creo que si fuese por el tío Beppo, los Gambini y los Gambino habríamos hecho todos los descubrimientos del mundo, un día me dijo que habíamos inventado la pizza…

"Fue durante los agitados años de 1860 cuando la clase dominante del Reino de Italia escuchó hablar por primera vez de la Mafia de Sicilia." Continuó tío Cesare. "Al contrario de lo que dice la creencia popular, la Mafia siciliana surgió en realidad durante mediados del siglo XIX, al mismo tiempo que la aparición de un nuevo Estado Italiano. Italia no llegó a ser un estado soberano hasta este momento, y fue la industrialización y el comercio que trajo este cambio la auténtica fuerza que impulsó el desarrollo de la Mafia siciliana."

"_Bongiorno_." Saludó el tío Vitto entrando en casa.

"¡Shhh!" Le riñó su mujer. "Tus hermanos están enseñando a los _bambini_ la _nostra_ historia."

"¡Benne!" Dijo el tío chocando ambas manos y frotándoselas entusiasmado. "¿Hay lugar para otro más?"

"Tío Vitto, los tíos nos estaban enseñando la historia de la mafia." Dijo mi primo Carlo.

"Ahh, la Mafia siempre ha sido más fuerte al oeste de la isla, especialmente alrededor de la ciudad de Palermo, su lugar de nacimiento. Palermo era, y todavía es, el centro industrial, comercial y político de la isla de Sicilia, por lo que la Mafia situó su base aquí, en contraposición con el medio rural, que se encontraba subdesarrollado en términos económicos." Nos dijo contento como quien ha vivido aquello y comparte su historia con las nuevas generaciones. "La mayor fuente de exportaciones, así como de riqueza de la isla desde la cual brotó la Mafia, eran las grandes fincas de naranjales y limoneros que se extendían desde los mismos muros de la ciudad de Palermo."

Siempre era así, yo ya me la sabía, la había oído en la reunión del año pasado, lo habíamos dado en clase; claro que ahí nos decían que la mafia era algo malo, asesinos y terroristas, sin embargo, mis tíos y mi padre discrepaban y me decían que yo al maestro ponerle buena cara, pero que la historia de verdad era lo que ellos me contaban y no lo que un maestro marisabidillo y afeminado dijera.

Por aquella época, mi familia era importante, yo solo tenía 6 años, así que lo que me decían en casa era casi como leyes para mí.

Fue ese otoño cuando mi padre nos cogió a mamá, Giulietta y a mí y nos montó en el barco que nos llevaría a la libertad del Nuevo Mundo mientras el resto de la familia se quedaba en Italia, de haber seguido vivo, seguro que mi hermano Giovanni, nombrado así por mi padre, se hubiese querido quedar, pero hacía un par de años que le mataron en la calle y nunca supe por qué de pronto, un hombre apareció de la nada y le dio un disparo certero en el corazón.

Había pasado toda mi vida en Italia, en la misma ciudad, en la misma casa de la misma calle; pasábamos hambre, pero nunca podría decir que fuésemos infelices, éramos pobres pero nunca nos faltó qué llevarnos a la boca si bien no siempre era suficiente para calmar nuestra hambre.

El viaje en barco fue duro, pero al final…

"Ivvan, despierta." Me dijo mi padre desde la barandilla de proa. "Mira, ahí está nuestro nuevo hogar."

Yo seguí la dirección del dedo y vi una bahía enorme donde había unas pocas luces en un punto, una ciudad…

"Bienvenido a Boston, chico." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1884

"¡Qué no escape!" Gritaban unos hombres tras de mí mientras yo corría por el puerto.

Lo de correr y escapar por aquella ciudad era ahora ya mi vida; mi padre era uno de los peces gordos, aunque a ojos de todos era simplemente el dueño de un local donde a veces, venía a vernos familia que no tenía lazos sanguíneos con nosotros y hablaban con mi padre de cosas.

Él no paraba de repetirme que no me metiera en líos, pero siempre que le llevaba algo que ellos querían no paraba de repetirme lo buen chico que era, así que ese era yo, el chico de 14 años que corría delante de unos tíos armados con pistolas que si no fuese porque me acababa de meter por una calle concurrida ya hubiesen vaciado algún que otro cargador contra mí.

Esta vez, de nuevo me las arreglo para huir de ellos, y cuando llego a casa primero me cae una buena bronca y luego mi padre me vuelve a felicitar por haber conseguido robar unos papeles que ellos querían.

"Giovanni." Le dije el tío Joe. "Este chico es grande, deberías aprovechar su talento."

"Aún es un crío." Les dice mi madre cogiéndome en un abrazo desde atrás por los hombros para arrastrarme de allí. "Ya me quitaron a un hijo, no pienso dejar que este también me lo arrebatéis."

Es curioso, pero sigo sin entender muy bien a qué viene eso, sin embargo, mientras mi madre me limpia un poco las heridas aunque yo me revuelva porque me parece bochornoso que mi madre me tenga que hacer nada, no puedo evitar apreciar su cara un poco apenada.

"¿Qué pasa, madre?" Le pregunto.

"Nada cariño." Me dije medio sonriendo cálidamente. "No deberías seguir jugándotela así… no merece la pena."

"Ayudo a papá." Afirmé orgulloso. "Papá está orgulloso de mí."

"Tu padre estará siempre orgulloso de ti, hagas lo que hagas." Me dijo. "Y será más feliz si tú sigues vivo en vez de convertirte un día de estos en uno de esos niños desaparecidos."

Ahora que me vienen estos recuerdos a la mente, me doy cuenta de cuánta razón tenía mi madre entonces, solo que entonces era yo demasiado joven para verlo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1891

"¡Brindemos por mi hijo!" Dijo mi padre feliz en el restaurante de tío Monty y tía Giorgette y tío Ben. "Que hoy ha acabado con uno de las chivatas que teníamos infiltrados." (**N.T:** _Chivata _= soplón en la jerga mafiosa.)

"¡Por Ivvan!" Gritan todos levantando sus copas para brindar por mí.

No puedo estar más feliz, con 24 años y ya, no solo soy parte de la banda de mi padre sino que ahora soy ya oficialmente su segundo y cuento con su beneplácito y está totalmente orgulloso de mí. Aunque a cambio he acabado de condenar por completo mi alma enviando a un asesino contra el chivato que había en nuestra banda y así siendo responsable de su muerte.

"Hay que festejarlo." Afirmó uno de mis 'tíos' feliz. "¡Es la primera vez de nuestro chico!"

"Ya no es un chico." Afirma mi padre. "Ahora es ya todo un hombre, **y**, es mi mano derecha."

Aquello sí que era un gran regalo. Desde que me enteré de a qué se dedicaba realmente mi padre siempre he deseado formar parte de su grupo, nunca me planteé que para ser miembro de pleno derecho debería matar a gente, claro que tampoco era tan malo, eran ellos o nosotros, y sinceramente, prefería que fuesen ellos.

A decir verdad, nunca me llegué a plantear que lo que hacíamos, ahora yo incluido, estuviese mal. Mi vida iba a estar plagada de crimen encubierto como honor, asesinatos de miembros de bandas enemigas, extorsión, amenazas… y yo nunca me planteé que en realidad el malo no fuesen ellos sino nosotros mismos. No, nosotros no éramos los malos, éramos las víctimas; habíamos llegado allí como inmigrantes y teníamos un estatus de mierda, nos pisoteaban y nos degradaban hasta que plantamos cara; eso era, nosotros solo nos defendíamos en aquella jungla donde imperaba la ley de la jungla, donde el fuerte sobrevivía y el débil caía. Así que con mis 21 años tenía unos brazos finos pero donde salían músculos por todos lados, mi estómago era una tabla de planchar y mi rostro una careta tras la cual se escondía un cerebro de un mafioso en potencia.

Quiero pensar que yo tampoco era tan malo. No iba por ahí siendo un matón y aprovechándome de niños o mujeres, solo de hombres de bandas rivales o de bostonianos que atreviesen intentar degradarnos.

Las cosas eran sencillas, si nos pisoteaban nosotros les pisotearíamos el doble, si nos atacaban se encontraban con una jauría de italianos y italo-americanos listos para vengarse… Ya no íbamos a dejar que nos degradasen por no ser de Boston de toda la vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1894 

"Amigos, compañeros y demás familiares." Dijo mi padre en la comida de mi cumpleaños tras levantarse presagio de un brindis y haciendo sonar la copa con un cuchillo. "Hoy es un día muy especial. Mi hijo cumple 24 años."

"¡Felicidades Ivvan!" Me repitieron algunos por centésima vez haciéndome levantar una mano en agradecimiento.

"Y también, aprovecho para deciros dos noticias más." Continuó mi padre. "La primera, mi querida hija Giuletta se ha prometido ayer mismo con el joven Berto (Rigoberto) Busconni." Dijo haciendo levantar de nuevo el murmullo de festejo y las enhorabuenas a mi hermana y mi futuro hermano político. Incluso yo alcé la copa sonriéndole a mi hermana a pesar de haberlo festejado los cinco en la cena del día anterior.

"Esta noticia nos hace a todos muy felices y debo anunciar que si Dios lo permite, se celebrará a finales de verano del año que viene en la capilla del distrito norte." Anunció mi padre orgulloso de que por fin entrase otro hombre en la familia aparte de nosotros dos. "Sin embargo… esa noticia casi carece de importancia ante la siguiente noticia que deseo anunciar." Añadió con un tono más calmado.

Ahí sí que consiguió captar la atención de todos, incluso yo puse toda mi atención en él dado que su voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¡Pero habla, hombre!" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"¡No nos dejes con la intriga!" Dijeron otros.

"Creo que todos conocemos a mi hijo y sabemos lo intachable de sus actos y la eficacia en sus acciones, así como sus evidentes dotes de liderazgo heredadas de mí y su 'don maestro' que tanta ventaja nos ha dado siempre." Dijo mi padre narrando mi vida y virtudes.

"¿A dónde pretendes llegar, padre?" Le pregunté yo casi susurrando.

"Mi vida está ya bastante avanzada y yo ya no soy lo que era." Dijo. "Así que mi segunda noticia que deseo compartir es que anuncio mi retirada del negocio y que deseo nombrar a mi propio hijo como nuevo 'padrino' de nuestra gran 'familia'."

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, pero luego todos se animaron y me felicitaron efusivamente. En cambio yo, aunque debería estar feliz por el enorme honor que se me acababa de brindar, no podía evitar estar preocupado. No deseaba aquello, no así. Yo deseaba seguir con la labor de mi padre pero cuando él hubiera muerto, que se retirase y me cediese el puesto era algo que me presagiaba algo malo aunque yo fui incapaz de darme cuenta o reconocer aquella sensación.

Y efectivamente, yo pasé de ser la mano derecha del jefe al jefe, mi trabajo fue equiparable al de mi padre y nuestros negocios fueron en alza.

Segué varias vidas, no todas fueron enemigas y no de todas las muertes que se efectuaron en mi nombre o el de nuestra 'familia' se me comunicaron.

Mis presentimientos sobre mi padre se cumplieron, ese mismo invierno, a eso de mediados de diciembre mi padre murió y eso hizo que mi madre se deprimiera. Pocos días después, apenas medio mes, también ella murió y yo me quedé al cargo no solo de la 'familia' sino también de mi hermana, mi futuro cuñado y el negocio familiar que legué a mi hermana y mi futuro cuñado mientras yo me dedicaba al 'otro negocio'.

Las tumbas de mis padres fueron colocadas una junto a la otra en el cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad, y nosotros nos encargamos de organizar un funeral sencillo pero al que no faltaron miembros de la 'familia' ni de otras 'familias' aliadas; incluso una enemiga vino lo que ocasionó que mis compañeros y amigos estuviesen alerta.

"No, aquí no." Afirmé. "Señores, este es el entierro de mis padres, así que les ruego que se marchen o bien presenten sus respetos a ambos y a mi hermana."

"Lo sentimos, no hemos venido a pelear." Me dijo el jefe enemigo. "Incluso nosotros sabemos respetar el descanso de los muertos."

Era cierto, nosotros los mafiosos no éramos los supervillanos, solo nos defendíamos y las peleas entre las bandas eran por cuestiones territoriales o de honor. Respetábamos a los nuestros y sobre todo, teníamos respeto a los muertos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1895 (asesinan a su hermana + se mete en líos y lo tiran a la bahía con un bloque de hormigón en los pies)

"Ivvan." Me dijo mi nuevo mano derecha que había sido mi amigo desde la infancia y por el que había cambiado a mi cuñado cuando este se vio incapaz de seguir ocupando su cargo a la muerte de mi hermana esa misma primavera mientras yo visitaba hoy su tumba. "Los hombres de los Gabrosi te andan buscando."

Ya lo sabía, habían sido ellos los asesinos de mi hermana y luego yo me había vengado matando al asesino y a los que pude llevarme por delante. Había roto un tratado y lo sabía.

"Joe… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?" Le pregunté persignándome tras mis rezos.

"15 de Junio." Afirmó.

"Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermana." Le dije.

"¿Crees que le gustaría saber que sigues aquí a riesgo de que te maten?" Me dijo.

"Mi padre me legó esta responsabilidad." Afirmé aún de rodillas e incorporándome lentamente para mirarle a la cara. "No pienso huir como un vulgar americano, con el rabo entre las piernas. Mi deber es seguir al frente de la 'familia', pase lo que pase."

"No seas tonto." Me dijo. "Vivo nos podríamos reagrupar en otro sitio, muerto no nos sirves de nada."

"No pienso huir." Afirmé serio. "Y si he de morir te aseguro que antes me llevaré a todos esos hijos de puta conmigo."

Entonces me tocó el hombro.

"Si tu mueres, nosotros contigo." Me dijo. "Eres el último Gambini, sin ti, ya no queda familia Gambini en Boston."

Yo era el último Gambini que quedaba de los que habíamos ido desde Sicilia, mi hermana murió sin descendencia, mis padres estaban muertos… el único que quedaba era yo. Yo debía proteger a mi 'familia' al igual que ellos me eran leales a mí.

"Joe… quiero que me hagas una última promesa." Le dije.

"Claro, lo que sea." Afirmó.

"Si yo muero… en el remotísimo caso de que yo muera, prométeme que cogerás a todos y les sacarás de aquí." Le dije.

"Pero… está bien." Afirmó rindiéndose.

Ni él ni yo pensábamos que me darían fin, por eso me lo prometió.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya te tengo." Oí una voz que me decía mientras un bate de metal se estampaba contra contra mi cara derribándome.

De ahí lo que recuerdo fue sentir dolores punzantes por todo el cuerpo antes de perder la conciencia.

Recuerdo haber despertado horas después, estábamos en el puerto, y tras darme un beso de la muerte sentí que me tiraron al mar y me hundía debido al peso de los zapatos de hormigón (es una técnica de los mafiosos para matar y hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, literalmente entierran los pies en un bloque de cemento fresco y esperan a que solidifique, luego le tiran al mar o río profundo más cercano y allí muere ahogado).

Noté el dolor punzante de nuevo, en la cara, en el pecho, los brazos, la espalda y las piernas… Sin embargo, pronto esos dolores pasaron a ser pecata minuta comparadas con la perspectiva de que me estaba quedando sin aire.

Intenté mover las manos para liberarme, pero me di cuenta que estaban atadas a mi espalda. Me habían atado bien antes de arrojarme al mar.

Había perdido… no, no había perdido. Aún no.

Me agité consciente de que eso me robaba más oxigeno, y después de mucho forcejear, cuando pensé que ya me iba a rendir, sentí que el cemento cedía; los muy idiotas no habían podido esperar a que se secase, así que con el agua se había ablandado aún más y cedió cuando tiré para sacar los pies, primero uno y luego el otro.

Saqué unos cortes al sacar los pies de allí y mis zapatos se quedaron en el bloque medio roto.

Intenté nadar hacia la superficie con todas mis fuerzas, intentando no dar pie a mis dolores que me mataban lentamente, pensé que debía conseguirlo, por mi familia, por mis amigos… por la 'familia' y sus familias.

A pesar de eso y de todo el esfuerzo que puse, noté un chasquido en mis piernas y una punzada en el muslo mientras no podía seguir nadando, lo siguiente fue un chasquido en mi espalda. Entonces dejé de sentir dolor y me volví a hundir sabiendo que moriría allí ya que solo me quedaban dos gotas de aire en mis pulmones.

Y de pronto, vi una luz potente y cegadora…

"Jameson, we have to leave." Oí una voz susurrante.

"It'll be just a moment, miss." Dijo otra voz igualmente susurrante.

"It's just a killer." Dijo la primera voz. "You can't do it."

"Look, he is nearly death." La segunda continuó. "Just a bit…"

Era como si no pudiese oírles, como estar oyéndoles a través de un aparato que tiene el volumen al mínimo.

"If you do it you will be immediately fired." La primera voz dijo amenazadoramente.

Y de pronto, noté algo punzante en el cuello; sin embargo, no sentí dolor, eso sí, supe que ese era ya el momento de mi muerte. Acabé muriendo en el suelo, presa de algún tipo de animal salvaje que me habría desgarrado y que me habría hecho morir de dolor de no haber tenido la columna rota impidiéndome no solo moverme sino también sentir dolor alguno. Entonces no sabía qué era una columna rota o qué provocaba, ahora, tras años de estudio con mis compañeros Chad e Isabella, sé qué tenía y qué era.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera qué hacía yo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Giré la cabeza y reconocí a la gente. Allí estaban todos los miembros de las mafias de ese lado del país. Algunos iban armados y la verdad es que no estaría bien decir qué aspecto tenían, no sería del gusto de nadie, la verdad.

Recuerdo que era justo el amanecer y que oí gente acercándose, así que fue algo instintivo, di un salto y aterricé en un tejado sorprendiéndome de ello. Oí gritar, ya debían haber descubierto la masacre.

Entonces comencé a correr, recuerdo robar un coche y conducir al límite de velocidad hasta que me salí en una curva cerca de la frontera con México. Entonces seguí a pié, no sabía a dónde iba y ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve vagando por los bosques.

La primera vez que pasé por una población recuerdo haber perdido la conciencia y despertar de nuevo en el escenario de un crimen, bañado en sangre y con un cuchillo pinchado en el hombro.

De nuevo no recordaba nada. Incidentes como aquel volvieron a sucederse, y cada vez que intentaba comer algo, comenzaba a vomitar. Pronto saqué una relación; era justo poco después de vomitar cuando parecían darse los crímenes.

Y de pronto un día me di cuenta de la verdad. Yo no despertaba en los escenarios de los crímenes, era yo el que los causaba; me di cuenta cuando desperté de nuevo a mi conciencia mientras tenía una mujer joven inconsciente en mis brazos mientras yo le había mordido la garganta medio desgarrándosela mientras bebía su sangre con avidez.

Me separé asustado y eché a correr hasta que perdí la conciencia en una playa.

Cuando desperté estaba en una comuna de hembras que tenían una mujer con un brazo roto y pelo negro azabache.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Isabella Alexandrine que estaba cobijada en la comuna de Mariane después de haber tenido que trabajar cerca de allí.

((Creo que haré una parte II, sí, la verdad es que sí, jeje.))


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: La Cosa Nostra. (Parte II): Vida Vampírica.**

Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama, junto a mí había una mujer negra como el carbón que me miró y gritó algo, pero no gritar de terror, fue más bien como llamando a alguien. Sí, eso fue, porque de pronto apareció una mujer rubia y de piel dorada y ojos violetas en la puerta que vino y se puso a hacer algo y a tocarme.

"¿Quién es usted?" Le pregunté.

Ella me miró y sonrió divertida y con ironía mientras seguía inspeccionándome.

Entonces intenté revolverme mientras me puse a gritar.

Hasta que sentí una patada en la cama que me hizo parar y girar la cabeza para ver a una mujer con pelo negro con la silueta recortándose contra la luz que entraba por la única ventana del cuarto. La vi dirigirse a las otras mujeres y estas asintieron mientras la rubia que estaba haciéndome cosas le contestaba algo y ella le respondía.

Entonces me fijé en algo más, la morena tenía el brazo roto, o eso parecía dado que lo tenía en cabestrillo y con lo que parecía una escayola de la época.

"Deberías dejarlas hacer." Me dijo entonces. "Marianne dice que una de las chicas te encontró y te trajo aquí."

Su voz era dulce, como la de un ángel, y se dirigió a mí en italiano con un acento de la península.

"La verdad es que solo intentan ayudarte." Me dijo. "Así que… ¿te importa dejar de portarte como un demente?"

No podía creérmelo, parecía un ángel, uno de verdad, no podía ver su cara y era morena, pero su voz y su actitud parecían de un ángel.

Asentí y dejé de moverme. Pude oírlas charlar.

"Marianne no puede hablar italiano, así que ella me hablará a mí y yo te lo diré a ti." Me dijo el ángel. "¿Tienes sed?"

"Un poco." Le dije. "Y hambre, es… no he podido comer."

"Hum." Me dijo asintiendo antes de hablar con la mujer, llevaron un dialogo de 4 frases cada una y la mujer rubia asintió divertida antes de hacer un gesto a la otra que había visto al despertar que desapareció apenas unos segundos antes de volver a aparecer con una mujer que me mostró haciendo los gestos de una de esas presentadoras de los anuncios enseñándote el premio que has ganado. Una chica y luego otra de las 4 que habían traído.

"Te preguntan cual es la que prefieres." Me dijo el ángel.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije confuso.

"Un segundo." Me contestó antes de girarse a las mujeres y decirles algo.

Me parecía un poco confuso lo de hablar entre ellas en algo que yo no conseguía entender. Entonces todas comenzaron a irse y la rubia se volvió desde la puerta a decirle algo antes de irse.

"Marianne quería que te dijese que no les gustan los machos." Me dijo. "¿Novato?"

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"¿Hace cuanto que eres esto?" Me preguntó.

"¿Esto qué?" Le dije confuso. "Yo… no… no entiendo."

"Vampiro." Me dijo.

"¡Yo no soy…!" Dije para que entonces ella se mordiese un dedo y soltase un poco de sangre.

Ese olor… era dulce, agradable… me hacía perder el sentido.

"¿Te tienta este olor?" Me dijo suavemente. "Tienes hambre pero cuando comes lo que normalmente solía gustarte te pones peor; además, tienes lagunas mentales que no puedes llenar porque cuando vuelves a tener conciencia te despiertas rodeado de cadáveres o animales desgarrados. Haces cosas que no eres capaz de explicarte como por ejemplo correr más rápido, saltar más alto o incluso levantar cosas muy pesadas con tus propias manos."

¿Cómo lo sabía?. ¿Acaso me había estado espiando?

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo. "¿Te suena de algo?"

"Es… ¿soy un monstruo?" Le dije.

"No." Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, eso depende de ti."

"¿Qué… qué soy?" Murmuré temiendo la respuesta.

"Vampiro." Afirmó. "Y a juzgar por tus habilidades, diría que neófito."

"Qué… qué es eso de… neófito." Le pregunté.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fue cuando te mordieron?" Me preguntó.

"No me han…" Le dije. "Nadie me ha mordido."

"¿Me dejas comprobarlo?" Me preguntó levantándose de su asiento contra la luz.

Entonces se inclinó suavemente sobre mí.

"Sí… justo lo que pensaba…" Murmuró. "En plena carótida pero en la base del cuello con el hombro. ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está quién?" Le pregunté.

"Billie Joe." Me dijo tocándome el punto donde me había dicho. "El que te hizo esto, estaba en Boston hace unas semanas."

"No conozco a ningún… Billie Joe." Afirmé.

"Oh… vaya." Dijo separándose suavemente para ponerse a decir algo en otro idioma antes de volver al italiano. "Espero que no le haya pasado nada…"

Aquella era la primera vez que veía su cara. Era… parecía un ángel, tenía los rasgos que parecían cincelados por los dioses, y aunque los ojos morados de la rubia que creo que se llamaba Marianne habían sido algo curioso, los ojos verdes de esta mujer eran realmente… hechizantes.

"Siento no poder serte de más ayuda." Le dije.

"No, le dije que no era seguro." Afirmó ella.

"¿Él te hizo eso?" Le dije mirándole la escayola.

"Ah, no." Dijo. "Billie Joe era mi compañero en un asunto. Esto me lo hizo uno de los malos."

"¿Uno de los malos?" Le dije.

"Que seas un vampiro no quiere decir que seas malo." Me dijo. "Marianne y sus chicas también lo son, pero viven al margen del mundo. Este siempre ha sido un lugar seguro para mí."

"Pero… los vampiros nos… la sangre." Le dije. "Matamos humanos."

"No tiene por qué." Me dijo. "Verás, también está la opción de ser 'vegetariano', beber solo sangre animal."

"Pero esas chicas…" Le dije.

"Aquí solo hay vampiresas, no te preocupes." Me dijo suavemente. "Alimentarte de los nuestros siempre y cuando no te pases y bebas demasiado no es malo; menos aún en tu situación, estás débil y eres un neófito. Así que… ¿a quién debería hacer volver, cuál es tu grupo favorito?"

"No lo sé." Le dije suavemente.

"Hum… háblame un poco más de ti." Me dijo. "¿De dónde vienes?. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"Pues… no… no lo sé." Afirmé intentando recordar algo.

"¿No lo sabes?" Me dijo levantando una ceja desde la ventana. "¿No puedes recordarlo o es que no te apetece hacerlo?"

"No, es… lo primero que recuerdo es despertarme en medio de un… charco." Reconocí.

Ella entonces pareció pensar.

"Y dime, cómo te llamas." Me dijo. "¿Recuerdas tu nombre?"

"Yo… no lo recuerdo." Afirmé.

"Está claro que eres italiano." Afirmó ella levantándose y mostrándome un librito en su mano. "Suerte que aún llevabas tu pasaporte encima."

"¿Cómo has…?" Le dije asombrado.

"Somos capaces de movernos a velocidades superiores a lo humano, sería capaz de ir a un kilómetro y regresar en un segundo de reloj." Me dijo abriendo mi pasaporte y mirando las hojas. "Oh, vaya." Murmuró suavemente.

"Qué pasa." Le dije pensando que había encontrado algo malo. "¿Es algo malo?"

"No, no es… no importa." Dijo para mirarme y volver a las páginas. "Aquí dice que eres Ivvan Gambini, originario de Sicilia pero inmigrante a Boston… tus padres son también Sicilianos…" Me dijo comenzando a contarme la historia que ella podía sacar de esos papeles. "Creo que ya sé por qué hiciste lo de la Bahía de Boston."

"¿Qué pasó en la Bahía de Boston?" Le dije.

"Alguien mató a un montón de hombres y mujeres, para la policía pasó como un crimen de la mafia, un ajuste de cuentas que acabó en un fuego cruzado, punto." Me dijo. "Para nosotros, los expertos de los no-humanos, está más que claro que fue una acción de un neófito. Y qué casualidad que aparece un Gambini que, casualmente, es un vampiro neófito."

"Oh, dios." Dije. "He… Lo siento…"

"Un neófito con corazón." Dijo. "Pensaba que los que tenían buen corazón no se convertían en esto cuando les mordían… En fin, será mejor que vuelva a llamar a las chicas, deberías probar un poco de cada y ver cual te gusta más." Afirmó antes de ponerse a dar voces.

"Es… No puedo beber sangre." Afirmé. "Es asqueroso."

"Sí, al principio lo es." Me dijo mientras entraban las mismas chicas de antes y les hablaba algo que diría que eran explicaciones. "Pero te aseguro que si no la tomas las cosas irán peor. Solo conseguirás ponerte más sediento y acabarás atacando a alguien, perdiendo el juicio y despertando con un espectáculo que supongo que no te va a hacer demasiada gracia."

¡Eso era justamente lo que me había pasado desde que tenía memoria!

"Primero ella, es A+, luego ella que es AB- y luego ella que es 0-." Me dijo el ángel.

Aquello fue algo… en aquel momento fue maravilloso, como cuando estabas muerto de hambre y de pronto te ponían un plato enorme de tu comida favorita delante. Y fue bastante fácil, las chicas ni siquiera se movieron.

"Bueno, qué me dices ahora." Me dijo ella de nuevo. "¿Te gusta alguna más que otra?"

"Estaban todas…" Dije antes de sentir arcadas al darme cuenta que el sabor metálico que tenía en la boca era sangre.

Entonces ella se giró a las chicas y tras decirles algo, se fueron.

"Tranquilo, cuesta acostumbrarse." Me dijo suavemente.

Le di un empujoncito suave para separarla porque me pareció penoso aquello, pero si no fuese imposible hubiese jurado que le di con mucha fuerza porque salió volando a apoyarse en cuclillas en la pared vertical y con un salto se puso de nuevo en el suelo de pie.

"Deberías tener cuidado." Me dijo. "Los neófitos tenéis demasiada fuerza."

"Yo… lo siento, solo quería separarte y…" Murmuré yo asustado.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Los neófitos pasáis el primer año siendo bastante más fuertes que cualquier otro de los nuestros. Pero vas a tener que aprender a controlarte."

Aprendería a controlarme, y de ella aprendería muchas más cosas que el control, para empezar, aprendí que no todos nosotros éramos asesinos.

Marianne, su comuna... la propia mujer, ninguna de ellas eran monstruos. La chica que me había encontrado podría haberme dejado tirado, pero me había recogido y me había llevado a aquella fortaleza en lo alto de un acantilado sobre un pueblo, me habían atendido aunque allí no permitiesen hombres; y la misteriosa mujer morena me estuvo enseñando todo lo que debía saber. Mientras ella se curaba su brazo, a mí se me permitió estar allí, y cuando se le curó...

"Yo mañana ya me voy." Le dijo a Marianne en su idioma que yo también había aprendido a entender aunque no pudiese hablarlo. "En cuanto me quitéis la escayola y tú hayas comprobado que tengo el hueso sano cojo mis bolsas y me largo."

"Perfecto, sabes que no nos gustan los de tu clase por aquí." Le dijo la rubia.

"Vamos... sabes que yo nunca haría nada contra esta comuna." Le dijo la morena divertida. "¿Por qué será que os tengo cariño si sois tan bordes?"

"Será porque tú eres la más borde." Le dijo la rubia divertida. "En fin, supongo que ya tendrás todo listo. ¿Saldrás a cazar algo?"

"No, recogeré mis cosas y me iré a holgazanear a otro sitio." Contestó la morena. "No sé, estaba pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones en algún lugar. He oído que últimamente hay unos agitadores en Asia Central."

"Trabajas demasiado." Le dijo la rubia. "En fin, supongo que solo queda desearte suerte."

"¿Y qué haréis con el Adán?" Le preguntó la morena a la jefa Marianne, la rubia tras un segundo de silencio.

"Ya está bien, así que... una patada y a la puñetera calle." Dijo la rubia.

"Pensé que os caía bien." Le dijo la morena.

"Nah, solo le dejábamos estar aquí porque tú lo mantenías calmado." Afirmó Marianne suavemente. "Ahora que te vas... patada y a la puñetera calle. Esto no es un orfanato."

"Sabes que no está bien dejar a un neófito por ahí suelto." Le dijo la morena. "No es seguro."

"Entonces por qué no te lo llevas tú." Le dijo Marianne divertida. "Al fin y al cabo habéis hecho buenas migas."

"Ya le oíste, piensa que somos monstruos, incluido él." Dijo ella. "Además, necesita una atención concreta y yo me temo que no puedo estar pendiente de él."

Era increíble, era como estar oyendo cómo 'el novio' y 'la novia' discutían tras la ruptura sobre quién de los dos se quedaba al perro o la tele, y eso que se supone que el perro o la tele era yo.

"Por lo que he oído de vuestras charlas, él podría serte de ayuda." Le dijo Marianne. "Era un mafioso antes de que le mordiesen ¿no?"

"Sí, así era." Dijo la morena. "El capo de la mafia italiana en la bahía de Boston. Familiar de los Gambino de Sicilia. Otros que también nos han estado dando problemas porque..."

De pronto se había callado, se hizo un silencio y volvió a romperlo.

"Será mejor que me acabe de preparar y me vaya." Dijo la morena.

"Como quieras." Le dijo Marianne. "En cuanto te vayas al tío ese le damos la patada, ya no va a ser problema nuestro, así que... tú verás lo que haces."

Entonces entró la morena. Parecía molesta por algo y volvió a ir a la ventana de siempre donde se sentó.

Yo no me atreví a decir nada. Tenía miedo de que me fuese a volver a quedar solo; sin embargo, no me atrevía a pedirle a la mujer que me llevase.

"Ivvan." Me llamó entonces. "Es... ¿tienes a algún conocido por aquí?"

"¿Conocido?" Le pregunté sin acabar de creérmelo. "Soy el último de mi familia, no conozco a nadie."

Entonces ella suspiró pero no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, la vi cuando fueron a quitarle las escayolas, parecía más animada y salió charlando en forma de broma con la mujer que fue a buscarla. Pensé que no volvería a verla, sobre todo cuando vinieron a buscarme para echarme.

No tuvieron consideración, así que como no presenté batalla acabé en el polvo frente a la puerta que se cerró tras de mí.

"No se lo tengas en cuenta." Me dijo una voz cuando levanté la cabeza del polvo. "A estas mujeres no le gustan los hombres."

"Jefa." Le dije.

De pronto me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre. Habíamos pasado muchos días allí, hablando un poco de mí y me di cuenta que no sabía apenas nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre.

"Me estaba preguntando... ahora me dirijo a Asia central, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos allí y... bueno, me preguntaba si ya que vas a ser esto durante mucho tiempo no te importaría pasar uno o dos años acompañándome. No es que necesite ayuda pero... bueno, dos cerebros piensan más que uno solo, y por lo que sé sobre los Gambini, no creo que vaya a tener que ocuparme demasiado de tu puntería."

¡Acompañarla!

"Sí." Asentí con bastante fuerza y bastante más entusiasmo de lo que debería. "Quiero decir... sí, acepto." Afirmé un poco más suave.

"Tranquilo, chico." Me dijo medio divertida. "Solo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de echar una mano. Así de paso podrías seguir aprendiendo un poco más sobre lo que es ser un vampiro. Hay muchas normas que debes recordar, pero lo bueno es que ahora tienes una memoria increíblemente desarrollada y pronto las sabrás todas. Y bueno... luego está lo de viajar, viajo mucho, no puedo asegurarte que el venir conmigo vaya a ser fácil tampoco pero..."

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "Te seguiré a donde vayas. Según tú ahora no voy a cansarme, me da igual no poder dormir."

No sabía entonces por qué de mi entusiasmo por ir con ella, lo que sí tenía claro era que era la única persona que conocía y que me trataba más o menos bien. Me gustaba, era la primera persona que había conocido desde que perdí mis recuerdos, y a pesar de su aspecto duro, parecía haberse preocupado por mí cuando no tenía por qué haberlo hecho porque no me conocía de nada, o eso creía yo.

"Esto..." Le dije mientras volábamos esa misma tarde en un avión rumbo al viejo continente. "Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. Aún no sé tu nombre."

"Isabella Alexandrine V. Vulturi." Me dijo mientras hacía como que dormía en su asiento y tras aconsejarme a mí que hiciese en algún momento como que dormía para evitar llamar la atención. "Pero la mayoría de la gente me conoce por 'el cazador', claro que mis motes son múltiples."

La cazadora... en aquel momento no me planteé que ese mote hiciese referencia a su trabajo de verdad, lo descubriría más tarde cuando supiese bien qué era lo que le había llevado a Asia Central.

De mis primeros años con ella recuerdo más claramente el pasarlos yendo con ella sin preguntarle mucho mientras ella le enseña como actuar y cazar sin herir humanos normales y corrientes.

Me costó poco el darme cuenta que si la seguía sin preguntar nada y sin importarme los detalles de su vida era porque casi desde el momento en que la vi contra la luz de la ventana, me había enamorado de ella. Aunque también es cierto que pronto, me quedó claro que aquel era un sentimiento unilateral y ella no sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Es cierto que me quería, a su manera, pero era más bien cariño como hacia un familiar o un amigo, no como a un hombre como yo la quería a ella como a una mujer.

En Asia Central pasamos como 2 años, viajando de aquí para allí por casi todos los países del sur. Eso me vino bien porque me enseñó a controlarme cuando estaba rodeado de humanos; también me dio una excusa perfecta para poder sacar toda mi furia contenida contra nuestros enemigos y las presas que ella pretendía cazar.

En aquella época, ella rara vez tenía piedad de nuestras presas, claro que por aquella época, solo cazaba vampiros malos o como me enseñó que se llamaban 'chupasangres'.

Después de Asia Central nos pasamos unos meses por los países escandinavos, luego por Europa del sur, Europa oriental... Con ella viajé mucho y descubrí el mundo aprendiendo de la experiencia.

Como es lógico, cuando pasó mi primer año, fui sintiendo que mis habilidades iban normalizandose un poco, ya no era tan fuerte ni tan rápido y pronto, estába al nivel de mi maestra Isabella para pronto, ser ella más de todo que yo.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo ella un día cuando le comenté mis penas por ser un hombre y ser menos de todo que ella. "Yo soy una vampiresa alfa. Eso quiere decir que mis padres eran ambos vampiros y mi árbol está lleno de vampiros puros o más o menos puros. Eso significa que tenemos ciertas diferencias con los convertidos como tú. A decir verdad, raro es el vampiro que pueda medirse conmigo a no ser que sea más antiguo que yo."

"Un hombre debería ser capaz de defender a la mujer que le importa." Le dije dándome cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba hablar de amor.

"En este caso deberías considerarme a mí como otro hombre." Afirmó divertida mientras disparaba un tiro a un 'chivata' que era como llamábamos a los humanos que sabían el secreto de la existencia de vampiros. En aquel entonces, tampoco nos planteábamos que un humano pudiese saber el secreto y no irse de la lengua; pronto me enteré de que ella no era su propia jefa, que tenía a tres hombres por encima suyo y estos eran los Vulturis que eran algo así como nuestra realeza. Ella era una de sus cazadores, su cazadora estrella como descubrí posteriormente cuando pudo dejarme solo a temporadas; ella cazaba enemigos a nuestra raza por orden de los Vulturis y alguna vez, por su propia cuenta ya que rara vez dejaba un rastro que guiase hasta ella.

Lo que al principio había pensado que era solo amor pronto guió a admiración también; admiraba su personalidad, su trabajo y sobre todo su forma de vida; lo único que no acababa de gustarme era que cuando persiguiésemos a una presa siempre acabase en muerte, pero claro, para que aquello cambiara hizo falta varias décadas y el conocer a mucha más gente, entre ellos licántropos.

Así que yo, que en secreto me había prometido a mí mismo ser paciente hasta que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo por mí, me vi obligado a ocupar los cargos y coartadas que ella pensaba para ambos cuando comenzamos a asentarnos en lugares para poder hacer unos rastreos de criminales o bien pillarles con las manos en la masa. Porque pasamos de matar siempre a hacerlo cuando les pillábamos con las manos en la masa, y luego a investigar antes de matar pero acabar matando en el 99 por ciento de los casos.

No cambiaron las cosas hasta que bastantes décadas después ella conoció a unos licántropos en Irlanda mientras perseguía a unos asesinos de una comuna y yo perseguía a otros dos de la misma comuna que se habían disgregado intentando despistarnos.

Me sorprendió un poco que comenzase a ir a Irlanda cuando podía tomarse un respirito de las misiones, entre misión y misión.

Ya había conocido a más 'familiares' suyos como eran Aqueron y como cuando volvió con Chad, un chico al que había convertido en Atenas cuando estaba allí persiguiendo unos crímenes y que le habían mantenido apartada por un año en que la única explicación de su retraso en volver a vernos era que estaba en controlar a un neófito accidental que ella había convertido y que iba a acabar la carrera de medicina de la que le faltaban unas asignaturas.

Siempre me daba explicaciones porque al ser el primer miembro de su familia cercana me había convertido en algo así como su 'compañero por derecho'.

Nunca me planté que en Irlanda en realidad se estuviese enamorando poco a poco de un licántropo mientras nosotros dos seguíamos trabajando en nuestros propios casos.

Sin embargo, cuando nos enteramos de que los Vulturis le habían matado, debo admitir que muy en el fondo, dentro de mí, algo se alegró, sin embargo, el verla tan deprimida y baja de moral que estuvo encerrada casi una década en un colegio que habíamos creado en un páramo desierto de Rusia y donde llevábamos a neófitos accidentales con ganas de reformarse fue más fuerte y me hizo entristecer también.

Aunque ella se encerrase, yo siempre pude entrar y me dolía verla tirada en la cama sin poder levantar cabeza ni dormir, como si estuviese llorando pero sin poder debido a que los vampiros no podemos llorar. Se me rompía el alma.

Los días pasaron, los meses se convirtieron en años, los años en décadas... y finalmente, un día, Isabella se levantó de la cama. Yo estaba entrenando a unos neófitos mentalistas dado que cuando descubrimos mi habilidad especial, nos dimos cuenta del peligro que suponía y ella me prohibió usarla salvo que estuviésemos en peligro de muerte y no hubiese otra salida; entonces la vi, estaba más o menos como siempre, claro que los vampiros no podemos enfermar; tan solo parecía algo más delgada y sus ojeras habían crecido. De pronto, me di cuenta que su piel ya no era tan clara como antes, era más bien como si se tratase de un bronceado pálido humano; no, entonces estaba pálida como un enfermo humano, lo del color fue poco a poco con algo de tiempo. Su piel nunca dejó de brillar al solo, por lo que siguió cubriéndose como me había enseñado a mí con una crema hidratante pero con algunos pigmentos que le daban un color más humano y le hacían la piel mate.

Me alegró recuperar a mi compañera, solo que pronto me quedó patente que algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Cuando iba a hablar con sus 'tíos volterranos', siempre volvía con mala cara en el sentido de enfadada, alguna vez me di cuenta de que no se fiaba de ellos tan ciegamente como antes y pronto comenzó a intentar evitarles un poco. Era como si en esa década alejada de ellos hubiese abierto los ojos y hubiese tomado algún tipo de resolución sobre ellos.

De investigar pasó a obrar a espaldas de Volterra pero actuando cara a ellos como si todo siguiese igual. En cierto modo me alegró un poco, nunca me habían gustado mucho esos hombres aunque no les conocía y según Isabella, todos los de nuestra familia que pasamos a llamarnos Crawlen y Crowlen salvo ella éramos unos 'sin papeles', a ojos de Volterra ninguno de nosotros existía, y eso nos daba cierto beneficio frente a ellos. La gente de la escuela tampoco estaban registrados, y en el caso de alguno que se sabía que había existido, nosotros y principalmente ella se encargó siempre de borrar su rastro, todos se dieron por muertos gracias a sus informes.

De vez en cuando seguía cogiendo trabajos de Volterra, más que nada porque como me dijo una vez, "Nos conviene para estar al tanto de qué se cuece por Volterra."

De ser la fiel perro de presa de los Vulturis pasó a ser una espía de nuestro bando, y dada su posición en la familia Vulturis, siempre estaba al tanto de todo y nos podía informar para que tomásemos cartas en el asunto en casos que nos interesaban de gente a añadir a nuestra causa: vegetarianos perseguidos, futuros vegetarianos, neófitos que no tenían norte y a los que dábamos la oportunidad de convertirse en 'vampiros de provecho'... nuestras filas en la escuela se nutrían de vampiros 'con corazón' o ganas de ser buenos.

"Que tu mano derecha no sepa lo que hace tu siniestra." Me dijo una vez ella cuando le pregunté por qué de su actitud.

Esa simple frase hecha significaba muy claramente para mí que ella estaba en su propio bando donde estábamos nosotros también, y a los Vulturis les mantenía engañados y contentos haciéndoles creer que seguía siendo su 'perro de presa favorito', el más leal entre los leales y el más mortífero tras ellos. Lo que ellos no sabían y no se enteraron hasta que no fue tarde para la mayoría de ellos fue que si ellos contaban con un ejército y aliados, Isabella y nosotros no éramos pocos y aunque no fuésemos asesinos ni nos alimentásemos de sangre humana, éramos igual de peligrosos que ellos.

Vampiros puros contra una alianza entre vampiros vegetarianos, 'ovovegetarianos', licántropos y finalmente, otras especies como se vieron en la Isa de la Luz.

Sin embargo, antes que eso tendría que venir una parte importante en la historia de nuestra 'familia', que era el viaje de Isabella a Forks, Washinton donde volvió a reunirse con los Cullen, una familia vegetariana que nosotros no conocíamos pero ella sí a su líder de la época de 'perro de presa' de los Vulturis, y sobre todo, de la manada de licántropos quileutes con su sub-jefe Jacob Black. Pero claro, eso es otra historia.

Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que la primera vez que vi al joven Jacob lo primero que pensé fue que era un niñato, sin embargo me di cuenta al instante que él era muy importante para Isabella cuando él salió a buscarla en la guerra del colegio y luego cuando llegamos a Forks para protegerla de su primo Sorien y sobre todo de Jagger, me di cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo, solo Jacob parecía haber sido capaz de cerrar las heridas de su corazón. Así que aunque me doliese, acepté que él era lo que ella necesitaba y yo me mantendría al margen, siempre a su lado.

Él era un licántropo, supe que tarde o temprano él moriría y entonces nosotros deberíamos estar a su lado para ayudarla a recuperar su alegría, pero de momento era muy feliz y por tanto, yo era también feliz. Incluso en las peleas de enamorados que tenían, generalmente por culpa de él y su naturaleza impulsiva, celosa y temperamental que en nosotros los vampiros no tenía la más mínima cabida, incluso entonces yo me mantuve en el papel de ayuda e hice todo lo que pude por ayudarla y de rebote ayudarle a él a ayudarla.

Al principio aún dudaba de que él en realidad la quisiera tanto como decía, de que fuese digno, pero si no lo era, ella se daría cuenta.

Sin embargo...

_"Necesito que me enseñéis a ser lo que ella necesita." _Me pidió Jacob mientras desembalaba sus cajas en la mudanza a la mansión que había adquirido Louis para poder vivir todos juntos y poder protegerles mejor.

Nunca antes nadie me había hecho una petición tan extraña. Nunca antes nadie había deseado aquello.

_"Podemos intentar ayudar, pero..."_ Le dije entonces.

_"Por favor."_ Me dijo casi rogando. _"Necesito saber que pase lo que pase, yo podré ayudarla. Quiero... quiero protegerla, saber que estará siempre bien... aunque ella es más fuerte que yo, y sé que ella va a vivir más tiempo y... y cuando Sorien me ataca no... bueno, ella puede con él, pero yo me siento solo un estúpido, me coge siempre por el cuello y... y en cambio vosotros sois tan perfectos... sois fuertes, incluso Sorien os tiene miedo. Y viviréis para siempre, como ella..."_

_"¿Y sabes lo más curioso?"_ Le dije sonriéndole y sentándome junto a donde él se había derribado en su cama_. "Lo más curioso es que aunque hemos estado a su lado, protegiéndola durante muchos años... con toda nuestra perfección y nuestra fuerza y nuestra inmortalidad... al final te ha escogido a tí. Al final, ella ha escogido a un niño, de una raza que ha sido enemiga durante siglos de la suya; un chico que es irracional, cabezota, se deja coger por un loco..."_

_"Oye, ya vale ¿no?_" Me dijo levantando la cabeza. _"Ya sé que soy patético, no necesito que me lo recuerdes."_

Sí era patético; era un celoso, gritón, se enfadaba con facilidad, temperamental... pero increíblemente, aquello era lo que ella había escogido, era por decirlo así, 'el yin de su yan'.

_"Ya, pero eres el patético que ella necesita a su lado."_ Le dije sonriendo y resumiendo lo que pensaba. _"Puedes hacerte más fuerte, puedes aprender a lidiar con sus cambios de humor y puedes saber toda su vida, sus secretos. Pero ahora mismo, ya eres lo que ella necesita."_

Increíblemente, podría haberle mentido, haberle dicho cualquier cosa, que la cagase y haberle alejado de Isabella, pero ya había asumido mi derrota frente a ese crío, y la verdad es que me llegó al alma que él quisiera cambiar en cualquier cosa por ser, dicho con sus propias palabras "ser lo que ella necesitaba."

En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que él no solo se había improntado de ella sino que además la amaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La derrota más absoluta que nunca había sufrido. La derrota más dulce que nunca sufriré ya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Tratados de paz navideños..**

(Voz de Alex)

"Pareja de Ases." Dije a Edward cuando nos mostró su pareja de reinas.

"Me temo que yo gano esta vez; Poker de reyes." Me Carlisle mostrándome su mano de cartas. "Yo gano." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Alto ahí." Le dije. "Yo te he dicho que tengo pareja de Ases."

"Sigue perdiendo contra un poker de reyes." Afirmó Jasper.

"Es que tengo una doble pareja." Afirmé sonriendo antes de echar las cartas en la mesa con una sonrisa de ironía. "Doble pareja de Ases que en mi tierra se llama un Poker de ases."

"¡Será tramposa!" Se quejaron los jóvenes divertidos.

"Tramposa o no se os ha llevado ya un buen pellizco de alubias." Afirmó Alice divertida. "¿Eso se canjea por dinero?"

"Eso se canjea hoy por el último trozo de pastel." Le dije sonriendo. "En casa nos jugamos los chicos y yo el recoger el estiércol de las cabras ese día."

"Y aún así ella sigue trabajando como una burra..." Dijo Leah divertida. "Hummm... café..."

"Tienes un poco en la cocina." Le dije. "Sírvete si quieres."

"Muy amable." Me contestó antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

"En fin, si no os importa creo que yo voy a ir a mi casa un momento, tengo que hacer el ordeñe y luego tengo que comprobar un par de cabras y unas ovejas, y echarles de comer y… en fin, que tengo que ocuparme de mis animalitos."

"Te ofreceríamos ayuda pero… va a ser que no." Me dijo Emmet.

"Ya, suponía que a vampiros 'urbanitas' no les hará mucha gracia meterse en las cuadras." Le dije divertida. "Pero bueno, que luego volveré, y por ahora os dejo en buenas manos. ¡Lee lee, que no se queme el pastel!"

"Vete a la mierda, Lady Gwen." Me dijo molesta pero con ironía antes de que yo saliese al porche donde estaba la camioneta para irme de allí en vehículo por si acaso había sorpresita en casa.

La verdad es que seguía sin entender muy bien qué hacía allí toda esa gente, y me parecía aún más surrealista el hecho de que Carlisle estaba allí, sabía toda la verdad y aún así, no me había insistido en que me fuese a Volterra y volviese a ocupar mi puesto.

En cuanto llegué a la casa me la encontré vacía salvo por los animales de los establos y los corrales interiores donde tenía el ganado ovino y caprino. Aún tenía 2 cabras y 8 ovejas que tenían que dar a luz y a las que había separado como había podido debido a la falta de espacio.

Comprobé que parecían normales, si bien era cierto que una de las ovejas presentaba 2 de los 5 síntomas que anunciaban que el parto estaba próximo: ya había expulsado el líquido que avisaba y se había separado un poco de las otras. La examiné y calculé que el parto le tocaría a eso del anochecer, antes de la cena. Me daba tiempo de sobra de poder comer y celebrar el cumpleaños cuádruple de mis hijos; así que me lavé las manos y me dispuse a ordeñar a los pobres animalitos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"¡Ay, ya te he dicho que es por el bien común!" Me dijo Seth cuando le di una colleja cuando percibí que mi padre estaba en el comedor.

"Y yo te repito que eres un tramposo." Afirmé aún en las escaleras. "Sabías todo, los sabías y aún así me hiciste venir."

"Por una vez intenta no parecerte a tu madre." Me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome con cara de padre. "Yo no he podido ver a mi hermana, ni a mis amigos, tu padre sigue siendo amigo mío y tu madre tres cuartos de lo mismo. Además, es el cumpleaños de tus hermanos y creo que no les va a hacer especialmente felices el verte con mala cara porque solo hicieron lo que pensaron que era mejor para proteger a su madre."

"Pues se equivocaron." Le dije.

"Y ya te han pedido perdón por ello." Me dijo Seth. "¿Por una vez no podrías dejar a un lado los absurdos orgullos de tu maldita familia de Valerius e intentar perdonarles?"

"Me han mentido." Le dije. "No les importo nada."

"A mí también me han mentido ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "Yo quería a tus padres como si fuesen también hermanos, les admiraba, y me ocultaron que seguían vivos, permitieron como a ti que nos deprimiésemos pensando que habían muerto. ¿Te haces a la idea de lo que es que toda tu familia, tu manada sepan ese secreto y a ti te lo oculten?. ¿Sabes lo que es tener que elegir entre tu esposa y el resto de gente a la que quieres?"

No había caído en eso, Seth tenía razón, él también había pasado por ello.

"Yo escogí seguirte a ti." Me dijo más suavemente. "Y no me he arrepentido nunca, no hagas que ahora me plantee si esto es un error…"

Error, no, esto no era ningún error. Si Seth se fuese… no sé qué podría hacer. Sé que sobreviviría, pero… no, no quería perderle también a él.

"Hombre, bienaventurados los ojos." Dijo Chad bromeando. "Mira quienes han despertado por fin."

"Tenéis el desayuno en el fogón." Nos dijo Leah. "Para que no perdiese el calor."

"¿Hay café?" Dijo Seth mientras yo guardaba silencio.

"Claro que sí, bobo." Dijo su hermana. "Tienes de dos tipos, para que elijas el que quieras."

"Y no podéis perderos los bollos." Afirmó Alexiel. "Están de vicio, en el horno."

Yo con cuidado fui a sentarme al fondo de consumidores de sangre que tenían también un par de cafeteras pero llenas de dos tipos de sangre diferentes. Entonces me senté en la silla vacía junto a mi padre, en silencio y me cogí una taza de sangre de la primera que pillé.

"¿Tan buenos son los bollos?" Murmuré suavemente.

Al principio papá se tomó un tiempo, parecía no ir a contestar así que me resigné, en cierto modo era mi culpa, supongo.

"Hay unos bollos tradicionales de navidad de aquí que se llaman Plum-cakes o algo así, y luego están los bollos de canela y limón de tu madre." Me dijo suavemente.

"Ah, sí, los recuerdo." Murmuré. "Pero pensaba que te gustaban…"

"Mataría por comerme uno." Afirmó. "Pero me temo que ya no puedo, siguen dándome arcadas."

Se me había olvidado que era un vampiro, ya no podría comer nada que antes le gustase.

"¿Qué tal… cómo estás?" Susurré.

"Hombre, no puedo quejarme." Me dijo. "Al menos ahora sé que voy a vivir mucho tiempo. Aunque aún tengo lagunas sobre algunas cosas."

"¿Y qué tal llevas lo de comer solo…?" Le dije.

"Bueno, no puedo quejarme." Afirmó. "Estoy entrenándome para poder comer normal. Aún estoy en hacerme a los tomates, y eso que son rojos. Pero nada, cada vez que lo intento… lo siento, no es agradable hablar de eso en la mesa."

"Supongo." Murmuré.

Parecíamos dos extraños, solo que yo no sabía cómo hablarle después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

"Oí lo de los honores en guerra que conseguiste." Me dijo sonriendo. "Toda una capitana, como tu padre. La verdad es que me puse muy orgulloso de ti."

"Es… gracias." Le dije sonriendo.

"Por cierto, luego cuando venga tu madre que es la única que falta creo que abriremos los regalos ya." Me dijo.

Entonces me di cuenta, allí parecíamos estar todos o casi, la única que faltaba era mamá.

"¿Dónde está?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"Encargándose del ganado." Me contestó. "Hay que ordeñar las cabras y las ovejas al amanecer, y luego las vuelve a ordeñar antes de anochecer."

"¿Desde cuando tenéis cabras?" Le dije confusa.

"Desde que tenemos que vivir apartados de la civilización." Afirmó él. "Además, vienen bien para alimentarnos pero hay que tener cuidado de no matarlas. Usamos un código de colores, pero yo no me preocupo mucho porque básicamente me alimento de tu madre o de bichos salvajes."

Mi madre, supongo que tampoco era tan raro que mi madre le diese sangre a mi padre y él a ella, supongo que el casarse con un vampiro supondría eso también...

"¿Qué tal es lo de ser cabeza de una familia entera?" Me dijo entonces.

"Ah, bueno, es... no está tan mal." Le dije. "Es un poco estresante a veces. Sobre todo porque a Seth no puedo dejarle entrar y tengo que pasar tiempo separada de él."

"Sí, tú madre decía lo mismo." Me dijo. "Creo que tampoco le ha hecho mucha gracia tener que... bueno, lo de dejarte al cargo."

"¿Creé que no puedo?" Le dije un poco molesta de que siguiesen viéndome como a una cría.

"No, para nada." Me dijo mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es porque ella lo ha sido tanto tiempo, no quiere que tú tengas que pasar por lo mismo. Dice que es un trabajo muy duro, sobre todo el estar encerrado en la casa porque ya está casada. No sé, creo que no le gusta estar quieta mucho tiempo."

"Sí, suena a mamá." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Me sequé la frente con el dorso de la mano sin dejar de canturrear suavemente para calmar a las cabras mientras me ocupaba de ordeñar al último grupo de cabras con calma. Había tenido que pararme un poco cuando una de las cabras se puso de parto, y también tenía que echarle luego pienso a las cabritillas que iba a destetar.

De pronto, la puerta chirrió un poco y supe que alguien había entrado.

"Si vienes a por mí, Jackson, que sepas que primero tengo que acabar con esto y que no llevo precisamente una buena mañana." Le dije sin pararme a mirarle. "He tenido un parto y encima una de las cabras se ha puesto mala y he tenido que hacerle un apaño. Así que... o te largas con viento fresco o te pones a ayudar."

"Lo siento pero no soy Jackson." Afirmó una voz que hacía mucho que no oía y que me hizo que por poco tirase el caldero.

"Sa..." Comencé.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dijo.

"Ordeño a las cabras, hay que ordeñar a las cabras y las ovejas cada día." Afirmé suavemente.

Era raro, llevábamos tanto tiempo que ella no me hablaba ni respondía a mis mensajes que casi se me había olvidado cómo hablar con ella.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con alguna otra cosa?" Me ofreció tras unos segundos en silencio ambas.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "¿Sabes ordeñar?"

"No." Me dijo. "Pero puedo aprender."

"No te preocupes, también puedes ayudarme dando el pienso a las cabritillas." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza y cogiendo el cubo de leche tibia para ir a echarlo a la lechera grande. "Mira, es ese pienso de allí, y tienes que echarlo en el comedero de las cabritas pequeñas que están solas." Le dije mientras volvía a ponerme en mi posición el cubo e iba a dejar a la cabra y coger otra. "Y si te sobre tiempo igual te apetecería encargarte de ese par. Necesitan tomar unas medicinas en biberón, así que... es solo sentarse con ellas en el regazo y asegurarte que toman el biberón entero."

"Parece más… fácil de… decir que de hacer." Me dijo cuando se puso a intentar darle el biberón a las cabritillas.

"Lo sé, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien." Afirmé suavemente. "A las cabritas les gustas."

"Pensaba que los animales huían de nosotros." Me dijo.

"Huyen, de los convertidos y los puros." Le dije. "Salvo de mí, no sé por qué."

"Sí, aún recuerdo aquella vez que una presa se te acercó hasta la mano casi." Me dijo sonriendo. "En la isla."

"¿No fue en La Push?" Le dije.

"No, yo era pequeña." Me dijo. "Aunque creo que los animales temían más a los gemelos rojos. Como ellos muerden..."

"Sí, suena a ellos." Le dije riéndome.

Había echado mucho de menos aquellas charlas, no eran más que tonterías, viejos recuerdos... pero aún así me hacían sentir bien, como si hubiésemos vuelto a ser madre e hija.

"Sari, tu padre..." Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "No quiero oírlo." Afirmó con la mano estirada y abierta hacia mí para pararme. "No me interesa, me da igual. Es... me he pasado tiempo odiándoos por no decirme nada, ahora ya ha pasado. No quiero saber más del tema, de verdad."

"Yo antes era así también." Le dije suavemente tras un segundo de silencio y levantándome a vaciar el cubo de leche antes de ponerme a ordeñar a otro animal más y mientras vertía el producto aún caliente en la lechera grande. "Pensaba que sobraba con el hecho de que hubiese pasado; que si se olvidaba todo estaba bien ya, pero no es así."

"¿Y qué quieres?" Me dijo. "Saberlo no me hará ningún bien, solo me hará cabrear de nuevo. Porque no podría entenderlo, sea lo que sea lo que os hizo ocultárnoslo a todos."

"Lo sé, pero... a veces es mejor saber." Le dije. "Piensa en esto. Tú dices que no te hará ningún bien saberlo, pero ¿qué mal te hará el escuchar nuestros motivos?"

Ahí guardó silencio mientras solo se rompía con el sonido de la leche que ordeñaba mientras golpeaba contra el cubo de metal. Sabía que era algo que le picaría la curiosidad; Sari no era tonta, había heredado nuestro cerebro, le daría vueltas y como ya era bastante madura enseguida maduraría y entendería lo que quería.

"Está bien, dímelo." Me dijo. "¿Por qué nos mentísteis?"

Sari era así, solía tomar siempre la solución correcta, en lo importante siempre a la primera y en el resto... bueno a veces lo conseguía a la segunda.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"Entonces... no era por mentirnos." Le dije.

"Nunca nos hizo mucha gracia tener que mentiros, que ocultaros la verdad..." Me dijo mi madre. "Era..."

"Lo sé, era necesario, por papá." Le dije. "¿Y en serio no nos recordaba?"

"No te... he contado todo." Me dijo. "Hay una... parte que era... privada." Afirmó como pensando cómo decírmelo o bien dudando si contármelo o no.

"¿Hay más?" Le dije con curiosidad.

"Tu padre se olvidó de mí." Me dijo. "Hasta el punto de confundirme con la prima de Kim, la mujer de Jared."

"Así que por eso te dejáste cazar ¿no?" Dijo una voz grave.

"Vaya, los modales están muertos ¿no?" Dijo mi madre. "No solo no saludamos cuando entramos sino que además ponemos la antena a conversaciones privadas entre madre e hija."

"Te dejaste apresar por una tontería." Le dijo un hombre de apariencia algo mayor pero aún medio joven, como una especie de abuelo joven de alrededor de los 50. "¿Tanto merece la pena?"

"¿Quién es este, madre?" Le pregunté confusa.

"Zaharia, Sari, mi hija. Sari, Zaharia, mi carcelero." Dijo mi madre. "Ya pensaba que habías desaparecido por navidades y que nos ibas a dejar tener unas fiestas tranquilas."

"¿De qué va esto?" Le pregunté a mi madre.

"Tu madre es una exconvicta, niña." Me dijo el tipo. "Su pareja y un pelotón de histéricos medio locos la sacaron de la carcel por las malas y se encargaron de borrar el rastro."

"Pues mal lo hicieron si tú lo recuerdas todo." Le dijo mi madre. "Por cierto, los 'histéricos medio locos' son los Cullen y unos cuantos amigos; más parte de nuestra familia Valerius más la manada de Sam y amigos de tu padre."

"¿Qué parte de la familia?" Le pregunté. "Porque ahora parece que se ha despertado más de la mitad de gente aletargada y han ido desapareciendo."

"Ya, andan buscándome para obligarme a casarme con alguno de mis 'primos'." Me dijo mamá.

"Así que siguen igual." Dijo el hombre para chascar la lengua. "_Familia nenorocita de nebun... _(Maldita familia de locos...)"

"Perdona, pero una cosa es que te metas con mi marido, mis amigos y conmigo y otra que te metas con mi familia." Le dijo mi madre levantando un artilugio de labranza que ni sé cuándo había cogido. "A mis hijos y a mis primos les dejas en paz ¿me oyes?"

Entonces el hombre le miró fíjamente, a mí me parecieron siglos.

"Me parece que me equivoqué contigo." Le dijo el hombre. "Eres una asesina, no hay duda, pero no hay duda que eres algo más."

"¿A qué se refiere?" Le pregunté a mi madre.

No entendía nada, aquel hombre... ¿quién era?. ¿Qué quería de mi madre?. ¿Por qué le llamaba asesina?

"¿Recuerdas a los hombres y mujeres que os salvaron mientras estabais en la guerra?. ¿Los dos gigantes negros y el resto?" Me dijo mi madre. "Tu padre y yo los liberamos, de la prisión donde este hombre me retuvo hace unos años hasta que tu padre, los Cullen y el resto me rescataron... James y los otros protectores, más Corven, Shawn, Alexander, Kimberly, Nina y tía Katrinna me sacaron de allí liándola gorda para atraer su atención lejos de mí y poder sacarme sin problemas."

"Rompisteis un muro, os cargasteis nuestro sistema de información y nuestros aparatos de la sala de controles." Le dijo el hombre. "¿Pretendes negar las evidencias?"

"No, como tampoco tú deberías negar que quienes lo hicieron tenían sus razones." Le dijo mi madre sobriamente sin dejar de ordeñar las cabras de nuevo. "Si no se vengaron más fue porque supieron que yo no lo aprobaría. A todos nos conviene que ese lugar siga existiendo, hay criminales que no podrán rehabilitarse. En cuanto a lo de ser una asesina..." Dijo levantándose y vaciando el caldero en una lechera enorme antes de dejar el cubo vacío en el suelo y levantarse para mirar al hombre cara a cara. "No puedo negar lo que soy, sin embargo, no soy una asesina sin motivos. Toda y cada una de las vidas que he sesgado lo he hecho por mi propio criterio, no me arrepiento de ellas, ya lo sabes."

"Ja." Dijo el hombre. "Eres toda una asesina Valerius." Afirmó el hombre levantando la cabeza digno. "Eso hay que reconocértelo."

Aquel hombre no me daba buena espina, era... era como si fuese un dios, pero los dioses no andan entre los hombres.

"Una vez te prometí un juicio." Le dijo a mi madre como si yo no existiera. "Creo que hoy podría ser ese día."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Algo no va bien." Dijo Alice de pronto.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo Jasper. "¿Has visto algo?"

"No, es más bien... tengo un mal presentimiento." Le dijo.

"Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento." Afirmé yo suavemente. "Pero me temo que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa aquí."

"Cuervos vuelan del sur, nieblas letales del este..." Dijo Ren, el primo-amante pelirrojo de Alex sin dejar de jugar la partida de poker con Jacob y los ancianos de la reunión y sin siquiera mirar otra cosa que no fuese sus cartas. "La hora llegada es..."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo Jared.

"Sombras que se elevan del infierno." Afirmó Tyee. "Sombras infernales que cazarán a aquel que cazó a los de su especie... La hora llegada es..."

"Aquel que solicitó el juicio será juzgado." Añadió Teptezlin. "La hora llegada es..."

"¿De qué va esto?" Dijo Bella. "¿A qué vienen esas cosas sin sentido?"

"Parecen cánticos." Dijo Carlisle.

"Son unos versos que se han pasado de padres a hijos desde tiempos ancestrales." Nos explicó Aidan. "Son..."

"Significa que deberíais esperar aquí." Dijo Rufus. "Esta vez es algo para la familia."

"Me cuesta creer que esos chuchos sean familia." Afirmó Ren sin levantar la cara siquiera.

"¿Qué signifan esos versos?" Dijo Carlisle.

Aquello no me gustaba, sonaban demasiado raro, era... eran como una especie de cántico que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Un momento, dónde están mis hijos." Dijo Jacob que llevaba un rato haciendo como que seguía la partida con la mirada perdida como si estuviese pensando en sus propias cosas o tuviese los sentidos más atentos a otra cosa.

Los gemelos tampoco estaba allí.

"¿Soy el único que tiene la impresión que se ha vuelto a liar una gorda?" Dijo Emmet.

"Se va a liar." Le dijimos a la vez casi, Alice, Jasper y yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Louie, ha comenzado." Me dijo mi hermano. "¿No lo sientes?"

"Sí, claro que lo siento, pero... no es posible." Dije. "Se supone que nada queda ya vivo de lo de la maldición."

"La gente comienza a moverse." Me dijo Lucien. "Los tiempos cambian demasiado rápido."

Era cierto, los tiempos habían cambiado demasiado rápido, en cuestión de décadas habíamos pasado por varias guerras en nuestro mundo, al margen del de los humanos, si algo era cierto era que gracias a un bando, apenas había habido repercusiones en el bando de los humanos.

"Los tiempos han cambiado demasiado rápido para nosotros." Le dije. "Alianzas entre especies, cambio de gobierno, cambio de matriarca..."

"La era de los vampiros acabó hace tiempo." Me dijo mi hermano. "Igual la era del silencio y el ocultismo acaba también hoy."

Aquello no sería buenas noticias. Significaría que habría un cambio radical, mucho más que los cambios que había habido desde la caída de los Vulturis.

"Lo siento, no puedo quedarme aquí." Le dije a Lucien. "Si quieres quedarte adelante, ocúpate del resto."

"De eso nada..." Dijo levantándose y estirándose como si llevase siglos sin moverse, como recién despertado de un largo letargo. "Esta vez nos atañe a todos; incluido yo."

"No es tu estilo tomar parte en conflictos." Le dije con curiosidad ante su cambio de actitud.

"Esta vez no va a haber una princesita que nos salve, la princesa necesita nuestra ayuda así que..." Dijo suavemente.

Aquello era ya el final de una etapa en nuestras vidas, por primera vez en siglos ibamos a salir todos en masa de aquella mansión perdida y alejada del mundo en lo más profundo del corazón de Rumanía. Por primera vez en la historia desde las guerras en tiempos ancestrales, el clan Valerius al completo iba a salir a la guerra, y si bien nos habían mermado hacía tiempo, aún éramos suficientes como para plantar cara al mismísimo diablo si era necesario.

((Guao!!. ¡Lucien saliendo de casa, con lo vago que ha sido desde siempre! ºoº

En fin, veamos cómo sigue. Por cierto, como supongo que ya habréis sacado a lo largo de los capítulos, los Valerius tienen una especie de conexión cósmica que les indica cuando hay un peligro inminente y muy grande pesando sobre sus cabezas, sobre todo de la de la matriarca, jeje.

Como diría Alex... 'somos una enorme y ruidosa familia' y cuidadito con meterte con uno que te saltamos todos al cuello. XDDDD

Por cierto, perdón por tomarme tanto tiempo para acabar el capítulo, pero es que me bloqueé intentando pensar una idea de cómo salir de esta, porque Sari no parecía dispuesta a perdonar y si lo hacía le iba a costar porque ha sacado el orgullo de su madre, además, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hablar y tampoco es tan fácil volver a hablar como si nada después de tanto tiempo ¿no?

Prometo intentar hacer el siguiente en menos tiempo.))


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Juicio.**

(Voz de Alex)

Dong... dong... dong...

Las campanas del pueblo a kilómetros de distancia se oían fuerte, como un ritmo que tocaba a mi propia muerte.

Sari estaba conmigo, sé que se moría de ganas de darme la mano para sentirme cerca, pero yo era una mujer, tenía muchos años, demasiados, debía mantenerme digna.

Caminé hasta ponerme frente a Zaharia; no le había reconocido porque nunca le conocí, pero ahora sí sabía quién era, al igual que él sabía quién era yo.

"¿Hay algo que desees decir?" Me dijo el hombre.

"No." Afirmé.

"Bien, comencemos." Me dijo.

"¿Es necesario que ella vea esto?" Le pregunté mirando a Sari de reojo.

"No, puede irse cuando quiera." Me dijo Zaharia. "Entiendo tu preocupación."

"Sari, deberías irte." Le pedí.

"No... no voy a dejarte sola." Me dijo ella.

"Sari, no me gustaría que fueses testigo de mi 'desaparición', por favor." Le dije yo.

Podía sentir su preocupación, podía ver que sabía tan bien como yo lo que pasaría pronto y podía ver que si se quedaba, pararía todo porque no podía ver como yo lo hacía que era lo que merecía.

"No." Me dijo.

Suspiré, no me iba a quedar más remedio que hacerlo por las malas.

"Sari, yo sigo siendo la matriarca del clan Valerius." Le dije suavemente. "Mis órdenes son ley, incluso para vosotros mis hijos. Si te digo que te vayas significa que tú coges la puerta y te vas."

"Como miembro del clan obedeceré." Me dijo haciendo un gesto de sumisión. "Pero como hija me niego a abandonarte."

"Y como tú todos nosotros." Dijo una voz tras ella. "¿Qué, prima?. ¿Pensabas que te ibamos a dejar sola?"

"James, qué hacéis vosotros aquí." Le dije.

"Sabes que nuestro deber como protectores es llegar allá donde nuestra matriarca nos necesite en caso de peligro mortal." Me dijo Ben Al-din. "Así que..."

"Me temo que esta vez no." Les dije yo. "Lo siento pero esta vez no podéis hacer nada."

"¿Estás suicidandote?" Me preguntó Alastar.

No.

"Sí." Respondí sin que me temblase la voz y con la cabeza alta intentando parecer digna. "Me estoy dejando matar."

"¿Integrantes del clan Valerius?" Dijo Zaharia.

"Ellos no tienen nada que ver." Afirmé. "Asumo la responsabilidad de todos mis actos, los asesinatos son míos, no de ellos."

"Me cuesta creerlo..." Dijo de forma no muy amistosa.

"Las cosas han cambiado desde tus tiempos." Le dije. "Deja en paz a mi familia, no tienen nada que ver en esto."

"Que yo recuerde, fueron ellos parte de los que vinieron a sacarte del Hades." Me dijo mirándome de nuevo.

"Tú lo has dicho, a sacarme." Le dije. "No tocaron nada más, ni siquiera causaron muertes."

"Tres guardias murieron." Afirmó Zaharia.

"Eso fui yo." Dijo Chad haciéndome notar que acababan de aparecer tras mi familia, él y el resto de mi familia adoptiva e hijos.

"Y yo." Dijo Ivvan. "Así que... si tiene que caer la culpa sobre ella que caiga también sobre nosotros."

"Yo les mandé hacerlo." Dije intentando cargar con sus culpas. "Deja a todos fuera de esto."

De pronto había aparecido toda la reunión allí, críos, madres y ancianos incluídos.

"Señor." Le dijo Teptezlin poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón. "Mis hijos y yo somos descendientes de Alin, venimos en representación de nuestra tribu, desde el lejano Yucatán."

"Y mi familia también, somos descendientes de Alin en España." Afirmó Tyee.

"MI familia, aunque pequeña puesto que solo somos ya mi hermano y yo también, mi señor." Afirmó Aidan suavemente. "Somos descendientes de Alin en Irlanda."

Era curioso, levanté la cabeza con curiosidad. Al parecer, no solo mi clan teníamos lazos de sangre y sentíamos la llamada de la sangre... los licántropos también tenían ese poder.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cara de mi verdugo; parecía más confuso que yo aunque lo ocultaba bien.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

Descendientes de mi hijo. Acababa de encontrar a varios descendientes de mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre esparcida durante siglos entre gente de nuestro tipo y humanos...

Y ninguno de ellos era de mi tierra.

"Está bien." Dije reponiéndome de la noticia. "Sea pues."

Todos y cada uno de ellos tomaron sitio a mis lados, cerrando el círculo en torno a la descendiente de la mujer a la que había amado durante siglos y siglos.

"¡No podéis hablar en serio!" Les dijo la hija. "¡Tíos, primos...!"

"Sari, esto es algo que se escapa a vosotros." Le dijo el que parecía ser de España.

"¿Entonces qué pinta Qualetaqa en esto?" Le dijo ella. "¡No podéis hacerlo!"

"Sari, vete." Le dijo Isabella Alexandrine. "Por favor, iros todos..."

"Lo siento." Dijo uno de los Valerius que no iba vestido con armadura pero sí armado con una espada. "Pero esta vez no."

"Tía..." Le llamó a la mujer del centro el joven de los españoles. "Tía Alex..."

¿Tía? Era imposible que esa mujer pudiese ser la tía de nadie.

Entonces oí carraspear a un chico de pelo color arena que estaba con otros 2 jovenes vampiros de unos 16 años de apariencia y 3 mujeres de la misma franja junto a una pareja de apariencia de los 20 tempranos.

"En realidad, no son familia de sangre." Dijo él. "Lo que pasa es que la mujer que está intentando juzgar los considera familia y han crecido llamándola tía aunque no tengan ese vínculo sanguíneo."

"Los que sí son hijos suyos son esos cuatro." Me dijo el rubio de los 20 tempranos señalando a dos jóvenes gemelos morenos que estaban con otros dos gemelos pero pelirrojos y que eran vampiros.

¿Vampiros y licántropos hermanos?

"Eso es imposible." Dije.

"Zaharia, no metas a mis hijos en esto." Me dijo Isabella Alexandrine. "Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto."

"¿Hijos tuyos?" Le dije. "¿Licántropos y vampiros?"

"Mi marido no siempre fue vampiro." Me dijo plantando cara servilmente.

"Es... imposible." Le dije. "No existe forma de convertir a un licántropo en vampiro."

"Eso es falso y lo sabes." Me dijo. "Sí existe una posibilidad muy, muy remota de que tal cosa ocurra."

"¡Es... imposible!" Dije dándome cuenta de a qué se refería. "¡Una cría como tú no podría...!"

"¿De qué están hablando?" Dijo uno de los otros licántropos que había confuso.

Miré alrededor, parecían todos confusos, incluso los descendientes de mi hijo parecían estar confusos a pesar de su postura firme como pivotes de la jaula.

"Es imposible que tú hayas podido." Le dije.

"¿Entonces, cómo es posible que mi marido sea un vampiro?" Me dijo ella. "Ya te lo dije, no soy un vampiro cualquiera."

"Ni siquiera tus antepasadas, ni la condesa hubiesen podido." Le dije preparado para lanzar un ataque.

Entonces todos los vampiros y algunos licántropos libres se prepararon para atacar, y con un solo gesto, la mujer detuvo al lobo que estaba en el aire y pareció encadenar con ataduras invisibles a todos contra los árboles y piedras del lugar.

"¿No te has dado cuenta aún?" Me dijo aún con la mano levantada y sin mirarme diréctamente sino por el rabillo del ojo con la cara medio girada hacia mí. "Tengo mucha sangre fluyendo dentro de mí, tengo más poder del que muestro; soy un registro con patas..."

Abrí los ojos como platos. No era posible. Era completamente imposible que un vampiro alcanzase tal nivel.

"¿Cómo...?" Le dije. "¿Por qué has....?. ¿Así pagas la lealtad?"

"Les estoy salvando." Me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome. "De ti."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Les estoy salvando." Le contesté a Zaharia levantando la cabeza y mirándole. "De ti."

"¿De mí?" Me dijo.

"Ellos me defenderían de ti, yo no deseo que mueran por mí." Afirmé segura de mi misma. "Mi marido te perseguirá hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario, Chad e Ivvan apostaría a que también..." Afirmé. "Espero que aunque yo muera, mi 'truco' pueda aguantar un poco más, eso te dará un poco de ventaja, espero que tus años de experiencia te hayan servido para poder escapar una temporada de ellos."

"En realidad... todos esos licántropos que no son de nuestro linaje te perseguirán hasta los confines de la tierra." Le dijo Aidan. "Entre ellos mi cuñada, me temo que el cariño que le profesan a esta mujer va más allá de lo que alguien como los Valerius o tú mismo podéis entender."

"En realidad, a mí también me gustaría participar de esta cacería." Afirmó Tyee. "Bella es una gran amiga nuestra, sin embargo, nuestro deber es seguir el camino de nuestros ancestros."

"Pero vosotros sois licántropos." Les dijo él. "¿Por qué la defendéis, por qué os defendéis mútuamente?"

Yo iba a abrir la boca, pero Chayton me adelantó.

"Nosotros fuimos enemigos mortales de los vampiros, cualquiera que entrase en nuestros territorios moriría en el acto. Y créeme, nuestros territorios abarcan mucho, un país entero y parte de otro."

"Ningún vampiro entraba en el país, hasta que llegó ella." Afirmó Tyee. "La odiábamos, pero era distinta. Es parte de nuestra manada."

"Y de la nuestra." Afirmó Aidan.

"Yo la odiaba al principio." Afirmó Jackson. "Siempre he odiado a los vampiros, pero... luego llegó ella con sus dientes afilados y su alimentación a base de sangre animal, y sus bollitos dulces aunque ella no comía... nunca nos ha hecho daño, no ha hecho más que protegernos e intentar llevarse bien con nosotros. La muy... 'amante de perros' como la llamaban todos. Pero claro, se lo ganó a pulso, enamorándose de mi hermano..."

"¿Sabes?" Le dije a Zaharia. "Antes de conocerles, de conocer a su hermano Carrick... a menudo me preguntaba por qué estaba viva. Y la respuesta, perdón por el vocabulario, era muy sencilla: porque era un jodido problema." Afirmé. "Es un jodido problema incluso el pensar en morir, así que a menudo rogaba por poder vaciar la cabeza y no tener que pensar. Claro que sería un problema morir, me había dedicado a recoger víctimas de los chupasangres que perseguía, dejaría el marrón de cuidar de ellos a gente con la que comenzaba a estar bastante ligada sin yo ser consciente. Pero fue gracias a estos chicos, a todos ellos." Afirmé abriendo los brazos para abarcar también a los que había repelido y bloqueado contra árboles y piedras. "Gracias a toda esta gente y a muchos otros que ya han muerto y gente que no está aquí ahora, me he dado cuenta de algo, y es que no podía morir porque no podría soportar el dolor de no volver a verles más, el dolor que les causaría." Afirmé para tomar aire. "Alguien me dijo una vez que vivimos por y para otros. Yo vivo gracias a esta gente, da igual que sean humanos, que vampiros que licántropos. No somos tan diferentes, todos queremos lo mismo, todos queremos vivir en paz, en nuestros hogares, con los nuestros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

Era increíble, no podía creerme lo que oía. Podía ver que no mentía, lo que estaba diciendo lo decía de verdad, de corazón; sin embargo, había algo que no me cuadraba.

"Pero a ti no te ha temblado el pulso a la hora de acabar con la vida de otra gente." Le dije.

"Lo sé, y por ello es que no opongo resistencia a que seas tú quien acabe con mi larga vida." Me dijo. "Durante toda mi vida no he hecho nada que merezca un perdón a mis crímenes, sin embargo, tampoco tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme que no sea el dolor que haya podido causar a gente buena, solo he sido consciente cuando yo encontré la gente que me importaba, y créeme, me he arrepentido durante mucho tiempo como para no haber expiado mis pecados. Así que... ahora no me arrepiento de nada más de lo que he hecho." Afirmó abriendo los brazos. "He vivido mi vida plenamente, al menos en estos últimos años."

"¿Cómo puedes estar orgullosa de ser una asesina?" Le dije.

"Estoy orgullosa de mis maestros, estoy orgullosa de haber contribuido a lograr algo de paz con ello... las muertes que he causado de un tiempo a esta parte ya no son muertes que me mandasen, son muertes de las que soy total y completamente responsable, y no me arrepiento de ellas."

No lo entendía, si no estaba arrepentida de todos sus crímenes, de haberse saltado la ley en muchos puntos... entonces por qué se dejaba matar.

"¿Entonces por qué te vas a dejar matar?" Le pregunté. "Si no lamentas nada a qué viene el ponerte libremente ante mí para aceptar que te mate."

"Acepto que he matado a mucha gente." Me dijo. "Matar está mal, sea por el motivo que sea, así que... acepto ser yo quien pague por los crímenes de todos."

"Debes ser retrasada mental." Le dije.

"Es lo que hay." Afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué te vas a dejar matar?" Le dije. "¿Acaso no tienes hijos?"

"Sari, mi primogénita y heredera al título de matriarca del clan Valerius ya tiene a su marido, él le apoyará." Afirmó. "Y en cuanto a mis hijos... son 4, gemelos 2 a 2, ellos mismos pueden cuidarse entre ellos. Además, si miras a tu alrededor verás que en realidad, no les dejaré solos." Me dijo. "Estoy orgullosa de ellos, de lo que más orgullosa estoy de toda mi vida es de mis 5 hijos. Así que puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que ellos estarán bien y que he hecho una buena labor educándoles."

"Muy bien, si tan segura estás..." Le dije yo cargando mi arma. "Solo una pregunta más. Te casaste con un licántropo. ¿Por qué?"

"No es algo que puedan explicar, es simplemente así, no tiene sentido alguno, sin embargo, _nada parece más común que aquello_." Me dijo.

"¿Atracción?" Le dije.

"No es una atracción, es una _necesidad_." Afirmó. "La necesidad de que sus ojos se encuentren, de que los labios no se tengan que mover para que uno comprenda al otro."

"Amor pues." Afirmé entendiéndolo.

"No es amor, es _adoración_." Continuó. "Es que él o ella sepan por que se quiebra su voz; o por que las lagrimas a veces salen sin razón aparente." Dijo ella. "_Él lo sabe. Ella lo sabe._" Continuó. "Porque no es que quieran estar juntos." Dijo de nuevo. "_Es que orbita el uno en la órbita del otro_."

Sonaba... sonaba a impronta, a algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier tipo de amor.

"Es el sentimiento que los inunda cuando miran sus ojos, cuando se tocan, cuando los labios se rozan, cuando huelen aquel perfume, Cuando los corazones se aceleran a un punto enfermizo, cuando los pómulos se tiñen de rojizo, cuando se toman las manos, cuando se entrelazan los cuerpos."

"¿De qué es de lo que estás hablando?" Le dije casi para probarla. "¿Es amor, adoración... QUÉ PUÑETAS ES?" Le dije intentando sonar como que perdía la paciencia.

Entonces ella guardó silencio y me recordó a las charlas que teníamos en la prisión del Hades para intentar yo sonsacarle algo y que ella no soltase nunca prenda.

"No tiene _nombre_, no tiene _razón_, no tiene _explicación_." Dijo suavemente. "_Simplemente, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro._"

Ahí guardamos silencio todos, unos confusos, otros apenados... algunas mujeres sollozaban sin soltar lágrima, otras lloraban lágrimas que comenzaban a gotear contra el suelo con un sonido casi de lluvia.

"Gracias por la aclaración..." Murmuré mientras cargaba el resto de mis 'armas' suave y lentamente. "Ha sido reveladora." Afirmé para comenzar el proceso.

Fue algo casi hasta rápido, me sorprendió que ella conociese el procedimiento también; en ningún momento hizo nada por negarse ni defenderse, participó de todo como un vulgar corderito.

Era curioso, ella aceptaba la carga de los crímenes de todos los presentes, como si fuese una santa.

Cling, cling, cling...

Todo había acabado, se había acabado una vida llena de crímenes y asesinatos.

"Hoy muere un líder digno, una asesina temible." Dije poniendo fin a todo.

**Fin**... ... ...?


	22. Epilogo I

**EPÍLOGO**

Casa familiar Valerius, Rumanía; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de Sari)**

"Ey, Sari." Me llamó Jacky divertido mientras Nessy le agarraba del brazo y se reían de algo. "¿Aún por aquí?"

"Jacky, Nessy." Les dije sonriéndoles. "Vaya, parece que os va bien."

"Vas a llegar tarde." Me dijo Jacky.

"Mira quién fue a hablar." Le dije divertida. "Además, tenía que organizarlo todo un poco para que entrásemos todos en el avión ¿sabes? Aquí la gente es tradicional, no les gusta mucho lo del avión."

"Pero si la matriarca se lo dice no pueden desobedecer." Me dijo Nessy riéndose puesto que Jacky no había parado porque yo estuviese allí.

"No pienso obligar a nadie." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero la verdad... miedo me da que pilote el tío Alexander. Para lo calmado que es siempre y lo que le gusta pilotar a lo kamikaze."

La verdad es que en este año habían pasado muchas cosas, para empezar, yo había acabado mi proceso y ahora era una vampiro para la eternidad, eso sí, antes de eso había pasado algo más; sin embargo, aún era algo... muy ligero; además, Eddy heredó el título de director de la escuela y actualmente vive allí con Giorgio como su mano derecha en un título compartido, como una asociación y con Quil y Claire como una especie de socios de 2ª categoría y ahora el centro se ha ampliado notablemente, creo que para finales de año inaugurarían la 3ª sede en Canadá, lo cual les vendrá genial a Quil y Claire porque estarán a cosa de unas horas en avión de Seattle y unas 3 a 4 horas en coche de su casa en La Push por lo que la manada sigue unida, más o menos. Otra novedad es que también ella ha tenido retoños que juntándolos con los de Jared y Kim, las tías Rebecca y Paul y Rachel y su marido, más el que tendrá en unos 7 meses Qualetaqa y su ahora esposa Lola, hacen lo que llamamos la 3ª generación.

Otra novedad es que al final, lo que quedaba de los Vulturi están viviendo una vida pacífica en una de las casas que mi madre tenía en una de las islas 'ocultas', que resulta que había otro par aparte de la Isla de la Luz; oh, y el tal Zaharia resulta que era el famoso eslabón perdido en el árbol genealógico de mamá, el padre de Alin, el licántropo con el que la hija de la condesa tuvo a Alin siendo un bastardo y desde luego, nunca unido a la familia Valerius.

"¡Ay, dios!" Dijo una de mis supuestas 'tías' Valerius. "¡¿Quién ha estado jugando con los animales?!"

"Todo bajo control tía Stephy." Grité yo sonriendo mientras Nessy se olía las ropas y ponía un gesto de culpabilidad.

Vale, había cosas que no iban a cambiar por muchos siglos que pasasen y el que en la casa familiar de los Valerius no entraban licántropos ni humanos si no eran para alimentación era una.

Tal y como mi madre me dijo una vez, hay batallas perdidas de antemano y hay también cosas que es mejor... no intentar cambiar.

"Sari, siento molestar pero... ¿podríamos llevarnos un entretenimiento para el camino, podemos?" Me dijo el tío Corven viniendo de la mano con una presa.

"Nada de comida viva en el avión." Le dije. "Además, te recuerdo que está prohibido alimentarse en zonas visibles."

"Hay cosas que no cambian nunca ¿no?" Me dijo Jacky a punto de reírse.

"Oh, ya sabes que hay cosas que es mejor... hacer como que no has visto nada." Le dije dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho antes de separarme de ellos con un 'Os veo en el avión' para irme a acabar de recoger a los que iban a venirse con nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

La Push, WA, USA; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de Sam)**

"¡Papá, que no vamos a llegar!" Me dijo Joe desde la puerta.

"Por favor, que tu hermana y tu madre parecen querer meter la casa entera en la maleta, para un fin de semana."

"Eso por no decir que mi hermana tiene ya como... 2 maletas en el coche." Me dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

"Como sigas así dejarás de crecer." Le dije.

"Ya, pero es el único vicio que tengo." Me contestó. "Tengo ganas de ver a mis primos, Kuckunniwi me va a deber 1 de los grandes si no viene con novia."

"Anda que..." Le dije medio divertido.

La verdad es que me gustaba en cierto modo que tuviese esa relación tan cercana con su 'familia' y los primos como eran los hijos de todos los aliados de Alex.

"Por cierto, tú novia..." Le dije.

"En casa." Me dijo sonriendo y echando una nube de humo. "No dudo que a todos les haría felices verla pero... entiende que esto es un acontecimiento familiar y la verdad, no me agrada demasiado la idea de que se asuste con la familia tan pronto."

"Así que aún no se lo has dicho." Le dije.

"¿Qué mi hermana tiene 17 años físicos porque la muy lista no quiere envejecer y sigue haciendo carreras nocturnas a cuatro patas para no envejecer, o que tengo tíos de un carro de años que aparentan ser más jóvenes que yo y que como se descuide igual le meten un 'mordisquito' en el cuello?"

"La verdad es que... menuda familia tenemos ¿eh, hijo?" Le dije divertido.

"No podemos quejarnos." Me dijo. "No se lo digas al resto, pero mola la familia que tenemos." Dijo suavemente.

"Me pienso chivar..." Dijo Moira canturreando tras él. "¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Sari, Nessy y Claire!"

"¡Te mataré loba del demonio!" Le amenazó él.

"Estos dos... menudo par de hermanos." Me dijo Emmily llevando una maleta.

"Vaya." Le dije cogiéndola. "¿Al final has dejado el resto?"

"Acabo de acordarme que alguien me cubrirá de ropas cuando me vea." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tengo muchas ganas de verlas a todas de nuevo."

"¿Has cogido los paquetes?" Le dije para que sonriendo me enseñase un par de bolsas grandes de papel llenas de los paquetes bien envueltos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ciudad de México, México; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de ****Teptezlin****)**

"Niños, vamos..." Les llamé a mis hijos pequeños mientras los mayores estaban acabando de disponerlo todo en el vehículo para irnos. "Venga... que vamos a llegar tarde..."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me preguntaron.

La verdad es que ninguno de ellos había salido nunca del país, para ellos, tanto los mayores como los pequeños era un cambio.

"Vamos a ir a una reunión, con unos amigos muy especiales de papá." Les dijo mi esposa sonriendo.

Era curioso, ella nunca había conocido a Isabella ni al resto, tampoco sabía de que el término 'familia' era realmente demasiado cercano a lo que éramos Isabella y yo, pero claro, tampoco era tan próximo el vínculo como para mencionarlo. Era... teníamos un antepasado común, eso nos convertía en familia; por lo demás, seguía siendo una relación de amistad.

"Desde aquella navidad, el año pasado no has vuelto a ser el mismo." Me dijo mi esposa.

"Lo siento, cariño." Le dije dándole un beso. "Es que fue algo... difícil de olvidar."

"Pareces preocupado." Me dijo. "¿Es de nuevo por tu prima Isabella?"

"Isabella no era..." Le dije para que me pusiese un dedo en los labios suavemente.

"Cualquiera que aceptase cargar con los crímenes de tanta gente como me dijiste merece ser considerada familia." Me dijo. "Si es importante para ti, entonces también lo es para mí. Y volaré los miles de kilómetros que haga falta para visitar a su familia si es necesario."

Eso me hizo sonreír y darle un beso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Avión, sobrevolando el Atlántico; 19 de Marzo, 1 año después.

**(Voz de ****Carlisle****)**

"Pasajeros, dícese familia Cullen, atentos al descenso, hemos pillado 'baches aéreos' que podrían dificultar un poquito el vuelo." Nos dijo una voz por los altavoces.

"¡¿Serán capullos?!" Gritó Rosalie mientras Esme y yo nos ajustábamos de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad. "¡Se llaman turbulencias, y si son muy fuertes nos podemos estrellar!"

"Rosalie, tranquilízate." Le dijo Emmet hasta que dimos un salto en el aire. "¡Pero bueno!. ¿Dónde te han dado el carné de vuelo?"

"Oigan, que no es tan fácil como parece desde fuera." Nos dijo el piloto. "Esta zona está dando problemas con las máquinas."

"Supongo que por eso se llama el triángulo de las Bermudas." Dijo Edgard calmado mientras Bella se cogía con fuerza a su brazo y pulverizaba el asidero del asiento en su mano del miedo que tenía.

"Cuando lleguemos recordadnos que matemos a esos." Nos dijo Alice.

"Eso será si llegamos vivos ¿no?" Dijo Bella cuando el avión volvió a bambolearse con violencia en el aire antes de que el ruido del motor dejase de oírse.

"Esto no me gusta." Dijimos casi todos.

"Se recomienda que se abrochen el cinturón si aún no lo han hecho." Nos dijo el piloto por los altavoces. "El aparato se ha parado."

"¡¿Cómo que se ha... paraaaaaadoooooo?!" Gritamos mientras nos precipitábamos al vacío.

"Meidei, meidei." Oímos decir al piloto desde la cabina. "A cualquiera que nos pueda oír, nos caemos, repito, nos caemos."

¡Splash!

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Todos bien?" Pregunté mientras el avión flotaba a la deriva a oscuras salvo por las ventanas bajo el agua por donde se colaba algo de luz.

"Ay... me duele todo." Se quejaron las chicas frotándose los cuellos, los hombros y las espaldas cada una uno para cambiar intentando encontrar algo de confort.

"¿Seguro que era aquí?" Dijo Edward.

"¿Y ahora qué? Esto está muerto." Afirmó Emmet.

"Creo que lo mejor sería salir y..." Dijo Jasper antes de que notásemos cómo algo empujaba y golpeaba el avión. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijo cuando pareció algo golpear la parte al aire del avión.

"Pues como no sea un monstruo eléctrico ya me diréis." Dije notando que todo lo que llevábamos de metal se elevaba un poco sujeto a donde estuviese como si hubiese un campo eléctrico.

De pronto, el avió pareció elevarse un poco y las ventanillas salieron del agua.

"¡¿Todos bien, ahí dentro?!" Dijo una voz amplificada con un megáfono.

"¡Maldita rata pelirroja!" Gritaron Rosalie, Emmet y Bella mientras Alice hacía rechinar los dientes y Jasper parecía enfadado.

"¡Te mataremos en cuanto salgamos de aquí!" Le gritó Emmet. "¡Con estas manos!"

"¿A que os vuelvo a dejar caer?" Les amenazó Ren moviendo una palanca de una especie de grua en la popa de un barco grande.

"¡No!" Gritamos todos entonces mientras él se quejaba.

"Perdón." Nos dijo Jacob desde el mismo barco con el megáfono. "Es que deberíamos haber dicho que nos avisaseis antes como al resto para que saliésemos a buscaros, esto es una zona electromagnética baste peligrosa."

"Por eso desaparecía gente entonces." Dijo Jasper.

"Tranquilos, ahora os remolcamos a zona segura." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Cuando baje les mato." Dijo Bella. "A los dos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Así que esta es la isla." Le dije a Jacob después de que nos llevase tras pelearse con Bella y con Emmet mientras el resto nos encargábamos de la 'rata pelirroja' que era Ren.

"No es muy grande, pero es toda nuestra." Me dijo sonriendo. "Como comprenderéis y habréis comprobado es privada, nadie viene a molestarnos."

"Hey, pensaba que veníais más tarde." Dijo Chad sonriendo. "¿A vosotros tampoco os dijeron lo del campo electromagnético que hay hasta más de la mitad de camino?"

"Es evidente que no." Dijo Rosalie atusándose un poco las ropas ahora secas de nuevo.

"Hemos dejado el avión en un sitio donde podríamos despegar después de que todo esto acabe." Le dijo el chico, no-sé-cuantos Gakusen, que nos habían enviado de la escuela para que nos llevase y que se supone que era el menor del trío de Gakusen. "Deberíais haber avisado de que pasaba esto, no es que me disguste la caída libre pero... si no sabes nada asusta un poco."

"Sí, a las chicas les encanta." Dijo Jacob. "Dicen que lo harían siempre, solo que ellas se mueven en un hidroavión y cuando se caen vienen a propulsión de nadada."

"¿Y se puede saber dónde está todo el mundo?" Dijo Alice.

"Sois los primeros, después de nosotros y James." Afirmó Chad. "Aunque... aquí las cosas están un poco..."

"¿Mal momento?" Dijo Emmet medio en broma.

"Hombre, al menos ahora no muerde, lo cual es raro." Dijo Chad.

"Podría echarle un ojo." Se ofreció Carlisle.

"¿En serio está tan mal como para necesitar que le echen un ojo?" Dijo James vestido como siempre con ropas un poco a la usanza medieval pero más actuales.

"Está ante la lápida." Dijo Jacob. "Por aquí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de James)

"Allí es." Nos dijo Jacob cuando llegamos al prado circundante a la casa donde habíamos dejado todos los bártulos y se erigía imponente entre la vegetación.

La lápida, desde luego no era el sitio exacto de la tumba, pero sí que era el sitio simbólico en que estaba ubicada, una tumba vacía puesto que quien la había hecho allí no podía ir a la auténtica.

Y entonces abrí los ojos como platos al ver la figura que estaba en la tumba mientras Jacob y Chad sonreían.

Alta, esbelta, vestida de blanco polar y con una sombrilla protegiéndola del sol, la vimos levantar un poco la cara cuando debió oírnos acercarnos. El pelo era largo y ondulado, de un negro brillante con un brillo de espejo que daría envidia al azabache más brillante y puro; entonces la vimos girar el paraguas en sus manos y se giró ligeramente para vernos y sonreír ampliamente.

Su sonrisa... su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma que la de una niña pequeña.

"¡Isabella!" Gritaron las chicas Cullen corriendo a saltarle la morena pequeñita y la castaña del grupo al cuello en un abrazo mientras que los hombres parecían mantenerse más calmados y la rubia y la mayor también.

"Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir." Nos dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa pura y transparente suya que perdió cuando se convirtió en vampiro.

Era increíble, pero en un solo año parecía haber vuelto a ser aquella niña alegre y jovial que una vez fue, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

"Prima Isabella..." Le dije enterrándola en un abrazo y haciéndola volar girando conmigo. "Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte sonreír."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex.)

(Flashback a hace un año)

¡Bang!

"¿Qué...?" Dije cuando el tiro le dio a los pies sin alcanzarle.

"Hoy muere un líder digno, una asesina temible." Dijo Zaharia poniendo fin a todo, señalando a mis pies, donde había caído un emblema de los Valerius roto. "Ya he cumplido con mi deber de acabar con la vida de Isabella Alexandrine Valerius. El qué hagas ahora con tu vida... es cosa tuya."

No podía creérmelo, no me había matado. Seguía viva.

"¿Qué...?" Conseguí balbucear mientras mi control se rompía y Lily me saltaba al pecho abrazándome y lloriqueando algo y yo la abrazaba como al resto de mis hijos que, por motivos imprevistos para mí, amenazaban con sepultarme bajo sus abrazos. "¿Por qué...?"

"Lo siento, no podía matar a alguien que ha cambiado el mundo y con tantos apoyos de todo tipo." Me dijo él. "Aunque tu poder sea peligroso, no cabe duda que por unos o por otros estarás siempre protegida y bajo control."

"Muchas gracias, bisabuelo." Le dije susurrando de forma que solo él me oyese.

Entonces le vi sonreír ligeramente.

"Eres la primera Valerius que se rebela contra lo impuesto y decide empezar su camino por su cuenta..." Me susurró bloqueando varios ataques que le habían lanzado y sentándose encima de mi marido más impulsivo mientras el otro, con su precaución usual, se mantenía atento pero un poco al margen de conflictos. "Y veo que a la vez tampoco has renunciado a tus raíces."

"¿Otro suegro gruñón?" Me dijo Aro con ironía.

"Por eso los vampiros sois todos unos..." Dijo Zaharia medio riéndose mientras bloqueaba otro ataque.

"Dejadlo ya." Les pedí a la manada de Jacob que estaba atacando con mi manada de itinerantes 'no descendientes de Zaharia'. "Por favor..."

Sabía que no me iban a hacer caso, sin embargo...

"Parad todos pero a la de ya." Dijo Chad frotándose la sangre que le salía del labio. "¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?" Me preguntó entonces. "Este tipo iba a..."

"No, no iba a matarme, me ha matado." Le dije. "Legalmente ahora estoy muerta; por fin se acabó lo de 'la cazadora', para siempre."

"Mejor... hasta que se vuelva a liar gorda, como diríais vosotros." Dijo Zaharia. "Soy viejo, pero sé distinguir lo que me conviene. Nunca está de más contar con el apoyo, por poco que sea, de alguien como vosotros. Por cierto, cómo supiste..."

"Hace unos años me encontré con algo raro respecto a unas... 'gotas de sangre' en mi clan, sus patrones genéticos eran similares en algún punto a los míos, así que... me puse a tirar del hilo y me encontré con que el tapiz de mi árbol genealógico tenía muchas y muy diversas ramas. Buscando información más tarde sobre cierto proceso que podría inmiscluir a mi marido y por qué era posible que su hermano, Carrick, mi primer amor siendo yo vampiro, me hubiese dado más poder del que yo pensé, llegué a un eslabón perdido que vincularía a Alin a una de mis antepasadas." Le dije. "No sabía tu nombre, pero... llegué a la conclusión de que eras tú cuando me seguiste, me he dado cuenta hoy, hace un rato cuando... el cántico que una vez me recitó Carric mientras me empapaba de vuestra cultura, la leyenda que era una de las que me contaron ellos..." Afirmé señalando a mis amigos tras de él intentando mantenerse al margen debido a que su deber era apoyar a Zaharia pero a la vez deseaban salvarme a mí. "Tu sangre con un toque de olor semejante al mío..."

"Vaya... veo que las grandes mujeres de tu clan sí que tenían algo bueno..." Me dijo acercándome y moviéndome el pelo de la cara. "Si han sido capaces de producir aunque sea una sola mujer tan fuerte y sabia como tú entonces es que tu clan tiene algo bueno también."

"No tiene solo una cosa buena..." Afirmé mirando a los lados. "Tiene mucho; licántropos y vampiros no nos diferenciamos tanto como todos piensan... la prueba son Alin y mis hijos." Afirmé levantando la cabeza orgullosa de mis hijos. "Ellos son mi mayor tesoro... mi familia, toda ella." Dije abriendo los brazos y mirando alrededor para abarcar tanto a licántropos como a vampiros, de mi familia de sangre y amigos.

"Los tiempos han cambiado." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "Zaharia..."

"¿Primo Shawn?" Dije confusa al ver que habían ido apareciendo gran parte de mi clan, incluidos Louie y Lucien.

"Sir Shawn." Le dijo Zaharia. "Veo que te conservas bien."

"¿Primo Shawn?" le dije confusa. "¿Qué... qué significa esto?"

"Lo siento Isabella pero no soy tu primo cronológicamente." Me dijo suavemente. "En realidad soy de la edad de la condesa; su primo más joven para ser más exactos."

"Pero... pero..." Dije confusa ante la novedad de que alguien que pensaba que era mi primo, o al menos más o menos primo de mi madre era en realidad familiar más o menos coetáneo de mi tatarabuela.

"No esperaba que alguien como Sir Shawn no te dijese nada." Me dijo Zaharia.

"No tuve oportunidad de verte." Se defendió Shawn suavemente. "De haberlo hecho le hubiese advertido contra ti."

"Veo que hay cosas que no cambian." Le dijo Zaharia.

"¿Os conocíais?" Dijo entonces James.

"Este... individuo fue el secreto mejor oculto en la familia." Afirmó Shawn. "El hombre del que nuestra antepasada Valeska Valerius, hija de la condesa, estuvo enamorada y del que se rumorea que tuvo un hijo bastardo en el año que estuvo huída con este... individuo."

"¡Waaaa!" Dijeron las diversas mujeres que estaban allí tapándose la boca.

"Pero tenía entendido que Valeska se casó con su hermano Ivvan Valerius." Dijo Ben Lucien.

"Ahora entiendo por qué a las mujeres apenas se las dejaba salir de la mansión." Dijo Ben Al-din frotándose la nuca. "Las que salían solas como era el caso de Victoria o de Valeska, al parecer también, volvían preñadas o peor, se enamoraban de licántropos."

Ante eso se llevó mi gruñido.

"Una matriarca enamorada y casada con un licántropo..." Murmuró Zaharia suavemente. "Con familia y amigos licántropos... es..."

"Los tiempos han cambiado." Le dijo Lucien sorprendiéndome. "Ahora licántropos y vampiros conviven pacíficamente siguiendo una serie de reglas. A algunos sigue sin gustarnos mucho el tufo pero... es lo que hay."

"Jamás creí ver algo así." Afirmó Zaharia medio sonriendo. "Pensé que antes vería el Apocalipsis que un vampiro y un licántropo pudiesen ser amigos; menos aún con una familia tan clasista como son los Valerius."

"Vaya, parece que lo de clasistas no es algo que solo digamos nosotros." Dijo Jasper.

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a ver cómo mataban a alguien..." Dijo Emmet. "¡¿A dónde vamos a parar?!" Dijo con ironía. "Primero Jacob Black disculpándose, luego los Vulturi derrotados y casi aniquilados y ahora resulta que los vampiros más vampiros del mundo junto con los Vulturi están emparentados con licántropos. ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!"

La verdad es que al final había agradecido esa especie de broma; sin embargo, de lo que más me alegraba era de seguir viva. Isabella Alexandrine había muerto, pero yo seguía viva, sin nombre pero viva.

((Tranquilos que aún queda una parte 2 del Epílogo, jeje. Me he dejado una cosita más en el tintero y me gustaría ponerla.))


	23. Epilogo II y Último de la saga

**Epilogo II (la continuación).**

(Voz de Alex)

"Pero... no es posible..." Murmuré.

"Pues créetelo." Me dijo Carlisle tras hacerme una inspección a la que había tenido que acceder y dar mi brazo a torcer. "Te está pasando como a Bella con Nessy."

"Pero simplemente es imposible." Dije. "Es... las únicas personas que me han tocado en este tiempo son vampiros... yo soy vampiro."

"Pero has tenido 5 hijos más." Me dijo guardando todo y cogiéndome la mano con suavidad.

Aquello había sido un shock por la sorpresa. No era malo era más bien... no podía creérmelo.

¿Otra vez?

No, no era posible, sin embargo... la evidencia estaba ahí; podía percibir el latido del corazón que se acababa de formar dentro de mí, me había crecido una especie de nuez de macadonia en el abdomen aunque era apenas perceptible...

"¿Cómo se lo diremos al resto?" Dije.

"Si quieres podría decírselo yo." Se ofreció él.

"No." Murmuré. "Es algo que debo hacer yo. Tan solo... déjame pensar el mejor modo de decírselo..."

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "De todas formas... felicidades. Esto es una bendición ¿sabes? Podría ser la última vez que tienes la oportunidad de tener una hija o hijo propios..."

"Lo sé." Murmuré.

El problema era cómo decírselo al resto y que lo entendiesen; además, no sabía quién era el padre, porque en teoría a las últimas dos personas que habían podido dejarme eso ahí eran vampiros y eso era algo...

Con Jacob al principio aún porque él aún era licántropo, pero ¿ahora? Tanto Ivvan como él eran vampiros, era... no era posible, siempre que lo había hecho con vampiros no habíamos usado ningún tipo de protección porque no lo necesitábamos porque no podíamos concebir ¿cómo era posible pues que siguiese yo pudiendo quedarme embarazada?

¿Cómo podía decírselo al resto?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobe-Jacob)

"No es posible..." Murmuré mientras Ren nos decía lo que habían oído Chad y él pegando la oreja a la puerta.

"¿Entonces quién de los dos es el padre?" Nos preguntó Alice.

"Él." Afirmó Ivvan mientras yo dudaba.

"Oye, no es justo que tú te quites parte del méri..." Comencé a decirle.

"No, es imposible que sea mío." Afirmó él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por el simple motivo que lo hemos hecho cientos de veces antes de aparecer tú y nunca se quedó embarazada. Solo le ha pasado estando contigo."

"Pero... yo pensé que los vampiros no podíamos..." Murmuré.

"Bueno, yo me quedé embarazada de Edward." Me dijo Bella.

"Entonces podrían ser de cualquiera de los dos." Dije.

"Pero es tuyo." Me dijo Ivvan. "Por mucho que yo desease que fuesen mío... me temo que es tuyo."

Mío... mi hijo, o hija. El sexto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Salir al salón donde estaban los miembros más cercanos de mi familia y que se me quedaron mirando cuando entré fue algo... difícil, sumamente difícil.

"¿Ya habéis acabado la consulta?" Me dijo Ivvan suavemente.

Asentí suavemente.

"Bueno, y qué." Me dijo James. "¿Qué te ha dicho el matasanos?"

"Me ha dicho..." Dije sintiendo un terrón de espino en la garganta; tragué y carraspeé antes de levantar la cara intentando sonreír y sonar segura. "Me ha dicho que pronto vais a volver a ser tíos; así que os recomiendo ir ahorrando para comprarle patuquitos porque esta vez no espero nada menos que Guccis y Pradas."

Ahí se hizo un silencio raro; todos me miraban y eso me minó un poco la moral, aunque me parecía que había sonado totalmente normal y convencida, comenzaba a plantearme que me estaba viniendo un poco abajo.

"¡Felicidades!" Me dijo Alice saltándome al cuello. "Bueno, por dos."

"¡Felicidades!" Me dijo Bella.

"Oh, oh." Dijo Alice. "Esta vez tenemos que hacerlo bien; tienes que guardar reposo, y también tienes que dejar que las chicas te mimemos y..."

"Y ahora tiene dos maridos." Le dijo Jacob. "Así que... como no nos haga caso la ataremos al sofá para que se quede quietecita y nos deje a los caballeros ocuparnos de todo."

"Sí, hombre, como que os voy a dejar que..." Dije.

Entonces me cogió del cuello y me cerró la boca con un beso.

"Esta vez sí." Me dijo cogiéndome con una caricia de la barbilla. "¿Vale? Por cierto, no admito un no."

"En realidad... yo la cuido y tú te encargas de la galería." Le dijo Ivvan suavemente cogiéndome la mano. "Más que nada porque tienes que hacer unos asuntos con tus hijos en la escuela y... sí, creo recordar que también tienes que ocuparte de aquel problemita en Tailandia."

"Oh, por dios... necesito quedarme aquí." Le dijo Jacob. "¿No puede ir otro?"

"Un trato es un trato." Le dijo Chad divertido. "Tu mujer descansaba una temporada si tú ocupabas su lugar y te encargabas de algunos asuntos ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí..." Dijo él.

La verdad es que el trato había sido simple, todos nos dejaban en paz a los de la isla que se había convertido en una especie de santuario de mi familia comenzando por Ivvan, Jacob y yo si Jacob se ocupaba de mis asuntos en mi lugar cuando hubiese necesidad; y eso significaba viajar a sitios como Tailandia o Bucarest incluso al Polo Norte si era necesario.

"Volverás pronto, ya lo verás." Le dije.

La verdad es que en el tiempo tras su conversión en que le había estado enseñando a ser un buen vampiro y también cuidándole para que no causase daños innecesarios, también le había enseñado a ser como yo, un cazador; el que consiguiese alcanzar mi control le iba a costar mucho más tiempo, sin embargo...

"Kobu, tú querías ser como yo ¿no?" Le dije suavemente. "Bueno, pues para ser tan impecable como yo tienes que hacer muchísimas chapuzas antes."

Lo de llamarle Kobe era más bien cara a la galería; el día que se convirtió en vampiro, murió Jacob Black y nació Kobu; así que ahora le llamábamos Jacob pero cara a la galería se llamaba Kobu.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Pero solo porque ahora mismo no quiero que te muevas de aquí. Así que... vamos a hacer un trato. Yo me encargo de lo de Tailandia y tú te quedas aquí o donde quieras, tranquilamente y haciendo reposo."

"¿Chantaje, Kobu?" Le dije con ironía mientras todos parecían divertidos de vernos discutir así.

"Recurriré a todas mis armas para mantenerte quietita y asegurar la supervivencia hasta el parto de tus futuros hijos." Me dijo ahora sí haciendo a alguien reírse y aguantarse a la vez.

"Está bien..." Le dije. "Yo hago eso si además, me traes un regalito del viaje."

"Pero que jeta tienes." Me dijo riéndose y cerrando el trato.

"Me parece que sois tal para cual." Dijo Edward. "Los tres, por suerte Ivvan parece ser el de la cabeza fría."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dije riéndome. "¡Pero si el otro día me hizo chantaje para que no saliese a entrenarme con el tiro de armas arrojadizas!. ¡Es un tramposo como el que más!"

"Aprendí de la mejor." Dijo él sonriendo. "Tanto tiempo contigo y con Chad al final se pega algo."

"Pues qué bien." Me dijo Sari carraspeando para llamar nuestra atención. "Porque me alegra deciros que... mamá, papá... vais a ser abuelos." Nos dijo haciéndonos abrir la boca a Jacob y a mí poner los ojos como platos. "Y eso no es todo, cuando vengan el resto tenéis que saber que a la tía Leah se le nota el huevo Kinder un montón porque está de 8 meses más o menos porque le falta como 1 mes para tener una preciosa niña que en la última foto que me mandaron estaba muy sana y grande, y Claire y Lola están de 2 meses así que... me parece que va primero Leah, luego Claire y Lola y luego mamá y yo."

"¡Yaw!" Dije saltándole al cuello a ella para caernos las dos solo que nos sujetaron entre Ivvan, Seth y Jacob y nos caímos los 5 al suelo. "¡Felicidades, que me vas a hacer abuela!"

Yo, abuela... ¡era genial, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el que pudiese tener esa felicidad! Aunque claro... teniendo 5 hijos... supongo que alguno me haría abuela ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Isabella, puedes venirte a Volterra." Me dijo Carlisle cuando se calmaron un poco las cosas en el salón. "Siempre vas a ser bienvenida, y allí por lo menos podremos atenderte como dios manda."

"Sabes que no toda mi familia puede traspasar los muros de la ciudad." Afirmé. "Volterra siempre ha sido reducto vampiro como la casa de mi familia y siempre lo será."

"Ya, pero... bueno, creo que has estado fuera de este mundo un tiempo." Me dijo. "Las cosas han cambiado un poco; ahora hay algunos reductos mixtos."

"Los bares, y qué." Afirmé yo.

"Que hay uno en las afueras de Volterra: el '_papavero nero_'." Me dijo. "Tal y como tú decías, hay una zona común donde suelen ponerse de todo un poco, una sala subterránea para los licántropos y los vampiros tenemos un salón especial diferente al resto de salas."

"No voy a tener a mi hijo en una taberna." Afirmé. "Puedo haber cambiado de nombre pero te aseguro que no he dejado de ser yo. Me niego a tener a mis hijos como una vulgar... a saber qué."

"Escucha..." Me dijo. "El local es el edificio entero, en la segunda planta hay habitaciones. Allí podríais vivir tu familia."

"He dicho que no." Afirmé. "En todo caso me iría a San Gimignano."

Aquello parecía el principio de una nueva vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Afueras de Prachuap Khiri Khan, Myanmar,Tailandia; 2 meses después.

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno... pues ya está." Dije mientras entre Chad, Soldar y yo destrozábamos a una pareja de vampiros 'desequilibrados'. "¿Qué os parece si lo incineramos aquí mismo?"

"Vas aprendiendo, pero mejor hacerlo lejos del sitio donde se mata." Me dijo Chad sonriendo. "A tu esposa le gustaba hacerlo así porque aunque tengas ganas de acabar pronto es más seguro ya que suelen comenzar a buscar por la ciudad de desaparición y luego, para cuando lleguen a donde lo quemamos posiblemente pasasen mucho tiempo."

"Tiene su lógica." Afirmé. "Por cierto, Soldar, **gracias por la ayuda** (se supone que lo dice en un zulú muy básico que le ha enseñado Alex)."

"**Ah, no hay de qué**." Me contestó en un francés con un poco de acento. "**Tú lo intentas y te sale más o menos bien.**" Me dijo sonriendo y haciendo el gesto con la mano mientras echaba un trozo de vampiro muerto al saco. "**Pero también puedes hablarme en francés, he aprendido, un poco**." Afirmó sonriendo de nuevo y haciendo el gesto de poco con los dedos.

"No me digas, tu esposa te ha enseñado ese idioma." Me dijo Chad.

"Sé solo cuatro frases contadas en zulú, creo." Le dije. "Esa, a pedir indicaciones y a decir que no como lo que el resto. Oh, y también a decir buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches y a decirles que paren."

"Y para qué más." Me dijo Chad medio riéndose. "Venga una bolsa cada uno, _un sac pour chaque un_. "

"_Oui_." Le dijo Soldar cogiendo la más grande. "_Je suis le plus fort, le port le plus grand poids_. (Yo soy el más fuerte, llevo la de más peso.)"

"_Merci_." Le dijimos los dos.

La verdad es que nos recorrimos medio continente corriendo y saltando hasta que llegamos a unos altos hornos y allí, por la noche, tiramos los trozos dentro para esperar hasta que desapareciesen en el fuego.

"_Eh bien, maintenant au repos ..._ (Bueno, pues ahora a descansar...)" Dije yo a Soldar en francés que asintió. "Y yo a ver si me encargo de una cosa en Oriente medio..." Murmuré un poco molesto puesto que me había hecho a la idea de que después de 2 meses casi, separado de mi esposa podría ir a estar ya con ella lo que le quedase de embarazo que no sé cuanto era.

"En realidad sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero... yo me hago cargo de eso." Me dijo Chad. "Jacky y Nessy vienen a echarme un cable en tu lugar, así que... venga, vuela con mi bienamada 'hermanita', que vas a ser padre y abuelo a la vez."

"Calla... que voy a tener un mes movido; en menos de un mes padre y abuelo." Le dije sonriendo feliz. "¿Sabes si dan bono en el hospital para los partos?"

"No, pero si los diesen podíamos comprar uno para todos los partos que tenemos este año." Me dijo divertido también.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Casa familiar de Victoria Valerius, Rumania.

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Kobu!" Me gritó Seth calléndome encima en bolas tras destrasformarse en pleno vuelo cuando entré por la puerta del jardín de la casa que había heredado Alex de su madre y que al ser ahora verano estaba rodeada de verde. "¡Dios, al final has vuelto!"

"¡Eh, capullo, deja de gritar que me vas a despertar a mi hija!" Le gritó su hermana que se acercaba con su marido, Jackson, y un carricoche.

"¡¿Esta es tu hija?!" Le dije a Leah sorprendido de verla sin el bombo que la había visto la última vez. "Vaya, es..."

"Tiene casi mes y medio, campeón." Me dijo ella sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla de forma un tanto femenina para ella. "Los niños crecen."

"Por cierto, yo que tú tendría cuidado con el viejo." Me dijo Jackson. "Como te recuerde de la vez que estuviste la llevas clara."

"Ah, sí, le recuerdo." Les dije. "Por cierto, cómo hay que llamar a esta preciosidad."

"Se llama Isabella." Me dijo Leah. "Tradiciones de la abuela y valor sentimental ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento, pero fue importante, iba a ser mi cuñada." Le dijo Jackson. "Además, es la que te ayudó a sacarla de donde estaba."

"¿Y al final os habéis pegado a la casa?" Les dije.

"En realidad..." Comenzó a decir Jackson con un ademán un poco cohibido.

"¡He dicho que todos los hombres al salón ya!" Oímos gritar a una mujer para que hubiese una desbandada de Seth, Quil y resto de hombres mientras las mujeres salían con cuidado de la mano de Ivvan, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. "¡Ay del próximo niñato que pille metiendo mano a las cosas de la despensa; os mataré, me oís!"

"¡Ostras!" Dije corriendo a ayudar a Alex que ya iba del brazo de Ivvan. "Se me había olvidado la señora."

"Hay que tener cuidado, que da unos escobazos que no veas." Me dijo Jasper.

"Y eso que somos vampiros, pero como no pueden respirar por Seth y Quil nos confude a todos los jóvenes con 'delincuentes juveniles' como nos llama ella." Me dijo Edward.

"¿Qué tal estás, cariño?" Le susurré a Alex.

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo. "Estoy hasta las narices de esos dos. Se me había olvidado por qué me fui de aquí."

"No le hagas caso." Dijo Carlisle. "Pierre y el ama de llaves le miman mucho e insisten en que debe comportarse como una señorita."

"Día y noche." Me dijo ella. "Son agobiantes."

La verdad es que la veía muy cubierta, con ropas de manga larga a pesar de hacer calorcillo, faldas largas que arrastraban un poco por el suelo...

"Vaya, pareces... ¿y esa ropa?" Le dije.

"Es que no es muy agradable verme sin tanta ropa." Afirmó ella.

"¿Me dejas decidirlo yo?" Le pregunté moviéndole un poco la ropa para asustarme al verle moratones del tamaño de África.

"No te asustes ¿vale?" Me dijo cogiéndome el antebrazo. "Es que esto que viene es vampiro pero de los de verdad."

"Vampiro, mentalista, se alimenta de su propia madre..." Dijo Emmet. "Parece la gemela de Renesme."

"No tienes que preocuparte." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es normal, a Bella le pasó lo mismo con Renesme, luego se les va."

"Sí, pero al pobre Ivvan y a los chicos les tenemos buscando sangre hasta en el extranjero." Me dijo ella. "Porque con las licencias de Chad, la mía y la de Carlisle no hacemos mucho, la verdad, y eso que desde la escuela nos mandan también algunas cuantas bolsas de 'sangre muerta'..."

"También podrías usar la mía." Le ofrecí yo.

"No les gusta la sangre de otros vampiros." Me dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo intentamos con Ivvan, con Alice, con Esme... incluso Rosalie me permitió que lo intentásemos con ella, pero... nada, ni de mi familia, ni de los Cullen..."

"Hombre, con migo..." Le dije. "Se supone que soy el..."

"En realidad, esta vez tampoco es un parto sencillo." Me dijo Edward. "Es... bueno, es el primero que vemos así."

"¿Eh?" Dije sorprendido y confuso. "¿Así, cómo que así?"

"¿Ves el pedazo de bombo que tiene?" Me dijo Emmet. "Pues resulta que son 2 niñas y un niño."

"Em." Le dijo Alice. "Déjales a los médicos que lo expliquen ¿vale?"

"Resulta que decimos lo de 2 niñas y un niño porque he podido tomar una muestra de tejido." Me dijo Carlisle. "Y las niñas son gemelas pero el niño es diferente."

"¿Cómo de diferente?" Dije ahora sí que perdido.

"Diferente de distinto género y también de... bueno, de diferente padre." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es... bueno, es la primera vez que se da algo así."

"Entonces, Ivvan y yo..." Dije medio balbuceando.

"Vamos a ser padres los dos." Me dijo Ivvan. "Increíblemente."

Padres, quiero decir, Alex estaba embarazada de los dos, aunque tenía solo 3 meses y...

"¡Un momento!" Dije dándome cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo es posible que tenga tres niños dentro? Está enorme y solo tiene 3 meses."

"Eso es..." Dijo Carlisle.

"Resulta que yo estoy embarazada de casi 3 meses, de algo similar a trillizos pero ellos siguen el crecimiento normal." Me dijo Alex sentándose en un banquito libre con ayuda de Ivvan y mía. "Pero tranquilo, todo está..."

"No le mientas." Le dijo Ivvan suavemente antes de mirarme a mí. "Si los fetos siguen creciendo a este ritmo para el mes que viene tendremos un problema y podrían morir porque no es seguro sacarles tan prematuramente. Tendríamos que sacarles para evitar la muerte y..."

Crack.

"Hueco." Dijo Carlisle.

"Creo que ha sido otra vez la costilla." Susurró Alex tocándose el pecho.

"¿Qué es lo de la costilla?" Dije yo.

"No." Dijo Alex.

"Es..." Comenzó Edward.

"He dicho que no." Le amenazó Alex tumbada aún.

"A Bella le pasó lo mismo." Fue lo único que me dijo Edward.

"A mí tampoco me lo han dicho." Me dijo Ivvan. "Creo que es algo demasiado serio y saben que nos pondríamos nerviosos o algo."

"Lo sentimos pero mejor vamos a entrar los dos dentro, a la gobernanta le va a molestar pero... seguro que no le importa cuando sepa por qué entramos." Dijo Carlisle. "Va Alex, agárrate con fuerza." Le dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Ibamos a ir con ella pero ella nos hizo un gesto de que ni lo intentásemos.

"Seguro que al final no es para tanto." Nos dijo mi hija apareciendo con Seth junto a nosotros mientras les veíamos irse a la casa.

Me estaba mintiendo, podía ver su preocupación intentando ocultarla; ella no estaba tan embarazada como mi mujer, ella parecía más bien como ella cuando la tuvimos a ella, vale, estaba que parecía que estaba de 6 meses pero no tan hinchada como su madre.

"Además, a Bella ya la veis, está de maravilla." Nos dijo Alice.

Mentirosas, todas parecían confabuladas para mentirnos, pero... por qué.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Te han vuelto a romper una costilla." Le dije a Alex después de hacerle una radiografía con un aparato nuevo que no afectaba a los fetos puesto que no podían penetrar la membrana de cemento que les envolvían. "Con esta van ya 2, son ya 5 veces..."

"No se lo digas al resto, por favor." Le pedí. "No pasa nada y no quiero que se preocupen..."

"Alex, si esto sigue así vas a tener que perderles." Le dije. "No es sano que sigan ahí, y si te matan no vas a conseguir nada, porque si tú mueres ellos también. ¿Eres consciente de ello?"

"Sí..." Me susurró apenada. "Es solo que... es el primer hijo de Ivvan, son las gemelas de Jacob... no quiero perderles, a ninguno..."

"Pero tampoco pueden seguir así." Le dije. "Crecen demasiado y demasiado rápido. Ya tiene casi 5 meses, no es seguro siquiera metérles en la incubadora normal hasta más tarde de las 27 semanas de embarazo, y aún así, sería peligroso porque el bebé mediría aproximadamente 37 centímetros y pesaría 1 kilo. Sus pulmones habrían alcanzado un nivel de desarrollo grande, pero no estarían preparados para funcionar correctamente."

"Pero podría sobrevivir, con cuidados y atenciones hospitalarias especializadas pero viviría." Me dijo ella suavemente.

No cabía duda que era médico y que tenía más que una ligera idea de pediatría y obstetricia.

"Sabes que no es seguro." Le dije.

"Entonces se quedarán dentro hasta que sea seguro sacarlos." Me dijo suavemente acariciándose el bombo con cariño. "Meteros todos en la cabeza que no pienso ponerles en peligro."

"Tú no, pero qué crees que dirían Jacob e Ivvan cuando lo sepan." Le dije.

Fue un movimiento apenas perceptible, entonces tenía un bisturí que había estado hasta entonces en un cajón contra mi cuello.

"Ni se te ocurra decirles nada." Me dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

"No soy el único que lo sabe." Le dije bajando el bisturí suavemente y quitándoselo con suavidad para volver a guardarlo. "Además, merecen saber qué tienes y qué te está pasando."

"Son solo un par de costillas de nada, sanan pronto." Me dijo. "Siempre las tratamos casi al instante."

"No piensas en el riesgo que eso supone." Le dije suavemente. "Siempre has sido muy aguda y barajabas todas las posibilidades antes de tomar una solución."

"Esto no es un plan de batalla." Me dijo. "No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer esta vez."

"Está bien." Me rendí. "Esperaremos hasta que esté tu vida en peligro o tengan al menos 6 meses casi 7, y si siguen creciendo tanto los sacaremos al momento. Pero no más prórrogas."

"Ya veremos." Me dijo.

"No, si es seguro sacarle y tú estás en peligro con la aprobación de tu marido, cualquiera de los dos, puedo sacártelo al momento." Le dije poniéndome serio puesto que al parecer era lo único que entendía.

"¿Tú crees en Dios?" Me dijo.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Le dije.

"Dime, crees que hay alguien ahí arriba que vela por nosotros, llamese Dios, Allah, Budah o como quieras ¿sí o no?" Me repitió.

"Sí, claro." Le dije yo suavemente.

"Yo también." Me dijo. "Ivvan, Kobu y yo somos buenas personas, no creo que nos vaya a fallar con algo tan importante. Confiemos en ese ser superior."

"Está bien..." Me rendí. "Espero que de verdad exista, porque vas a necesitar mucha protección. Y esto no es cuestión de creer o no creer, es medicina; Dios tiene poco que ver con la medicina."

"Yo creo en esa persona superior, y confío en mis bebés." Dijo suavemente levantándose y estirándose las ropas con suavidad antes de mirarme. "No me harán daño. Lo sé."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Casa familiar de Victoria Valerius, Rumania.

(Voz de Edward)

"¡Aguanta!" Le decían Ivvan y Jacob sujetándole las manos a Alex mientras yo me encargaba de ayudarla en el parto y ella gritaba de dolor ante el parto algo prematuro con la panza a punto de estallarle.

"¡Carlisle, esto va mal!" Le grité yo a Carlisle que estaba en el cuarto de al lado encargándose con Chad del parto de Sari que había roto aguas a la vez que su madre comenzaba a gritar de dolor cuando los bebés de dentro le hicieron crujir la columna y le pillaron la médula con dos vértebras.

Le habíamos conseguido liberar la médula pero los bebés seguían dentro y habíamos optado por sacarlos ya.

Habíamos probado, ilusos de nosotros, a hacerle una cesarea con un bisturí pero habíamos desistido tras destrozar 10 de diferentes materiales, desde la plata hasta el acero más duro que existía en el mundo pasando incluso por el vídrio, al final habíamos optado por intentar sacárselos como con los gemelos pelirrojos.

"¡Prueba cortando un poco la vagina!" Me dijo Carlisle. "Y sácalos como sea."

"Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer." Le dije. "Va, Alex, empuja. Hazlo por todos los que te rodean."

Estaba siendo un parto difícil, y los huesos de las manos de ambos maridos estaban comenzando a crujir como si se los estuviese rompiendo ella al apretar.

Por suerte...

Plop.

El mismo ruido que un huevo pasando por el cuello de una botella en el experimento ese de hacer el vacío dentro y que entrase por un agujero mucho más pequeño que su diámetro sin romperse y ahora tenía uno de los 'huevos-placenta' donde salían los hijos vampiro o casi vampiro de aquella mujer.

De nuevo el mismo sonido escalofriante de mascar dentro y los movimientos rítmicos y medio espasmódicos a veces dentro del huevo.

"Uggg..." Dijo Leah dejándolo sobre una toalla que ella tenía. "¿Qué coño es esto?"

"Una placenta que tiene dentro un bebé de vampiro." Le dije. "Venga, Alex, empuja otra vez." Le pedí cuando conseguí coger otro.

Mientras ella empujaba y tiraba, hasta que...

"¡Ah, su pu...!" Dije soltando cuando algo me mordió y sacudiendo la mano enguantada para verme el guante roto y sangre corriendo en un hilillo por el dedo. "¿Cómo puede tener dientes esa cosa si no es ni sietemesino?" Dije cogiendo unas pinzas para forzarlas por dentro y volver a enganchar el 'huevo' y tirar. "Va, empuja un poco más y... ¡urggg!" Grité cuando al sacar el huevo me golpeó el otro en el pecho dejándome sin respiración y haciéndome toser en el suelo mientras ambos rodaban.

Suerte que no respiraba que si no...

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Murmuré sin voz puesto que no me entraba aire en los pulmoes y sintiendo una costilla astillada. "Parece... piedra..."

Entonces me di cuenta de que Alex estaba desmayada como la otra vez y estaba sangrando bastante.

"Ch...ad... Car... lis... le." Intenté llamárles.

"¡Chad, Carlisle!" Gritó entonces Ivvan con un volumen que nunca habíamos oído puesto que nunca alzaba la voz. "¡Alguien por favor!"

El olor a sangre comenzaba a ser realmente atrayente, tentador aunque no respirásemos...

"¡Afuera, afuera todos!" Gritó entonces Leah liándose a empujarnos a todos armada con lo que podía. "¡No os acerquéis a ella!"

"Tranquila." Le dijo Carlisle. "Yo me encargo. Edward, cuando puedas ve al otro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Mientras Leah protegía la única vía de acceso a la habitación de Alex como si le fuese la vida en ello me di cuenta de por qué lo hacía, hasta a mí me estaba costando horrores no entrar allí a beber aquel precioso licor rojo que emanaba del cuerpo de mi mujer, y eso que no estaba respirando.

Sin embargo, a Ivvan no parecía costarle, estaba desplomado con la cabeza en las rodillas junto a la puerta, entonces recordé las escenas de hacía unos segundos dentro de aquella misma habitación y sentí un peso en el pecho.

Alex acababa de dar a luz a los 3 'huevos' que contenían los fetos de mis hijas y el hijo de Ivvan, estaba medio muerta una vez más, era preocupante.

"Tranquilo Kobu." Me dijo Bella suavemente como si no supiese cómo actuar. "Es..."

"Tiene que estar bien." Murmuré. "Tiene que estarlo... no puede dejarnos solos ahora... yo ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal..."

"Bella, déjame a mí." Le pidió Jasper para ponerme la mano en los lados de la cabeza e intentar calmarme un poco.

Fue algo raro, porque después de unos minutos que se me hicieron interminables, Carlisle salió del cuarto con los brazos llenos de algo envueltos en tela de cortina y le pidió a Esme y Bella que preparasen las incuvadoras que habían conseguido adquirir recientemente.

Cinco minutos después oíamos a Alex gritar en el cuarto que quien quiera que estuviese lloriqueando se callase porque saldría y nos mataría.

"No podrá dejar de ser ella ni al borde de la muerte." Dijo Rosalie molesta. "Que poco feminina..."

"Ivvan, Kobu." Nos dijo Carlisle serio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijimos levantándonos como con un resorte. "¿Les ha pasado algo?"

"Dos cosas, en primer lugar felicitar al abuelo, ha sido niña." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente y dándome la mano. "La madre está tan bien como su madre y ambas están cansadas por el parto; y segundo, felicidades a los dos por los 'huevos', parecen estables y yo creo que con un poco de cuidado podrán salir adelante."

Alex estaba bien, y nuestros hijos sobreviviría a esa. No podía estar más feliz. Solo había un pequeño detalle de nada que...

"Esto... Ivvan, te cambio los turnos de acunar por la noche y el baño de hasta que te canses por lo de cambiar los pañales." Le dije para hacer reír a los que nos oyeron.

Y ahora sí que sí...

FIN

((Ha sido un placer escribir esto durante todo este tiempo, me habéis dado muchas alegrías con los posts, incluso con los de tirón de orejas porque me confundía o me dejaba cosas sin poner o porque se me olvidaban detalles que cambiaban la historia.

La verdad es que me he sentido muy cómoda escribiendo esta historia y al final me ha dado pena tener que poner esta palabra tan grandota porque me daba mucha pena dar por terminada la historia... ahora no sé qué hacer, supongo que volveré al proyecto que comencé mientras acababa el famoso capítulo 20 y que es otro fic aquí mismo solo que esta vez con Embry, Seth y siguiendo un poco la línea de _Amanecer_; se titula _Crepúsculo 6: los dos soles y la luna_. E igual si os ha gustado este el nuevo os puede gustar porque sigue siendo un poco de amor y aventuras solo que esta vez en vez de amor licántropo-vampiro es amor 'robaformas de lobo'- licántropa pura, jejeje. En fin, nuevas especies, más aventuras...

¡Ay, dios, que estoy haciendo publicidad y se supone que esto es la despedida! Pues nada, tirón de orejas para mí otra vez.

En fin, eso, que me ha encantado escribir durante este tiempo la historia y que me hayáis escrito, muchas veces los post que me mandabais me alegraban el día y durante los días malos me han servido para agarrarme a algo y seguir viva, jeje.

Os voy a echar mucho de menos.))


End file.
